Force Jumper
by Lilac Moon
Summary: AU. Chapter 36 up now. The Jedi reject Anakin for training and he returns to Tatooine. But Shmi's murder causes Anakin to develop a unique ability that thrusts him into a secret war, not between Jedi and Sith, but between Force Jumpers and those who hunt them. Anidala
1. Shrouds of Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Hello and welcome to a brand new story! This one promises to be a little different from what I usually write, though it is still going to be Anakin/Padme of course. It is of course very AU so there will definitely be differences from the canon. Everything is only canon through the events of Episode I. Everything will be different after that. This story will also loosely incorporate elements from the movie 'Jumper' though it is NOT a crossover. You'll understand the more you read. I think that's all I have to say for now, so enjoy this first chapter, and let me know what you think! I'm really excited about writing this one so I'm hoping it will get readers excited too.

Force Jumper

Chapter 1: Shrouds of Gray

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed deeply and instinctively reached up to touch his ear where his padawan braid had hung previously for more than fifteen years. He had been Knighted, but it had not been the joyous occasion he had always imagined it would be. His Master was not standing there to sever his braid and commend him on his Knighthood. His Master was dead. He was simply Knighted, because he had managed to avenge Qui-Gon against the creature that had taken his life. That creature had been a Sith, his Master had said so. But the other Masters were reluctant to call the creature a Sith. There hadn't been a Sith in over a millennia and the fact that they could have returned was not something any of them wanted to embrace. This had always one of his former Master's biggest grievances with the Council. Qui-Gon was always saying that the Council was in denial about a great many things, but Obi-Wan himself had always been reluctant to ever speak against the Council like his maverick Master. Whatever it had been that he had fought, it was gone now, just as his Master was. He was now faced with training a boy that he had promised his Master he would, or so he had thought. Mace and Yoda had just given him the final word that Anakin Skywalker would not be trained. They were sending him back to Tatooine. Queen Amidala was meeting with them now, imploring them to at least free the boy's mother so she could come to Naboo. He knew her pleas would fall on deaf ears. They wanted Anakin, the boy they said had a clouded future, to disappear back into the sands of the bleak world he had come from. Obi-Wan felt sorry for the young, bright eyed boy his Master had become fond of, but if he was truthful with himself, he knew he wasn't ready to train any padawan, much less one as challenging as Anakin would have surely been. Perhaps this was for the best. That's what Obi-Wan would tell himself anyway.

* * *

><p>Padme paced in her lavish palace quarters.<p>

"Padme please, you must calm down. We have to get you ready for celebration," Sabe pleaded with her best friend. Padme scoffed.

"Celebration? Our people were just nearly massacred, a great Jedi Master was slain, the Jedi Council is turning a blind eye to a little boy who just saved our planet by sending him back to that horrible planet, and our own government refuses to allow me access to my own money to free his mother and bring her here. Anakin doesn't deserve this!" Padme cried in exasperation.

"You care about him," Sabe said, as she put her hand on Padme's shoulder. The young Queen accepted her embrace and Sabe hugged her tightly.

"He was a slave and his mother is still a slave, yet they welcomed Master Qui-Gon and me into their home without even thinking. Then Anakin risked his own life in one of the most dangerous sports I've ever witnessed in order to help us and if that wasn't enough, even after the Jedi Council practically spat on him, he flew a ship into space and destroyed the droid control ship. He's a hero and we are rewarding him by sending him back to the very planet that once enslaved him. It isn't fair," Padme cried.

"I know honey…I know. You know that if I could do anything to make this better, I would. Anakin is such a brave little boy, certainly no ordinary young man," Sabe said gently. Padme sniffed. Her best friend was the only one that truly understood her. Sabe understood her even better than her own family, but Padme had a connection with Anakin the moment they meant. She had brushed it off at first, but she too felt what Anakin had also felt. And in their time together, that connection had only grown stronger. But no one would help him or allow her to help him. The Jedi were rejecting him, because he was too "old". She had never heard such lunacy and the respect she had once held from their Grand Order had diminished significantly since Master Qui-Gon's death. She remembered Mace Windu's cold, unforgiving stare as she pleaded with them to at least help her free Anakin's mother and allow her to join Anakin on Naboo. But he would have none of it, nor would Master Yoda. She wondered how two supposed great Jedi Masters like them could be scared of a little boy like Anakin. Master Yoda had seemed more sympathetic to her plight, but she didn't think she would ever forget the cold, unfeeling stare of Windu. She had always been told that while Jedi were often detached, they were always compassionate. But Windu was not compassionate in the slightest and something about him made her cold all over. She sighed, as Sabe forcefully led her to her vanity to prepare her for the ceremony.

"This may be a small setback, but I know you well enough to know that you won't give up on seeing that Anakin's mother is free and that they can leave that dreadful sandpit. Giving up just isn't your style," Sabe said.

"You're right, I won't give up. And the Jedi are losing a boy that could have been one of their greatest," Padme replied.

"Their loss and your gain. That boy is going to be a hunk when he grows up," Sabe mused. Padme's mouth dropped open.

"Sabe! He's only nine," Padme said in mock outrage.

"Little boys grow up and become men, my Queen. And he's as smitten with you as I've ever seen," Sabe teased.

"He's five years my junior," Padme argued.

"That seems like a lot now, but it won't be anything when you're both in your twenties," Sabe giggled in amusement, enjoying Padme's furious blush. She may have been their Queen, but she was still so naïve about many things.

"You're insane. You just love meddling in my love life, or lack thereof," Padme complained.

"I only meddle, because I just want you with the right man that won't hurt you. I've already chased off plenty of suitors with ill intentions. You're the closest thing I have to a baby sister," Sabe replied. Padme smiled.

"Well, I'm closer to you than I probably ever will be to Sola. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for leaving home to join the legislative youth program," Padme said sadly.

"Someday she will and she'll get over her jealousy that she wasn't chosen to enter the program herself," Sabe promised. Padme and Sola were the daughters of Ruwee Naberrie, former Senator, and now a prestigious professor at the University. Their Grandmother Winama Naberrie had been a prominent figure in their government too, but Sola didn't inherit their aptitude for politics and history. Her scores had not been high enough to be admitted to the program, but Padme was the opposite. Her marks were the highest they had seen since Winama herself and she had quickly become known as a prodigy, making her the clear choice for Princess of Theed at age twelve and then finally Queen two years later. And now, Padme was a heroin to the people, having valiantly fought to take back the palace on the front lines, rather than go into hiding like most rulers would have. Of course, Padme took none of the credit and gave it to the people around her, the Jedi, and of course, the little boy that had destroyed the control ship. Padme's selflessness and sense of duty never ceased to amaze Sabe.

"Come on, let's get you in your gown," Sabe prodded, as she practically dragged her frustrated Queen to her dressing closet.

* * *

><p>"<em>She's an angel…she has to be…" <em>

Those were Anakin's thoughts, as he stared at Padme, garbed in a flowing white/pinkish gown with her face painted in the traditional makeup of the Naboo royalty. She mustered her best smile for him and he returned it, though it didn't really reach his eyes, nor did hers. He watched, as she presented the token of peace to Boss Nass, symbolizing the new alliance between the Naboo and the Gungans. The parade and celebration continued, as confetti wafted in the air. Anakin looked around at the Jedi present and shivered involuntarily, as Mace Windu caught his gaze. It was gone as quickly as it came, but he could have sworn the dark skinned Master had glared with accusation at him. Anakin wasn't sure what he had done to garner such deep seeded dislike from the Korun Master, but he was almost glad that he wasn't going to be trained as a Jedi. He would be more glad about it if he could free his mother and then leave Tatooine forever. Instead, he would be on his way back there in just a few hours. Yoda's expression toward him was void, but that didn't surprise him. In the short time that he had known him, he found that Master Yoda was virtually unreadable. Then he glanced at Obi-Wan, the former padawan he had met with Master Qui-Gon. He had asked Obi-Wan to train him as he was dying, but the Council had denied Qui-Gon's bequest and Obi-Wan refused to look at him. Anakin saw pity in his eyes and it left a sour taste in his mouth. He hated pity. He knew Kenobi saw unfortunate beings like him as what he called "pathetic life forms," He had heard the man refer to him and Jar Jar Binks as such, though Obi-Wan was unaware that he had overheard him. Kenobi was also doing a poor job of hiding any hint of resentment he had toward him. He was miffed that his Master's last words to him had not been about Obi-Wan himself, but about Anakin. As much as Anakin wanted to learn how to use his powers, he decided that it might be good that Obi-Wan wasn't going to teach him anything.

As if his mood wasn't somber enough, he knew he would momentarily be put back on a transport for Tatooine. He would be with his mother again, but she was still a slave. He would have to find what work he could in order to save money to buy her freedom. It wouldn't be easy, for slave labor was much cheaper than employing a free worker. But he was determined to do whatever he could to free her and then leave Tatooine forever. He felt his senses tingle suddenly, as it felt like someone else was watching him. But as he looked around, the feeling dissipated and he shrugged his shoulders.

What he hadn't noticed was that Mace too had felt it and the look in his dark eyes was dangerous, as he probed the Force around him. He looked to his side and realized that he couldn't leave to find the source, lest he wished his peers to become suspicious. He smirked. He was so good at conducting his double life though that he was confident that even if he did pursue the prey he sensed near by, he could easily cover his tracks.

* * *

><p>Behind the pillar, the cloaked figure masked his presence in the Force and he cursed Windu. He was known as Quinlan Vos and what the Jedi considered a rogue Jedi, because he refused to operate within the Order. Yoda accepted that, because of Quinlan's tendency to be a loner and his need to take only specialized missions that his position allowed. But that was not the reason that Quinlan was a rogue and only a few people, including Mace, knew the real reason. If he were to live in the Temple, not only would his secret be exposed, so would Mace's, for they were mortal enemies and had been warring for years in a secret game of chase.<p>

To the Jedi, there was only the light side and the dark side, but Quinlan knew better and considered himself what was known as gray. Mace, however, saw his kind, regardless of any good deeds he had ever committed, as evil and of the dark side. But Windu was not stupid and knew that his views contradicted the traditional teachings of the Jedi. But Mace was bound by the vows of another organization, one that had shrouded itself in secrecy for centuries, one he was born into, and one that his true loyalty lied. But if Quinlan's kind was exposed to the galaxy, then Mace's would be as well. And neither wanted that, so they operated under the veil of gray that cloaked them to the Jedi's blind eyes.

Quinlan knew it was risky for him to be there with Mace in the vicinity, but he had great respect for Qui-Gon Jinn, as did his own Master, who couldn't make the journey. It was even more dangerous for him, though the reasons for that were different than his own, but his Master had wanted him to pay respect to his old friend's former padawan for him. Qui-Gon had adamantly voiced his concerns to the Council and Yoda on many occasions in recent years. He had suggested that the dark side was growing in strength and that their capacity to sense it had diminished, but his pleas had fallen on deaf ears. The Jedi Council was blind and had become complacent, but they could not see that. They could not sense the growing darkness, nor could they even sense that Mace Windu conducted his own secret affairs right under their noses, murdering whoever was cursed with the same anomaly that he was, which caused his unusual powers. The same powers that Mace hunted people for. It didn't matter if the person was good. It didn't matter if the person was a man, woman, human, alien, or even a child. When Mace or his people caught one of them, they were executed. Quinlan had been in plenty of scrapes with Windu and escaped and he knew if he wanted to avoid a confrontation, then he needed to be on his way.

"Rest in peace, Qui-Gon. Maybe someone else will get them to finally see what's going on right under their noses before it's too late. As for you, Windu, your day is coming. One day, there will be one of us that's too powerful for you and your techniques. Then you'll pay for all the blood you've spilt in the name of your so called Force cleansing you perform on beings like me. One day, someone is going to cleanse us of you," Quinlan growled, as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Padme knelt down in front of Anakin and hugged him tightly, as they stood on the landing platform later that afternoon. She was free of her royal makeup so she could properly say goodbye.<p>

"I'm not going to stop trying to get the money we need to free your mom, I promise," Padme said.

"I know you won't. You tried your best and that means everything to me," Anakin replied.

"It's very silly that my own government won't even let their own Queen access her own money and that they're turning a blind eye to your plight, especially after all you did for us. It is not a transgression I will allow them to forget and it is a wrong I will right if I can," Padme promised. Anakin nodded.

"You've already done so much for me and I'm really going to miss you," Anakin said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ani," she replied. He noticed that she was wearing the japor snippet he had made for her.

"You're wearing it," he said in surprise.

"Of course I am. It's very special to me, because you gave it to me. I'm never going to forget you," she replied. Anakin smiled and suddenly saw a vision the Force decided to let him see, as it did quite often. It was him and Padme together, several years in the future. And it made him smile with hope.

"This isn't goodbye forever. We'll meet again," he said. Padme certainly hoped so and she hugged him again. She stood up then and Sabe put her hands on Padme's shoulders, as they watched the brave young boy board the transport. And he was gone, leaving them both with a feeling of emptiness that neither liked.

* * *

><p><em>In the jungles of Felucia…<em>

It had been a few days since Qui-Gon's death and things had returned to normal, at least for Mace Windu. The Jedi were saddened by his loss, but for Mace, the dark creature that killed the other Jedi had saved him the trouble. For several months now, he had the feeling that Qui-Gon was onto him and had been trying to discover his closely guarded secret. He had been fully prepared to take care of the other Jedi himself, despite the risks it would pose. But now he didn't have to and his secret was still safe, though it irked him that he had sensed Quinlan Vos on Naboo and had been unable to pursue him. He despised Quinlan's kind, especially ones that were trained in the Jedi arts.

Mace Windu strode confidently through the lush greenery and looked at their latest capture. He was a human boy, probably no older than sixteen. Their electrified cables suspended him and prevented him from using his powers to get away. He was just a kid, but that's not what Mace saw. Because of his unique ability, all Mace could see was an abomination, an impurity in the Force. And impurities had to be eradicated. For centuries, the people of Haruun Kal had hunted what they simply called, Force Jumpers. Force Jumpers were those that had the ability to teleport themselves anywhere or any place on a planet. Fortunately, there had never been one that could jump to another planet, which isolated their powers more and forced them to use regular space travel like everyone else. For centuries, this cult, which he was now leader of, had hunted these Force Jumpers. Some became Jedi and some had no awareness of the Force other than their ability. But nonetheless, all were hunted, captured, and disposed of eventually. And this one would be no different. He hadn't done anything wrong, but in Mace's mind, it was only a matter of time before they all went bad. Just using their power for personal gain in itself proved they were evil, at least in Windu's mind and the minds of his people.

The boy, fear in his young eyes, watched the Korun Master approach. He flinched in pain, as one thousand volts of electricity kept him suspended in place.

"Why…why are you doing this?" he asked.

"No one should have your power. Only Gods and the Force can be anywhere in the blink of an eye. Not you. You're an abomination…an infection in the Force. And we eradicate your kind," Mace said coldly, as he unwrapped a ceremonial small vibro blade. Normally, he only used a light saber as a weapon, except when he was killing Force jumpers. It was part of their code. Only when the blood of the Force Jumper was spilled would it expunge the impurity in the Force. Without another word, Mace thrust the blade into the boy's gut and viciously cut upward into the boy's heart, killing him instantly. His head fell forward and life left him completely. Mace held the gleaming, red stained blade up and carefully cleaned it off.

"One day, it will be your blood on this blade, Vos," Mace hissed, before putting the weapon away.

"Cut him down," he ordered to his subordinates, before returning to his ship. He had to return to the Temple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One year later…<strong>_

Ten-year-old Anakin Skywalker finished repairing the moisture evaporator in the small shop where he had worked for the last eleven months. He had returned to Tatooine and his mother a year ago and had eagerly sought employment. His goal was to earn enough money to buy his mother's freedom from Watto

But finding a job in Mos Espa was no easy task since many owned slaves, so he had been forced to seek a job in Anchorhead. There were very few slaves and more small independent business owners there, as it was profitable to have repair places there since the moisture farmers often brought their equipment to Anchorhead for repairs. Anakin had been hired by an older man after fixing a evaporator for a local farmer that the old man insisted couldn't be fixed. But the pay was meager and it would be years until he had enough to free her. So with the spare parts his employer allowed him to keep, he began building a new pod racer. He figured if he could win a few more races, this time entering independently, he could have enough much faster. His mother hated the idea of him entering another race, but he was insistent. He hated this place and he hated that his mother was still a slave. They deserved better. His new racer was nearly ready too and the Boonta Eve Classic was just days away. But entering as a free person had created a few unexpected occurrences that Anakin hadn't been prepared for. The last few days, he had received threatening messages, telling him that if he competed and won, there would be serious consequences. This kind of thing wasn't unheard of when it came to pod racing. Everyone threatened everyone else. The Hutts often tried their best to rig the races and Sebulba was known for intimidating his competition. But Anakin wasn't too worried. If they were intimidated by him, that just meant they were afraid he was going to beat them.

"Good job today Anakin. You best be getting home before it gets dark," the owner of the repair shop told him.

"Thank you sir, I'll see you tomorrow," Anakin called, as he packed up a few of the scrap parts he had acquired and threw his satchel over his shoulder. He hopped into the speeder he had found in the scrap heap when he returned home almost a year ago. He had rebuilt the engine in just a few days and it worked great now, allowing him to make the two hour commute back and forth between the outskirts of Mos Espa and Anchorhead. But hopefully, he would soon be finding a new home and new job on Naboo if everything went well in the race. He and Mom would finally be living the life they deserved if he pulled off a few wins. With those thoughts, he sped off into the barren desert.

* * *

><p>Sebulba fidgeted at his table in the Cantina, as he waited for the meeting he had arranged to begin. Finally two rough looking human males slid into the booth across from him.<p>

"It's about time," Sebulba snapped.

"Relax you stupid Dug, we're here and you better have something good. We blew off what could have been a good score of new slaves," one griped. A person with any kind of heart at all would have felt sick to hear these men talk eagerly about buying and selling human flesh into sexual slavery, but the three sitting at this table had no conscience or morals of any sort.

"Trust me, I'm willing to pay you for your loss and the job I'm asking you to do. Plus, I'm about to hand you a boy that I think Zar's brothel over in Mos Eisley will pay you handsomely for," Sebulba hissed. Zar's brothel was one that specifically bought only young human males and forced them to be sex slaves to those who preferred male pleasure slaves over females.

"What's the job?" the other asked.

"This boy," Sebulba hissed, as he showed them a holo of a young, blonde boy that couldn't be more than ten. One of them whistled.

"A pretty brat. You're right, Zar will pay top dollar from him, especially if he's untouched," the horrid man said.

"He is and he's also my biggest competition in the race next week. I want him out. His mother is owned by Watto and that sleamo Toydarian is part of the reason I lost the Boonta Eve Classic last year to this twerp. I want them dead and then you can do whatever you want to this troublesome boy, the crueler the better. I want him to suffer," Sebulba spat. The men smirked.

"Oh Zar will see to that. He likes his pretty little boys and he makes sure they're beaten into submission before he uses them," one chuckled, like the pain of a little boy was the most hilarious thing ever. These two were a true testament to the degree of villainy Tatoonie's inhabitants could sink to.

"Pay us and you can consider the job done," the other said. Sebulba smirked evilly. He would finally have his revenge on that little wretch. He tossed a cloth sack onto the table. The two men checked and smirked back.

"Pleasure doing business with you,"

* * *

><p>When Anakin arrived back at his and his mother's hovel, he wasn't too alarmed when she wasn't home. It wasn't unusual for her to work late with Watto if they had work backed up, so he ventured into the city and to Watto's small repair shop. As he stepped inside, he immediately knew something was wrong. He felt it.<p>

"Mom…" he called. There was only silence.

"Watto…" he called, but he somehow knew no one would answer. He slowly crept toward Watto's work bench and he felt a gush of fear grip him, as he saw his former master crumpled beneath a mess of tools, blood oozing from his dead body. Someone had beaten him to death. He pushed back the tears, as dread filled him. He didn't want to look behind the counter, but he had to. The tears were flooding from his eyes by now, as the sight he dreaded finally filled his vision. He broke down, falling to his knees, as violent sobs racked his small body. He crawled next to his lifeless mother and sobbed against her shoulder, wishing for nothing more than her arms to go around him like they always had and comfort him. But he would never have that again, because she was gone. He looked down at her, noticing that her last moments were probably horrific. Her clothes were ripped and he knew what that meant. He knew what the animals on this planet were like. After violating her, the life had clearly been choked out of her, as was evident by the dark bruising around her neck.

"No mom…NOOOO!" he screamed, as he cried as hard as he had ever cried. What would he do without her? He was only ten and he was alone. What would he do? And who had done this? Unfortunately, he was about to find out exactly who had taken his mother from him.

"Well, it's about time you got here, boy. We've been waiting for you," a gruff male voice spat. Anakin's head shot up, as two big, burly men loomed above him. He scarcely had time to cry out, as one grabbed him by the hair and yanked him into the air.

"NO!" Anakin screamed, as he kicked and punched, as hard as he could. But this only earned him a knee to his gut, which knocked the air out of him. The man dropped his sobbing form to the ground, as he held his stomach in pain.

"Sebulba seems to have it in for you pretty bad," he heard one say. Anakin clenched his teeth in anger. Sebulba had done this. He had hired these men to take his mother away.

"Here's the stun cuffs. I told Zar we would be there in an hour. He wants to meet his new…slave…" the other hissed. White hot fear filled him. Not again…he would not be sold back into slavery.

"Yeah, you're gonna like you're new master and he's gonna love you, cause he's going to make a fortune off you," one said, as they both chuckled evilly. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't become a slave again. He had heard of Zar and he knew exactly what business he was in. If he let himself be chipped again, then it would be all over. He would never live to see freedom again. He would never see Padme again.

"_Padme!"_ he cried in his head, as images of the beautiful girl that he knew was an angel filled his mind. He cried in anguish, but was thankful that she would never see this ugliness.

"_Why is this happening to me!" _he screamed in his head, calling out to the Force. Qui-Gon had told him much about the Force in their short time together, but right now, he didn't believe there was anything out there watching out for him.

"_You are the Chosen One, Ani,"_ he heard Qui-Gon's voice tell him.

"_If I am this so called Chosen One, then why is this happening! I'm not the Chosen One or I wouldn't be leading such a worthless existence!"_ he screamed angrily into the Force, though his captors heard none of it. But someone…or something did. His rage filled him and though he had been warned against his anger, he didn't care. He let his rage erupt and he felt his vision becoming blurry, fazing in and out.

"What the hell?" he heard one of them cry. The two slavers looked on in astonishment, as the boy on the ground suddenly disappeared into thin air and appeared again, just a few yards away.

"This kid is a freak!" he heard one cry. Anakin looked around as best he could. His vision was blurry and everything was spinning, making him sick to his stomach.

"Get him before he gets away!" the other cried, as he saw their feet coming toward him.

"No…stay away from me!" he cried, as he felt his vision start to go dark and tears fill his eyes again. He was going to be a slave again…a slave of the worst kind. He would never see Padme again and even though his fate would be a bleak one, he hoped she lived a good, happy life. He just wished he could be there to see it.

"I love you Padme…" he whispered, as everything went black and he disappeared right before the two men's eyes. The slavers looked around, dumbfounded.

"Where the hell did he go?" one cried.

"What the hell is he?" the other hissed, as they looked all around the shop. But they would never find him…

* * *

><p>Quinlan Vos did the last minute checks on ship, as he prepared to leave Naboo and return to his other home. He had frequented Naboo in the last year, at his Master's request. A year ago, he had carefully observed not only Mace, but Naboo itself for a few days for any signs of Count Dooku, who had disappeared in recent months after leaving the Order. But it seemed that Dooku wasn't concerned with the death of his former padawan and his own master, the man that had taken him in and once saved him from one of Mace's hunts, would be disappointed to learn that. He often visited Naboo and found solace there during his meditation retreats. This time was no different. He supposed it was natural, being that this was his birthplace, even though he had gone to the Temple at a very young age. But Naboo was his second home now and his other was with his master, who had always taken care of him since he discovered his abilities. He chuckled, as he thought of his eccentric master and his tendency to take in strays. They had helped many Force Jumpers like him. He was about to board his vessel, when he suddenly felt a very large, distinct disturbance in the Force. One of the many perks of being a Force Jumper was that you could sense when another like your kind was near. Unfortunately, it worked as a double edged sword, because Mace could also sense their kind and his followers had expensive, state of the art technology and equipment that allowed them to pick up a Force Jumper's frequency anywhere in the galaxy. Mace was back on Coruscant, but it was likely that someone of his kind was on Naboo. From the intensity of the frequency, whoever this was, it was probably their first jump. He could tell by the erratic feelings he was sensing. But he had never felt someone this strongly before! They were powerful, whoever they were. Quickly, he pinpointed the location and jumped to his closest jump site in that vicinity. He ran to the person he saw unconscious in the distance of the swampy marshland in Gungan territory. And when he got closer, he was stunned to see that it was the boy that Qui-Gon had requested the Council allow him to train before his death. He remembered hearing that Qui-Gon believed this boy to be the legendary Chosen One. He had scoffed at that, refusing to put any stock into an outdated, ludicrous prophecy, but his master had been quite intrigued by the boy, especially when he had learned through whispers that the boy's midichlorian count was off the charts, even higher than Yoda's. And Quinlan had admitted that even he was impressed by that. But this was not something he had expected at all. The kid was a Force Jumper, a new one, and a powerful one at that. It was obvious that he had just made his first jump and a traumatic experience had caused it, judging by his tear stained face. But he was dumbfounded, because he could have sworn that this kid had gone back to Tatooine a year ago.<p>

Then it hit him. The powerful infraction in the Force that he had just sensed had been him jumping from Tatooine to Naboo. He was stunned to speechlessness, but it was the only answer and if it was true, then this boy was the first Force Jumper with the ability to jump from planet to planet in over a millennia. His course of action was clear. A boy with this kind of power couldn't be trusted in the hands of the Jedi or the Sith. If either had a hand in shaping this young man's future, then it would be disastrous. Fortunately, he and his master could train him and maybe…just maybe they would finally be able to put an end to Mace Windu and his secret band of hunters. Without another thought, he picked the young boy up and jumped back to his ship. Wasting no more time, he made sure the kid was strapped in and he took off, leaving Naboo behind…


	2. The Xal'Kaar

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the great reviews and amazing response to this new story. I'm glad everyone seems to be as excited about it as I am. Enjoy this new installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 2: The Xal'Kaar

He heard voices, as he slowly came around. Two male voices from what he could tell and that's when the fear gripped him. The two men that had murdered his mother planned to chip him again and sell him. Something had happened, but he couldn't remember much. He had blacked out and they had probably chipped already. Slowly and fearfully, he opened his eyes. His head was swimming with dizziness and the two men stopped talking to look at him. He quickly got to his knees, too quickly and he tried to steady himself.

"Easy kid," the man with shoulder length brown hair told him gently.

Were these his new masters? He wondered this, as he looked at his surroundings. It didn't look like the filthy type of establishment he was sure he would have been taken to. In fact, this place was definitely not the horrible place that the man known as Zar owned at all. It was a fairly large dwelling of some sort, modestly furnished and from the looks of it, he was laying on a sofa in a common area of sorts. But Anakin was still leery, as he looked at the other man. He didn't look the type to own slaves, neither of them did, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

"Am I chipped again?" Anakin asked bluntly. The younger man looked confused by his question.

"Chipped?" he asked.

"He means a slave transmitter," the older man told him.

"What? No, nothing like that. You haven't been chipped. What do you remember?" he asked. It all came rushing back to Anakin at that moment. Tears welled in the young boy's eyes, as he remembered his mother's lifeless body.

"My mother was murdered," Anakin cried, as tears slid down his cheeks.

"All because of that stupid race! If Sebulba wanted to win that bad, I would have let him! He didn't have to hire those men to kill her!" Anakin cried. Quinlan knelt down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Were you running from those men?" Quinlan asked. Anakin nodded.

"They were waiting for me. They were going to sell me to one of the brothels," Anakin replied, as he looked down in shame. Quinlan felt taken aback by the boy's fresh, raw pain. He was just a kid and the Jedi had dared to send him back to that Sith hell of a planet, not so much as caring that he could have become a slave again.

"Do you remember how you got away?" Quinlan asked. Anakin looked up at him curiously.

"I…I don't know. Something strange happened," Anakin replied. Quinlan stood up and Anakin's eyes widened in disbelief, as the man disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the room.

"How…how did you do that?" he stammered. Quinlan disappeared again and reappeared in front of him.

"The same way you did when those men were after you," Quinlan replied.

"I thought that was just a dream. I didn't think it actually happened," Anakin said.

"Oh it happened. I found you passed out on Naboo, in the Gungan marshes to be exact," Quinlan replied.

"But…I was on Tatooine," Anakin said in confusion. Quinlan looked at the older man, as their suspicions were confirmed.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at them both.

"I'm Quinlan Vos, rogue Jedi and this is Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas," Quinlan said.

"You're Jedi?" he asked, with a small amount of disdain. Quinlan smirked.

"We're not your typical Jedi. Technically, if the Council had their way and Master Dyas wasn't such a legend, he would not be considered part of the Order and me, well, if Mace Windu had his way, I'd be dead," Quinlan said. Anakin looked at him confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand. And how did I end up on Naboo?" Anakin asked.

"That part is probably the most simple answer. You jumped," Quinlan stated.

"Jumped?" he asked.

"You teleported, but more commonly, people like us are called Force Jumpers," Quinlan clarified.

"You did it too, but it was easier for you," Anakin said. Quinlan smirked.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice. But there's a big difference between us," Quinlan replied.

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"I can't jump from one planet to another. In fact, there hasn't been a Jumper that could do that for…over a millennia," Quinlan stated. Anakin's eyes widened.

"Is that why I passed out?" Anakin asked. Quinlan chuckled.

"You're lucky that passing out and puking your guts out is all that happened on your first jump, especially jumping from one planet to another. Luckily, I sensed your jump signature and got to you, before any Xal'Kaar's could find you," Quinlan said. Anakin's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Xal'Kaar's?" Anakin asked.

"Force Jumper hunters. They're mostly from the planet Haruun Kal and in the Koruunai language, Xal'Kaar literally refers to one that eradicates impurities from the Force. And Force Jumpers are considered their number one impurity," Quinlan explained. Anakin's eyebrows were in his hair.

"There's people that hunt people like us?" Anakin asked in disbelief. Quinlan nodded.

"Oh yeah and they've been doing so for centuries. It all goes back as far as the Great Sith Wars," Quinlan replied.

"Why do the Jedi or anyone for that matter let them hunt…people?" Anakin asked, trying to understand. Sure, he was no stranger to the sale and owning of flesh beings, but hunting them because of an ability they had? It was mind boggling. Quinlan snorted in disgust.

"Well, the main reason is because the war between Force Jumpers and the Xal'Kaar is secret. No one but those involved know about it or about us and the Jedi wouldn't stop it, because they're so blind that they can't even see that one of their own is the current leader of the Xal'Kaar," Quinlan ranted.

"I'm still really confused," Anakin said. Sifo-Dyas smiled at him.

"Perhaps I will take over the story now. Quin gets quite worked up about this, but no one can blame him. He's been in one too many close scrapes with several Xal'Kaar," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Are you a Force Jumper too, Master Sifo-Dyas?" Anakin asked innocently. Sifo-Dyas smiled. He was a Jedi that was gifted or perhaps cursed at times with very clear Force premonitions and the potential in this boy that he was foreseeing was incredible. But the boy's innocence and ability to love and trust, even after the life he had led so far, was remarkable. And it made him wonder what kind of disaster it could have been had the Jedi allowed the inexperienced Obi-Wan Kenobi to train him or worse that the Sith had gotten a hold of him after he was rejected by them. This kind of power in this boy had to be handled correctly and now he would see to it.

"No, I'm not a Force Jumper, young one. But I do what I can to help those that are, especially ones that are Force sensitive like you and Quinlan," Sifo-Dyas replied.

"How come you don't live in the Temple with the rest of the Jedi?" Anakin asked. Sifo-Dyas chuckled again. He had missed being around younglings and their inquisitive innocence.

"It's a bit of a long story, but I don't see eye to eye with the Council on a great many things. They respect me, most of them anyway, so they allow me operate as a Jedi outside their reach. Though if Mace Windu had his way, that wouldn't be the case," Sifo-Dyas replied.

"Mace Windu didn't like me. The other Council members were either afraid of me or pitied me. But Mace Windu's feelings were different than that. It was all so confusing. Why would they be afraid of me? I'm just a kid and they're powerful Jedi," Anakin rambled.

"Mace Windu sensed the strong potential in you, but he may have also sensed a power greater than his own. Knowing Windu, he felt threatened by you for reasons he didn't understand at the time. But since Mace Windu is the current leader of the Xal'Kaar, those reasons would make sense to him now. I will help you understand all the things you are feeling during your training though, so you need not be confused any longer," Sifo-Dyas said. Anakin gasped.

"You're going to train me?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"Well, I will train you in the ways of the Force. But I'll have to leave your Force Jumping training to Quinlan," Sifo-Dyas said.

"But Master, if you and Quinlan know that Mace Windu kills Force Jumpers, why don't you tell Master Yoda and the other Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple. There are two possibilities that could happen if we out Mace to the Council and neither are favorable to us. The first is that he would deny everything and knowing those fools on the Council, they would take his word over ours. The Xal'Kaar hail from the planet of Haruun Kal. Nearly everyone on Haruun Kal is Force sensitive and they believe it is their calling in life and duty to eliminate all Force Jumpers. They believe we're all evil, no matter what. They have infinite resources, because they poor all resources into this war with us and they have very wealthy donors to their cause. We'd never make a case and we'd never make it off Coruscant alive. The second possibility is probably worse though. Mace would own up to his position and expose us to the galaxy along with his people. And they would paint us in a very bad light, because unfortunately, there are many Force Jumpers out there that aren't good people and that do abuse their ability by doing bad things. Our enemies would grow and our kind would hardly be able to go near a civilized system. You see, not only can a Xal'Kaar sense our Jump signatures in the Force and when one of us is nearby, but they have sophisticated equipment that can track us. Mace and some of his more well trained dogs can even go through our jump scars. With Mace Windu at the helm, the Xal'Kaar have never been more powerful and will only grow more so, unless we train ourselves to take them out before they take us out," Quinlan explained. Anakin nodded and Sifo-Dyas sensed the boy's fear.

"Don't worry young one, they can't find us here. This is a safe place. Not only is this residence an ancient Force shielded Temple, but this planet, Yavin IV, also is very deeply rooted in the Force. So it is very easy to hide, even when one is using the Force. The same thing that helps them track a Force Jumper out there shields one here," Sifo-Dyas explained.

"It's a lot of information to process in just a day, but you'll understand more as we train you," Quinlan added. Anakin tried not to yawn, but was failing miserably.

"You've had quite a day, young one. We had one of the droid's prepare one of the spare rooms for you. It's yours now and Quinlan will take you upstairs," Sifo-Dyas said. Anakin nodded, as he stood up and looked at them both.

"Thanks for saving me, Master Quin and letting me stay here, Master Dyas. I'll be a good student, I promise, and I won't let you down," Anakin said. Quinlan and Sifo shared a smile.

"We know you won't, young one. Now off to bed. Your training will be very taxing and you will require a good night's sleep each night," Sifo instructed. Anakin nodded and he followed Quinlan upstairs, as a protocol droid came out of his new bedroom.

"Hey, you look like my droid that I built! Poor Threepio got left behind on Tatooine," Anakin said.

"You built a protocol droid?" Quinlan asked. Anakin nodded.

"And a pod racer, and then a better pod racer, and lots of things. I like fixing things too and everyone says I'm really good at it," Anakin said, as he looked around the simple bedroom with curiosity and noticing the pajamas that had been laid out on his bed for him.

"Well, then if we ever need something fixed, then we'll know where to come. Sleep well Anakin," Quinlan said, as he quietly left. Anakin undressed and put the pajamas on before climbing into bed. He knew he had gotten very lucky that Quinlan had been the one to find him and that he would be okay here. But not having his mother to tuck him in left him with an empty feeling. He knew she wouldn't want him to be sad, but it was difficult and her death was still very fresh.

"I love you Mom and I really miss you, but I'm going to make you proud, I promise," he whispered. He was exhausted still from the traumatic events of the day and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mace Windu stormed into the secret base of operations that the Xal'Kaar had on Coruscant, located on one of Corscuant's artificially created islands in the Western sea. The islands in the Western sea were perfect for them, because mostly tourists frequented the island, so rarely the same people ever saw the Jedi Master arrive there more than once. They also operated from an abandoned warehouse in the old, rarely used industrial section of downtown in the tourist city that operated on the planet. Mace made the trip to his home planet and to their main base of operations when he could, but too many frequent trips there would rouse too much suspicion, so a secondary base to keep tabs on their targets was perfect.<p>

"Do we have any leads yet on that influx of energy we felt last night?" Mace demanded. One of his top operatives, Vel Bosk nodded.

"We pinpointed the origin as Tatooine, but the same signature was also felt seconds later on Naboo," Vel informed. Mace's permanent frown deepened, if that was possible.

"How is that possible?" he asked in a measured tone. One of his other top operatives, Tahja Mallin, didn't have any answers either.

"We're not sure Master. That's what we've been trying to figure out," she replied.

"Are you positive it is the same signature and not two separate incidents?" Depa Billaba asked, as she entered behind her Master. She was still a padawan in her last years of training, but had long ago been inducted into this society. She had been very uncertain about this secret war when she had found out about what her Master did unbeknown to the Council. But when she had seen the evils of these Force Jumpers, how they thieved and did whatever they wanted with no consequences, she had come to realize that what they were doing was absolutely vital to the safety and security of the galaxy. Most Xal'Kaar were native of Haruun Kal, but some non Korun people had joined as well, including several other Jedi as well, in secret, of course. And there were many organizations out there that were more than willing to fund their cause, for their experiences with Force Jumpers wasn't favorable. Mace knew there were ones out there that didn't do bad things, but in his experience, it was only a matter of time before they were using their abilities like most he had encountered and killed. Most started out simply stealing what they wanted or needed to get by, but eventually, they were hurting and killing people to keep from being caught. That's why it was their duty in life to eliminate such evil and eradicate such a perverse use of the Force from existence.

"It is the same signature. We're not sure what to make of it," Vel responded, as Mace examined the reports. A very eerie feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It couldn't be…because if it was, then it would be the first one to do so in a millennia. And Tatooine as being one of the origins of the signature made him more nervous than he was willing to admit.

"I want a team searching both planets, particularly Tatooine. I want to know about anything strange that anyone has seen and I want results immediately," Mace ordered. His people began to mobilize immediately, as he continued to remain deep in thought.

"Master, do you know the source of this unusual occurrence?" Depa asked.

"No Depa, I just have a feeling," Mace replied, as he remembered the young slave boy that had been brought before them a year ago. His midichlorian count was remarkable, the highest of any Jedi ever, but he was dangerous. Mace had sensed such, more so than the other members of the Council. At the time, he thought having the boy return to his dismal home world would ensure he was isolated from the rest of the galaxy and anyone that could teach him to use his abilities. But now he wondered if he should have allowed him to go at all. At the time, he had considered seeing to it that he was secretly sent somewhere he could be closely monitored, like his home world of Haruun Kal. The Jedi would say it was wrong to imprison someone, especially a child, for not doing anything wrong. And Mace believed this too, until it came to Force Jumpers. The potential of a person with a midichlorian count of twenty-seven thousand, five hundred was limitless. For the time being, he would conduct the investigation here from Coruscant as he could not leave his duties at the Temple at this time. He just hoped that this had nothing to do with that boy and that he did not come to regret letting him get away.

"We must return to the Temple now," he told his padawan, as she obediently followed.

* * *

><p>Anakin tossed and turned in his bed that night, as the memories assaulted him. And with the memories of terrible things came nightmares about terrible things that hadn't happened, as his mind ran wild with horrible things.<p>

_He was three-years-old again and trembling against his mother, as Gardulla the Hutt was enraged that she had lost ownership of them, particularly him it seemed. _

"_It will be all right, Ani," Shmi consoled him. Somehow, by the pure grace of the Force, they had been sold to a junk shop owner. They were still slaves, but she knew Gardulla had wanted to sell her little boy to a brothel owner, and she knew she would die before she let that happen._

* * *

><p><em>The dream changed to him finding his mother dead on the dirty ground of Watto's shop. <em>

"_No mom…NOOOO!" he screamed, as he cried as hard as he had ever cried. What would he do without her? He was only ten and he was alone. What would he do? And who had done this? Unfortunately, he was about to find out exactly who had taken his mother from him. _

"_Well, it's about time you got here, boy. We've been waiting for you," a gruff male voice spat. Anakin's head shot up, as two big, burly men loomed above him. He scarcely had time to cry out, as one grabbed him by the hair and yanked him into the air. _

"_NO!" Anakin screamed, as he kicked and punched, as hard as he could. But this only earned him a knee to his gut, which knocked the air out of him. The man dropped his sobbing form to the ground, as he held his stomach in pain. _

"_Sebulba seems to have it in for you pretty bad," he heard one say. Anakin clenched his teeth in anger. Sebulba had done this. He had hired these men to take his mother away. _

"_Here's the stun cuffs. I told Zar we would be there in an hour. He wants to meet his new…slave…" the other hissed. White hot fear filled him. Not again…he would not be sold back into slavery. _

"_Yeah, you're gonna like you're new master and he's gonna love you, cause he's going to make a fortune off you," one said, as they both chuckled evilly. But in this nightmare, he didn't jump and escape. And his new fate was bleak, as he was brought to Zar. He could smell the smoke of death sticks, the evil laughter of the degenerates that frequented there, his new Master and the crack of his electro whip._

"_NOOO!" Anakin screamed, as his new Master grabbed him and yanked him into the back room. Anakin was shoved to the ground and looked up in time to see the whip coming down on him. _

* * *

><p>"NOOO! No please! Ahhhhhhh!" Anakin screamed, as he flailed violently in his bed.<p>

"Wake up Anakin…wake up young one," Sifo-Dyas pleaded, as he finally held the boy's arms down long enough to place a hand to his forehead and sever the dream's hold on his subconscious. Anakin snapped awake and jolted upright in bed, heaving air into his starved lungs.

"Shhh…everything is all right young one," Sifo-Dyas soothed, as Anakin started to cry. In the Temple, under the tutelage of a typical Jedi, he would have been told coldly that Jedi didn't dream and that he simply must release his fear into the Force. But Sifo-Dyas was not the typical Jedi and Anakin was not the typical student. So he did what the boy needed most and took him in his arms, holding him in a hug as his mother would have…as a father would have. Anakin sniffed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, young one. After what you've been through, it isn't any wonder that you had a nightmare. Fortunately, you are safe and as your training progresses, it will help you deal with these feelings. We will help you get control of your fear and your anger, so it can be channeled positively. The nightmares will fade over time and even when they don't, you can come to me to discuss them in order to better understand the things you see in your dreams," Sifo-Dyas explained. Anakin nodded.

"Now, back to bed. You have a very busy day ahead tomorrow," he added, as he tucked the boy back in and quietly left. Surprisingly, Anakin felt himself drifting back to sleep quite easily, and dreamlessly this time.


	3. First Day of Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the great reviews and amazing response to this new story. I'm glad everyone seems to be as excited about it as I am. Enjoy this new installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 3: First Day of Training

The next morning, Anakin felt someone shake him and he opened his eyes groggily.

"Good morning, young one," Sifo-Dyas said. Anakin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the chrono on the beside table, which read five a.m.

"Master, it's really early," Anakin whined.

"Yes, but this will become your normal routine. We must begin your training each day with meditation and then after breakfast, you'll begin your Force exercises and eventually saber training. Then you'll train with Quinlan in the afternoons. Your days will be very busy," Sifo-Dyas said. Anakin nodded sleepily and yawned.

"Go wash up and then meet me downstairs," he instructed, as Anakin proceeded to the fresher.

* * *

><p>Anakin cleaned up quickly and then joined his new Master down in the living area. Sifo-Dyas' dark hair was streaked with gray, evidence that he was the elder of the two Masters that were going to train him. He sat by the fire and quietly Anakin sat down next to him. His eyes were closed, but a smile graced his face, as he felt the presence of his new student.<p>

"One of the most important aspects of a Force adept's life is meditation. It gives us focus and helps us clear our minds. But in your case, it will also help you in your jumping, because you must also be able to focus on your jump points. As Quinlan will soon teach you, jumping blind can be very dangerous, just as using the Force blindly can lead to dire consequences as well," Sifo-Dyas explained.

"I'm not sure if I understand," Anakin replied uncertainly.

"You will," Sifo promised.

"Now close your eyes and feel the Force around you. It binds us all together and while its message can often be misinterpreted or cryptic, one who is able to completely center oneself in the Force is more able to hear the true message," Sifo-Dyas explained.

"The Force feels really different here than other places I've been. Why is that?" Anakin asked.

"It can mean many things. Describe to me what you feel here and how it compares to other places. That will be an excellent first exercise," Sifo replied.

"Well, it feels really strong and clear here. Naboo kind of feels like it does here, but it's even stronger here," Anakin said. Sifo nodded.

"That's because there is much natural life on this planet, as well as Naboo. What about your home planet?" Sifo asked. Anakin's face soured, as he thought of that place he was supposed to consider home. He hated that horrible sand pit.

"It feels darker there, especially in Mos Espa," Anakin replied.

"Yes, when you're in the presence of beings with evil or darkness in their hearts, the Force will warn you…if you are listening," Sifo-Dyas said.

"I'll never forget the feeling…the way it felt when those men killed my mom," Anakin said sadly. Sifo-Dyas squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I am sorry you had to go through something like that, but I want you to remember that feeling. It will serve to guard you against the dark side in the future. There will come a time when the dark side will tempt you and it will be very hard to resist," Sifo-Dyas said. Anakin looked horrified.

"Master, I would never turn to the dark side!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Willingly no, I don't believe that you would. But the dark side of the Force is very manipulative and very deceitful. It will seduce you with empty promises of greater power or revenge on those who have wronged you," Sifo-Dyas said, looking at him.

"You will be tempted to find the men and take revenge on them for your mother's death. But the dark side will threaten to take you over if you seek that revenge," Sifo-Dyas warned. Anakin nodded.

"Master…why does Coruscant feel different than the others? It's not really dark or light, but hard to feel at all, kind of murky," Anakin tried to describe.

"Like trying to see to the bottom of a pond, but not able to, because the water is too cloudy," Sifo-Dyas helped him with his description.

"Yeah," Anakin confirmed.

"Well, part of that reason is because Coruscant is no longer an organic planet. And with so many people, it makes the Force very busy and hard to read. It's one of the many reasons I do not live on Coruscant," Sifo-Dyas explained.

"Now, back to meditation," Sifo-Dyas said, as they both closed their eyes.

"Center yourself in the Force. Feel…don't think," he instructed his new apprentice. Anakin followed his master's instruction, as his first meditation session began.

* * *

><p>After meditation, they ate a hearty breakfast that was prepared by the kitchen droids and then ventured into the arena area of the vast Temple that Sifo-Dyas had made into a home of sorts. The arena type base floor made the perfect training location.<p>

"Master, who built this place and those other temples?" Anakin asked.

"I myself don't even know the answer to that, young one. I estimate they have been here for centuries, perhaps even a millennia or two. There was never much information in the Jedi archives about Yavin IV, but I do suspect that whoever did construct all the massive Temples on this planet was very knowledgeable in the Force. It has served us well and it will serve you well also," Sifo-Dyas said, as he produced two light sabers, as Quinlan observed from the sidelines.

"This is the light saber you will use until it's time for you to build your own," Sifo said, as he handed the unlit weapon to him.

"I have both our sabers set to the lowest frequency during our spars, until your training is further along," Sifo-Dyas informed him. Excited and eager to learn how to fight with a light saber, Anakin became Sifo-Dyas' willing, avid student.

* * *

><p>Anakin walked outside the Temple with Master Quinlan that afternoon to begin learning how to control his jumping abilities. And he was more than a little uncertain, since he had so far only done it once.<p>

"All right, we'll start simple with jumping point to point and once you've mastered that, we'll begin with try further distances," Quinlan said.

"Master…what if I can't do it again?" Anakin asked uncertainly. Quinlan smirked.

"This isn't something that just happens once, kid. You were born with the ability and it's all a matter of when the ability decides to manifest. You're just lucky that it didn't accidentally happen for the first time while you still have the slave chip in you, because that wouldn't have ended well," Quinlan said, as he stood across from Anakin.

"First, you're going to jump from where you are to the tree behind me. Focus on that point and jump," Quinlan instructed. Anakin looked at the spot and the closed his eyes, seeing it in his mind and to his complete amazement, he felt the tingling on his skin, as he dematerialized and performed a jump. Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes in the new spot, he realized how unfocused he had become during the jump and he hit the tree.

"Ahhh…" Anakin cried, as he collided with it and then fell flat on his back, groaning in pain. He was then annoyed when he heard Quinlan burst out laughing. Anakin rubbed his head and looked at his master with a sour face.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny, master," he griped. Quinlan's laugh reduced to a chuckle.

"Sorry kid, but that brings us to a very important first point. This is why it's so important for you to build your own set of specific jump sites. It is very important that you are aware of everything around you when you make a jump, because just a small miscalculation or loss of focus and you may be jumping into danger. You want to make sure the places you jump are secluded and on solid ground. If you think jumping into a tree was funny, I once wasn't paying much attention when I made a jump on Vanqor and misjudged my jump site. I jumped myself right into a Gundark nest, which almost ended up in me being the Gundark's dinner," Quinlan mused.

"But master, I've only been a few places. How am I going to make jump sites on all these different planets?" Anakin asked. Quinlan smirked and pointed to one of the other Temples that peaked out from the trees on Yavin IV.

"Let's jump to the top of that Temple and I'll show you," Quinlan said.

"That's really far, but it was easier the second time I did it," Anakin replied. Quinlan nodded.

"And it will only get easier, so easy that it will become second nature. That's why jump sites are so important. It will become so easy that you may become overconfident in your abilities and jump yourself into trouble if you're not careful. The Xal'Kaar have factions on most major planets and for everyone they don't, they have the sophisticated equipment that allows them to track us. So far, Yavin IV seems to be the only place that our jump scars fade almost instantly. If you are ever in trouble, jump home, and they won't be able to follow you. This is your home jump site," Quinlan explained. Anakin nodded.

"Are you ready?" Quinlan asked. Anakin looked at the top of the Temple steps in the far distance and focused on the top platform. He nodded.

"All right, as long as you have a clear vision or memory of your jump site, you should be able to jump with little incident. I'm going to jump and then you're going to follow me," Quinlan instructed, as he disappeared and reappeared at the top of the other Temple in the distance. Anakin squinted to see him, but could now clearly see his new master at the top of the other Temple. He concentrated himself and suddenly disappeared. In an instant, he reappeared at Quinlan's side with both feet landing firmly on solid ground. His third jump was even easier than the second. Quinlan smiled.

"Told you it gets easier. Let's go inside and I'll show you what I mean by jump sites," he said. Anakin nodded and followed him inside. Inside one of the rooms that Quinlan led him to were walls covered with holos of different places labeled beneath each holo. Anakin had never seen so many places! He had always wanted to travel the galaxy and those hopes had been swiftly dashed when he learned that he would not become a Jedi. But now it seemed that he would indeed fulfill his desire to see the galaxy.

"You've been to all these places?" Anakin exclaimed, wonder on his young face. Quinlan smiled.

"Yep and you will too, possibly more. I keep holos of my jump sites to keep my memory fresh on ones that I don't visit as often. It makes for a better jump and it took me a long time of traveling the old fashioned way by ship to build this library of sites. Even now, if I wanted to go one of these places, I would have to travel initially by ship before I could actually use any of my jump sites on any one of these. But you don't have that hindrance," Quinlan said.

"But last time I jumped to another planet, I passed out," Anakin replied. Quinlan chuckled.

"That's why you'll be taking me with you for a while until we're sure you're able to handle the jump with ease. You're the first one of us that actually might make a difference in this messed up galaxy," Quinlan said wistfully, as he looked at all his jump sites.

"What do you mean? How can I make a difference? I'm just a kid," Anakin replied.

"You're aren't just an ordinary kid, Anakin, and I think deep down, you know that. You have the abilities that you do, because the living Force knew it would someday need a champion like you. Believe me, I never put much stock in that prophecy stuff, but I believe that your rejection from the Jedi was the best thing that could have ever happened to the galaxy," Quinlan said.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because now you can study all aspects of the Force and learn to use your powers to truly help people. Some jumpers use their powers for selfish reasons, but I don't believe you are someone who desires to only help himself," Quinlan explained.

"But don't the Jedi help people?" Anakin asked. Quinlan nodded.

"They do, when willed by the mandate of the Republic. But there are many causes that go blindly and fortuitously ignored by them," Quinlan replied. Anakin nodded, suddenly understanding.

"Like slaves," Anakin stated. Quinlan nodded.

"Yet a slave boy like you didn't think twice about helping those in need by risking his own life in something as dangerous as a pod race to help people you had only just met," Quinlan said, as he knelt down beside him.

"Well, I liked Master Qui-Gon a lot…but I did it mostly for Padme," Anakin replied. Quinlan chuckled, as he watched the boy's cheeks turn pink.

"And from what I hear, Queen Amidala was very grateful for all you did for Naboo," Quinlan replied.

"She tried to free my mom, but they wouldn't let her. Why don't people care? Padme is the only one I've ever met that ever cared what happened to me besides my mom and now you and master Dyas. And master Quin-Gon. Why don't they care, master?" Anakin asked, anguish in his voice.

"I wish I had the answer to that, young one. Most people are only concerned with themselves and their own agendas. Your friend Padme is one of very few politicians that are not corrupt and concerned only with furthering their own agenda. But you have the chance of a lifetime before you. You can use your abilities to help people that others would rather pretend don't even exist," Quinlan said. Anakin nodded.

"I want to help people and I want to stop the Xal'Kaar from killing people like us, even though there are bad jumpers out there," Anakin replied. Quinlan nodded.

"There are bad jumpers out there, but make no mistake, because the Xal'Kaar go about dealing with our kind all wrong. It is true that normal plasma bars cannot keep us locked up like most people. But they have ways of controlling us, ways of keeping us from jumping. They can capture us and you must be aware of this," Quinlan instructed.

"They can keep us from jumping?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"It's how they kill us. They have devices and machines that can contain us. Electricity is our worst enemy. They have electrified cables that they can shoot from blaster like weapons that can contain us and machines that keep our jump scars open long enough for them to follow, though I am skeptical they would be able to follow you to another planet through one of your scars without damage to themselves. That remains to be seen. But you must understand that if you choose this path, if you choose to use your abilities to help people, you will run into them. It's not a question of if, but when and that is why the next few years of your training will be so crucial. Not only will we have to perfect your jumping, but you will have to learn the ways of the Force in order to defend yourself against them. Do you understand that this will not be an easy path?" Quinlan asked. Anakin nodded.

"I know it will be dangerous and it will be hard too, but I want to help people, master. I have to. People shouldn't be slaves and people shouldn't be allowed to kill people just because they don't think they should have our abilities," Anakin replied. Quinlan smiled.

"All right then. It's time to make another planet jump. Pick one…anywhere you want to go," Quinlan said. Anakin's eyes locked on the jump sites to Naboo and Padme's beautiful face entered his mind again. Quinlan smirked and shook his head.

"Somewhere you haven't been yet, Ani. You'll see her again someday," Quinlan promised.

"Okay," Anakin relented. He would see her again someday and he would be older then.

"They have pod races on Malastare too, don't they?" Anakin asked.

"They do. Want to go catch one?" he asked. Anakin's eyes lit up.

"Can we?" he asked. Quinlan nodded.

"That's up to you. You'll have to get us there," Quinlan said, as Anakin took his larger hand in his own smaller one. The young boy, with new confidence, studied one of Quinlan's secluded jump sites in the Malastare mountains and the two disappeared.

* * *

><p>Depa observed operations from their base on Coruscant as usual. Their search for the massive influx of Force energy that had been detected on Naboo and Tatooine had so far yielded nothing. She had made the decision after speaking with her master to send their top two agents to begin a ground search on the desert planet. Her master said he would contact them personally with specific instructions. He was on the planet, but currently embroiled in another hunt. They had finally cornered a Force Jumper they had been tracking for some time now. He was a bad one, though they considered them all bad. But this one was arrogant and overconfident, two qualities that often led a Force Jumper to their demise. He was a notorious thief too, wanted on several systems, for stealing credits, jewelry, and other pricey items. No one had been able to catch him yet, naturally, since he could jump away at any time. But all that was perhaps changing now. Their pursuits of him before had been unsuccessful, so her master was taking the helm on this one, which meant that this Force Jumper was about to meet his match. Her attention was suddenly captured again, as the scanners began picking up a new anomaly.<p>

"Where is that coming from?" Depa demanded.

"Malastare," the young man at the controls said, as his fingers flew over the controls. But he soon became puzzled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The energy…it's gone, just as suddenly as it appeared," he replied. She looked at the readings and noticed the similarity and extremely powerful strength of the energy that was nearly identical to the ones detected on Tatooine and Naboo. But this energy had disappeared as quickly as it had reappeared, unlike the sloppy, uncontained nature of the energy influx detected on Tatooine and Naboo just two days ago. And she knew what that meant. This new Force Jumper was learning not only to control his powers, but possibly now had the ability to suppress them as well. That meant he or she had knowledge of the Force that extended beyond jumping. Knowledge and abilities like a Jedi.

"Contact the Malastare faction and have them investigate immediately. I must get in touch with Master Windu," Depa ordered.

* * *

><p>In a darkened alleyway, a man cried out in pain, as his legs were trapped by two electrified cables that had wrapped around his ankles. The assailants disconnected the cable's cartridge from the unique blaster type weapon and a claw-like device sprouted from the base of the baton looking cartridge. The male and female slammed the clawed end of the baton into the ground, securing his legs in their trap. Two more cables shot out from two more devices that were controlled by two more men. These cables wrapped around the captive man's wrists and were secured in the same way. A fifth, hooded figure approached calmly between the four assailants and lowered the hood of his cloak, revealing a bald, dark skinned male with hardened dark eyes. The man snarled and struggled to get free, but the electricity coursing through his veins proved this to be an impossible feat. He stared at the man's grim visage, as he reached inside his own breast pocket and extracted a datacard. He examined it and then looked back at him with those dark, unfeeling eyes.<p>

"Carrying your jump sites on your person. You really never thought we would catch you, did you? Your arrogance will be your end," Mace stated.

"Go kriff yourself," he spat in response. Mace simply ignored his crude curse and began unwrapping his ceremonial vibro knife.

"No…you can't do this!" the man spat, as he struggled.

"But we will, because it is our mission and our duty to eliminate your kind," Mace said, as the blade gleamed before his prey.

""No one should have your power. Only Gods and the Force can be anywhere in the blink of an eye. Not you. You're an abomination…an infection in the Force. And we eradicate your kind," Mace recited coldly. These were often the words he spoke to his captures before he spilled their blood in order to expunge the impurity in the Force. It was their code and no Force Jumper was ever spared, whether they were men, women, children, human or alien. All Force Jumpers had to die or their presence would continue to poison the living Force. It is what his people and he himself believed, despite the outcry that would come if people knew what they did. They wouldn't understand, but in Mace's mind, they were protecting the galaxy by doing what they did and they would continue to do so under the noses of society, the Senate, and the Jedi for everyone's own well being. Mace stared at his blade and without another word to the infidel in front of him, he thrust it into the Force Jumper's gut, before making a swift, vicious upward cut into his heart. The scream quickly died on the man's lips, as blood leaked from his lips and he hemorrhaged almost instantly, dying within seconds.

"Cut this trash down and dispose of the body as usual," Mace ordered. Their disposal of the bodies always involved burning in order to erase all evidence. Though it was unlikely they would ever be connected to any body discovered, Mace was always careful and made sure all traces of them were always erased from any place they visited. While his people cleaned up, he would make contact with Vel and Tahja, who would have arrived on Tatooine by now.

* * *

><p>Subulba stormed into the Cantina that afternoon and after scanning the place for a moment, he found the two men he was looking for and stalked toward them.<p>

"Do you two want to explain to me why Zar isn't in possession of the new slave I promised him?" Sebulba demanded. The two human males glanced at each other.

"Look, we killed the blue blob and the woman like you asked. Then we had the kid and then he was suddenly just gone," one replied. Sebulba snorted.

"What do you mean just gone?" Sebulba demanded.

"Just what I said. He disappeared, right before our eyes! We both saw it and we don't know where he went," the other said. Sebulba snarled and grabbed one of the men by the shirt.

"You better hope he doesn't show up for the race or they'll be a bounty on the two of you," Sebulba spat, as he stormed out. Little did any of them know, two people, a man and a woman, had been listening to everything they had said.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Quinlan appeared on the outskirts of Malastare's capital city of Pixelito. Quinlan watched as Anakin looked around in wonder, as they mingled with other humans and dugs that milled about in the main marketplace. Quinlan purchased their tickets and Anakin tugged him along excitedly, as they entered the stadium to watch the race.<p>

* * *

><p>"Report," Mace ordered, as Vel and Tahja contacted him, as he arrived back at their Coruscant base.<p>

"_Master, we have discovered a possible lead," _Vel reported.

"Did you find the boy I told you about?" Mace asked.

"_No Master, but we did discover that his mother and former master were recently murdered," _Tahja reported.

"Do you know by whom?" Mace asked.

"_Two slavers. It appears that they intended to sell the boy back into slavery…but he disappeared right before them," _Vel said. Mace's usual frown deepened.

"They said that word for word?" Mace asked. Vel nodded.

"And there is no trace of the boy?" Mace questioned.

"_No one has seen him in almost two days,"_ Tahja answered.

"Return to Coruscant," Mace ordered, as he cut the transmission.

"Master, we've detected the same influx of strong energy on Malastare. I dispatched the Malastare faction, even though the energy disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared," Depa reported.

"It disappeared?" Mace asked in disbelief.

"Or was suppressed. It wasn't sloppy like the first influx, but it was definitely very similar," Depa replied.

"Someone is helping him…and teaching him," Mace said, as his teeth clenched, as his comlink beeped. He sighed.

"Monitor this situation closely, Depa. Unfortunately, I have a Council meeting that I cannot miss," Mace said, slightly irritated that he had to leave with such a significant development.

"Yes Master," Depa responded, as she waited to hear from any word from Malastare.

* * *

><p>"That race was wizard!" Anakin exclaimed, as he trotted excitedly beside Quinlan, as they made their way back through the marketplace after the race.<p>

"Yeah, I still can't believe you actually had the guts to compete in a sport like that, kid. You've got to be slightly insane," Quinlan chuckled. Anakin shrugged.

"I started doing it when I was three. Mom hated it though and I don't think Padme liked it much either," Anakin replied. Quinlan's smile, however, slowly faded.

"What is it master?" Anakin asked, as he noticed the man had gone rigid, before looking behind them.

"Xal'Kaar," Quinlan seethed, as they reached the outskirts of the city. Anakin gasped in horror, as an electrical cable shot out at him, but quick as lightning, Quinlan ignited his blade and cut the cable, before grabbing Anakin by the collar of his shirt and jumped them back to the mountainside where they had originally jumped to. Anakin's heart was pounding in his ears and he found it hard to breathe.

"Anakin, calm down. I need you to jump us home," Quinlan instructed. But Anakin's head was clouded with fear and that was only compounded when the two male Xal'Kaar came through Quinlan's jump scar.

"NOW ANAKIN!" Quinlan cried, as one shot at him again. Quinlan was quicker than them and cut through their cables, before slaying the one on his right and Force pushing the other away, before he could fire his weapon. The second man went tumbling down the mountain to his death.

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin cried, as he started to calm down.

"It's all right, Ani. Your training will teach you how to deal with these situations, but you're only in day one. We'll stick to the planets more out in the outer rim for a while. Malastare probably wasn't the best idea for your first jump," Quinlan said compassionately, as he picked the boy up in his arms.

"I think I can jump us home now," Anakin said, as he concentrated on the Temple at his new home and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Mace Windu was livid and he had to carefully release his rage into the Force.<p>

"How many did you send?" he demanded.

"_Two, master," _the ashamed subordinate reported.

"Depa told you to send enough to handle a possible Force adept!" Mace roared.

"_We thought two would be enough, master, but we were mistaken," _the subordinate replied.

"Quite severely. One is dead by light saber strike. Have you recovered the other body?" Mace asked.

"_At the bottom of the ravine. He was likely pushed down the mountain," _

"It seems that today's failed operation shows your complete incompetence. Should such failure continue, I will have to appoint a new commander of your faction," Mace threatened.

"_We will improve master, I assure you," _he pleaded.

"That remains to be seen," Mace spat, as he cut the transmission.

"What do we do now, master?" Depa asked. Mace sighed.

"Unfortunately, we must wait until this one surfaces again. I have a feeling that this pair will be more careful in the future. But we will continue to track and we will find them again. We will take them on personally and they will not escape us so easily," Mace responded, his jaw set sternly in determination.

* * *

><p>Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, as they were once again at his new found home in the common area.<p>

"Is everything all right?" Sifo-Dyas asked.

"It is now, fortunately. We ran into two of Mace's loyal lapdogs on Malastare, but they won't be bothering us again," Quinlan replied.

"Master Quin's moves were wizard!" Anakin exclaimed, before remembering how his own fear had nearly doomed them.

"I'm sorry I was so scared, Master Quin," Anakin apologized. Quinlan knelt down.

"You don't have to be sorry, Ani. Everyone gets scared, including me. Neither of us asked for this ability, but it does matter what we choose to do with it. And part of that unfortunately is dealing with the Xal'Kaar and staying alive. You're just beginning your training and it will help you manage your fear and channel is properly," Quinlan assured him.

"Quinlan is right, young one. Now, you've had a long day. Go upstairs for a bath and then I'll be up to see you to bed," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Okay," Anakin replied, as he went upstairs.

"They picked up on his Force energy," Sifo-Dyas concluded knowingly.

"It looks that way, but it's no wonder. The kid is powerful, more than he realizes," Quinlan replied.

"Don't worry, I'll continue working with him and soon, he'll be better able to shield himself from the Xal'Kaar. Someday, they will meet their match in him," Sifo-Dyas said with a certainty.

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter, three years have passed and Anakin is thirteen. Many things have changed in his life and he has learned many new things. But his experiences and changes in his life are only just beginning. <em>


	4. Freedom Fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the delay. I've unfortunately had less time to write lately. Thanks for all the great reviews and amazing response to this new story. I'm glad everyone seems to be as excited about it as I am. And just a reminder, **3 years** have passed since the events in chapter 3. Enjoy this new installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 4: Freedom Fighter

The human man snarled, as he snapped his electro whip, prodding the young female Twi'leks and small Twi'lek children up the ramp of his ship.

"Keep moving you filthy mongrels," he hissed, snarling his dirty, crooked teeth at them. Most were crying, for they knew the dire predicament they were in and what awaited them in a life of slavery. He and his two partners were well known traffickers. He was known simply as Vic Gregory, a very portly man whose personal hygiene left much to be desired. He lived for his profession and in his profession, flesh was his payday. His two partners, both human and considerably leaner than their boss, were his muscle and kept their captures in line. Those in their captivity had simply heard them referred to as Trevin and Gil.

"The sooner we get them to Tatoonie, the sooner we make a killing. The brothels are about to get some fresh meat to tear apart," the man called Trevin leered, as he stroked a young girl's lekku, causing her to whimper in fear.

"Yeah and we get to sample the merchandise on the way," the one known as Gil chuckled, as he grabbed the arm of one of the oldest girls, who wasn't probably any older than seventeen. She struggled and tried to pull away, which made him angry. He yanked her down and she screamed, as he backhanded her. She fell hard to the ground.

"Little whore," he spat, as he grabbed her lekku and yanked her up. She screamed in pain.

"I'm going to teach you your place," he hissed, as he raised his hand to her. She winced and shied away, waiting for the pain that would come with the beating.

"The only one that's going to learn any lesson today is you," a young voice hissed. The man looked around.

"Who said that?" Vic demanded to know. He heard his partners gasp in surprise suddenly.

"Behind you!" Trevin cried. The obese, dirty leader of the group whirled around, but relaxed and huffed in annoyance when he saw it was only a boy.

"You must have a death with, brat," Vic snarled, as he balled his fist.

"Vic, he just appeared out of thin air!" Trevin claimed.

"Where did you come from, you little freak?" Gil spat, as he and Trevin closed in.

"Looks like we'll get an extra chunk of money, boys. One more to add to our payroll," Vic chortled, as he snapped his electro whip. But the blonde, shaggy haired preteen with piercing sapphire eyes only smirked. The man growled, unnerved by the teen's unfazed attitude and pulled his arm back, preparing to bring the brutal weapon down on his new prey. But thirteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker still remained unfazed by the apparent trouble he was in. The man brought the whip down and just as it appeared that it would strike the young man, he disappeared. The obese man stumbled forward, as Anakin appeared behind him and shoved him face down in the dirt.

"Shoot him!" Trevin called, as he and Gil drew their blasters. Anakin's sapphire blade blazed to life and before Gil could blink, the hand that held his weapon was in was lopped off. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his severed limb with agony marring his face. The tubby leader had managed to pull himself to his feet by then.

"He's a Jedi! Shoot him!" he called to Trevin, who leveled his blaster, but Anakin disappeared just as he shot and to his horror, his blaster bolt struck Gil in the forehead, killing one of his partners instantly. The shocked men looked around in disbelief, trying to locate the youth.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU KRIFFIN' BRAT!" Vic screamed.

"Careful what you ask for," Anakin said, as he appeared just inches from Vic's face. He cried out and backed away so he could shoot, but Anakin was faster, as he elbowed him in the face and used the Force to pull the weapon from his hand. He cried out and held his face, as blood gushed from his broken nose. As fast as lightning, Anakin grabbed the leader and disappeared with him. Trevin's eyes darted around wildly, as he looked for the boy who had freakish powers like none he had ever witnessed. Suddenly, the young man appeared again and Trevin fired his blaster wildly, but it would be the last thing he would do. Anakin ignited his light saber and blocked all the blaster bolts, sending three right back at the man, killing him. He exhaled a heavy breath, knowing he would have to return to Tatooine to make sure the leader was receiving ultimate justice. He knew it was likely that Jabba himself was disposing of Vic Gregory right now. Anakin had done his research on this group of traffickers, as he always did. Vic Gregory had a gambling problem and he owed Jabba money. That was why this slave operation had been so crucial to him. He owed Jabba a lot of money and he was supposed to have returned to Tatooine with new slaves for the Hutt Empire. But now that he was back in Jabba's palace, with no inventory or money to offer the Hutts to pay his debt, he would likely become food for the Rancor. A fitting end for such evil in Anakin's mind. His first priority though was getting the young Twi'leks back to their villages.

"Don't be afraid, I'm going to help you get home," Anakin told them. Instantly seeing him as their rescuer, the oldest girl took the lead and approached him.

"Thank you," she said. Anakin smiled.

"What they were doing was wrong and it's time someone started stopping men like them," Anakin said, as he looked around at the traumatized children.

"Let's take their ship and I can drop everyone off at their homes with your help in telling me where to go," Anakin instructed, as they boarded the ship and moments later, it ascended into the air, headed toward Ryloth's capital city where he would begin delivering freed Twi'leks.

* * *

><p>Vic looked around in alarm, as he found himself in Jabba the Hutt's throne room. He was dizzy and sick to his stomach. How he had got there was a complete mystery to him, though he knew it had something to do with that brat. But how had that kid done this? How had he gone from Ryloth to Tatooine in a blink of an eye? How was such a thing even possible? What kind of freakish powers had that brat used on him? He had no more time to think about it, for he heard Jabba's sinister laugh fill the chamber.<p>

"_Back so soon I see, Vic?" _Jabba's voice boomed. Unfortunately, Vic understood Huttese all too well.

"_Do you have payment for you'd debt to me? " _Jabba questioned.

"I was in the process of getting it for you, Lord Jabba, but my men and I were attacked by…a gang of vicious thieves and the inventory I had collected for you was stolen. Then they forced me to come here empty handed. I plead with you for another chance to go after the thieves and recover what belongs to you, My Lord," Vic groveled. He wasn't about to admit to anyone that he and his partners had been bested by a little kid. But Jabba's laughter was not encouraging.

"_I have given you many chances, yet your debts still remain unpaid. I'm afraid I must…terminate your services with me,"_ Jabba responded. Vic knew what that meant and he began to back away in search of a way out. Jabba's pet, Salacious B. Crumb cackled his irritating laugh.

"Please Lord Jabba, just one more chance! I had a new batch of attractive Twi'lek slaves for the next auction, but my men were killed and they stole what belonged to me! Please, give me a chance! I'll have the money for you in two days!" Vic promised, pleading for his life.

"_No more chances, smuggler. You bring me no money and only cost me. It is the Rancor for you," _Jabba ordered, as the pit was opened up.

"No…NO PLEASE!" Vic cried, as two of Jabba's guards shoved him in.

Secretly watching from an unseen crevice, Anakin made sure the dangerous smuggler would never be able to enslave people again. Satisfied with the man's screams of terror, which were quickly silenced by the snapping jaws of the Rancor, he jumped out of there and back home to Yavin IV.

* * *

><p>"What do you have?" Mace asked, as he stormed into the base. He was currently on his home planet of Haruun Kal on a meditative retreat, or so was his story to the Council. Not that it mattered. He was Mace Windu, the Order's most powerful and promising student since Yoda himself. He was the youngest Master in the Order's history and he was virtually untouchable. He knew it and any critics or adversaries he had knew it too. Such an attitude would be seen as arrogant for a Jedi, but to Mace it wasn't arrogance and simply the truth. He followed the Jedi Code as a Jedi was expected to. It just so happened that hunting and eliminating Force Jumpers was a part of his personal Code.<p>

"Our faction picked up a brief signal on Ryloth and sent out a detachment. But he was long gone before that. We found the bodies of two known slave traders, so we definitely think it's him," Depa stated. Mace's frown deepened.

"He freed more would be slaves. He was probably there longer than you expect. He's just getting good or he transported them back to the city with traditional transportation," Mace concluded.

"Did you find the ship belonging to the slavers?" Mace questioned his top operatives on Ryloth.

"_No Master, we haven't located the ship yet," _the man replied.

"Keep searching. I want the crime scene wrapped up today and the report sent by morning," Mace ordered.

"_Yes Master,"_ he replied, as the transmission ended.

"He's growing powerful and he's getting good," Mace stated.

"Master, I know all Force Jumpers eventually go bad, but this one is actually doing good. Perhaps he should have sought to apprehend these slavers alive, but he has been conducting these operations for some time now and the result has freed many would be slaves, many children in fact. This one does not seem evil," Depa reasoned.

"I know it seems that way and he may be doing something very noble, albeit in the all the wrong ways, but he will go bad. It's only a matter of time and if we don't stop him soon, he'll grow even stronger. And then stopping him will be that much more difficult. He may be using these powers for good right now, but the fact remains that no one should be allowed to have the power to be any place at any time in a blink of an eye," Mace told her. Depa nodded in understanding.

"And if we allow such beings to operate above the laws, then we will eventually be living in a state of chaos," Depa reasoned. Mace nodded.

"Exactly. Come, we'll meditate on this together," Mace said, as they left the control room.

* * *

><p>Anakin arrived at the place that had been his home for the last three years. Master Quinlan and Master Sifo-Dyas had taught him much. At the same time he had been learning the ways of the Force from Master Sifo, Master Quinlan had instructed him in his jumping abilities and he had harnessed and honed the skills of a Force Jumper. From the moment he had effectively learned to control his skills in not only jumping from place to place, but planet to planet as well, he knew that his personal mission was clear. He would use his unique ability to free slaves. So far he had only been able to free captured beings that had yet to be chipped. Unfortunately rescuing people and children that has already been chipped was much more challenging. First he had to subdue the beings that owned the slaves he wanted to free. Taking on smaller networks of independent owners or traffickers wasn't as difficult, for his Force jumping capabilities gave him the edge and element of surprise. The true challenge was relocating the freed beings, which wasn't possible with the chips inside them. That was why he has also been working on a device that he could first use to hone in on a chip's frequency in a person and then use the device to scramble the chip, effectively deactivating it and then allowing him to relocate them to their home planets or safe places where there was no slavery. He was almost done with the device too and then things would really start to change. He knew that taking down larger slave rings like the Hutt's would require help from Master Quin at the very least, bur he could start chipping away at the smaller operations bit by bit. He was determined to free as many as he could and see that the perpetrators paid for their crimes.<p>

"Well, you look like you had a productive day," Quinlan mused. Anakin shrugged, but his smile told the whole story.

"Where today?" Quinlan asked.

"Ryloth. Three thugs had over twenty Twi'lek women and children. They were getting ready to take them to the Hutt's on Tatooine and probably the Hutt home world too," Anakin replied, as he frowned slightly.

"Kid, you're doing all that you can. Think about all the ones you've saved," Quinlan told him, knowing where his thoughts were going.

"But there's so many more that I haven't saved yet. There's so many still suffering and being abused," Anakin lamented.

"But you knew that this mission would be a life long exploit when you chose this path, young one," Sifo-Dyas said, as he entered the living area.

"I know Master and I don't regret it. I guess I'm just anxious to finish my device so I can make even more of a difference," Anakin replied.

"And you will. You said yourself that you are very close. But for now, the three of us are going on a little trip," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Where?" Anakin asked.

"Mandalore," he answered.

"The Mandalorian home world?" Anakin asked in surprise. The old Master nodded, pleased that Anakin's vigilance in his studies was obviously paying off. Sifo-Dyas was strict about Anakin's academic studies and saw to it that the young man studied history, mathematics, which Anakin was a prodigy in, sciences, and language, among various other topics. He was very insistent that Anakin was very well educated in addition to his physical training.

"Yes, we are meeting an acquaintance of mine there," Sifo answered.

"Go get packed. You can bring your device and your tools with us on the ship," Quinlan told him.

"We're not jumping?" Anakin asked.

"Master Sifo's the only one that's actually been there, so we'll have to travel the slow way. We can scout out some jump sites when we get there," Quinlan replied, with a smirk.

"Can I fly the ship?" Anakin quickly asked. Quinlan sighed, knowing that he should have anticipated that question.

"Your flying style isn't the easiest on the stomach, you know, but they'll be no living with you if I don't let you. Get your stuff and get to the hanger," Quinlan relented. Sifo-Dyas chuckled, as they watched their young charge rush upstairs.

"He just can't sit still," Quinlan chuckled.

"Oh how we long for the days where our energy was like a limitless power cell," Sifo quipped.

"So, is this the acquaintance you told me that you met four years ago on Kamino?" Quinlan questioned.

"Indeed. Mr. Fett has an update on the project for me," Sifo replied.

"And you're sure taking Ani is a good idea?" Quinlan continued.

"Fett may be a bounty hunter, but you and I both know he never has had ties to the Xal'Kaar. He doesn't even know they exist," Sifo-Dyas replied.

"I realize that Master, but he's still a bounty hunter and while he may seem thankful to you for getting him the lucrative position he has, he is anything but loyal. He'll turn on you the moment a better deal comes along," Quinlan warned.

"I am not naïve about Mr. Fett's ways, but I have foreseen that crossing his path with Ani may be beneficial. He could teach him a lot," Sifo replied.

"Whoa, wait just a minute. You're going to have that bounty hunter train him?" Quinlan asked, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"Relax, we won't be leaving Ani with him. But if he continues along the path he seeks in liberating slaves, then he must learn hand to hand combat. You're teachings are excellent, but Fett's are a different, yet very effective too. I was unnerved at first too, but my premonitions are clear that their paths should merge. Trust me," Sifo requested. Quinlan sighed.

"You know I do Master…I I guess I'm just a little protective," Quinlan replied, almost surprised by this. Sifo-Dyas.

"As am I. In the short time that he has been with us, I have come to see him as the son I thought I would never have and I know that you love him like you would if he were your own kid brother. I will never do anything to bring him harm, but I have foreseen many things concerning Ani and he will play a very big role in the future of the galaxy. He must know of the army that is being constructed," Sifo said. Quinlan nodded.

"Then you're still convinced that a time will come when the Republic will need an army to defend itself?" Quinlan questioned. Sifo-Dyas nodded.

"The dark side still clouds those visions, but with the dark times I have foreseen ahead, war is nearly inevitable. How it will come about or who will wage it against the Republic still remains a mystery, but of one thing I know for certain, and that is that Anakin will have a crucial role in it all…whether he wants to or not," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Then you really are convinced that he's the Chosen One that is spoken about in prophecy," Quinlan stated. Sifo-Dyas looked at him.

"There is no doubt," Sifo assured him, as Anakin jumped down the stairs with his satchel slung over his shoulder and his tool box in hand.

"I'm ready," Anakin called.

"Then let's be on our way," Sifo-Dyas said, as they ventured to the ship hanger.

* * *

><p>The Works. Once a thriving center of industrial manufacturing centuries ago, it had decayed into an unused and avoided section of Coruscant. Of course it had become a hotbed for criminal hideouts. Smugglers, death stick runners, and gangsters thrived there, operating virtually unseen in the abandoned network of self powered buildings that, despite being decayed, operated perfectly fine. The emissions were also toxic and another reason that most of Coruscant's population avoided the place, including law enforcement, not to mention Jedi. That was why the LiMerge Power building was perfect for the secret operations of Darth Sidious and his new apprentice.<p>

As was the way of the Sith, upon Darth Maul's death, Sidious chose an new apprentice. Anyone who knew the identity of this new Sith may have been inclined to question Sidious' judgment, for this man was past his prime and relatively close in years to the aging Sith Master himself. But anyone who knew the true Darth Sidious would know that the choosing of such an apprentice was all part of his intricate master plan; a plan that would take years to culminate and an unspeakable amount of patience. But the end result, a galaxy ruled and owned by him, would be worth the labor and wait.

Sidious heard the steady sound of his apprentice's boots on the floor, as he strode into the main control room of the building they operated in. The other aging man knelt down in servitude to his Master.

"Rise my apprentice," Sidious hissed. The gray haired, bearded gentlemen that came to stand beside the Sith Master was none other than the illustrious Count Dooku of Serenno, former Jedi, and now secret Sith apprentice.

"What do you have to report?" Sidious asked.

"The Force is with us, my Master. The Kaminoans are making extraordinary progress and estimate that our army will be ready in no more than seven years," Dooku reported.

"Excellent news, Lord Tyrannus. You have done well," Sidious responded.

"Your old master has served his purpose. Manipulating the prophetic visions of that feeble minded fool has advanced my plans years ahead. What he simply thinks will be an army for the Jedi to lead and use to help the Republic will come back to haunt him when I eventually take control of it and use it to eliminate the Jedi. But I am afraid he won't even live to see it, for has outlived his usefulness.

"But Master, I thought you still had use for his visions," Dooku said.

"I would have, but I haven't been able to manipulate or see his visions for some time now, three years to be exact. Something has changed and he knows too much. I sense a presence around him that is blocking me and I can't determine what it is. Your new mission is track down your old friend and kill him and whoever else you find with him, Sidious ordered.

"It will be done, my Master," Dooku responded with a deep bow.

"Oh and unfortunately you will have to use normal means of transportation in your search. I don't want Mace Windu and his band of crusaders finding out that you also have the ability they so desperately want to rid from the galaxy.

"Master, if Mace Windu wants to try and come after me, then we should let him. It is time I deal with him and self righteous followers," Dooku said, angered that he had to hide from the likes of the Xal'Kaar.

"Too many questions will jeopardize all that I have worked for. You will do as I command and you would be wise not to question me," Sidious hissed. Dooku clearly remembered the last time his master has not been pleased with him. He had thought the Force lightning was going to kill him. He bowed deeply to his master.

"Forgive me, my Master. I will begin my search immediately," Dooku relented, as he left the control room for the ship hanger nearby…


	5. Arrival on Mandalore

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the delay. I've unfortunately had less time to write lately. Thanks for all the great reviews and amazing response to this new story. I'm glad everyone seems to be as excited about it as I am. And just a reminder, **3 years** have passed since the events in chapter 3. Enjoy this new installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 5: Arrival on Mandalore

"So, my old friend is going to pay you a visit?" Dooku asked from his ship's comm.

"Yes, he should be here any time today," Jango replied.

"My ship is currently at least two day's journey from Mandalore. I trust for the amount of money wired into your account this morning will ensure you remain quiet about my visit and see that they stay for at least a few days," Dooku stated.

"Consider it done," Jango responded, as Dooku noticed the toddler in the background.

"I see you have acquired a clone of your own to raise," Dooku mentioned. Jango smirked with pride.

"What can I say? I need an heir and this way, I can make sure mine is the only blood running through his veins," Jango replied.

"You think like a Sith," Dooku said.

"Not really. I think like a Mandalorian and only a pureblooded Mandalorian can lead our people to true victory one day," Jango explained.

"Very well. I will arrive in the next few days and carry out my mission. See that your end remains in order as well," Dooku ordered, as the transmission went dark. Jango shut his off as well.

"Come along Boba, we will have guests arriving soon so it's best that we clean up," Jango said, as he took his son into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Anakin used the small tool to finish fusing the wiring together in the small device he had invented. If it worked as he designed it to, then it would be a game changer.<p>

"How's it coming?" Quinlan asked.

"I think it's ready. All that I have to do next time I rescue any slaves is test it. I can wait until I have their masters subdued and that way, if it doesn't work for some reason, I can still get them somewhere safe. But I'm pretty sure it's going to work," Anakin replied.

"That's good. Maybe we'll get the chance to test it out on Mandalore, since we're going to be there for a few days," Quinlan suggested.

"But I thought slavery was illegal on Mandalore and the Republic as a whole," Anakin stated.

"It is, but you can still find pockets of all kinds of illegal activity if you look in the right places on any Republic world and Mandalore is no exception. Coruscant is the perfect example. It may be the Capital of the free galaxy, but if you know where to go, you'll find just about any illegal act you can imagine. Spices, prostitution, and slavery are at the top of the list, because the profit is so good that most sleamos are willing to take the risks to rake in the amount of credits they can make," Quinlan explained.

"But don't the Jedi stop any of it, specifically on Coruscant?" Anakin asked, appalled. Quinlan simply shrugged.

"Some. But they mostly leave that work to the regular law enforcement, who are over worked, under paid, under manned, and just plain outgunned. The Jedi usually reserve themselves for whatever the Senate mandates for them," Quinlan responded.

"And I'm sure they'd rather ugly things like slavery and the people that suffer because of it would go away," Anakin spat bitterly. Quinlan nodded.

"Not everyone in the Senate thinks like that, though I know if seems that way. But one thing is clear and that's surely that the path you've chosen, this path to put an end to slavery bit by bit, will be a huge undertaking, possibly one that will take a lifetime," Quinlan said. Anakin looked up at him and saw the smile that followed his statement.

"I can't think of a more noble thing to devote your life to and you're not going to do it alone," Quinlan promised. Anakin smiled.

"Thanks Master," he replied.

"And I have a feeling that this girl you're so crazy about will find it just as noble. And girls go crazy for heroes," Quinlan said, as he playfully elbowed Anakin in the ribs, enjoying the fierce blush that now tinted his cheeks.

"Master…" he complained in embarrassment.

"She's a Queen. I highly doubt she'll ever think of me in the way I think of her," Anakin said with doubt in his voice.

"Never say never. You're a kid now, but that's temporary. Five years seems like a lot now, but when you're in your twenties, suddenly, it won't be such a big deal. You'll see," Quinlan promised, as he patted him on the back.

"Come on, let's go get some grub in the kitchen," Quinlan said.

"You're not going to try and cook again, are you?" Anakin joked. Quinlan scoffed.

"I know my cooking tastes like feet, but you don't have to make fun of it every chance you get. Master Sifo does enough of that," Quinlan quipped, as they headed to the ship's kitchenette.

* * *

><p>The young male Force jumper gallivanted through the Felucian marshes, jumping from tree to tree, as the Xal'Kaar's electrified cables shot out around him wildly. They were gaining and he had to do something fast or they would catch him. He had been hunted many times before by the Xal'Kaar, but unfortunately, this was his first encounter with the legendary Mace Windu, who was very well known and feared among all Force jumpers. And unfortunately, his first encounter with Mace Windu would be his last ever. Out of no where, he saw the bald, dark skinned Jedi fire his gauntlet like weapon from his peripheral vision. The cable wrapped around his waist and he cried out in agony, as electricity coursed violently through his entire body. Windu jerked the cable and slammed the young man into the nearest tree, instantly inflicting a serious head wound upon impact. Two of his followers flanked him and picked the convulsing man up and secured the cables tightly around the tree. Mace Windu was silent for a moment, as he drew his ceremonial vibro blade from the scabbard on his belt, which hung parallel to his Jedi weapon on the other hip.<p>

"Tell me…in your exploits across the galaxy, have you encountered others of your kind?" Mace questioned.

"Why the hell do you care?" the young man spat. Mace's subordinates began beating the young man until Mace stopped them by simply raising his hand.

"Answer the question," Mace ordered.

"I run into someone like me, from time to time," he replied, struggling to talk through the pain.

"Have you ever come across a boy with your powers. He's human and would probably be about thirteen now. You would remember him, because he would have been extraordinarily powerful, even for one of your kind," Mace questioned.

"No, I haven't seen any kids lately," he spat in pain. Unconvinced, Mace put his hand on the young man's forehead, before using the Force to unleash a mind probe and pry into his thoughts. The prisoner cried out in immense agony, as his screams echoed through the marshes. Once Mace was satisfied with his search, he removed his hand and ceased using the probe.

"You were telling the truth, but I had to make sure, because your kind lies and thieves," Mace spat in disgust, as he raised his blade.

"No one should have your power. Only Gods and the Force can be anywhere in the blink of an eye. Not you. You're an abomination…an infection in the Force. And we eradicate your kind," Mace spat, as he thrust his blade into the young man's gut. He made a quick, precise cut upward, striking the heart and killing the young man's pained screams, as he took his final breath. His head fell forward and he was immediately cut down. The Xal'Kaar subordinates, working like a well oiled machine, quickly built a fire and within minutes, were burning the remains, as Mace Windu returned to his ship. He was frustrated on one hand that the Force jumper he sought so eagerly continued to evade him without a trace, but he also felt satisfaction at the fact that he had eradicated yet another abomination.

"You won't elude me forever…Skywalker. I will find you and whoever is helping you and then I will eradicate you as well," Mace said under his breath, as he took his ship up into the atmosphere, trusting his subordinates to completely clean up all evidence of what had just occurred.

* * *

><p>Jango waited with Boba beside him, as his guests disembarked. He expected the another middle aged man to be with Sifo-Dyas, but he wasn't expecting a boy to be with them.<p>

"Master Dyas, it's been a while," Jango greeted.

"Yes, you're looking well and it seems you've been busy," Sifo greeted, indicating the small, shy child that was peering out from behind Jango's leg.

"Seems like I'm not the only one," Jango replied, indicating Anakin.

"This is my son Boba," Jango introduced.

"This is my friend Quinlan Vos and our young friend Anakin," Sifo replied.

"It's good to meet you both," Jango said, as he extended his hand. Quinlan observed him carefully, as he shook his hand. Following Master Quin's example, he shook Jango's hand as well and waved at the small boy. Being that Anakin was much smaller in size compared to the other strangers, Boba felt much less afraid of Anakin.

"Hi," Boba said. Anakin smiled.

"Hi," Anakin greeted.

"I'll show you back to my place," Jango said, as he led them along the streets of the bustling marketplace.

* * *

><p>"I was surprised to see that you had returned to Mandalore. I assume the Kaminoans have all they need from you?" Sifo-Dyas asked.<p>

"For now. I'm sure I'll need to return there in a year or so to give more samples. But for now, they have what they need so I decided to bring Boba home," Jango replied.

"Yes, I was quite surprised to see that you now have a child of your own," Sifo-Dyas mentioned.

"Most are, but the Mandalorian race deserves to be preserved in the purest form. But it seems that I'm not the only one raising a young impressionable mind," Jango replied.

"Yes, Anakin is a very gifted boy with unique abilities and powers. I am seeing to it that he is fully trained in all aspects of combat," Sifo replied. Jango smirked.

"Let me guess, the kid was too "old" to be trained as a Jedi," Jango said.

"Yes, but Anakin's unique abilities are not limited to his Force abilities," Sifo answered.

"I'm not sure I follow," Jango responded.

"For Anakin's protection, I'd like to keep that part quiet for now. Let's just say that Quinlan handles that part of his training, but I wouldn't mind if Anakin received some hand to hand combat training from you, if you're willing," Sifo said.

"I'm not going to be training my own future executioner, am I?" Jango questioned. Sifo chuckled.

"Nothing like that, unless you somehow become involved in slaving," Sifo replied. Jango looked at him strangely.

"Anakin was a slave until he was ten and so he now uses his abilities to take on slave traders as his personal mission," Sifo explained.

"So you want him to learn how to fight with more than just a light saber," Jango replied.

"Exactly," Sifo replied.

"All right, I'll work with him in the morning," Jango agreed. This was the perfect way to make sure the old fool stayed around long enough for Lord Tyrannus to arrive.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Quinlan walked through the streets of the Mandalore marketplace, slowly making their way into the slums. It was here that they would find the illegal activity they sought to stop. But the problem was that they would encounter danger in every crevice as well. Quinlan looked down at his young protégé and though he could sense his slight nervousness through the Force, he had to admit that Anakin was amazingly brave for one so young. Anakin experienced the same emotions as everyone did before entering into a dangerous situation where a fight would likely ensue. Fear, apprehension, and even anticipation were all normal emotions to experience. A Jedi learned from an early age to release these emotions into the Force. And they had taught Anakin to do this, which he did, most of the time. But Anakin was very unique and seemed to thrive on his emotions. However, they also proved to be a detriment at times, as the boy was unable to let go of those that couldn't be saved. He still had a lot of trouble accepting his mother's death and controlling his emotions was a constant struggle for him. It worried Quinlan at times, but he was a good person who wanted to help so many. The right guidance was what he needed and exactly what they provided for him. But Anakin was ready for what was to come, almost like he was born for this and Quinlan was convinced that the gifted young man was.<p>

They ignored the prostitutes that milled about in the alleyway and their propositioning and eventually saw a shady fellow on the corner.

"Hey, wanna buy some death sticks?" he asked gruffly. Quinlan stopped and surveyed him. From what he sensed, this man was a low life spice runner, but likely less dangerous than many other high end dealers. And it was usually the ones like him who traversed the slums that knew the most information.

"We don't want your product, but we'll pay for information," Quinlan said, as he opened his palm, revealing some credits.

"Information isn't cheap," he replied. Quinlan smirked and pulled out a few more credits to sweeten the deal. The crook smirked.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Where would a person go if they wanted to…sell something," Quinlan asked. The man chuckled.

"Depending on what the merchandise is," he replied. Quinlan's eyes looked down at Anakin and the man picked up on it.

"Oh, I see. If you're looking for flesh merchandise, then the place you need is two blocks around the next right corner. It's not marked well, but you'll know it and they'll give you a good price for a pretty brat like that one," the man sneered.

"Thank you. Come along kid. You're about to get a new Master," Quinlan said, as he pretended to pull Anakin along forcibly. Once they were out of sight, Quinlan let go of his arm and ruffled his hair playfully.

"You're sure that gadget of yours is going to work?" Quinlan asked. Anakin nodded.

"Ninety-nine point nine percent positive. If it doesn't, I'll know, and we'll have to improvise," Anakin replied. Quinlan smirked.

"Good thing improvising is our specialty then," Quinlan replied, as they spotted the dingy place just ahead. They stepped inside and it was about what they expected. Sleazy men knocking back drinks and scantily clad, chained young women being forced to dance or being taken into the back rooms by paying customers. It was your typical brothel run by a slave owner. Quinlan quickly spotted the man that looked like he was in charge and he had quickly spotted them.

"I don't believe I've seen you around these parts before," the bearded, well built man said as he approached.

"I'm just passing through and looking to sell this one. I picked him up on the last system and thought he might sell for a pretty credit," Quinlan lied. The man's eyes traveled to the thirteen-year-old boy next to him.

"Most of my clients prefer females, but I have ones always looking for young boys. Let's step into my office in back and make a deal," he said, as he led them into the back.

"So all these slaves belong to you?" Quinlan asked. The man chuckled.

"Yeah, they're all my whores and not to brag, but I make a killing off my girls. Unfortunately, I have a lot of rough customers so I'm a frequent purchaser on the market," the man said. Anakin's blood boiled, as he listened to the man talk about the slaves he owned like they were simply property to be used and then thrown away like they were garbage. They needed someone to stand up for them and say that it wasn't okay to treat people this way. And he was going to be just what they needed.

"That's unfortunate," Quinlan said. The man chuckled evilly.

"Maybe for them," he replied.

"Actually, I meant unfortunate for you," Quinlan said, as he used a Force to push to thrust the man back against the wall. He hit, stunning him for a moment, before he drew his blaster.

"What the hell is this?" he bellowed.

"Slavery is evil and we're here to stop you," Anakin announced. The man chuckled.

"Too bad you'll be too dead to stop me," he snarled, as he fired his blaster. Faster than he could blink, the two of them ignited their light sabers, deflecting the shots. Quinlan advanced on him and punched him in the face, before giving him a strong sleep suggestion through the Force, causing him to lose consciousness. Anakin turned him over and placed the binders on him. He glared at the evil man, wanting him to suffer like the slaves he owned had.

"Easy Anakin, that isn't the way to do this. If we kill him in anger, then we're no better than he is," Quinlan reminded. Anakin exhaled deeply and stood up. Quinlan put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that he deserves to suffer, but we can't show him the same cruelty that he has shown others. We're better than that," Quinlan reminded. Anakin nodded, as he pushed his anger aside.

The ruckus was heard and several of the man's employees came back to see what was going on.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" one man called angrily. Another spotted their light sabers and immediately called out to the patrons.

"We got Jedi!" he called. This caused a few to flee and others to join the ensuing fight.

"Get this one! He's just a kid," one called, as several of the men descended on Anakin. But some of the ones who lunged at him stumbled forward, as the boy suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What the...where did he go?" one called, as they looked around in confusion. He appeared behind them and kicked two men forward. Those that weren't knocked down turned and advanced on him, but he disappeared yet again, flabbergasting them all.

"Forget that little freak and get him," Quinlan heard one of them say. He smirked and let them get close, before he compounded their frustration and disappeared too. He and Anakin both reappeared together in front of the unconscious and cuffed ring leader.

"You think they're mad?" he asked sarcastically.

"Maybe just a little," Anakin quipped.

"Let's end this and get those girls freed," Quinlan said. Anakin nodded, as they fazed out again, before reappearing again and taking two more out with Force pushes. Blaster fire rang out and they drew their light sabers, blocking the barrage of fire. A few unfortunate ones were killed by their own blaster bolts that were deflected back to them. Making quick work of the thugs, they put binders on the ones that were still alive and rounded them up.

"There. Once we're out of here with the girls, we'll place an anonymous comm call to the local authorities to come pick up the trash," Quinlan said.

"That went pretty smoothly," Anakin replied. Quinlan ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, but don't get cocky. This was a pretty small time operation. They're only going to get more challenging," Quinlan reminded. Anakin nodded, as they went out to find many frightened girls, who had quickly clustered together.

"It's all right, we're not going to hurt you. We were after the scum in there and now we're here to free you," Quinlan explained. The slave girls all looked at him like he had grown three Bantha heads.

"We want to get you all back to your homes. You're free now," Quinlan reiterated.

"Don't listen to him! It's a trick!" one girl called.

"It's not a trick. We promise," Anakin replied, as he readied his device.

"You might not believe this, but I used to be a slave too. Then I was freed and I built this device so I could free other slaves. If this works, then you all should feel a twinge where you're chip is," Anakin said, as his device registered the frequency on the chips.

"Here goes nothing," Anakin said, as he initiated the frequency termination sequence. The girls all gasped, as they each felt the twinge that the boy had promised. Anakin grinned widely at Quinlan.

"It worked! It killed the frequency in their chips!" Anakin exclaimed in excitement. Quinlan smiled at him.

"Good work kid. Time to relocate them. Does anyone remember where they came from?" Quinlan asked.

"A few do, but many of us were born into slavery. We know nothing else, we have no families or homes," she said.

"I know a really nice planet that has shelters that take in people that have no where else to go. They help people get jobs and get back on their feet. It's a really beautiful planet, so I doubt you'll ever want to leave," Anakin said.

"I know the place Anakin is talking about and he's right. They have a beautiful Queen too, don't they Ani?" Quinlan teased, watching his padawan's cheeks redden.

"How do we get to this place from here?" a girl asked.

"That's the easy part. Just tell me where I need to go first," Anakin said.

"I came from Corellia," one young girl spoke up.

"Okay, everyone join hands tightly and close your eyes," Quinlan instructed. Reluctantly, they did so. Quinlan and Anakin took a hand of a girl and Anakin focused. In an instant, all of them disappeared…

_In the next chapter, Quinlan and Anakin return from their relocation mission and the next morning, Anakin spars with Jango Fett. Anakin also becomes fond of young Boba, but when the illustrious Count Dooku ambushes them, battle ensues and they learn a shocking secret about the Count of Serenno. _


	6. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the great reviews and amazing response to this new story. I'm glad everyone seems to be as excited about it as I am. Enjoy this new installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 6: Complications

The next morning, Anakin sat in a quiet room meditating with Master Sifo-Dyas. He was having a little trouble concentrating with all the events that had happened the previous day. After relocating the former slaves they had rescued from the brothel, they had taken the ones that didn't remember where they were from to a women's shelter on Naboo. It was there that he could barely tear his eyes away from Theed palace. He had wanted so badly to return to the palace and find Padme. Despite having no contact with her in the last three years, his feelings for her had only grown by leaps and bounds. But he was afraid of the Xal'Kaar possibly finding out what she meant to him and going after her. Mace was a Jedi, but he had seen first hand how seriously he took his duties as leader of the Xal'Kaar. Even more seriously than his duties as a Jedi.

"Young one, your thoughts are running amuck," Sifo spoke, as he opened his eyes. Anakin sighed.

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin apologized, having no excuse.

"If you love her and it is meant to be, then it will be. Such is the way of the Force," Sifo reminded.

"We are meant to be, I know it in my heart. But…she could be killed just for associating with me," Anakin lamented.

"But if you are meant to be, then you certainly will be. That is why your training is so essential. You must be able to protect her," Sifo told him. Anakin looked at him.

"The Jedi would tell me to let her go," Anakin said.

"Can you do that?" the elder master challenged.

"No, that would be impossible. It would be like living without my heart," Anakin replied. He knew it sounded overdramatic, but that was really how he felt about her.

"Then we must teach you to all we can so you'll be ready to protect and defend her if it comes to that. Since I do not deal in impossibilities, it would be quite unrealistic for me to ask you to let her go, especially with such a flippant attitude," Sifo explained. Anakin sighed and Sifo put his hand on his shoulder.

"You worry far too much for one so young. Trust in the Force and it will never lead you wrong and like I said before, if you are meant to be, then the Force will bring you together," Sifo added. Anakin nodded.

"Now, let's return to our meditation and then see what we can do about filling that hollow stomach of yours," he said. Anakin smiled and he returned to his meditation, much more focused and relaxed now.

* * *

><p>Jango returned from his morning errands and was greeted by the sound of Boba's laughter.<p>

"Look at me Daddy!" Boba called. Jango looked up, only to see Anakin carrying him on his back. The young teen let the boy down and he scampered eagerly to his father.

"I hope you don't mind. He wanted someone to play with," Anakin said. Jango lifted his boy up.

"Not at all. He gets lonely since there's not a lot of kids around. I was coming to find you anyway," Jango said.

"You were?" Anakin asked. Jango nodded.

"Your Master has secluded himself in some meditating retreat and I haven't seen your other Master either. Anyway, Sifo-Dyas asked me to work with you, so are you up for a little spar?" Jango asked. Anakin nodded.

"I'm ready," Anakin replied. Jango nodded and placed Boba off to the side.

"It's important to learn how to fight with weapons, but it's even more important to know how to fight without them. I can't count how many times I've been in a scrape and had my weapon either taken or destroyed. So, first, let's see what you got," Jango said, as he faced Anakin. They circled and Jango launched at Anakin first. The boy blocked his oncoming fist, but landed flat on his back, as the bounty hunter swept his feet out from under him. But the young preteen was as agile as anyone trained in the Jedi arts and he quickly leapt to his feet again. It seemed the other Master, Quinlan Vos, had made sure the boy had been doing some hand to hand combat training.

"Not bad, but I know skilled mercenaries that have light saber collections, because they're that good at eliminating anyone that stands in their way," Jango warned.

"Then teach me what you know," Anakin replied, ready for anything. Jango smirked.

"Get ready for the workout of your life," the bounty hunter replied, as he launched at the kid again.

* * *

><p>Local police forces on Mandalore surveyed the crime scene down in the slums. They had determined by the existing records in the back room of the establishment that this had been a brothel. Since the slaves were gone, it was only assumed that another illegal slave faction had come in for whatever reason, eliminated the leader, his men, and even customers, and taken possession of the slaves. They had little else to go on, as only shreds of evidence told any kind of story. Whoever had massacred these men, even though they were scum, had taken out the holocams before they entered. This case wouldn't go any further, for all victims were criminals themselves and the local authorities did not have the man power to investigate this further, especially with no evidence and none of what the police considered innocent victims. In fact, this kind of thing was quite common on Mandalore. The crime rings and gangs fought among each other and many of these situations usually ended up in a blood bath. As much as the officers wished they would have found the slaves to free, they were simply gone without a trace and the bodies they had just meant that many less sleamos on the street. Just as the lead detective was about to wrap up the crime scene, two people dressed in black cloaks, a male and a female, approached the establishment.<p>

"I'm sorry, but this a crime scene. I can't let you pass," the detective apologized. The man reached into his cloak and extracted a silver badge, flashing it quickly.

"We're from the Republic bureau of criminal justice, the human trafficking division. We have been sent here at the request of Duchess Satine to investigate the recent spike in slave trading on Mandalore in the last two years," the man, who simply went by Cox, said smoothly.

"I've never heard of you and no one informed me that you were coming," the detective protested. But the woman didn't miss a beat and produced a data card with her information.

"This is an impromptu visit, but you may place a comm call to our supervisor. He'll give you more details and even send you a copy of the order from the Duchess if needed," she stated. She was known only as Meg. The detective took the business data card and stepped aside.

"I'll check with your supervisor, but I'm sure that's all that will be necessary," he replied, as the woman smiled at him. She and her partner entered the establishment and she pulled a device from her cloak. But she wasn't reading anything on the scanner.

"It's been too long. There isn't any jump scar evidence left if he was here," she reported.

"But you know what Master Windu said. He's taken it upon himself to free slaves and there's no trace of these slaves anywhere on the planet," her partner replied.

"Then he's already gone," she concluded.

"Most likely, but we must be thorough. Master Windu said this one is different. He may still be around," Cox reminded.

"Where do we look next?" Meg asked.

"We'll return to our residence, report our findings, and then monitor our equipment from there. If he's still here, then we'll pick up his jump frequency from there," he answered, as they left the inconspicuously.

* * *

><p>Jango blocked the young boy's fist with his forearm and held up his hand, ceasing their spar. They had been working out for a couple hours now and Jango had gone over many hand to hand combat techniques. They had accomplished far more than he anticipated in just two hours, for the young teen had picked everything up very quickly, though it helped that he had some experience and training in the Jedi Arts. They were out back in the yard behind his residence now, as they had moved out there so Boba could play nearby in the fresh air.<p>

"Not bad kid, you'll be a force to be reckoned with if you keep this up," Jango complimented.

"Thanks," Anakin replied, as gulped down some water from his canteen and watched Boba run around in the yard. Suddenly, his senses tingled, as he felt a presence that the Force was warning him about. It was at that moment that two people appeared in the doorway, having invaded Jango's residence and come through the house to find them.

"Can I help you?" Jango bit out dangerously, as the bounty hunter focused on the intruders.

"We're looking for someone. Perhaps you can help us," Meg stated.

"I doubt it. It's probably in your best interest to get the hell off my property though," Jango spat back.

"Stay out of our way, bounty hunter and we'll be on our way soon enough…after we take care of our business," Cox retorted sharply, as his eyes rested on Anakin. The young teen's eyes narrowed, as he spotted the weapons that the Xal'Kaar used to subdue Force Jumpers. As the female fired the electrified cable from the spherical barrel of the long, sleek weapon, he jumped, astonishing Jango, especially when he appeared several feet away behind his would be assailants. The man shot this time and Anakin jumped again, this time landing on the roof of the house. Meg fired her weapon again and Anakin stopped the sparking cable in mid air by using the Force. Jango watched in amazement, as the young man pushed the spiraling cable back at the woman. She cried out in immense agony, as her own weapon wrapped around her and sent her flailing to the ground in pain. Cox, instead of helping his partner, only snarled at the child that Master Windu had warned would not be an easy capture. He admitted that he didn't believe him that subduing a thirteen-year-old boy would be anything but child's play. But now he could see why Windu had ordered him to bring more than just two. He had not listened and if he made it out of his alive, the order would severally punish him for this failure. But a ray of sudden hope filled him, as he spotted the young child watching in the distance. Perhaps he would get the Force jumper to surrender after all.

"I suggest you help your partner and then leave while you still can," Anakin ordered, sounding much older than thirteen at the moment. The man only snarled and took off running toward Boba, before Jango could stop him.

"BOBA!" Jango cried. It was true that there wasn't much the bounty hunter was scared of, but those that knew him well knew that he loved his son and seeing harm come to him was about the only thing that frightened the mighty Jango Fett. Anakin jumped and cut the man off, putting himself between him and the little boy.

"You truly have no honor if you're willing to go after a small child to get to me," Anakin growled.

"There is no honor in what you do either. No one should have the power to be anywhere at all times! And now you'll die as you should," he growled, as he fired his weapon. Anakin grabbed Boba and jumped away, reappearing before Jango and thrusting his son into his arms. But it would cost him, as the male assailant fired his weapon and the cable wrapped around his leg. He stumbled and fell to the ground, crying out in pain, as electricity coursed through his body. He tried to jump, but as Quinlan had always warned him, he was unable to focus on any place to jump to.

"I suggest that you take your brat and leave here now if you want to live, bounty hunter. Consider yourself lucky, because I don't usually leave witnesses," Cox said arrogantly. But Jango Fett ran from no one.

"Run inside Boba," he told the boy, as he put him down. The little boy toddled inside, knowing not to disobey his father when he used that tone.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, pal," Jango growled, as he fired his flamethrower…

* * *

><p>Sifo-Dyas had found a cozy meditation spot in the ship they came in and docked at the ship port. His earlier meditations had given him the indication that something was on the horizon and had driven him to choose an alternate spot to meditate this afternoon. And now that he felt the dark presence approaching him, he knew why. He took a moment to examine the changes he felt in the life signature of his former friend. Count Dooku had finally tracked him down. He hadn't been expecting it, but he wasn't surprised either. He opened his eyes and calmly walked down the ramp, coming face to face with his one time friend.<p>

"You're a difficult person to find, old friend," Sar Dooku's cultured voice spoke.

"Mandalore is the last place I would expect to see you, Sar. You've been busy recently," Sifo-Dyas retorted. Dooku smirked.

"As have you. What would the Council think about your business on Kamino?" the Count chided.

"My intentions are not sinister as you have proven yours to be. The clones could mean the difference between the survival and destruction of the Republic," Sifo replied. Dooku held back his retort.

"_Oh if you only knew what you've done, you fool," _he quipped silently.

"But it is clear that you're determined to make sure that I never see the outcome. You've come to kill me," Sifo stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Your instincts still serve you well, but if I know you as well as I think I do, you're not going to go quietly," Dooku replied, as he ignited his light saber. This would be the first time he had publicly shown a Jedi his change in color. The fools on the Council had never even considered that he would join the dark side when he chose to leave the Order. They called him a political idealist and even if Sifo were to live through this battle, he knew the arrogant fools would be reluctant to believe him about his change of allegiance. For beings who claimed to follow the will of the Force, they often could not see something until it was right before their eyes. Fools…every single one of them, but they mattered not. The only ones he looked forward to personally putting an end to someday were his old Master and of course, he hoped to deliver great suffering to Mace Windu.

"Well, I wish I could say I am surprised by your new choice in color, but the Force has been showing me the bleak path you have chosen for some time now. What has happened to you to make you join the Sith, my old friend? Surely you know that the ways of the Sith will blacken your soul for eternity," Sifo warned.

"I think you should worry about your own soul right now," Dooku retorted, as he launched at his former friend. At the last second, Sifo-Dyas ignited his emerald blade and parried the humming crimson saber right before him.

"You are clearly outmatched," Dooku warned.

"We shall see," Sifo retorted, as their blades clashed in a fury of motion.

* * *

><p>Quinlan had gone to the place he and Anakin had freed the slaves yesterday to check on the progress. Surprisingly, the authorities had already cleaned up the scene and seemingly swept the incident under the rug. He guessed that they really had no way of tracking the missing slaves and considered the deaths of the criminals as saving them the trouble. As he made his way back to Jango's residence, he suddenly felt a great disturbance in the Force, surrounding both Anakin and Master Sifo-Dyas. He stopped in his tracks and probed the Force, trying to make sense of what he was feeling and it soon became clear that Anakin was in danger. That meant it could only be the Xal'Kaar, but there was also a powerful, evil Force presence around Master Sifo too.<p>

"_Go to Anakin. I will hold out as long as I can, but it is much more important that you rescue Anakin first," _Sifo-Dyas spoke to him through the Force.

"Master…" Quinlan sighed. He knew he had to go to Anakin first, but he was worried that he would lose Sifo-Dyas in the process.

"_I will be fine. Anakin is the future. The galaxy will depend on him someday. Go to him now," _Sifo-Dyas urged. Quinlan concentrated on the place where they were staying and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Cox leapt out of the way, feeling the fire singe his clothes.<p>

"Well, never thought I'd meet a loyal bounty hunter," Cox goaded.

"You went after my son and therefore sealed your fate," Jango spat, as he raised his blaster. Cox dodged Jango's blaster fire and managed to finally cut his partner free.

"Kill the boy," he ordered, as he charged at Jango, firing his own blaster. Meg pulled herself to her feet and unsheathed her vibro blade. She approached Anakin's shaking form, as he writhed on the ground in pain.

"Make peace with whatever deity you worship, kid, because you're about to meet him," Meg spat, as she leaned down over him and raised her blade. She drew her arm back, preparing to thrust it into his heart. Anakin's eyes were wide with fear, as his heart pounded in his ears. But a sudden snap hiss halted her and shock marred her face, as an emerald blade protruded from her chest.

"Cowards…all of you. There is no justification for killing a child," Quinlan spat like acid.

"Especially one that you've had to incapacitate first. Enjoy eternal damnation and know that the Master you follow will join you someday," Quinlan spat, as he pulled his blade out and she crumpled to the ground, dead. Quinlan cut the cable and helped Anakin up. The scared young teen threw his arms around the man that had become like a father to him and Quinlan smiled, as he embraced the boy's affection.

"Master Sifo is in trouble too," Anakin said, as he looked up at him. Quinlan nodded.

"And we'll go to him soon, but let's take care of the other one first," Quinlan answered, as they jumped and appeared on either side of Cox. The man snarled and raised his blaster, but Quinlan used the Force to pull it from his hand. Anakin grabbed his arm and Quinlan's hand, before they jumped again, leaving Jango Fett behind, dumbfounded by everything he had just witnessed.

* * *

><p>Cox cried out in fear, as he was suddenly being dangled off a mountain. From what he gathered of his surroundings, they were on one of the tallest mountains on Mandalore in an enclave of sorts.<p>

"I should drop you, but then we'd be no better than you," Quinlan hissed. Anakin had been careful not to jump them to another planet. Since this one would live, he didn't want him to know that he could jump from planet to planet, though he knew Mace Windu already suspected that he could. Quinlan shoved him to the ground, dangerously close to the ledge and tied his hands behind his back, before shoving him back into the enclave.

"We can't have you following us through our jump scars, but I'm sure you'll get yourself untied and then one of Windu's other lap dogs will come to retrieve you. I'm sure he'll be none too happy with your thorough failure. In the meantime, maybe you should give some thought as to why you hunt our kind, especially the children when they've done nothing wrong," Quinlan told him. Cox's lip curled in disgust.

"Your kind is the scourge of the galaxy and we will eliminate you, all of you someday. Leave me here if you must, but we'll meet again and next time, I'll be able to deliver your dead bodies to my Master," Cox spat.

"You'll have one hell of a fight on your hands then. Come on Ani, we have somewhere else we need to be," Quinlan responded, as they jumped, their destination being Sifo-Dyas' current location.

* * *

><p>Sifo-Dyas met Dooku's blade blow for blow, but the Count was relentless and delved deeply into the Dark Side. Sifo-Dyas was slowing against his former friend's ruthless attacks.<p>

"I hope you've made peace, old friend," Dooku said.

"I'm not beaten yet, Sar. Far from it in fact. But tell me, what exactly would my death gain you?" Sifo asked in a clearly winded voice.

"You are no long of any use to me or my Master," Sar said cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Sifo demanded. Dooku smirked. He would enjoy watching the shock on his former friend's face when he learned that he had helped to set the ultimate destruction of the Republic in motion. But as he was about to speak, two males appeared out of no where, catching him completely off guard. He growled, as Sifo took advantage of his loss of focus and used the Force to shove him back. Dooku recognized the older man as Quinlan Vos, but wasn't familiar with the young boy. He naturally assumed that when the boy ignited his light saber alongside Vos that he was his padawan. But he and his Master knew all the padawans and this child was not being trained within the sanction of the Council. That was evident by the absence of a padawan braid and the fact that Vos refused to operate within the rules of the Council. Add to that, he knew a jump scar when he saw one and that astonished him even more. Vos and this boy were Force jumpers, just like him. This was an interesting development indeed. His Master would not be happy that Sifo-Dyas was not eliminated today, but he would be doubly intrigued by this new information.

"That is a very useful technique," Dooku said, as he extinguished his blade.

"Master…what the hell is going on?" Quinlan asked, scarcely believing that he was seeing a Sith colored light saber in the hands of the one time Jedi Master Sar Dooku. Leaving the Order was one thing, but defecting to the Dark Side was something not even he expected from the aging Master.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. He has come to kill me. For what reason, I have yet to decipher," Sifo-Dyas explained.

"Kill you? Why do you want to kill Master Sifo?" Anakin demanded, as he started to advance on the Sith, but Quinlan wisely held him back.

"Those reasons must remain a secret for now, but we will meet again, old friend and next time it will be without interference from your younger friends," Dooku replied.

"As for your unique ability, it seems that I am no longer the only Force user that also has this ability," Dooku said, as he shocked them all by disappearing.

"Well, that's going to be trouble," Quinlan said when he found the ability to speak again.

"Master, who was that?" Anakin asked.

"That was Count Dooku. He used to be a Jedi, but left the Order several years ago and it seems that he has fallen to the Dark Side," Sifo-Dyas explained.

"And he's a Force Jumper too," Quinlan added.

"Which means he is as dangerous as the Xal'Kaar to you, if not more so," Sifo-Dyas responded. Quinlan knew the elder Master was deeply worried about Dooku's discovery of Anakin.

"We need to get back to Fett's place. Unfortunately, he knows about our ability too," Quinlan said.

"Oh this just keeps getting better," Sifo mused, as he held onto Quinlan's shoulder and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>As his guests returned, Jango was surprised to see that Sifo-Dyas was still alive. He was sure that when Dooku said he was coming to kill the Jedi, he would be implicated as an accomplice. Not that he cared, for his true loyalties were always to himself and what was best for him and his son. That meant he would do whatever job paid the best money. But since now it seemed that he had not been implicated in the plot, he could still use this situation to his advantage and stay in contact with them. Since learning of Anakin's amazing abilities, he knew it could be very beneficial to keep the boy and thus his mentors as allies for now.<p>

"Well, that was quite a spectacle," Jango said, as he approached.

"I know that you saw everything, but I need to plead with you not to go telling just anyone about what we can do," Quinlan stated firmly.

"Relax, I owe the kid a favor, so I'll keep your secret," Jango replied. Quinlan blanched.

"Don't take offense at this, but you're a bounty hunter. Tell me why I should trust you?" Quinlan asked. Jango chuckled.

"I may be a bounty hunter, but I'd like to think that I have at least some honor. He saved Boba's life nearly at the cost of his own," Jango said, as he put out his hand. Anakin smiled and shook it. Quinlan didn't seem so sure when Jango extended his hand.

"Come on Master, he's on our side," Anakin prodded.

"He's still a bounty hunter, young one," Quinlan reminded, before reluctantly shaking his hand.

"This is a shaky alliance at best. I'll still be watching you," Quinlan warned. Jango smirked.

"Looking forward to it," Jango replied.

"We should probably be on our way back. You should go get your things, Ani," Sifo-Dyas said. Anakin nodded.

"Will I be coming back to train with Jango?" Anakin asked. Sifo-Dyas looked at the bounty hunter.

"Sure kid, pop in any time. Boba will like the company too," Jango replied.

"We'll discuss when you can come more on the way home," Quinlan added. Anakin nodded, as he went to pack and say goodbye to Boba.

"I took care of that woman's body by the way, but can I ask what you did with the guy?" Jango asked.

"He's thinking about what he's done on a mountain top. His leader will send out more lap dogs to find him soon," Quinlan replied.

"You let him live after getting such a good look at you and Ani?" Jango questioned.

"The woman forced my hand and I killed her to save Ani. But after he was disarmed, I couldn't kill him. I'm teaching Anakin that he will be no better than our adversaries if he sinks to their level. He needs to learn hand to hand combat from you, but I'd prefer it if you not share your ideals," Quinlan replied defensively. Jango put his hands up.

"If that's what you want," Jango replied, as Anakin returned, with Boba trotting behind him.

"Guess I'll see you soon then," Jango told the young teen. Anakin nodded.

"You go?" Boba asked. Anakin smiled and knelt down to his eye level.

"Yeah, I have to go back home, but I'll come back soon," Anakin told him.

"Promise?" Boba asked. Anakin nodded.

"Promise," Anakin replied, as Boba threw his arms around him. Anakin hugged him back, before joining his Masters and heading toward the door. This definitely would not be his final encounter with the Fetts…

* * *

><p><em>That's all for this chapter. In the next chapter, we progress into a new arc of the story and three more years have passed by. Anakin is now sixteen and his powers are not only developing at an amazing rate, but he is finding his identity and making a difference in a very dark, confusing galaxy… <em>


	7. Evolving Identities

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 7! Thanks for all the great reviews. Reminder, **3 years **have now passed since the events in chapter 6. Anakin is now sixteen.

Force Jumper

Chapter 7: Evolving Identities

Anakin crouched behind the railing on the upper level of the brothel he had been casing for weeks. This time it was on Cloud City and being that many dangerous bounty hunters frequented the place, he had painstakingly taken the time to make sure he had the ability to keep everything under control. He watched carefully, as two more sleamos waltzed into the establishment, dragging several children along by neck manacles. His blood boiled at the sight, as the two boys and three girls, all human, couldn't be any older than twelve.

"Your crop is a little young this time," a gruff man sneered, as he approached. The Dug owner, Sevula, who reminded Anakin of Sebulba, which made him detest him even more, scanned the children with his greedy eyes.

"Pretty ones, but I only need a couple this young. Most of my customers want a little older than this," Sevula negotiated.

"That's fine, I'll get a pretty price off what you don't buy on Tatooine. There's a place there that takes 'em real young," the slaver sneered at the whimpering children. Sevula smirked.

"Yeah and the ones that go in there usually don't live to see their next life day," Sevula sneered at him, frightening them even more.

"Not that you'll fare much better here. I got some rough customers," he hissed. That was it. Anakin couldn't take it anymore and he was going to be damned if he let these pieces of pond scum traumatize these children even more. He glared daggers at each offender in the room. There were about nine more in addition to the two making the deal at the moment. He would have to go with the element of surprise on this one and do this in the dark. He looked up at the light fixture on the ceiling and followed the hook up, until he found the fuse box on the far wall. Reaching deeply into the Force, he opened the small hatch and pulled the correct wires. It sparked violently and plunged the dingy place into pitch blackness. Cries of confusion filled the air, as the only light became his blazing sapphire blade. He jumped to the first floor and absorbed the stray blaster bolts that some fool started firing off.

"Stop shooting, you frackin' moron, you'll kill us all!" Sevula shouted, as his eyes searched the darkness.

"Your mind tricks don't work on me, Jedi, so don't even think I'll fall for anything," he called, trying to intimidate his adversary, though the shaking in his voice gave his true fear away. Anakin smirked.

"Good thing I'm not a Jedi," he hissed with satisfaction, as a loud commotion filled the place. Sevula's eyes darted around in the darkness, as the whirling light saber spun about with lightning speed. The children had scampered underneath a table, though unbeknownst to them, they weren't in any danger. Finally when the lights came up, thanks to Anakin again, Sevula found that his customers were tied up together, in pairs, with the very chains they forced their slaves to wear. They were also simply asleep, surprising Sevula, as he assumed they would all be dead.

"If I was like you, they would be dead…but I'm not," the light saber wielder spat. Sevula finally got a good look at him and sneered evilly. He was just a child too! No different than the ones he forced into the back rooms to please customers.

"Well, well, I wonder how much I can get for a strapping lad like yourself," Sevula hissed.

"I wonder if you'll be punished for your evil when you leave this life for the afterlife. I hope you suffer a thousands times more than the poor, defenseless children you've destroyed in this life," Anakin spat, his voice seething with vehement. Sevula chuckled.

"Your new Master will have his work cut out for him in breaking you. Maybe I should help the process along," Sevula slithered, as he snapped his electro whip. The children began to cry out at the sight of it, having been touched one too many times by the weapon. On the good chance that Sevula might pull them into the crossfire, Anakin stretched his arms around them and disappeared. Sevula's and the slaver's eyes darted around the room wildly.

"Where did that frackin' whelp get to?" the slaver snarled. As he said that, he suddenly felt himself fall forward, landing flat on his face.

"You should watch your step," Anakin told him, as he stepped over him and focused on the Dug.

"Where are my slaves?" Sevula hissed.

"They're safe where you can never hurt them again," Anakin spat back. Sevula drew his arm back and cracked the whip at the young man, intending to make him pay. But again, the young man disappeared right before his eyes.

"You'll need to be a little faster with that thing to catch me," Anakin goaded, as he stood on top of one of the tables behind him now. The Dug sloppily swung again, missing for the second time, as the teenager appeared again in front of the slaver. As expected, Sevula swung again and Anakin jumped out of the way, causing the whip to strike the slaver. He screamed in pain, before the Dug managed to pull back, leaving the man writhing on the dirty floor in pain.

"How does it feel?" Anakin hissed. The large man roared in anger, as he got to his feet and lunged at the teen, but he was expecting it. Kneeling down, he tossed the man who was twice his size over his shoulder and threw him into his Dug partner. They both landed in a painful heap on the floor.

"What…are you?" Sevula rasped, as he started to get to his feet.

"The end of you and your evil ways," Anakin answered.

"Stand and fight me like a man…fight me without using your freakish powers," the slaver growled. Anakin's gaze steeled on the man.

"Fine," Anakin snapped back, as he stood ready, as the brute launched at him with fists ready. Anakin blocked the one meant for his face and thrust his elbow into the man's nose, breaking it on contact. He held his face in pain, as blood gushed down it. He screamed in pained agony, getting a psychotic look in his eye, as he wrapped his large hand around Anakin's neck, trying to choke him. This left Anakin no choice, as he broke the man's hold using the Force and twisted around, reversing their positions. Anakin put him in headlock and nearly hesitated with what he was about to do.

"Even though you're evil, I truly am sorry, but you've left me no choice," Anakin told him, as he swiftly twisted the man's neck, snapping it instantly. The large man was dead before he hit the floor. The Dug looked at the young man in horror and ran for the exit. But the door slammed shut and he found himself unable to escape.

"Stay away from me!" Sevula screamed.

"I'm not going to kill you, unless you give me no other choice. I'm not like you. I don't prey on those who can't defend themselves," Anakin spat, as he disappeared and reappeared in the Dug's face. He jumped in surprise, but had no where to go. Before he could blink, Anakin grabbed him by his collar and jumped.

Anakin arrived on Malastare with the flailing screaming Dug in his grasp.

"I'm so dizzy…what did you do to me, you little freak?" he screamed, as his vision started to clear. Suddenly, he noticed the familiar landscape of his home world beneath his feet.

"What the…what kind of Jedi trick is this?" he cried.

"I told you I'm not a Jedi. I don't work for anyone other than those who cannot defend themselves. And it's no trick. We're really on Malastare now," Anakin replied stoically, as he shoved the Dug forward toward the nearest establishment. And Sevula recognized it immediately as the headquarters and main business outlet of the largest crime family on Malastare. They controlled the slavery, drug, and all other illegal crime rings on the planet. He worked for them, not by choice of course, and he was in debt.

"What…are we doing here?" Sevula asked, as dread filled him and he struggled to break free of the young man's surprising iron clad grip.

"I told you I wasn't going to kill you. There are plenty of other sleamos within your own kind and business that want to do that. I do my research and I know you owe money to them. They're some of the worst scum and not well known for mercy. Don't worry though, they're on my list too and they'll eventually get what's coming to them. All those who think it's okay to own a person's flesh like it's property will," Anakin said, as he secured him in a pair of stun cuffs around a post.

"You…you can't leave me here, you Sith spawn brat!" Sevula panicked. The teen simply knocked on the door and disappeared.

"NOOO!" Sevula screamed. Anakin watched from a short distance away and saw the door open. The bodyguard that answered obviously recognized the Dug as wanted by his employer for not paying his debt. The Dug screamed and flailed, as two bodyguards undid the stun cuffs and roughly dragged him inside. Anakin was positive that he would never come out. He took a good look at the fortress that belonged to belonged to the Davian family, who ran most of the crime in this quadrant. Someday, he would see that it burned to the ground and that their criminal legacy was snuffed out. There were many families and many organized rings like them on many systems. And Anakin wanted to take them all down. However, these operations were far larger than what he had been taking down thus far. When it came to slave operations, ones like Sevula's were small time. The bigger operations he wanted to take down would not only require help, but extensive planning and a disguise. In fact, a disguise was something that he had started working on in the last year at the suggestion of Jango Fett himself. He remembered the day that Fett had suggested it…

_Flashback…approximately eighteen months earlier…_

* * *

><p><em>Anakin ducked a hook punch meant for his face and Jango blocked his jab. They locked arms, as Boba played nearby, and Jango ruffled the teen's hair playfully, before pulling back. <em>

"_You're getting good, kid," he complimented, as he grabbed his towel and tossed one to Anakin. _

"_Thanks," Anakin replied. _

"_Planning some big takedown?" Jango inquired. Anakin shrugged. _

"_Mostly still small time stuff. I don't think I'm quite ready for the bigger operations, no matter how much I wish I was," he replied, frustrated. _

"_I…I just feel like I'm not making much of a difference. It's like I'm fighting a Sarlaac and cutting off all the tentacles, but what I really need to do is go for the head itself," Anakin added. _

"_Well, don't take offense at this, but if you go after the Hutts right now or any of the other heads of any operation, they'll eat you for breakfast as you are now. Even with your powers," Jango said bluntly. _

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence," Anakin replied sarcastically._

"_Do you want to know the one thing you need before you even think about either taking down bigger operations or getting anywhere near a core planet?" Jango asked. _

"_Of course," Anakin replied. _

"_A disguise. You've got that baby face they ain't gonna forget. When they see you, they see you making a lot of credits for them. And if you get near a core planet and take down any kind of operation, the Holonet will have you splashed all over the news in a flash. That happens and you don't disguise that face, you'll never get anywhere near a civilized system again without being hounded, chased, killed or all of the above," Jango told him seriously. _

"_So you mean I should wear a helmet like you?" Anakin asked. _

"_Try it on," Jango said, as he tossed it to him. Anakin looked at it uncertainly and awkwardly slipped it on. _

"_Man…how do you see anything wearing this thing?" Anakin asked. _

"_You get used to it. Try jumping," Jango suggested. Anakin picked a spot on the other side of the room and disappeared. However, the helmet was messing with his senses too much and he misjudged the distance. He hit the wall and fell unceremoniously to the floor. Jango burst out laughing, as the teen pulled the helmet off. Boba giggled too and Anakin made a goofy face at him. _

"_You think that's funny, huh?" he asked the small boy. _

"_You go boom," Boba giggled, as Anakin picked himself up off the floor. _

"_Well, that's not going to work, but you at least need something over your eyes," Jango said, as Anakin handed him the helmet. _

"_Like an eye mask?" Anakin asked. Jango shrugged. _

"_It should be enough. I'm not talking something flimsy, but I've seen your work on my ship. You'll come up with something," Jango said, as he gulped down some water. _

"_Come on Boba, let's go get some grub," Jango said, as he picked his son up. _

"_You comin' Ani?" the boy asked. Anakin smiled._

"_Sure, I could eat," Anakin replied. Jango rolled his eyes._

"_That's nothing new," he teased, as they left the house to hit a local diner down the street. _

* * *

><p>The reverie of the memory was broken, as he remembered the frightened children that he sough to liberate. He quickly jumped back to the safe house he had acquired on Bespin and the frightened children cowered away from him.<p>

"I'm not going to hurt you," Anakin promised, as he took out his device and knelt down.

"This little thing I have in my hand is going to find the chip in all of you and deactivate it. And then if you can tell me where you come from, I'm going to take you home," Anakin said.

"Why should we trust you? People lie to us all the time," the oldest boy spat. Anakin smiled, as the twelve-year-old reminded him much of himself.

"Because I was once just like you," he responded.

"You were a slave?" one of the girls asked. He nodded.

"Until I was nine and was freed by a very good man. We shouldn't stay here too long though, so let's get this over with so we can leave," Anakin said, as he scanned the oldest boy.

"Will it hurt?" he asked, as the device beeped. Anakin smiled and shook his head.

"You'll feel a slight twitch in the back of your neck. It seems that the slavers that had all of you chose to place your chips near the tip of your brain stem, but this device I built will fry the chip," Anakin explained, as he initiated the sequence and deactivated all the chips.

"There, you're not slaves anymore," Anakin said, as he smiled at the young ones who could be no older than eight. Anakin could tell they were brother and sister, likely fraternal twins. Their brown eyes glistened, as they hugged his legs. He chuckled and knelt down beside them, accepting their hugs.

"Do you know where you come from?" he asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads sadly.

"We've always been this way with our mama until two years ago," the boy spoke. Anakin nodded. They were born into slavery.

"I was born a slave too, but we'll find you a new home with good people," Anakin promised.

"We remember where we're from. We have different parents, but we're from the same mountain village on Alderaan. We'll take them in. The people of our village and our parents will welcome them," the oldest boy said, referring to himself and the oldest girl. Anakin nodded. Alderaan was close to the core. He would have to be very quick. Jango's words about a disguise rang in his mind and he realized that he needed to finish what he was working on before he took on more liberations.

"Okay, everyone hold hands and close your eyes. We'll be on Alderaan in a flash," he told them. They did as he asked and they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>His trip to Alderaan had been short and it was fulfilling to see how the parents of the children he had rescued cried tears of joy, but also to see the small mountain village welcome the orphans as well. It reminded him exactly why he did what he did. Upon his return to Yavin IV, he arrived in the secluded jungle temple that housed his and Quinlan's jump sites. In his jump site room, in which the wall was covered in holos, he pulled out a durasteel case and set it on the table. He pressed his thumb print to the scan pad and it unlocked, allowing him to open it. Inside lay a silvery black colored eye mask and Anakin gently picked it up. He had fashioned it by hand himself from a very malleable, yet very strong substance. He had worked tirelessly on it for months, melting the material under fire, shaping it to his design and then quickly cooling it to strengthen it. Once he was finished, he had worked on the inside of the mask, ensuring that it would mold tightly to his face and was comfortable. But the mask was not the end to his disguise.<p>

While those that trained in the Force, namely Jedi, did not believe in wearing armor like the Mandalore, Jango had made several very good points in favor of wearing protective armor. And since Anakin wasn't a Jedi, he wasn't bound by their restrictions or rules. In fact, the idea of wearing armor actually made Master Quin and Master Sifo feel better about him taking on bigger adversaries. They understood his conviction to see this through, but he had too many enemies out there not to take the extra precautions. He unlocked a wardrobe that sat in the corner of the room and examined the body armor that he had constructed by hand. It was far different looking from Mandalorian armor, but would perform the same function. It was black as night in color and would serve as camouflage when needed and made of a durable, moldable substance called Miridium. It was not a common known mineral in the Republic, but used and found in abundance on planets in wild space. It was very durable and his mask was made of the same. But what was most remarkable about the armor was that it could be constructed into a one size fits all sort of garment. As he continued to grow taller and fill out through his teen years, the armor would expand or contract where needed, according to his body shape. It was resistant to blaster fire, light saber heat and when he was done coating it with another substance he had discovered, it would help against electrical attacks. This would be crucial in his fight against the Xal'Kaar. While nothing could completely protect him from the wild power of electricity, the substance he had found, which could be melted into a liquid, was resistant to electricity. Once he was ready, he would coat the liquid over his armor and then allow it to harden. It wouldn't keep the electricity from hurting him, but it would lessen its effects and possibly allow him to escape if it became necessary. It wasn't ready yet, but when it was, then he would really be ready to take on larger slave operations and truly start to put an end to slavery in the galaxy. He closed the case and the wardrobe, locking them both, before he jumped home to the main temple where he lived with his mentors.

* * *

><p>Cox surveyed the crime scene inside the scummy cantina with furious green eyes. A dead slaver and the customers alive, but all chained up. No slaves to be found anywhere and a missing, wanted Dug, who had been the ring leader of one of the many slave rings on Bespin. He had been chasing scenes like this for the last three years, trying to catch the most powerful Force Jumper they had ever encountered. Three years ago, before that brat had left him stranded on a mountain top, he had been on his way to being one of Windu's top operatives. But his embarrassing failure had caused him to fall out of favor with his leader and now he sought to regain what he had lost. He lived and breathed nothing else but hunting Force Jumpers now. But that brat, Anakin Skywalker, was number one on his list. He and his new partner had ascended through the ranks in the last three years, earning more and more respect each time they spilled Force Jumper blood. He knew what most would think about them. If anyone knew about them, they would see them as a cult of prejudice murderers. But it wasn't as black and white as that. Force Jumpers were an anomaly in the great scheme of the Force that simply had to be repaired. And the only way to repair that impurity in the Force was with their deaths. Their blood purified the damage. This was their belief and though the Jumpers they killed pleaded for their lives to be spared, he knew they were actually doing them a favor in the end. No one should live with such a damnable curse. They were cleansing them of their impurity and allowing them to be one with the Force. Only through their deaths would a true balance of the Force be brought forth. Mace Windu and the elders had explained this to him all his life. He and other followers believed the Xal'Kaar doctrine was the law of the Force. They were the people chosen to carry out the true will of the Force, as unpopular as their ways would prove to be, if anyone knew about them. The Jedi were the perfect cover for them and allowed them to do their sacred work in secrecy. If only the Jedi would join them in their beliefs. But alas, they had allowed themselves to become the mercenaries of the Republic. Master Windu had said so himself. But one day, when the Senate had dwindled their numbers to nothing through sheer corruption, their notorious leader would rise to make the needed changes. When Mace Windu was no longer hindered by Master Yoda, they would no longer be forced to live in secrecy. Their case would be made to the galaxy and Force Jumpers would be exposed as the abominations that they were. And Cox would be there to see it all.<p>

But Mace Windu had been clear. Anakin Skywalker, a Force Jumper with abilities of likes which they had never seen, threatened the entire future of the galaxy. He was their number one enemy and Cox had a personal axe to grind with the boy that had humiliated him. He knew this latest exploit was the teen's doing. He didn't care that he had supposedly freed more slaves. Windu had made it painfully clear that the boy's seemingly good deeds were simply a ploy to deceive them into thinking that he was good. But Force Jumpers weren't good, nor were they necessarily evil either. They were simply an impurity that had to be expunged for the greater good. Usually it wasn't personal for him or for any of them for that matter. But he wanted this one's blood to spill particularly slowly. Cox was from a very prestigious Koran family, a long line of skilled, accomplished Jumper hunters and this child had made him a laughing stock among his own kin. This one was personal and the brat's head would be his trophy. It would also make him a legend.

"No sign of him. This kid is good. How does he keep erasing his jump scars so well?" Zana Walsh, his new female partner of two years, asked. She had long, sleek jet black hair, dark eyes, and a petite build. But she was not to be underestimated by her size or obvious beauty, for she was as formidable in hand to hand combat as any partner he had ever had.

"His age keeps leaving us underestimating him. He's not only powerful, but extremely clever as well. Master Windu has also suggested that he is possibly skilled with technology. He has built devices to keep us from tracking him and he is obviously using something to deactivate the slave chips in those he is supposedly freeing," Cox explained, as he remained somewhat deep in thought.

"So we're still no where. Master Windu is not happy. This kid is making us all look like a bunch of fools," Zana spat. But Cox smirked.

"You're right. What we're doing isn't working, so it's time to change tactic," Cox replied. Zana's interest perked, as she looked at her partner, who towered over her at nearly six feet three inches. Cox was very well built with short, cropped brown hair and a tanned complexion, evidence of his life spent in the field.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"We're going to set a trap, one he can't resist, and when the time is right, we'll ambush him. It will take careful planning, but if we do this right, he won't be able to escape," Cox said, as they got into the speeder.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Downtown," he replied, referring to a particularly seedy part of Cloud City. Zana was quiet after that. Her partner had a plan, but she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't divulging anything yet. She was on a need to know basis. Not that it mattered. If it meant Skywalker's eventual head on a platter for their leaders, then she would do whatever it took to see the plan through to success…


	8. The Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 8! Thanks for all the great reviews. Reminder, **3 years **have now passed since the events in chapter 6. Anakin is now sixteen.

Force Jumper

Chapter 8: The Plot

Cox walked into the lively cantina, his eyes scanning his surroundings, as his partner followed him. On the stage were several scantily clad female dancers, some human, some Twi'lek, entertaining the patrons with risqué dances. Other slaves were elsewhere in the establishment, forced to serve patrons with even more soul damaging acts and others milled about, serving drinks. There was one slave in particular he was looking for though, one unique young woman that had found what could be considered a rare sliver of salvation because of her unique abilities. Cox had sampled her other abilities years ago on a lonely night and occasionally came back. He liked her and had even promised if she helped him out with tasks he asked of her that he would eventually buy her freedom. She was not a stupid girl and even though she knew he would likely never keep his promise, she never refused any job. He eyed the woman with auburn hair and green eyes in the corner. She was very lovely, but it was her special abilities that kept her Master from forcing her to entertain clients in the another way…most of the time.

* * *

><p>Mia Solo had been a slave since she was thirteen and was owned by the same man that owned the swanky establishment. Micah Va'jork found many ways of making money, but Mia had become his unique means to even more riches. From a very early age, Mia's empathy drew attention from the people in her small Corellian farming community and her parents soon had her blood tested at the age of three when she had told her mother that her father was in an accident. To her mother's surprise and horror, she was called an hour later and told that her husband had lost his leg in an accident with the machinery at the grain silo. Taking Mia and her baby brother, she had rushed to see him, thanking the Force that he wasn't killed. Now jobless though, it soon became difficult for them to put food on the table and with heavy hearts, they had their children tested. Mia's brother's count was very low, but hers was borderline for training at the Jedi Temple. The couple was urged to send their daughter to Coruscant and sadly, seeing that perhaps she had a shot at a better life, they agreed.<p>

Mia's short years in the Temple were ordinary, as she attended her youngling classes with the others and learned to listen to the Force.

The Masters were quite impressed by her abilities to almost see things before they happened. While many Jedi were gifted, or cursed, with visions, Mia's seemed different. Most visions weren't objective, but Mia's seemed to be, as she rattled them off as predictions of one clear event, rather than flashes and unclear actions that other Jedi experienced. Her visions weren't perfect, for the future was always in motion, but she was right enough to impress a few Masters.

However, her combat skills, which were slightly below average, failed to attract any willing Master to take her on as a padawan. And many soon frowned upon the hobby she had adopted, which was giving her fellow younglings readings of their futures when they asked her to. It was very un-Jedi like behavior and so it was inevitable that age eleven, she was sent off to Agri-Corps.

It was that fateful day that changed Mia's life from one of hope and acceptance in the Temple to her worst nightmare. Always curious to a fault about her surroundings, Mia wandered away from the Masters that were escorting her group while at a fueling station.

Before she knew what was happening, the man known as Micah Va'jork had her secured aboard his ship and they were on their way to Bespin. Once there, she was chipped and forced to work in her Master's brothel. By sixteen, she was a broken shell of her former self, as most the girls in her situation were. But that's when she discovered she was pregnant. Micah had been furious at first, ranting about how she wouldn't be able to work for months, though he wasn't too unhappy at the prospect of the money he would make selling the baby on the slave market. Mia was terrified for her child…until one night during one of her Master's famed Sabaac tournaments. He was losing…badly and would lose the entire place, slaves included, if he kept going this way. And the monster that would inherit it all was even more of an abhorrent excuse for a human being than Micah. And that's when Mia made the move that saved her life and her baby's life. Briefly pulling Micah from his game, feigning a fake emergency, nearly earned her a beating. But when she promised she could help him win, he was more than a little intrigued.

Mia confessed her talents and told him about the Force training she had received in the Temple. She promised to make him a rich man…if he let her keep her child. Desperate and promising he would see her suffer if she didn't come through with her end of the bargain, he reluctantly agreed. It was that night that Micah Va'jork became a Sabaac legend in Cloud City. He won a fortune's worth of credits and properties that night. Sometimes when she looked back, Mia was ashamed that she had been the means to creating what had become his Cloud City network of brothels, slaving, spice dealing, and black market goods. But she had her child, her little Han, as she had named him. And Mia, knowing that her abilities gave her leverage now with her tyrant owner, she had often bargained with him. And he more often than not gave into her demands within reason. She spent most of her days now splitting her time between her son and taking people's hard earned credits to read them their futures or fortunes.

These days, Mia fortunately wasn't forced into bed with dozens of her master's clients. He had started reserving her for himself, much to her disgust. Still, she knew how much worse it could be. Her valuable skills had given her the opportunity to negotiate with him and not only keep her son, but see that he was protected. When he was old enough, he would work in her master's shipping yard with the mechanics and droids that kept all his ships, speeders, and machinery in working order. It was a far better fate than most slave children received.

But Mia was determined to somehow escape this life and take her son back to her home world of Corellia to raise him peacefully. She knew such dreams were silly for a slave. Slaves rarely escaped this life for freedom.

"Well, well, if isn't my favorite little palm reader," Cox sneered, as he sat down at her table.

"Well, so much for having a good day," she shot back, as she glared at her least favorite patron. Cox was a sadistic, murdering bastard and unfortunately had taken a liking to her years ago. Her skin crawled at the memories of him forcing himself on her. These days he usually mocked her or promised her things for favors, promises he rarely kept.

"Oh, you wound me darling," he hissed.

"What do you want? You're not one to come for a reading, so why are you taking another customer's spot?" she asked.

"You're right, I'm a smart man and I make my own future. I don't need a little harlot like you telling me what's going to happen," he replied, earning him another glare.

"Anyway, I have a project for you," he stated.

"Not interested," she snapped back.

"Oh, but you will be. If you pull off this one, I promise your and the brat's freedom," Cox said.

"That's what you said last time. You promised me if I seduced the last one, you would free us," she spat.

"No, I promised you a reward and that was the credits I floated you for helping me, as always. I hope you've been tucking all that money away. If I were to free you and the kid and you had no money saved up, you'd be back to working on your back just to feed him," Cox reminded. She glared at him again, but was silent, knowing he was right.

"What do you want this time?" she asked reluctantly.

"There's a young man that will be coming here soon. Delivering his head on a platter to my superiors will guarantee me a huge leap in ranks, which means that I'll see that you and the kid go free with a nice little nest egg," Cox promised.

"Now you need help taking out some kid?" she scoffed. He glared.

"He's no ordinary kid and don't be taken in by his handsome face. He's a killer, just like all the ones I hunt. You'll know him when you see him, just like you always do. Seduce him and then hand him over. Freedom for you and the brat will be the reward this time," Cox tempted. Mia wanted more than anything to say no. She knew he could simply be bluffing. She had no guarantee that he would keep his word…but if there was even the slightest chance that she could earn her freedom for herself and her son, then she couldn't refuse.

"I'm in, but you better keep your promise this time," Mia hissed. He smirked.

"Don't worry…you'll get what's coming to you this time," he leered, making her uncomfortable.

"Fine. I better get back to work. I'll get word to you once I see him," Mia said, trying to brush him off. But she knew it was no use. Cox was good friends with her master and she never got out of becoming his evening entertainment when he visited. He grabbed her arm.

"Nice try…" he said, as he caressed her face. Mia shivered, as he practically dragged to one of the back rooms…

* * *

><p>Anakin whipped his light saber around and parried Master Quinlan's.<p>

"So…where are you going to hit next?" Quinlan asked, as their sabers clashed furiously.

"Cloud City again. It's a cesspool," Anakin replied.

"Yeah, it's one of the worst. Just like Coruscant," Quinlan responded, as they sparred, shuffling along the entire expanse of the sparring room. Anakin parried and back flipped, before bringing his saber over his head and slamming it down on his Master's.

"Why do the Jedi let it go on? There's so much crime right there under their noses. Why do they just ignore it?" Anakin asked. It was frustrating. He wanted to tackle Coruscant, but it was a huge undertaking. He wasn't ready and before he could even think about it, he needed to be comfortable with the disguise he was working on.

"It's not that they don't care," Quinlan tried to explain, earning a questioning look from his padawan.

"Okay, some of them don't. But there are many that do. Those on the Council, however, are far more concerned with the matters that the Senate deems worthy of them. Some Jedi think taking down the people that you are taking down is beneath their standing. They believe that the regular authorities should be doing those jobs," Quinlan explained.

"And people say I'm arrogant," Anakin spat.

"You are sometimes. I am too. So are they, but the difference between us is that we have people to keep us in check and make sure we are told when our arrogance is clouding our vision. When you need knocked down a peg, I'm only too happy to do it," Quinlan said with a smirked, as he parried the young teen's blade and swept his legs out from under him. Anakin landed flat on his back.

"Don't let your frustration with the Jedi Council distract you," Quinlan instructed, as he helped him up. They extinguished their blades and grabbed their water canteens.

"The Council has lost the ability to properly read the Force. Their vision has been clouded by stagnant ways and arrogance in their own abilities. The Sith have in turn adapted through the years, so much so, that it now allows them to operate right before their eyes. But the Sith are also arrogant and ruled by absolutes. They seek whatever path is the easiest means to power and it leaves the blood of innocents on their hands," Sifo warned, as he entered.

"Then there's us, right?" Anakin asked. Sifo nodded.

"The gray area is usually the most liberating, as we have enjoy a certain sense of freedom that our fellow Force users do not. But our path is perhaps the most difficult and most often frustrating, as we sometimes are simply forced to watch the supposed champions of light and dark war with each other in a battle that neither will ever truly win," Sifo explained.

"Because without the darkness, there can be no light," Anakin recited. Sifo nodded with a pleased expression. As eager and reckless as Anakin could be, he was a good student.

"Exactly. Now go get cleaned up and we'll get something to eat," Sifo said.

"Good, I'm starving," Anakin replied, as he headed off to shower. Quinlan snorted.

"Like that's new," Quinlan joked. The sixteen-year-old was growing and usually ate them out of house and home. Keeping him fed was their greatest challenge. Sifo chuckled.

"You were no different at that age. You're just lucky my cooking doesn't taste like Master Yoda's," Sifo-Dyas joked.

"The boy would have starved his first month here if it did," Quinlan joked back, as they left the training room.

* * *

><p>Zana let out a frustrated sigh, as they missed him once again. It had been several days and the kid they were after still hadn't gone after the place they intended to be a trap.<p>

"Why isn't he going for it?" Zana hissed.

"Relax…he will, trust me. He's still cutting his teeth on the smaller operations, but he's getting confident and this place is just a little bit bigger than what he's used to. This kid is good and he's not stupid. He'll only start taking on bigger when he thinks he's ready," Cox assured her.

"And when he is, this place will be his first. I'm sure of it," Cox added.

"I hope you're right boss. Our Commander is not happy," she reminded. Cox snarled in disgust, as he thought of the pompous wind bag that was his superior officer. He was usually too busy kissing Mace Windu's boots to kill any Force Jumpers himself. It escaped him as to why he had even gotten a command in the first place.

"This plan will work and then he'll be taking commands from me," Cox said with a determined stare.

* * *

><p><em>Nearly two weeks later…<em>

Mia finished yet another reading and her eyes scanned the room, as she had done every day since Cox had come to her with the deal. She was beginning to think he was wrong though and this person wasn't ever going to come. He insisted that she would know him when she saw him, but she wasn't so sure. Most people didn't understand that she didn't choose what the Force decided to show her. She was wrong sometimes and her master always punished her when she was. She had begun to think that maybe Cox had been getting her hopes up about freedom from this life. It would be just like that arrogant, sadistic bastard too. Freedom…she had never seen that her future and he was probably laughing his ass off at her right now. She was about to get up and angrily storm into the back, but a small tug on her dress stopped her. She looked down into brown eyes of her three-year-old.

"Han…what are you doing out here? Mommy told you that you shouldn't come out here," Mia said in a hushed whisper, as she hoped none of the patrons noticed him. She didn't trust her master not to try and sell her son if someone took an interest and offered him enough money.

"I gotta owie," Han said, pointing at his knees, which were skinned and scraped.

"Okay, let's go to the fresher and get some bandages," Mia whispered, as she kissed his forehead and lifted him into her arms. He was her whole world, the only thing good about her life. And just when she thought that nothing would ever changed, her emerald eyes met a pair of sapphire ones from across the room. And she knew in an instant that it was him.

"Hey you, why don't you get rid of the brat and show me a good time?" a drunk man leered toward her.

"That's not my job," Mia spat back, as she held her boy close. He roughly grabbed her arm and Han looked at the man with wide, fearful eyes.

"It's gonna be or something bad might happen to the brat," he growled, ushering her toward the back. Mia swallowed the bile that had suddenly risen in her throat. This wasn't the first time she had been forced to use her body to save her son's life and this time would be no different it seemed.

Anakin's cerulean eyes scanned the room from under the hood of his brown cloak. He was only casing this place today, for it was a larger take down than he was used to. His armor and mask were nearly ready and he had decided that a slightly larger operation would serve as his trial run with his new disguise.

And even though this was supposed to be a simple mission to observe his next target, his attention was quickly caught by the distress of a young slave woman, who was holding a small child. If he was going to stick to his plan, then he couldn't interfere. But Anakin Skywalker was incapable of not interfering, especially when some drunk sleamo was putting his slimy hands all over an innocent woman, who would in turn to do anything to protect a child. The sight made his blood boil so fiercely that he could almost feel it roaring in his ears.

"I think you better let the lady and the boy go," Anakin hissed, as he was suddenly right beside them. The woman looked shocked at how he had seemingly come out of no where.

"Get your own whore pal. This one is mine," he slurred and stumbled, trying to force her into the back. Anakin restrained his overwhelming urge to pound his fist into this man's face. Making a scene right now could cause more trouble than he was ready for. He waved his hand in front of the man's face.

"You need to let her go and then go sleep it off," Anakin said firmly.

"I need to let her go and then go sleep it off," he parroted back the Force suggestion, before stumbling into the back.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I've been waiting for you," she replied, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, before slowly narrowing. She was captivated by his crystal blue eyes and noticed that he was now staring at her with suspicion.

"Relax…you're not the only one that the Force imparts to," she replied, motioning to her table, as she sat down, shifting Han in her lap. He looked at the sign and quirked an eyebrow.

"A fortune teller?" he asked in tone that wondered if she was joking.

"Your skepticism is appreciated, but I assure you I'm the real thing," she replied. He was intrigued and sat down across from her.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked. She smiled, admiring his handsome face. It wasn't often that a man that wasn't creepy or disgusting came her way.

"I'm Force sensitive…like you. Not nearly as much as you though. I don't think I've ever felt the Force in someone as strongly as you before. Your midichlorian count must be off the charts," she deduced. He narrowed his eyes again, wondering just how in the hell she could know that.

"If you're Force sensitive, then why are you here and not in the Temple?" he asked.

"Why aren't you? Your presence in the Force makes mine pale in comparison," she retorted. He seemed reluctant to answer and she shrugged.

"Mine was borderline to be accepted into the Order in the first place. My interesting gift of being able to see an individual's clear future was intriguing to them at first, but it was quickly decided that my talents were useful for very un-Jedi like ways and I wasn't picked by a Master. So, I was loaded on the first transport to Agri-Corps and then abducted by slavers when we stopped at a fueling station," she explained. He looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry…I used to be a slave too," he told her, trying to show her that he could identify.

"I know," she replied simply, again unnerving him. She giggled at his uncomfortable stare and took his hand. He started to pull away, but she clasped her other hand over his.

"Relax…I'm not going to bite, though I bet you taste Devine," Mia leered, enjoying the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Immediately, flashes of his future exploits ran through her head.

"Wow…it's not every day a girl meets a true hero," she mentioned, looking into his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under her admiring gaze.

"Then you know why I'm here?" he asked. She nodded.

"Freedom for my son is the only thing I've desired since he was born. And I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen," she told him.

"Then you can help me by telling me everything about this place," he replied.

"Come back tonight. My Master has a Sabaac tournament tonight. He uses my abilities to cheat and win. I'll make sure I'm extra good tonight in picking his hands so he'll be distracted in a drunk haze of winning. He won't know what hits him," Mia proposed. Anakin smirked.

"I guess I have an ally then," he replied, as they stared at each other for a moment. Anakin noticed that she was still holding his hand in her own and saw the smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Interesting ability. I was wondering how you were going to pull all this off," she replied, referring to his Force jumping.

"You can't tell anyone," he warned. She looked annoyed.

"I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize Han's freedom," she assured.

"I take it this is Han?" he asked, referring to the shy boy that was burying his face in his mother's chest.

"The only light in my life," she replied, as she brushed her other hand through his hair.

"Han, it's okay. I want you to meet Anakin," she whispered. Anakin's eyes widened and then he realized that he shouldn't be surprised.

"Hello Han," he greeted.

"Hi," the little boy answered.

"You know my name, but you haven't told me yours," he replied.

"Mia Solo," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you Mia," he replied sincerely.

"The pleasure is mine. It's not every day that I meet someone dedicated to freeing slaves," Mia said, as she continued seeing flashes of his future. She was thrilled to see herself in his near future, but sadly to her, there was another woman further ahead.

"Just my luck," Mia said with a coy smile.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm in your present, but not your future. There's another woman…and she's beautiful of course. I think you have a thing for brunettes though," Mia teased, enjoying the blush that spread across his cheeks. He had been through a lot, she had seen, yet he still retained some of his innocence. It was like fresh air to her. Cox could go to Sith hell. He would get her to freedom without asking for anything in return. All she had to do was help him do it. She had been waiting a long time to double cross that son of Bantha. Anakin would finally make him pay. She had seen it.

"You better go for now," she suggested. He nodded and pulled his hand away.

"I'll be back tonight," he promised. She nodded and picked up Han, taking him in the back.

"Where are we going mommy?" he asked.

"To pack sweetheart. But you can't tell anyone. It's our secret, okay?" she asked. He nodded. Han was good at keeping his mommy's secrets. She had several and he had never told anyone. Little did he know, everything would change for them after tonight…


	9. Ambush

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 9! Thanks for all the great reviews. At this point in the story, Anakin is sixteen.

Force Jumper

Chapter 9: Ambush

Anakin stared at his reflection, as he observed the armor he was now wearing. It was finally finished and would be incredibly resilient. This was the test run for his disguise and if everything went as smoothly as he thought it would, then it would allow him to take on even bigger targets in the future. And then maybe he could start making a dent in the slavery world. With those thoughts in mind, he completed his disguise with a sleek mask over his eyes and disappeared, his destination, Cloud City.

* * *

><p>Mia kissed her sleeping boy and tucked him in, before she proceeded to put on a dress for the evening. Her Master always insisted that she dressed provocatively for his Sabaac Tournaments. Not that it mattered tonight, because everything was about to change. She thought about the young man she had met earlier. Anakin Skywalker. She had seen flashes of his future without even concentrating. One with such power as him was easy to see coming for someone like her. He was amazing. She had seen flashes of the things he would do, the people he would protect, the scum he would destroy. She felt her cheeks warm at the thought of him. She knew she wasn't the woman he was meant to be with. But that didn't stop her admiration from afar. She wouldn't pursue him though. She wasn't that kind of girl and especially since she could already see another woman's name written on his soul. She certainly hoped this beautiful woman that she saw in his future would know what she had when he came along.<p>

"Mia…be a doll and get us another round," Micah drawled. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, as she went to the bar to refill the glasses. Her idiot Master was too drunk to play a decent game right now and yet he was still winning his ass off, because of her. She smirked a little. After tonight, he would lose his secret weapon and finally get what he deserved though. She had seen flashes, though she never got too confident. The future was something always in motion and there were things that she couldn't or didn't see. Her very predicament was one of them. She had not even seen her abduction on the way to Bandomeer coming at all until it was happening. That had taught her to be cautious of her visions, because there were always going to be variables that she couldn't account for. She quickly returned to the table and as she set the tray down, she saw a cloaked man enter the filthy establishment. After watching him for a few long seconds, she finally drew in a shaky breath that she had been holding. This was it. There was no turning back, not that she wanted to anyway. While her Master was in a haze of booze and in the middle of a winning hand, Mia set off to do her part. She ushered the girls on stage into the back room and the waitresses.

"Hey…what the hell are you doing?" one drunken spectator drawled, as she took away his entertainment. She had a nasty retort for the sleamo, but it wouldn't be needed, as chaos suddenly erupted in the cantina.

Anakin raised his hand, reaching deeply into the Force, as he willed all the glass bottles of liquor behind the bar to shatter, one by one, drawing the attention of everyone in the room to the spectacle.

"What the…" Micah said, as he got up, stumbling drunkenly away from the table. A loud snap was heard, as a the light fixture over the Sabaac table snapped and plummeted onto the table, smashing it to pieces. The men at the table barely jumped back in time and one unfortunate Dug, cried out in pain, as he pinned beneath the mess of broken glass and wood. Several other snaps sounded, as the other light fixtures smashed on the floor, taking out most of the lights and sending glass flying.

"It's him!" one cried, as he pointed at the cloaked man.

"Jedi!" another cried.

"Shoot him!" Micah hissed. The blaster fire rang out, but Anakin disappeared, reappearing behind a couple drunken humans. They were some of the worst he had seen in this place. He had barely been able to contain his rage in the few weeks that he had been casing this place with these two.

"The galaxy won't miss a couple of disgusting excuses for human beings like you," Anakin hissed, as he ignited his light saber. He could still hear the screams of the young girls he had heard when these two had decided to infect the young slaves girls in this place with their vile invasion.

"You'll never beat another child or rape another girl," Anakin hissed, as his blade cut the first one down.

"You…you can't kill me. You're a Jedi," the other stammered. Anakin smirked coldly.

"I'm no Jedi…nor Sith. I'm just justice for those that have no one, for those that suffer constantly at the hands of scum infested worms like you," Anakin's eyes burned with blue fire, as the man cowered before him and screamed, as the sapphire blade separated his head from his body. Another Dug snuck up on Anakin from behind and fired his blaster. Anakin jumped and appeared behind him. With a violent Force shove, he sent the Dug into the mass of twisted, broken glass behind the bar. He screamed and was silenced, as he became a bloodied mess.

"Please…don't kill us!" another screamed.

"They begged you for mercy…yet you still beat them!" Anakin screamed, as he jumped, appeared directly in the man's face.

"They begged you to stop…yet you still raped them!" he screamed in the man's face, his eyes blazing.

"They begged you to free them…yet you sold them like animals," Anakin said, his voice becoming calmer, as he jumped again, this time several feet back.

"You showed no mercy and you shall receive none in return," Anakin spoke, as another snap was heard. This time it was from the last light fixture, the largest one and central one in the room. He screamed in horror, as he was crushed beneath the mass of metal and glass. Soon, only Micah remained and he cowered in fear, picking up the broken leg of a table, trying to fend off the coming justice.

"P…please…I'll give you whatever you want. I'll…pay you whatever want, just don't kill me!" Micah pleaded.

"I don't want your filthy money. Even when you're facing your death, you're trying only to save your own skin. You're not sorry for what you've done," Anakin spat.

"I…I am! I'll change, I promise!" he pleaded.

"Liar!" Anakin spat, insulted by the man's display.

"Death is almost too good for the likes of you…but you'll never change. Death is the only way to ensure that you'll never hurt another woman or child," Anakin hissed.

"Please…please don't kill me!" he pleaded. Anakin chuckled.

"As much pleasure as I would take in ending your worthless existence, there's someone else that wants the honor," Anakin said, as Mia approached with a blaster in hand.

"Mia…baby please, you don't want to do this. We had a good thing," he pleaded.

"A good thing for you. I'm not your toy anymore and I'm taking my son away from this life," she spat, leveling the blaster at his head. He snarled.

"I get it…you've found yourself a new owner. If you wanted a piece of her, you just needed to ask. I can understand your interest. She's a good screw," he sneered.

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"You're a whore Mia…always have been and always will be," Micah hissed, as he started to get up. But Mia fired, putting a blaster bolt between his eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she fired several more, until Anakin gently pulled the weapon from her hand.

"He's dead," he assured her. He caught her, as she collapsed, crying into his arms.

"Mama?" they heard a small voice call from the back room.

"Han…he can't see any of this," Mia said, as she rushed into the back and scooped him up. He was waiting with the other nervous slave girls.

"It's okay baby," she whispered.

"Who are you?" Han asked the man that followed his mother. Anakin dropped the hood of his cloak and removed his eye mask.

"My name is Anakin and you don't have to fear me. I'm going to have all your slave chips deactivated in just a moment. Then we're going to take a ship to Mia's home planet of Corellia. There is a shelter in Coronet City that helps young women like you recover from ordeals like this one. You're going to be free," Anakin assured them.

"We can trust him. He's saving us all," Mia assured them. Anakin used his device and scrambled the slave chips inside all of them, before ushering them out the back and into the small ship. He piloted it out of the atmosphere and set the course for Corellia.

* * *

><p>Cox looked around at the devastation and carnage that his target had left in his wake.<p>

"That stupid tramp…she double crossed us," Zana cursed. Cox was calm though, because he knew it would turn out like this. He knew when he approached her and bribed her to be a part of his plan that she would double cross him.

"She did exactly what she was supposed to?" Cox stated.

"What?" Zana questioned, demanding that he explain.

"Do you think I am a complete fool? I knew that little slut would defect to his side. In fact, I was counting on it," Cox explained.

"So this was a set up?" she asked. He nodded curtly.

"Right now, they're merrily on their way to her precious home planet where she dreams of raising her brat away from this kind of life," he said in amusement. Zana smirked.

"Won't she be surprised when we show up and wreck all her dreams," Zana mused.

"But how does this help us get the Force Jumper?" she asked.

"He's become fond of her and she has a kid. He'll no doubt check up on her. And when he does, we ambush him," Cox said. Zana followed him out, as they got back into their speeder. Their next destination was Corellia…

* * *

><p>Anakin finished his meditation and stood up, exiting his small quarters. He found Mia with the others in the cabin and some of the girls cheeks suddenly flushed in embarrassment.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked. Mia smiled and stood up.

"Nothing. You just have a lot of admirers," Mia mused, as she went to the kitchenette.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Starved actually," he replied, as he looked back uncertainly at the girls, who looked up at him, whispered things, and giggled. He was confused.

"You need to get used to it. The female attention you're going to get is only just beginning," Mia replied knowingly.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're their hero. You're handsome, shy, mysterious, strong, and rescued us all from our lives as slaves. Face it cutie, you're every woman's dream man. And once the Holonet catches sight of you, and they will in a few years, you'll have nearly ever woman falling at your feet," Mia said, as she handed him a glass of blue milk. He eyed her wearily and took a sip.

"And probably even some men," she added mischievously. He nearly choked at her implication and she giggled.

"I see you're enjoying your visions of my future a little too much," he glared. She giggled again.

"You are by far the most interesting person I've ever met, that's for sure," she replied.

"Well, at first I'm sure I'll make the news, but they'll label me a vigilante in the Republic so I won't be someone to be looked up to or admired," Anakin said.

"Yeah, they'll give you a bad boy image. That will just add fuel to the flames in every girl's heart," she teased. He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you asked me if I was hungry. I sort of assumed that meant you made food," Anakin said, changing the subject. She smiled.

"I did. Sit down and I'll warm you a plate," Mia replied, as she shuffled around the kitchen. She had already fed the girls and Han was napping. But as she saw him trot into the kitchen, she realized that was had become the operative word.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Han whined.

"Well, then we'll have do something about that. We can't have an empty tummy, now can we?" she asked, as she proceeded to tickle him. He laughed and protested, trying to push her hand away. She lifted him up and sat him down in a chair. Han smiled at Anakin, who smiled back, before Mia served them both something to eat.

* * *

><p>Later, as Anakin monitored their position, he heard soft footfalls behind him. He turned to see the small boy creeping curiously into the cockpit.<p>

"Can I watch you fly this ship?" Han asked. Anakin smiled and motioned him forward.

"You can do better than that. You can help me fly and land. We're about to come out of hyper space," Anakin said, as he lifted the boy into his lap.

"The first thing we have to do is tell our passengers that we're going to be coming out of hyperspace. Push the yellow button," Anakin instructed.

"This one?" he asked. Anakin nodded and the boy pushed it with delight on his features.

"That just told your mom and everyone else to take their seats and fasten their harnesses," Anakin said.

"What do we do now?" Han asked.

"This silver lever will bring us out of hyper speeder. We need to very slowly pull it down to the bottom notch," Anakin instructed. With Anakin's larger hand over Han's small one, they brought the lever down. The stars that streaked by suddenly disappeared and open space met their eyes, as did a large planet.

"Wow…what place is that?" Han asked.

"That's Corellia. It's the planet that your mom was born on," Anakin said.

"What's it like?" he asked.

"I've only been there a few times, but it's very nice. You'll like it," Anakin assured him.

"Are you from Corellia too?" Han asked. Anakin smiled. He wondered if he had asked his mother this many questions at Han's age. Knowing him, he probably asked more.

"No, I'm originally from a planet called Tatooine, but it's not a very nice place at all," Anakin replied.

"Why not?" Han asked.

"Well, it's a desert planet for one thing and it's really, really hot during the day. And it's ruled by evil beings known as the Hutts. They make it legal to own slaves. I was once owned by a Toydarian junk shop owner there with my mother, but before then, when I was about your age, one of the Hutts owned us. They weren't very nice, but my mom protected me," Anakin told him.

"Mommy used to do things for her Master to protect me too," Han replied innocently. Anakin felt his heart clench. He knew exactly what horrors Mia had experienced to keep Han safe. His own mother had done the same for him in Gardulla's palace. Each time some degenerate eyed him or each time Gardulla wanted him to be sent to be trained as a pleasure slave, his mother had begged that she would do anything to spare that fate. And she had. She took more than one beating for him, been forced to bed more than once with some filthy sleamo, and later helped Watto swindle people in his shop or in his gambling exploits. All for him. And then she died, her protection of him never wavering, as she was tortured for information about him. But she never spoke a word and protected him to her dying breath. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. And so began his quest to make every piece of slaver filth pay for ever daring to own the flesh of another being. He struck fear into their hearts, just like they struck fear into the hearts of the beings they enslaved. And he controlled their lives. He chose whether they lived or died, just like they did with their slaves. He was justice.

"Mr. Anakin, are you okay?" Han asked. Anakin calmed himself and smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just bad memories, nothing that is important anymore. Now, let's bring the ship in. Put your hands on the control yokes," Anakin instructed. Han did and Anakin put his hands over the boy's, as they slowly made the decent into the Corellian atmosphere.

"I'm flying a ship!" Han exclaimed.

"You're doing great. I'd say you're a natural," Anakin told him, as they received landing clearance from the tower in Coronet City. After disembarking, there was a tearful goodbye as they parted with the other girls at the shelter. Anakin promised that the people in the shelter would take good care of them, educate them, help them get jobs and slowly integrate them back into society. After they finished their goodbyes, they headed out for Mia's village.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Anakin helped Mia find a small house to rent in her old village, he helped her tuck Han in after he begged Anakin to tell him stories of his adventures.<p>

"Thank you for spending time with him. He really likes you," Mia whispered, as she gently closed the bedroom door where Han now slept soundly.

"I had as much fun as he did. He's a great kid," Anakin replied.

"It's getting late, so I should probably go," Anakin said, breaking the awkward pause. She nodded and leaned toward him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. What you've done for us is something I can never repay you for," Mia said softly.

"Knowing that you're both free, that more people are free, is more than enough for me," he replied, as their lips were only inches apart. Gravity worked against them and their lips met tenderly. They stared at each other, as they parted and Anakin's felt his cheeks warm. Mia smiled, knowing that was probably his first kiss and she felt happy to know that she would be the first one to give him that at least. She would leave the other firsts to the future she saw for him. It was a beautiful one and she wouldn't do anything to destroy that.

"I'll come back and check up on you in a few days. Maybe I'll even have time to play with Han a little," Anakin said, hoping she would take his suggestion. She nodded.

"We would both really like that," she replied. He smiled, nodded, and then disappeared before her very eyes.

* * *

><p><em>A Few days later…<em>

Anakin had returned home to Yavin IV and spent the last couple days training. Today, he planned on visiting Mia and Han. And then he planned on trudging through the slums in Coronet City to case any possible places that were run by slave owners. Slavery was technically illegal on a Republic world, but he knew it happened anyway.

"Are you sure you can handle Corellia? It's going to be different than taking down operations on non-Republic worlds. Not only will you draw more attention, but the law enforcement officials are also different. The ones on planets in the outer rim actually welcome help like yours. They don't in the Republic. They'll be as against you as the slave owners," Quinlan warned.

"Don't worry Master, I'm not going to make a move. I know I won't be ready for a world that close to the core for a while yet. But Mia says that Coronet City's slums are almost as bad as Coruscant. I'm just going to scope it out and see what I'll be up against later," Anakin replied.

"And this has nothing to do with seeing that woman and her son that you saved?" Quinlan asked, with a wry smirk.

"It's not like that, but yes, I want to check up on them," Anakin replied. Quinlan shrugged.

"Why isn't it like that? I mean, she's only a few years older, obviously into you, and beautiful from what you told me. Why not?" he asked.

"I…maybe it could be more if I had met her first. I just don't want to lead her on or hurt her if there's no future for us. I don't think it would be fair for me to use her like that. She deserves better," Anakin replied. Quinlan smirked.

"More guys need to be like you, kid. Most would see a way to take advantage of a woman here and take it," Quinlan told him. Anakin shrugged.

"I never want to do something that would dishonor my mother," Anakin replied simply. Quinlan patted the teen on the shoulder.

"I doubt you could. She really would be proud of you," Quinlan assured him. Anakin smiled a little.

"Just be careful out there. I know I tell you that all the time…but Master Sifo worries. You're the son he never had, you know," Quinlan said.

"He worries?" Anakin asked.

"Fine, I worry too. You're the annoying little brother I never had," Quinlan joked, ruffling his shaggy hair.

"Thanks. You and Master Sifo are my family too and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be around to give you more gray hairs," Anakin replied.

"Don't start with me on the old jokes," Quinlan warned playfully, as Anakin disappeared.

* * *

><p>The moment Anakin landed in the village, he knew something was terribly wrong. He could feel it in the Force. He ran to the small house and immediately noticed the door was ajar. Sensing only Mia inside, he barged in and his eyes searched for her weakened presence.<p>

"Mia!" Anakin cried, as he found her lying on the kitchen floor with a blaster wound to her chest.

"No…MIA!" he cried, as she weakly opened her eyes.

"Anakin…" she whispered, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I never should have left you," he sobbed. It took all her strength, but she lifted her hand and stroked his handsome face.

"It's not your fault. Not even I saw this coming," she told him.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

"Cox…he planned this all along. He followed us here. This is a trap…you have to go," she said with urgency, remembering everything he had said, before he shot her.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll get you to a hospital. Where is Han?" Anakin asked, alarmed that he couldn't sense the boy.

"He's gone. Cox's men took him," Mia cried.

"I'll get him back, don't worry. Just stay with me," Anakin pleaded.

"Anakin…find him for me and take care of him," Mia pleaded.

"You're going to do that yourself, just as soon as you get better," Anakin insisted.

"I'm afraid it's not going to happen like that. Please find my baby for me. And move on with your life. I want you to be happy," Mia whispered. The tears came harder, as he realized that she was saying goodbye. He could feel her slipping away.

"Promise me," she urged.

"I promise," he choked on his tears. He watched her eyes gloss over, as she took her last breath.

"About time you got here. I'm surprised by her determination. She hung on way longer than I thought she would," a cruel voice said from behind him. Anakin whipped around, his stormy sapphire eyes bleeding rage at the individual before him.

"You fell for my plan, hook, line, and sinker. I knew that little tart would keep you coming back and I knew she'd run right back home to her beloved little village. I outsmarted that joke of a seer. For all her skills, she couldn't see her own fate coming," Cox goaded.

"You monster…where is the boy," Anakin growled, barely able to contain his fury.

"He's safe and on his way back to Haruun Kal," the Xal'Kaar member replied.

"He's young and bright. He'll make an excellent student and a fine member of the Xal'Kaar someday…especially when I tell him that it was Force Jumper that killed his mother," Cox goaded. Anakin's eyes widened. He was going to corrupt Han and the boy was already on his way to Haruun Kal. Haruun Kal was a suicide mission for him…but he wouldn't give up. He would keep his promise to Mia.

Cox readied his weapon and Anakin jumped away, as he fired.

"I didn't come alone this time, brat," Cox growled, as several more fired their electrified cables. One caught Anakin's leg and started dragging him over to him. The teen ignited his sapphire blade and cut the cable, before leaping to his feet. He made quick work of several of them, thanks to his Jedi-like skills and reflexes. Cox glared at the boy.

"I'll find Han and I'll make sure he knows the truth someday…that you killed his mother," Anakin warned. Cox chuckled.

"He'll never believe a filthy Force Jumper, but you're not going to live that long," Cox said, as he powered up a box-like looking device.

"Go ahead and jump wherever you want. I'll follow you through your jump scars. There's no use in running," Cox said, as the device glowed and hummed to life. Anakin smirked.

"That's what you think. You're not following me today, but I'll be following you from now on and I will get Han back, even if you poison his mind. I will get through to him and then…I'll kill you," Anakin spat, as he disappeared.

"Get up you worthless idiots and follow me," he called to the two that had survived, including his partner Zana. Cox looked puzzled when he saw no jump scar. He kicked the device.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" he demanded.

"It's functioning fine. Where ever he has gone must be a place that erases jump scars too quickly," Zana told him. Cox's eyes widened and he angrily kicked the device, realizing that the boy had outsmarted him again and slipped through his fingers.

"Next time we meet, brat, it will be your last," Cox growled. His plan wasn't a complete waste. He had taken a new recruit. The boy would be treated and fed well. And raised to continue his people's ideals. He would be raised to hunt Force Jumpers…

* * *

><p><em>Sunset that evening…<em>

Anakin stood solemnly in front of the newly dug grave not far from the Temple that he lived in with his Masters on Yavin IV. There was a beautiful lush garden near the grave and a freshly carved headstone now marked the sacred place.

_Mia Solo_

_Loving Mother and Cherished Friend_

Hours after he had arrived home, overcome with guilt and grief, Quinlan had finally calmed him down enough to suggest retrieving Mia's body. Anakin agreed, knowing the Xal'Kaar would be gone by now. He jumped back to Mia's house, quickly picked up her body, and returned home. He and Quinlan dug a grave and he used one of his laser tools to carve the words in a block of duracrete. Sifo-Dyas said a few words and assured him that she was now one with the Force. But Anakin knew her soul would never truly be at peace until he recovered Han. And he vowed to do so, even if the boy was brainwashed when he did.

"They won't kill anyone else that I care about…I won't let them," Anakin said, through clenched teeth. Sifo-Dyas put a hand on his shoulder.

"None of us will, my boy. This war is escalating and the time to fight will soon come. We will be ready," Sifo assured him. Quinlan nodded and patted his other shoulder, as they stood before the grave, watching the sun set below the horizon…

* * *

><p><em>A solemn end to this chapter and with the next chapter will come another time skip. In chapter 10, three more years have passed. Anakin is now nineteen and the three of them are watching from the outside in, as the Republic is slowly losing grip on many systems. The Separatist movement has them all concerned and Sifo-Dyas begins to question his part in the commissioning of the secret Clone army that has been underway for years. Things escalate further and become personal for Anakin when he hears word of assassination attempts on former Queen, now Senator, Amidala…<em>


	10. Mysterious Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 10! Thanks for all the great reviews. At this point in the story, Anakin is sixteen.

Force Jumper

Chapter 10: Mysterious Assassin

An entourage of ships exited hyperspace over the giant city planet. Flanking a large Nubian cruiser were three Nubian fighters, escorting the ship that carried a person of importance. Landing clearance was received and the Nabooan entourage landed on the designated platform. From one fighter, a tall, dark skinned man emerged. He removed his helmet, revealing that he bore an eye patch over one eye. The passengers of the other two Nubian fighters climbed out. They were both much smaller in stature and as they removed their helmets, an onlooker that did not know any better might think the two were sisters. The one, only slightly taller than the other, strode toward the man and drew a blaster from her belt. Wavy strands of caramel hair framed her face, while the rest was pinned up in a messy twist. Her auburn eyes darted around the landing platform accusingly.

"Relax, I think all the extra security was for nothing. It seems any would be assassins were deterred by all the precautionary measures we took," Gregor Typho assured her.

"If they were deterred, then it would be first," the woman spoke.

"I think he's right Sabe. I feel silly allowing Corde to pose as my decoy at all now," the other woman urged. Her voice was softer, with less edge in it than her counterpart's. She was only slightly shorter and her hair was a rich, chocolate color and with a pair of matching, soulful eyes.

Sabe sighed and holstered her weapon, before turning to the other woman. She was the woman's bodyguard and best friend, though they really were closer than that even. Sabe was more of an older sister to her, perhaps even more so than her biological older sister.

"Be that as it may, Padme, we still need to get you out of here. And as much as you hate it, there's no way you're not going to have a decoy with all the threats you have against you. As long as I'm running your security, you're going to follow my lead," Sabe said firmly. Padme suppressed the urge to huff in annoyance, as she usually did when Sabe was being what Padme considered overprotective. Padme was silent and began to approach the Senatorial cruiser, as her decoy made her way down the ramp. But an explosion blew her back, knocking her off her feet, as flames engulfed the lowered ramp of the ship.

"Corde…" Sabe cried, as she helped Padme up.

"I'm fine!" Padme snapped, as they ran to their fallen fellow Nabooans.

"Corde…" Padme breathed, anguish in her voice, as she knelt beside her friend.

"Milady…I'm so sorry," Corde whispered, as she quietly passed away.

"We have to go," Sabe urged, steeling herself against the carnage. She was used to such things, but it still bothered her to see her close friend and six other Nabooan officials and Royal guard members dead before her, murdered by some unknown assassin. Padme remained, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She didn't want anyone to die for her. How she hated this! If they wanted her, then she would let them have her. No one else would die in her place…

"Senator Amidala…please!" Typho snapped, pleading with her to come. Padme allowed them to lead her away. She would have to address the Senate now and make sure that everyone knew that murdering her people would not go unpunished.

* * *

><p>"P…Please…I'll change, I promise!" the cowering slave owner promised. The man's piercing blue eyes glared daggers at the oily character from behind a sleek mask. His visible facial features were obviously youthful, but it did not lessen his ability to strike fear into the hearts of those he pursued. He towered to nearly six feet now and he was well built, his body shredded with sculpted muscle, making it very apparent that he spent much time honing and training his body. His hair was sandy blonde and fell to his shoulders in a thick, shaggy mane. Many would not guess that this young, disguised figure was only a tender age of nineteen.<p>

"Scum like you doesn't change. Until me, no one has held people like you accountable for their actions," he hissed, as he lifted the disgusting coward up by his tunic.

"You abuse and rape young women. You sell them to the highest bidder. You rip children away from their families and auction them off like animals so you can put a few filthy credits in your pocket!" the young man hissed.

"No, you're not sorry, just sorry that someone has decided to make you pay for it," he hissed, as he felt the Force surge through his arm that he held the man with. With Force enhanced strength, he threw the man toward the bar. He crashed into the glass bottles on the shelves. Glass and wood shelves fell to the floor with the man among the destruction in a bloodied mess. Anakin surveyed the bodies that littered the filthy Corellian cantina with little regard, as he went into the backroom. The young slaves cowered in fear and he raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm here to free you and help you all," he promised, as he took his slave chip scrambling device out of his pocket.<p>

"Order! We will have order!" Mas Amedda yelled over the commotion in the body full of squabbling delegates. Chancellor Palpatine stepped silently to the podium to speak.

"My esteemed colleagues, I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system...has been assassinated!" he announced in sadness. Shock and disbelief erupted through the body of delegates. Mas Amedda quieted them again, as the Chancellor continued.

"This grievous blow is especially personal to me," Palpatine explained.

"Before I became Chancellor, I was a Senator, serving Amidala when she was Queen of Naboo. She was a great leader who fought for justice. So beloved was she among her people that she could have been elected Queen for life!" Palpatine said. He chuckled with a mixture of sadness and remembrance.

"But Senator Amidala believed in term limits and fervently in term limits and she believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom...and a dear friend," Palpatine said, as he lowered his head. There was a moment of silence, before the debating began again. Arguments began, shouting the need for an army to stop the killings.

At the entrance to her platform, Padme scowled at their squabbling, as she prepared to reveal that she was, in fact, alive.

"I see Palps still knows how to ham it up in front of a crowd. Only he would use your "death" to try and fool the masses that he's some sort of fatherly type to you. Please…he'd probably be glad if you were dead. It would be one less thorn in his side," Sabe complained.

"Shh…he's not my favorite person either, but it doesn't matter, because I'm not dead so he's not going to garner any sympathy over it," Padme assured her.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the consensus that, at all costs, we do not want a war!" Padme announced.

"It is with great surprise and joy that the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala," Palpatine announced.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made upon my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target. I have led the opposition to building an army, but there is someone who will stop at nothing to insure its passage," Amidala announced. Cheers and boos rang through the room and some shook their heads in confusion. Had Amidala just accused someone in the Senate of trying to assassinate her? That really was not what Padme was suggesting at all, for she and Sabe had a hunch that the Trade Federation might have something to do with, since they had just recently allied themselves with the Separatists. Though, they both suspected that there were many in the Senate that were in league with them as well, though they had no proof. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand; I do not wish to do so again," she said. More cheers and boos erupted through the chamber.

"Wake up Senators—you must wake up! If we offer the Separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives and all will lose their freedom! This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic! I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone want that? I cannot believe they do!" Padme said passionately.

"By precedence of order, my motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law!" Orn Free Taa, the Twi'lek Senator of Ryloth stated. Padme glared at him and turned to the Chancellor, who was no help, though he appeared sympathetic to her plight. But she knew better...and so did Sabe.

"In view of the hour and seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matter tomorrow. Until then, the Senate is adjourned," Palpatine announced.

* * *

><p>Anakin appeared home in the Temple where he kept his extra weapons and disguise. He removed his mask and his armor, before jumping to the fresher that adjoined to his bedroom the main Temple where he lived with his Masters. He stripped off the rest of his dirty clothes and turned on the water. When the temperature was right, he stepped in and let the water pour over his head in gallons for several minutes. He had freed another batch of women and children today in a rather risky operation on Corellia. After Mia's death, he had hit Corellia hard in her honor. He supposed he was trying to ease his guilt by hitting the slums of her home world since he was unable to locate Han. He likely knew where the boy was. But it was impossible to go after him on Haruun Kal. Quinlan explained that the planet was like a Nexu den for Force Jumpers. Even if he acquired a jump site on the planet, his jump scar would immediately trigger the highly sophisticated sensors that existed all over the planet. The Xal'Kaar took every possible precaution they could to make sure a Force Jumper could never invade their world. They considered their presence in the Force as a disease . Even with all his skills, he'd never make it off the planet alive. He knew he had to wait and this was reinforced by his Masters. He would have to wait until Han was old enough to begin hunting and then he would have to confront him. He would have to fight the boy and try to undo the brainwashing that he was likely receiving via the Xal'Kaar.<p>

"I've failed you Mia…" he whispered, as he came out of his thoughts and started to wash up.

* * *

><p>"Should we tell him?" Quinlan asked, as he paused the news report on the Holoscreen.<p>

"We better be the ones before he finds out on his own. He'll want to do something and we'll be the only ones that can keep him from doing something rash," Sifo-Dyas replied.

"Should we get involved?" Quinlan asked.

"It is time anyhow. And you know that there will be nothing to keep him from going once he finds out that someone is trying to kill her," Sifo answered.

"Who's trying to kill who?" Anakin asked, as he came down the stairs in fresh clothes that consisted of black pants, a royal blue colored tunic and his favorite leather jerkin. Sifo and Quinlan exchanged glances and sighed.

"We'll show you, but don't go ballistic, kid," Quinlan warned, as he hit a button and the Holonews continued.

"_There are still no suspects in the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala of the Naboo system, but Chancellor Palpatine has charged the Jedi with her protection. When contacted, the Senator's entourage declined to comment on the ordeal. Amidala has been a prevalent voice in the debate against the Military Creation Act. Her outspoken voice has garnered much criticism and many death threats. This afternoon's attack upon her landing on Coruscant was in fact the third attempt in several weeks," _

The Bothan reporter droned on and Anakin stood stock still, his face showing complete disbelief.

"Someone tried to kill Padme?" he asked, his voice strained with carefully contained rage.

"Trying to kill her. They haven't found out who's behind it, but someone's hiring bounty hunters to take her out," Quinlan told him.

"The Jedi have been charged with her protection," Sifo-Dyas added, though his voice didn't hold much faith. Anakin fumed.

"Like I would trust Windu's blind little puppets to protect her," Anakin growled, as he jumped away. Quinlan knew where he was headed and followed him back to the other Temple where he kept his disguise, taking Sifo-Dyas with him.

"You're not going to Coruscant," Quinlan stated. Anakin looked at him in disbelief.

"I have to Master! I failed Mia by not rescuing Han, but I will not fail Padme!" Anakin yelled.

"He means that you'll not be going alone, young one. As skilled as you are, Coruscant will put you in the spotlight," Sifo-Dyas warned.

"I don't care. I'll take Windu head on to protect Padme if I have to and I'll find this sleamo who's trying to kill her," Anakin said firmly.

"And we will help you. But this will draw us into the middle of a brewing war between the Republic and the Separatists. No longer will we have our anonymity that we enjoy here on Yavin IV. This place will still be our only safe haven. Getting close to Mace Windu will risk all his secrets and he will pull out all the stops to destroy you and anyone close to you," Sifo-Dyas warned.

"He touches Padme and I'll kill him, end of story. I don't care about their war…only her. If the Jedi are too blind to see Windu for what he is, then they don't deserve to be saved," Anakin stated harshly.

"The Jedi and the Xal'Kaar aren't the only attention you'll catch. We'll be dealing with the Sith too. You haven't forgotten what we learned about Dooku, have you?" Quinlan asked. Anakin nodded.

"No Master, I know he's a threat too and I know that we don't know who the Master is. No one does, but maybe it's time to change that. Our presence on Coruscant might be exactly what is needed to bring everything to a head," Anakin stated. Quinlan chuckled.

"You don't half do anything, do you kid?" he joked. Anakin cracked a smirk.

"I learned from the best," he jabbed back. Sifo chuckled.

"He's got you there," Sifo poked fun. Quinlan scoffed.

"Yeah, well, let's get on with it then. Let's get our stuff ready and get to the ship," Quinlan said.

"Why don't we just jump?" Anakin asked.

"I have a few jump sites on Coruscant, but you don't and last time I checked, _I _can't jump planets, so we'll have to go in the old fashioned way first. And don't get cocky. The Force on Coruscant feels a lot differently to someone who has been living around so much nature. It's deader than a door panel, which means your jump scars take longer to disappear. It's a bit of a disadvantage we're going to have," Quinlan warned, as they headed to the docking bay.

* * *

><p>Padme sat at her vanity that night, dressed in a long blue, shimmer silk night gown. She brushed out her chocolate curls and let her thoughts wander. She usually liked to spend her evenings on the veranda, but that was not allowed tonight. Captain Typho and Sabe practically had her under house arrest and she wasn't allowed to go into an open space like the veranda. There was too much danger of an assassination attempt. She tried not to be angry with them, for they were only trying to protect her. But she was frustrated with the whole situation. And tomorrow, it would only get more difficult. Her Jedi protection detail would arrived. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been assigned to her protection, along with his padawan, a young Togurtan female by the name of Ahsoka Tano. Kenobi was an old friend, but she did not like this situation at all.<p>

"Here," Sabe said, handing her a box of what looked like expensive chocolates, as she walked in.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Very expensive Corellian chocolates from your cheating, Bantha rear of an ex-boyfriend," Sabe said slyly. Padme rolled her eyes. He kept sending her lavish gifts in an attempt to win her back. But that wasn't going to happen, not after she walked in on him in bed with some cheap call girl. His audacious response to his infidelity had been that he was weak, because she had never slept with him. And Padme was so glad she had never given into his pressuring before she found out what kind of man he was.

She didn't have much of a love life for her twenty-four years, but there had been a few interests. In fact, her first kiss had been at twelve with an older boy by the name of Palo, but it had never developed further than puppy love.

The second interest had been a nice Nabooan delegate by the name of Ian Lago, but their few dates proved there was little chemistry and they were better as friends.

The third had been another Senator by the name of Rush Clovis, whom she had dinner with a few times during her first year on Coruscant. He was overbearing and wanted far more than Padme was ready to give after just two dinner dates. She refused anymore of his invitations, much to his chagrin.

The most recent was a senior member of Mon Mothma's staff and her longest relationship to date. She had dated Gavin Jothra for eight months and at one point, she had thought that maybe she had finally found someone she could be with. But he cheated on her and had been trying to get her back ever since. It wouldn't work though, because she had realized that though his betrayal cut deeply, she wasn't in love with him, which made his gifts all the more annoying. She considered him harmless, however, her overprotective best friend did not. She had chased him down the halls of Republica 500 herself, threatening bodily harm if he came near her ever again the first and only time he had tried to come to her apartment after the incident. The look of fear on his face had been quite amusing. Sabe could be down right scary if she wanted to be.

"There were flowers too," Sabe mentioned, as she ate a piece of chocolate.

"Where are they?" Padme asked. Sabe smirked evilly.

"I had Artoo fry them with his plasma ray, then I wrapped them in a nice little box and told him to deliver them to Gavin. He shouldn't be long," Sabe replied. Padme cast a disapproving look at her, though she was trying not to smile.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked. Sabe shrugged.

"Maybe not, but it was fun. Besides, he's almost stalking you now. I never did like him," Sabe replied.

"You don't like anyone I date," Padme argued.

"No, you just haven't dated one that's worthy yet. Not one of them has been able to handle a blaster correctly and would be too cowardly to protect you should there be a need," Sabe said and stopped her, as she opened her mouth.

"And yes, you do need protection. You're a walking target," she added.

"While Lago wasn't completely unfortunate, he just turned out to be a complete bore," Sabe rattled on.

"Sabe! Ian is not boring," Padme scolded.

"Oh please, you yourself told me he nearly put you to sleep during dinner," Sabe protested.

"Oh fine, but he's still very nice," Padme agreed.

"Clovis and Gavin are morally corrupt, worm ridden filth, not worthy of someone like you. But when you find a person that is, and you will, I won't stand in the way," Sabe promised. Padme sighed.

"Well, thank you. But I'm beginning to think that love might not be in the holocards for me," Padme replied.

"That's not true and you know it. Now eat your chocolate," Sabe demanded.

"Why didn't you send the chocolate back too since it's from him?" Padme asked, as she munched on a piece. Sabe huffed.

"Stupid flowers are one thing, but I'm not wasting good Corellian chocolate," she replied, as she snapped up another piece. Padme giggled and shook her head at her best friend's antics. At least she had Sabe through his whole ordeal. She hoped the Jedi could resolve this situation soon…


	11. Masked Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 11! Thanks for all the great reviews, as always. We're moving into AoTC territory and while there may be recognizable events, things will be very different in this unique AU. But Anakin and Padme's ages are not different. Here's just a few important ages for reference though:

Anakin-19

Padme-24

Sabe-28

Obi-Wan-35

Ahsoka-13

Quinlan-37

Sifo-Dyas-late sixties

Force Jumper

Chapter 11: Masked Savior

Obi-Wan and his young padawan were silent, as they rode Republica 500's turbo lift to Senator Amidala's apartment. They had just returned from a mission to Ansion with Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee, but found there would be no leave granted in between missions this time. They had been charged with the protection of Naboo's senator, whom had already escape three assassination attempts. Though his feisty padawan was silent, a true rarity, he could tell that she was less than thrilled by this assignment.

"You're certainly quiet. As much as I thought that would be a nice change for once, I'm finding it a bit unnerving," Obi-Wan joked.

"Very funny, Master," Ahsoka retorted.

"There is no assignment that is beneath a Jedi," Obi-Wan reminded.

"It's not that really, not at all. I just think that our skills are more useful out in the field. Not babysitting some spoiled Senator," Ahsoka griped.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'm going to enjoy not being on the move so much for once, my adrenaline addicted padawan," Obi-Wan teased. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. It was true. She did prefer action as opposed to what she considered boring assignments like this one. They were one of the best teams that the Jedi had, in her opinion, but they had been assigned to protection duty. It made little sense to her. She knew a Jedi should not crave battle, but she much preferred using her physical skills, as opposed to security detail or negotiations. Her Master was the opposite.

"Senator Amidala is a friend and with all the blaster bolts that have been flying at her lately, I have a feeling that this mission will be anything but boring," Obi-Wan assured her. He, however, had no idea how right he would be.

* * *

><p>Anakin checked their position and switched back to autopilot, as he went back into the cabin.<p>

"We're only an hour out now," he announced.

"Good. I know that you're eager to tackle Coruscant, but you have to be careful. The less jumping you do there, the better," Quinlan warned. Anakin nodded.

"I have a plan for that," Anakin replied. Quinlan rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, I can't wait to hear this," Quinlan quipped. Anakin smirked.

"I can't jump, at least not until I acquire some good jump sites and even then, I want to avoid if possible, cause I don't want Windu on my trail. But I still need to get around fast, so I built this," Anakin said, as he revealed a flat board looking device with thrusters on the back.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what exactly is _that,_" Quinlan asked, pointing at the

invention. Sifo-Dyas chuckled.

"It's a hover board with Mach two power thrusters. Even if I can't jump, no one is going to catch me on this thing," Anakin replied confidently.

"Yeah, because you're going to splatter yourself on the side of a building," Quinlan remarked. Anakin chuckled, knowing he was joking…mostly.

"Your lack of confidence in me is hurtful, Master," he mocked, teasing back.

"I have confidence in you…confidence that you're bloody insane," Quinlan mocked back.

"I'll be safe, don't worry. My feet will be strapped in and it goes whatever direction I make it go," Anakin replied simply. Quinlan shook his head.

"If you say so, kid," Quinlan replied, patting his shoulder.

"I can make one for you too, Master," Anakin teased, with a devious grin.

"There's no way in seven Sith hells you're getting me on one of those things," Quinlan called, as he made his way to his quarters, leaving Sifo and Anakin chuckling in amusement.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan and Ahsoka bowed respectively before Amidala, as they were invited into her apartment by Dorme.<p>

"Master Kenobi, it's good to see you again," Padme said pleasantly.

"You as well, Senator. I want to assure you that Ahsoka and I will discover who is behind this and bring them to justice," Obi-Wan said. At the mention of his apprentice, Padme felt a pang in her heart for the little boy that had been rejected years ago. She had never forgotten Anakin and she never could. She regretted not being able to use any of her personal funds during her time as Queen to free the boy's mother. But in her time as Queen, she had nothing personal. As a democratically elected Queen, she had belonged solely to her people during her two tenures. But she had sent out informants to look for him, but when they had returned to tell her that there was no trace of the boy or his mother on Tatooine, she had been saddened. Her first worry was that some terrible fate had befallen him and his mother. And that had struck a chord of disapproval within her that she hid well. Never would she have ever questioned the valued, yet mysterious servants of the Republic before, but their rejection and condemnation of an innocent little boy had not set with her well at all. Only Sabe knew of her frustration. Padme hoped with all her heart that her darker thoughts were wrong and that Anakin and his mother had found a way out of that life.

"This is my padawan, Ahsoka Tano," Obi-Wan introduced, bringing her back from her innermost thoughts. The young Togrutan female bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you, Ahsoka. Feel free to make yourself comfortable while you're here," Padme encouraged. Ahsoka simply nodded.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the security detail I have designed," Captain Typho spoke, getting right down to business. Obi-Wan nodded and bowed to Padme and her handmaidens.

"Excuse us milady," he said simply, as they left with Captain Typho.

* * *

><p>As Anakin stepped onto the permacrete, he opened himself to the Force and didn't like what he felt. On Yavin IV and many other places, feeling the Force was an effortless and as natural as breathing to him. But it felt very different on Coruscant.<p>

"Told you, deader than a door panel," Quinlan said, smirking behind him.

"I can feel the Force, but it's so…" Anakin replied, trying to find the words.

"Clouded," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Yeah," Anakin agreed.

"This is what we were warning about. It will be harder to read the Force's beckon here. Only your complete concentration and focus will help and even then, you must be very cautious," Sifo-Dyas warned. Anakin nodded. He was listening to his Master, but he couldn't help but focus his thoughts solely on Padme. He couldn't believe that after all these years that he was finally going to see her again. His heart was pounding just at the thought of her beautiful face. How in the world was he actually going to react when he came face to face with the woman he knew he loved? He wondered idly.

"Focus," Quinlan said knowingly. Anakin took a deep breath and nodded. His Master was right. Padme's life was in danger and her plight deserved his complete attention.

"Let's find our hotel. I managed to find one that is not disgusting in CoCo town. There's a diner that Qui-Gon used to frequent with his old Master that has good food too," Sifo-Dyas said. As he said that, Anakin's stomach growled. Quinlan shook his head.

"Right on cue," Quinlan chuckled, as they went to rent a speeder.

* * *

><p>Padme huffed in annoyance, as she glanced at the security camera that had been installed in her room.<p>

"I can't believe this!" Padme hissed, as she stalked around in agitation. She was going crazy with her every move being watched.

"Calm down, you know this is for your own protection," Sabe tried to console her.

"I'm in my own bedroom and they're watching me. I hate this," Padme complained.

"Relax. Just go about your business as if the camera isn't here. When you get ready to change for bed, we'll cover the camera briefly," Sabe promised. It was of little comfort to her.

"Calm down and come eat. Dinner should be done soon. Dorme made all your favorites," Sabe tempted.

"There better be dessert," Padme grumbled. Sabe chuckled.

"Chocolate covered shurra," Sabe promised. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Padme relented, as she followed her best friend out.

* * *

><p>"Well, bless my soul! Is that really the famous Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas waltzin' into my little diner?" a large alien with several arms asked.<p>

"Hello Dex, it's been a long time," Sifo-Dyas replied, as he returned the hug the large alien gave him.

"I haven't seen you in ages! I know you don't favor the capital world, but it's about damn time you made your way back here!" Dex replied.

"Yes, since I left the Jedi, though unofficially, I haven't had much reason to come back here. But since I am, I knew I had to treat the boys to one of your specials. You remember Quinlan?" Sifo asked. Dex nodded.

"Course I do. I see you're doing well indeed, but who is this strapping lad?" he asked, referring to Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker, sir," Anakin introduced himself politely.

"Anakin," Dex said, as he shook the young man's hand.

"That name sure sounds familiar for some reason," Dex replied. Sifo nodded.

"It should. This is the boy that Qui-Gon wanted to train and would have, had he not perished," Sifo-Dyas said.

"That's it. It's an honor to meet you, young one. Qui-Gon Jinn and Sifo-Dyas don't deem just anyone worthy enough to train. The Jedi were fools to turn you away," Dex replied.

"That's kind of you to say, Sir," Anakin responded.

"Call me Dex, my boy. You look like one that's hard to keep full, but one of Dex's specials will do it. Take a seat boys and I'll have you taken care of," Dex said, as he shuffled back behind the counter.

"Good to know that some things never change," Quinlan replied, as he eased into the booth.

"He knew Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked curiously. Sifo-Dyas smiled.

"Oh yes, he frequented here every chance he got. But Dex isn't just your average diner owner. He's been all over the galaxy. He was in, shall we say, some more risky professions before he settled into an honest life," Sifo-Dyas said.

"If there's anything you need information on, Dex is the person to ask," Quinlan added. Anakin looked back at the large alien. He would definitely keep that in mind in the future.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sighed in annoyance, as she kept guard outside the Senator's bedroom. Obi-Wan was just returning from making the rounds, checking all aspects of the security detail designed by Captain Typho.<p>

"Master, she covered the cameras. I agreed to let her do so while she changed, but she was supposed to uncover them after she went to bed," Ahsoka complained.

"The Senator is a stubborn one and I will speak with her about this in the morning. But you must focus. Your senses should be able to tell you if there is danger. Anything you see happening with your eyes will already be too late," Obi-Wan instructed. Ahsoka sobered, realizing that her frustration had clouded her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Master, but I can sense everything going on in that room," Ahsoka boasted.

Obi-Wan was about to retort, seeing a good opportunity for a lesson. But they both felt the sudden eeriness in the Force that was now coming from the Senator's room.

"Master," Ahsoka said in alarm.

"I feel it too," Obi-Wan replied, as they rushed to the door…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

After tossing and turning for nearly an hour, Padme had finally started to fall asleep. She thought it was going to be impossible given the fact that her thoughts refused to quiet. Pure exhaustion was finally taking over, when she heard a noise…

* * *

><p>Zam Wessel slowly and expertly cut a perfect circle in the glass of the Senator's bedroom window. She smirked, as she gazed at the cylinder container that held two poisonous kouhuns. This was going to be the easiest bounty she ever collected. She pressed the container up to the glass opening and prepared to release.<p>

"You release those in her room and you're a dead woman," a rich tenor voice laced with malice hissed. She looked up, seeing a cloaked figure on the ledge. There was no speeder around other than hers, so she was baffled as to how he had gotten up this high on his own. She smirked deviously and opened the container, allowing the creatures to fall into the room.

"That was your last mistake," he hissed.

"You'll have to catch me first," she replied, as she hopped in her speeder and flew off. He growled and wanted to go after her. But he wasn't about to trust the Jedi to actually save her for him. He Force jumped inside her room and his hood dropped. He spotted the creatures crawling up onto her bed and ignited his blazing sapphire blade. With swift precision, he killed both. Startled by the sounds and movement, Padme sat up quickly, looking around in confusion and trying to determine what had happened. That's when her eyes locked with the sapphire ones that seemed to glow behind a strange eye mask that the imposing figure wore.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you," he promised. She took a startled breath and saw the remains of the charred creatures on her bedspread. Whatever they were, she guessed that their bite was probably fatal.

"You…you saved me?" she asked. He nodded simply, as the two Jedi came bursting into her room, drawing their weapons.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Don't! He saved my life!" Padme pleaded.

"Poisonous kouhuns, Master," Ahsoka said, pointing at the charred insects.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you and how did you get in here?" Obi-Wan demanded. The dark, handsome stranger simply smirked.

"I'm not your enemy, fool. Some Jedi protection! You would have been too late to stop one of those things from biting her. The assassin is getting away!" he hissed. As he said that, Zam Wessel was spotted speeding away from the scene. To everyone's shock, Obi-Wan went crashing through the window and went with her, hanging precariously from the vehicle.

"Of all the idiotic…" the man hissed.

"Hey, that's my Master!" Ahsoka protested.

"He's going to get himself killed. Go get a speeder and follow him," he snapped back.

"I don't take orders from you!" Ahsoka hissed back. Anakin scoffed.

"Do as you please then. If he's lucky, maybe I'll get to him in time. I'm only interested in catching the assassin," he spat, as he unhooked the hover board from his back and tossed it to the floor, before hopping on. His feet were strapped into place and he spared another glance toward Padme, who seemed absolutely entranced by him.

"What in blazing Sith hell is going on in here?" Sabe roared, as she stumbled sleepily into the room.

"Your Jedi protection was sleeping on the job, but the danger has been averted for now. Stay with her. I'm going after the assassin," the stranger said simply, as he went flying out the broken window at inhuman speeds.

Padme exhaled the breath she had been holding, as Sabe rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" she fretted. Padme nodded.

"He saved me. He moved so fast," Padme replied in awe.

"He is not to be trusted. I'm going after my Master," Ahsoka called, as she ran out of the room.

"But who is he?" Sabe asked.

"I…I don't know," Padme replied, wanting nothing more than the answer to that question. But she didn't agree with the young padawan's assessment at all. Something inside her told her that he was the one to place her trust in.

* * *

><p>Zam Wessel swerved in and out of oncoming traffic, desperate to lose the Jedi hanging from her speeder. Despite her wild piloting, he remained and was starting to climb up onto the speeder. Taking aim with her blaster, she clipped his hand, sending him falling to the depths below. Satisfied with that, she turned her full attention back to controlling the vehicle to make her escape. She had failed and her partner would be none too happy.<p>

For a brief moment, Obi-Wan thought that this might be his end and he cursed his foolishness. Crashing through that window had not been the best idea. Suddenly, something grabbed his arm and he found himself flailing along behind the stranger who they had found in the Senator's room. He was silent and simply tossed him into a speeder that was suddenly beside him.

"She's all I care about. Don't fail to protect her again," the young man hissed, as he pursued the bounty hunter.

"Follow him," Obi-Wan ordered his padawan and she complied.

Zam parked her speeder and prepared to slip into a club to blend in while those Jedi fools ran circles. There were too many people in these places and she would easily lose them. Suddenly, the man that had appeared outside the Senator's apartment on the ledge was in front of her.

"What the…" she uttered, stumbling away from him. Where had he come from?

"I told you that trying to hurt her was the last thing you would do, but I'm ready to be merciful if you'll just tell me who you're working for," Anakin demanded. His masked appearance and stunningly sleek armor made him stand out and he was slowly drawing a crowd, especially when he ignited a brilliant sapphire blade. It was glaringly obvious that he was no Jedi. He paid them no mind, for he and his Masters had anticipated this attention. She snarled at him and threw a punch, which he caught with ease. She cried out, as he slammed her onto the ground and clutched her throat, holding his humming blade to her jugular.

"Tell me now," he growled. Fear washed over her features and she struggled to no avail.

"It was…" her voice stopped, as she felt a sharp pain her neck and then blackness overcame her. Anakin's eyes widened, as he saw the poison dart in her neck.

"Jango?" he whispered, recognizing the barb. His head shot up just in time to see him rocket off through the sky. If Jango was involved in this...then Padme was still in danger.

"What in blazes did you do?" Obi-Wan asked, as he and Ahsoka arrived.

"Another bounty hunter killed her before she could tell me who she was working for. You two are far too slow to be of any use to me," the stranger said, astonishing everyone to the core, as he disappeared right before their eyes.

"Wha…how did he do that?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan was equally surprised.

"I…I have no idea," he replied.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you need to settle down and go back to sleep. I'll make you some tea," Sabe said, as she left the room.<p>

"How could I possibly go to sleep after all that?" Padme wondered aloud.

"You won't have to worry about that. I'm about to put you to sleep…permanently," a male voice said. This one was much deeper than the stranger early. Padme gasped and jumped away from the bed, as he pointed his blaster at her with perfect aim.

"It's nothing personal, Senator. Your death is worth a lot of money and that's my business," the armored man said with an unfeeling voice.

"Help me!" Padme screamed, hoping her friends would hear. But he fired and Padme clenched her eyes shut, knowing she was going to die. She felt a whoosh of air and opened her eyes, finding someone standing in front of her. And she quickly realized that it was him!

"Well, this just got more interesting," Jango said, recognizing his young friend, but he wouldn't reveal that. He was actually impressed that the young Force jumper had taken his advice and fashioned himself some armor. The blaster bolt had barely scratched the chest plate and he instantly wondered where the kid had gotten such material.

"I won't let you kill her," he stated. Jango quirked an eyebrow underneath his mask.

"Really? That's a bold statement. I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into. I'm not someone you want to have after you," Jango warned.

"I can handle you. I'm the one you should worry about, because I won't rest until the people that have hired you and all the other bounty hunters to kill her is dead," Anakin warned back, feeling the stab of betrayal. He realized that his brief friendship with Fett had just come to an end, but it didn't really matter. He would gladly trade him for Padme. Sabe gasped, as she returned and watched the exchange from the doorway. Fett chuckled.

"All right, this might be fun. I'll take your challenge. You win tonight, but I hope you're ready, because the real battle is yet to come," Fett warned, as he dashed out of the open window. Padme let out a breath in relief.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his harsh voice softening to a tender tone that made her shiver in delight.

"Thanks to you…again. Who…are you?" she asked. He sighed.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that yet. It would only put you in more danger at this point," he replied. He really wanted to tear his mask off and tell her everything, but he knew that the time wasn't right.

"Just know that as long as I'm around, no harm will come to you," he promised, as he slowly back toward the window, while stepping onto his hover board.

"Wait!" she called, as she grabbed his hand.

"What do I call you?" he asked. He froze and realized that he hadn't come up with a pseudo name to go along with the disguise.

"I'm…not sure. Just know that I'll be there when you need me," he promised. Then she stunned him and herself by her out of character boldness and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you…for saving my life," she said, staring into the blue eyes behind the mask. Once he remembered how to breathe, he nodded slowly, before taking off on his hover board and out of sight…

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter, the Holonet explodes with talk of this masked savior responsible of thwarting the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Jedi are just as interested to know who this light saber wielding vigilante is and Mace Windu does his best to deceive his fellow Jedi that he is just as clueless about his identity. Secretly, he warns his Xal'Kaar followers that they must tread lightly in their pursuit to keep their group a secret. And Padme is enamored with her mysterious savior, much to Sabe's amusement. All this and more, coming soon in chapter 12!<em>


	12. Knightblade

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 12! Thanks for all the great reviews, as always. We're moving into AoTC territory and while there may be recognizable events, things will be very different in this unique AU. But Anakin and Padme's ages are not different. Here's just a few important ages for reference though:

Anakin-19

Padme-24

Sabe-28

Obi-Wan-35

Ahsoka-13

Force Jumper

Chapter 12: Knightblade

The young girl ran through the dark alleyway with fear apparent on her young, soft features. She didn't know why this was happening to her. Just days ago, she had been a normal kid and now she was running for her life. All because of a strange ability she had suddenly discovered that she had. One that she couldn't even help or control yet. She stopped, as her legs gave out and she heaved air into her lungs. The man behind her slowed and she could see a smug smirk on his shadowed face. She whimpered and clenched her eyes shut, calling on the power she didn't understand. She felt the familiar tingle, as she disappeared into thin air and reappeared atop a nearby building. She sighed in relief, but it was short lived, as she felt a cable wrap around her, constricting tightly, before a thousand volts of electricity ripped through her.

Zana yanked the cable and threw her to the ground. The girl convulsed in pain and yelped in fear, as the woman jammed the spiked barrel of the device into the permacrete, securing her captivity. She smirked and raised her comlink to her lips

"Cox, I got her," she said.

"_Good. I just got a call from headquarters. Something big is going down on Coruscant and Master Windu has requested us and a few other operatives to get there as soon as possible. Kill it, dispose of the body, and then get down here," _Cox ordered. She nodded and drew a vibro blade, causing the girl to scream in terror. She trembled and flailed in attempt to break free, but it was no use.

"Sorry kid, I know it's a gruesome way to go. But putting a blaster bolt in your head doesn't repair the imbalance you're existence has caused in the Force," Zana said, as she made sure the blade was plenty sharp. The girl, her eyes wide with fear, looked at her in confusion.

"Your blood must be spilt, because you're an abomination. Only death with cleanse you and the Force. You're a kid though and I'll make it quick," Zana promised. The girl screamed, as Zana disappeared behind her. She never saw the blade and her screams died, as the Xal'Kaar agent slit her throat quickly. Blood pooled all over her chest and slowly poured onto the ground. Zana took out a small flask of liquor and poured it on the body. The electricity in the cable sparked and ignited violently, quickly engulfing the body in flames. Once she was satisfied that the body and blood would soon be nothing but unidentifiable ashes, she left, climbing down the ladder on the side of the building.

* * *

><p>Normally, Padme loathed the Holonet news, especially since their intrusive prying into her personal life was usually relentless. She always remained stoic and they portrayed her as a cold, ice queen, who scared away all potential suitors with her frigid personality. Amidala was all business, it was true, but that was not the real Padme. She usually paid them no mind. They didn't know the real her and she preferred it that way, but this morning, she found herself hanging on the reporter's every word, as they accounted the events of the previous evening and showed the footage that had been captured by security cameras. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she had never felt anything like this before. It seemed crazy, but in just the few times that her gaze had met the sapphire one behind the mask, her heart had skipped a beat each time his eyes were locked with hers.<p>

"_For those that have just tuned in, we have been discussing last night's thwarted assassination attempt on the Senator of Naboo by a most mysterious masked figure. This man succeeded in saving Senator Amidala from not one, but two attempts on her life last night where her assigned Jedi protection failed. Footage of him taking down the first assassin was captured by a holocam," _the reporter said, as the screen flashed to the footage of the man taking down Zam Wessel and using a light saber of all weapons. But it was apparent he was no Jedi. He moved too fast, even for one of them and his moves were executed with the precision of one, but with mercilessness that most Jedi would never dare use. The screen froze on the tall form and Padme could have sworn those eyes were looking straight through her. She shook her head. It was insanity. She didn't even know this man, this obviously dangerous man, and yet her heart thudded in her chest madly at just the sight of him. What madness had overtaken her that one gaze from some strange savior could cause such reaction?

Her mystery hero disappeared, as the screen panned back to the reporter.

"_No one, not even the Jedi, know who this mysterious rogue is. The Jedi have denounced him as a renegade that takes the law into his own hands, the Chancellor is strangely silent, __but the masses are intrigued and enthralled by this new figure, who obviously has powers that are even more mysterious than those possessed by the Jedi. Some even speculate that he is far more powerful than any Jedi and names for him are already being tossed around. It seems that the ones gaining traction are the Hero With No Fear and Knightblade. The public and those here at this station now wait with curiosity and bated breath as to when or if we will see this Knightblade again," _ the reporter finished, as the camera panned back to a frozen frame of the masked hero.

"Knightblade…that's hot," Sabe's voice cut through Padme's concentration and she nearly fell off her bed.

"Dammit Sabe…don't do that," Padme cursed, as she put a hand to her chest, having been nearly scared out of her skin and caught staring at the man on the screen. Sabe laughed.

"I see you think so too. It's nothing to be ashamed of Padme. I'd love to take a bite out of that sexy piece of Shaak meat too," Sabe teased. Padme groaned.

"It's not like that. He saved my life. I was just seeing what they were saying about him," Padme tried to defend.

"And practically drooling," Sabe teased again.

"I was not!" she replied hotly, making her best friend cackle with glee.

"Oh honey, you have it bad already!" she exclaimed.

"That's ludicrous Sabe, I don't even know him!" Padme hissed.

"Yet," she replied.

"I'll probably never see him again," Padme huffed.

"Oh, I saw the way he was looking at you last night. Trust me, you'll see that one again," Sabe replied. Padme sighed, but was silent. Why should she deny it? She wanted to see him again. Something had happened last night in those few brief times their eyes had met last night, something unspoken and nearly unfathomable, sparks that had taken her breath away. And she knew he, whoever he was, had felt it too. She not only wanted to see him again…something inside her longed for him. She _needed_ to see him again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Master Yoda! Master Windu! Do you care to comment on last night's events?" <em>one Holonet reporter shouted.

"_Masters…do you have any idea who could have trained this man in the Jedi Arts? Or who he is?"_

More questions flew wildly at the two stoic Jedi Masters, as they ascended the steps that led them to the Senate building. They had been summoned by the Chancellor this morning and neither of them needed to consult the tremors in the Force to know what they would be discussing.

* * *

><p>Anakin followed Sifo and Quinlan into Dex's diner that morning. They instantly noticed that many patrons were watching the holoscreens. This wasn't necessarily unusual, especially if there were podraces on, but the holonews was never this interesting. Quinlan shook his head.<p>

"One night and you've already got the entire planet enthralled," Quinlan said quietly with a chuckled.

"They can't all be interested in what went on last night," Anakin insisted, as they slid into a booth.

"Take a look at the screens, kid," Quinlan said, as they watched the recap of last night's events and then the Jedi Masters stoically avoiding the questions of the press, as they made their way to the Senate building.

"Well, I hope Dex has something on the menu fit for Mr. _Hero With No Fear_," Quinlan joked quietly. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Master..." Anakin hissed in annoyance.

"I get it, you prefer Knightblade. I'll admit, it does have a nice ring to it. And I bet it irritates Mace to kingdom come. That name is a blatant diss to the Jedi," Quinlan teased. Anakin sighed.

"Coruscant loves their public figures and heroes," Sifo said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, loves to build them up so they can tear them down. Mace was trying to remain calm, but he's pissed. He's probably calling in the reserves already," Quinlan said, getting serious.

"But they still have to be careful unless he wants to blow his whole organization into the public," Anakin reasoned.

"True, but there are bounty hunters out there after Senator Amidala. Be prepared for the Xal'Kaar to use the guise of a bounty hunter to target you," Sifo warned. Anakin nodded, as Dex approached.

"Well, good morning boys. I already put three my specials in for ya'. They'll be up in no time," Dex told them.

"Thanks Dex," Anakin replied kindly. He was, as usual, famished.

"So Dex, what do you think of this new renegade hero they're going on about this morning?" Quinlan asked, ignoring Anakin's glare.

"Well, he certainly has skill. Nice to see that he's doing some good though, saving that pretty Senator and all. Looks like he was trained by the best," Dex said, giving them a sly look. Anakin paled a little.

"Does he know?" Anakin whispered.

"Relax kid, he knows only because Dex is just that good. No one else will have any idea," Quinlan assured him. He relaxed, if only slightly.

"Quinlan is right. Though Mace probably knows, he won't reveal what he knows, no matter how desperate to catch you he will become," Sifo replied.

"Are you sure, Master?" Anakin asked. He nodded.

"Trust me young one. The Jedi Order is important to Mace, but nothing compared to his loyalty to the Order that is the Xal'Kaar. It is the embodiment of everything he is and everything he knows," Sifo assured him. Anakin relaxed more, as their breakfast was delivered to them.

* * *

><p>"Good morning gentlemen. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I regret the media circus that this mysterious hero's exploits have created," Palpatine said, as he greeted the two Jedi Masters.<p>

"Please sit and be comfortable," Palpatine offered, as they obliged.

"Forgive me Chancellor, but whoever this man is, I assure you that he is no hero," Mace stated firmly.

"Normally, I would agree with you, Master Windu, as I have never been one to condone vigilantism, but he did save one of the Senate's most valued representatives...twice," the Chancellor reminded.

"His true motives...a mystery they are," Yoda said. Palpatine nodded curtly.

"That is true, but I fail to see how he could be sinister if he is against anyone hurting a member of the Senate. In fact, I am afraid your Jedi would not have been able to save her. Whoever this man is could be a strong ally, what with more and more planets choosing to join the Separatist movement," Palpatine said.

"The Jedi are more than capable of protecting Senator Amidala, I assure you, your Excellency," Mace said sternly.

"More going on here than we know, there is," Yoda stated.

"Yes...I have heard this man is very fast, though I am still very confused as to how he could have gotten into the Senator's room from outside her window. There were no breaks in the glass?" Palpatine asked. Mace held back the urge to scowl. He knew exactly how the little freak had gotten in.

"Not prior to Master Kenobi's chase of the assailant. We are not sure how he got in either," Mace lied.

"Well...regardless, I believe Coruscant has become much too dangerous for Senator Amidala. Would your Jedi agree to a protection detail for the Senator on Naboo?" Palpatine asked.

"We need Obi-Wan to investigate who is behind the assassination attempts, but we will implore the Senator to return to Naboo with padawan Tano," Mace replied.

"Are you sure the padawan is enough protection?" Palpatine questioned.

"Very capable, padawan Tano is. Ready for this assignment, we believe she is," Yoda insisted.

"Very well Masters. I will trust your judgment," Palpatine responded, as the Jedi rose from their seats.

"Good day gentlemen," he said, bidding them goodbye. As they slowly walked to the turbo lift, Mace's fists clenched inside his robes. That Sith spawn abomination had drawn too much attention to himself, so Mace knew it would not be easy for them to take him down. Still, a plan needed to be developed. Once Master Yoda was engrossed in his daily duties with the younglings, Mace would slip away to The Works for a meeting with his people that could not wait any longer.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later...<em>

Mace stormed into the secret base that the Xal'Kaar operated from on Coruscant. Ten of his top agents were waiting for him, all a little confused as to why they were all in one place. They never needed this many agents for one assignment, especially not for one Force Jumper.

"Has everyone seen the media spectacle?" Mace asked his padawan.

"Not all of them Master. I thought you might want to be here," Barriss responded. Mace nodded and she played the footage. Cox was the first to sneer at the sight of the masked child that he had been hunting for several years now. But this was no longer a child. He was a full grown man now and obviously more experienced than ever.

"This is an unprecedented event. This Force Jumper has eluded us for many years now. He is skilled like no other and trained in the Jedi Arts. I also believe there is another Force Jumper that has trained him to jump," Mace said, pausing to gaze around at his charges.

"I don't get it, Master. Why can no one catch this guy?" one man with several visible scars on his face asked.

"You weren't listening, Jarvis. He is trained in ways of the Force and wields a light saber with skill I regrettably admit that I don't often see in even the most skilled Jedi, save myself and Master Yoda, perhaps," Mace said, pausing for a moment.

"And in addition to that, we believe this one...can jump planets," Mace said, reluctantly revealing the piece of information that only a few close to him knew and suspected. There were gasps of disbelief around the room.

"I've gone up against this kid. He's no pushover and has a high pain tolerance. Our binding staves and EMP cables should be enough to immobilize him, but they only slow him down. He manages to evade them and break free from them. I've never encountered anyone like him," Cox said, sharing his experience.

"He is an anomaly in a sea of the abomination of his kind. We must focus on eliminating him or the impurity in the Force will only increase. With the Republic on the brink of war, we cannot allow such infection to run rampant in a time where chaos is already around us. His very existence also threatens to expose our sacred order. We cannot allow that to happen," Mace stated.

"What do we do, Master? How do we catch him if he just jumps from planet to planet?" Jarvis questioned. Mace allowed himself a small smirk.

"I have a feeling that he has a vested interest here on Coruscant...a possible attachment to the Senator of Naboo. He has already saved her life twice," Mace began.

"We believe we can exploit this weakness. The Senator already has multiple bounty hunters vying to claim the prize that her assassination promises. Disguised as bounty hunters, we can lure him into a trap and dispose of him," Barriss continued.

"And if this Senator gets in the way?" Cox asked.

"If she perishes in the midst of the operation, it is of no consequence. The public will simply think that the bounty hunters were successful. She is not a target, but do not allow her to get in the way," Mace answered.

"It is imperative that we kill him now. He's already too powerful and he will only get better if we allow him to live," Mace stated firmly, ending the meeting. They slowly trickled out, each team going about their own way to develop a plan of action. They would all seek the same target, but each team would try to claim the sole victory of taking down the most powerful Force Jumper any of them had ever encountered.

* * *

><p>Padme huffed in frustration, as she stormed into her bedroom. She scowled at the security camera and tossed a black cloth over it. She hated the feeling of their eyes on her constantly, especially when she was in a mood like this. Earlier in the day, the Jedi had suggested that she be escorted home to Naboo with a protection detail, but she refused. She had worked for over a year against the military creation act and she was determined to be there when its fate was decided. Later, after the Senate adjourned for the day, Chancellor Palpatine had summoned her and gave her an executive order to return to Naboo the following day with padawan Tano as her escort. She couldn't believe his audacity! She couldn't refuse an executive order and now she was expected to pack her things like a good little girl and leave aboard an unmarked transport tomorrow with a thirteen-year-old padawan, while the big boys stayed to investigate this whole thing. She got out her travel case and tossed it angrily onto the bed, before crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.<p>

She glanced at the new glass window that had been installed this morning and immediately remembered the events of the previous night. He invaded her thoughts again, as he had most of the day. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She was not one to be bold with men so she had no idea what had possessed her to kiss his cheek last night. But the feel of his skin on her lips had been a constant in her mind since. Being in his presence

was...intoxicating. And suddenly, he was there. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest, as he appeared on the ledge outside her window, seemingly out of thin air. She pressed her palm to the glass and gazed out at him with wide eyes. She gasped, as he disappeared and then jumped in surprise, as he appeared inside her room, mere feet from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"That's...okay. How do you do that?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It's an ability that I was apparently born with," he replied simply, as he stared at her.

"So you can go anywhere, just like that, in an instant?" she asked in fascination. He nodded.

"It's similar to teleportation, as long as I have a clear vision of the place I'm going, so it still requires some travel the old fashioned way," he answered.

"Who...are you?" she asked in amazement.

"Telling you would only put you in more danger than you're already in," he replied. She was silent for a moment, as she thought about his answer. It hinted that he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything...and she wanted the same.

"I think that I am far safer with you around. You proved that last night," she replied.

"It's as I said. As long as I am around, no harm will come to you," he stated.

"They're forcing me to leave Coruscant tomorrow," she told him.

"I'm not in complete disagreement. Coruscant is too dangerous," he replied.

"I've worked too hard to defeat the military creation act to leave now," she fumed.

"Your hard work will be in vain if you're killed. I can protect you here if I have to, but doing so on Naboo will be far easier," he replied. She smirked inwardly, as he revealed his intentions without her having to ask.

"So you plan to come to Naboo," she stated.

"I will follow...without the Jedi's knowledge. They must not know anymore about me than they already do," he stated.

"I won't be telling them anything," she responded, as their eyes met again. The invisible electricity that seemed to sizzle between them from the moment they met was still there and they both felt it as strongly as they had the previous evening.

"I should let you retire for the evening," he said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Will you be near?" she asked. He nodded.

"No one will attempt to get near your window with me near," he replied simply.

"Why me? Why have you chosen to protect me so...completely?" she asked. He looked into her eyes with an intense gaze.

"I promise that I will tell you everything when the time is right. Just know that you can trust me implicitly," he responded. She nodded. He would tell her everything. He was waiting till he was sure they could be alone and suddenly she wasn't so upset about going home to Naboo. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, breaking her reverie. She nodded quickly and timidly reached out to touch his hand.

"Thank you. I don't know why you're protecting me. I...I don't even know who you are, but I somehow know that I can trust you," she confessed.

"You can. I promise," he replied, his voice suddenly husky. He could smell the scent of her shampoo and his hormones were raging. Being in her presence was so incredibly intoxicating.

"I...I should go," he said, clearing his throat. She nodded halfheartedly.

"Okay," she whispered, as the invisible force between them kept pushing them closer and closer. It finally won, as their lips brushed together. Passion sparked between them in that simple, short embrace and they stared at each other breathlessly as their lips parted several seconds later. The emotions passed between them, their silence promising so much, as they parted wordlessly for the night. He disappeared and she gazed out her window longingly...

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter, Padme prepares to leave Coruscant with Ahsoka as her escort. But her departure is interrupted and chaos erupts. Meanwhile, sensing the dangerous plot, Sifo orders Quinlan to go to Naboo, while he follows Obi-Wan to Kamino...<em>


	13. Manipulations

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 13! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 13: Manipulations

After leaving Padme's apartment, Anakin jumped to the slums and then unhooked his hover board from his back. When enough time had passed to assure his jump scar outside Padme's apartment had faded, Anakin traveled to their Coruscant apartment on his hover board. His jump trail would leave any lurking Xal'Kaar at a dead end in the alleyway, while he kept the location of their apartment secret.

His mind though was more focused on the surprise kiss that he had just shared with the woman he had loved for almost ten years. He could still feel her lips on his and he had already memorized her sweet taste. He craved more and knew she was something he would never be able to get enough of. He had been so close…so close to telling her everything. But he knew he had to wait for the right time and that time would not come here on Coruscant while she was in so much danger. But Naboo would promise more perhaps. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that he had already taken the lift up to the fifth floor apartment and entered.

"Coruscant to Anakin!" Quinlan called for the third time.

"Huh?" Anakin asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Whoa kid, what planet were you on? Cause it sure wasn't this one," Quinlan teased.

"Uh, sorry, I guess I was lost in my thoughts," Anakin replied, as he started toward his bedroom. Quinlan smirked deviously.

"Are you sure you weren't on planet Padme?" Quinlan teased. Anakin reddened immediately.

"Master!" Anakin cried in embarrassment. Quinlan laughed.

"So I was right. Red is a nice color on you, Hero With No Fear," Quinlan teased. Anakin huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed," Anakin announced.

"Wait a minute, young one," Sifo-Dyas called. Anakin sighed and turned around.

"I assume you'll be shadowing the Senator on her trip home and then maintaining close proximity on Naboo?" Sifo asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yes Master, I am positive that there will be more attacks against her," Anakin replied. Sifo-Dyas nodded.

"I agree. Be careful though, for I fear that the Xal'Kaar will be pursuing you as well. She won't be their target, but they also won't hesitate to take her out if it means getting to you," Sifo warned. Cox's smug ugly face flashed in his mind and he attempted to lock his emotions down as tightly as he could.

"I'll take anyone who goes near her out," Anakin assured him.

"Still…just be on your toes, kid," Quinlan warned. Anakin nodded.

"I will Master," Anakin promised. Quinlan's sly smirk returned.

"So…" he prompted. Anakin looked at him questioningly.

"So…what?" he asked. Quinlan chuckled.

"How was it? You know...your first kiss?" Quinlan asked. Sifo-Dyas couldn't help but chuckle himself this time, as Anakin's mouth dropped open.

"How did you…never mind," Anakin replied, with a sigh. They lived to embarrass him! He was sure of it.

"Good night Masters," Anakin said, as he made a quick exit to his bedroom.

"Yep, that was definitely some kiss," Quinlan concluded.

"Our boy is growing up. We're soon going to have a young lady in our company so you had better learn to behave," Sifo teased.

"Anakin would think me ill if I behaved," Quinlan scoffed, as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Besides, you're sure this thing between them will really go that far?" Quinlan asked.

"Love is a mysterious thing, but there is something that binds him to her. The Will of the Force, perhaps. But I want you on a separate transport to Naboo tomorrow afternoon. Anakin doesn't need to know, but I fear the Xal'Kaar will follow him there," Sifo-Dyas said quietly. Quinlan nodded.

"Okay. But what are you going to be doing?" Quinlan asked.

"I must see to something on Kamino. I am afraid a project that I commissioned may not be used as I intended. The deception of the Sith goes far deeper than I imagined," Sifo-Dyas said gravely.

"If that's true, then be careful Master," Quinlan replied. Sifo-Dyas.

"You too. If things get too dangerous on Naboo, have Anakin jump you and Padme home to Yavin IV. The Xal'Kaar nor the Sith can reach you there," Sifo-Dyas instructed. Quinlan nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan looked at the curious dart that he held between his fingers. It had been drained of the poison inside that had killed Zam Wessel, but the markings on it were nothing that he was able to find in the Archives. So he had come to the one place and one person that might know the origins of the strange dart.<p>

"Obi-Wan!" Dex called. Obi-Wan grinned.

"Hello Dex," Obi-Wan greeted. The four armed alien pointed him to a table.

"Have a seat. I'll be right wit ya," Dex said. Obi-Wan did so and the waitress served him a cup of jawa juice.

"What brings you to my neighborhood? It's been a while and where's that bright little padawan of yours?" Dex asked.

"She's on another assignment and I'm here about this," Obi-Wan said, holding up the dart.

"Say...now I haven't seen one of these in years. I'll be..." Dex said, as he examined the dart.

"Do you know its origin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure do. What you got here is a Kaminoan sabre dart," Dex said.

"Kamino? I've never heard of it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Not surprisin'. Them Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners," Dex said.

"Cloners?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yep. Damn good ones too," Dex replied.

"Curious," Obi-Wan said, wondering what connections this bounty hunter had to Kamino. And more importantly...why...

"Cloners...are they friendly?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Depends," Dex replied.

"Depends on what, Dex?" he asked. Dex smiled slyly.

"On how good your manners are...and how big your...pocketbook is," Dex said with a sly laugh. Obi-Wan smiled and sipped at his drink.

Kamino. He had never heard of it and so it would be back to the Temple to consult the star maps in the Archives…

* * *

><p>"I really, really would feel better about all this if you'd let me come," Sabe said, as they rode in a private transport to the designated landing pad. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were silent in the back, while Captain Typho piloted.<p>

"I know, but I need you here to make sure Jar Jar doesn't get into too much trouble," Padme replied, as she gazed out the window. She was barely paying attention, lost in thought again. Thinking about him again, Sabe was sure. Sabe sighed.

"No one can keep Jar Jar out of trouble. It's not possible. I'll still never understand why you appointed him as a representative," Sabe replied. Padme smiled slightly.

"He's clumsy and downright annoying, but he has a good heart. You know how rare that is in the Senate," Padme said.

"I know…but you need protection. I don't think for a second that the danger is over," Sabe lamented.

"The Senator will be perfectly safe with padawan Tano, I assure you milady," Obi-Wan chimed in. Sabe gave him a stern, cool gaze.

"I hope you are right, Master Jedi, but forgive me if my confidence in your abilities to protect her have been recently shaken," Sabe retorted with ice in her voice.

"Sabe, that's rude. I'll be fine," Padme assured her, giving her a peculiar look of confidence. Sabe narrowed her gaze on her best friend and realized the truth without any words being exchanged. They knew each other so well sometimes; it was almost like they were actually real sisters. Padme had no such closeness to her real sister like she did with Sabe. But the older woman understood. Padme had seen the mysterious stranger known as Knightblade again. And she believed that this man would protect her again. Sabe had no choice but to hope that was true. She had a really bad feeling about this trip. She knew Padme would be safe once she reached Naboo, but it was getting her there that Sabe worried about. The transport arrived and they disembarked. Padme was dressed as a refugee, as was Ahsoka, and they hoped it was a convincing cover. Padme looked around the landing pad, but her eyes did not find what or rather who she was searching for. That didn't surprise her though, for she knew he didn't want to be seen by the Jedi. Somehow, she knew he was near, even if it sounded crazy to her. She knew he was around. Sabe hugged her best friend tightly.

"Be careful," Sabe whispered.

"You too, take care of each other," Padme told Sabe and Typho, while Obi-Wan spent a few moments giving instructions to his padawan. With surprisingly no difficulty, Ahsoka and Padme boarded the Naboo bound transport.

* * *

><p>From his vantage point, aboard the ship already, Anakin could feel Mace's half-witted minions waiting for him to appear. He was one step ahead of course and had snuck aboard the transport the old fashioned way, leaving no jump scar energy for them to pick up on. He knew the danger was far from over though. The Jedi Council, and therefore Mace, would know of Padme's exact position at all times, thanks to the loyal padawan who would likely report to them at least once a day. When the time came, he would have to take action to ensure both Padme's safety…and his own.<p>

* * *

><p>"He didn't make an appearance, Master," a Xal'Kaar operative known as Slade reported. Mace's stoic face showed telltale signs of annoyance.<p>

"_Of course he didn't. I told you this one was good, yet you and the rest insist on conducting yourselves like amateurs. I told you that this kid is far more skilled than his age could ever suggest. Fortunately, everything is still going as planned,"_ Mace said over the comm.

"What are your orders, Master?" Slade questioned.

"_Take a transport to Corellia. Cox and Zana are already in position, but they will need assistance," _Mace ordered.

"We'll leave immediately, Master," Slade responded, as his three co-operatives flanked him and they headed for their ship.

* * *

><p>Padme looked around the small room she and Ahsoka had been assigned on the transport with little interest, as Artoo rolled in beside her. The young padawan was using the comm system in the control room, since none of the small bedrooms had them. They had shared a meal together and the conversation had been short and barely civil. The young padawan didn't trust her, of that, Padme was sure. She wouldn't improve that between them either, since she was not supposed to wander off by herself and had done so anyway. Being around someone who clearly believed she was more trouble than she was worth was unpleasant at best and Padme had no desire for such company any longer. Artoo whirled sourly.<p>

"Yes, it's small, but we'll only be sleeping in here. You're just spoiled," Padme teased, as he let loose with an irritated string of clicks and beeps.

"I know she's not very nice, but she'll do her duty. She is a Jedi, after all," Padme assured him, as she removed the gold headdress she was wearing and shook out her chestnut curls. Artoo wasn't convinced though.

"Your droid is right. She needs an attitude adjustment," a deep tenor voice said, causing her to jump in surprise. Artoo whirled in surprise and started to stomp up and down on his legs.

"Shh…it's ok Artoo. We can trust him," Padme quieted him down.

"You came," Padme said, turning back to him. He nodded.

"You knew I would," he replied simply, as she stared into his eyes behind the mask. He couldn't take his eyes off the brunette beauty before him, especially as she slowly stepped closer and put her hands on his armored chest. She slid her hands along the hard, yet skin tight surface. Whatever the armor was, it did nothing to hide the definition beneath and yet, it looked to be nearly indestructible. She lifted her head to meet his gaze again, letting her eyes memorize his features that she could see. The bottom half of his exposed face was chiseled handsomely and his shaggy dark blonde hair fell nearly to shoulders in unruly waves.

"Will you tell me who are you are?" she whispered.

"You know I can't here," his voice was husky, betraying his emotions. She bit her bottom lip.

"We're alone," she prompted.

"Unfortunately, we won't be for long," he responded, not able to hide the disappointed tone.

"The…kiss we shared last night…what was it?" she questioned.

"A promise of more…so much more," he answered.

"Promise me again?" she requested. He would not refuse. Boldly, as he dreamt of doing the night before, he squelched any day light between them and claimed her lips in a passionate lock. He moved his lips over hers, almost feverishly, as his gloved hand slid into her curls. He sensed Ahsoka coming and forced himself to pull away.

"I'll be near," he promised simply, as he disappeared. She turned away from the door, breathless and trying to compose herself.

"Not a beep or a click," she warned to Artoo, though she knew he wouldn't tell anyone anything.

Ahsoka entered the room, giving the Senator an annoyed gaze.

"I told you not to wander off without me," Ahsoka chided.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see where I'd be sleeping and Artoo was with me," Padme responded. Ahsoka sighed and let the subject drop, as she went to the fresher. She would be glad when this assignment was over. Padme let out a shaky breath that she had been holding and laid back on her bed, her thoughts only about him.

* * *

><p>Jango Fett walked into the dirty cantina, which was located in one of the worst parts of Coruscant. For that reason, he had left young Boba in the hotel room he had rented while on the planet. An unknown person had contacted him earlier in the day, claiming to have information in finding Senator Amidala. He was skeptical since that information was supposedly only known to the Jedi Council and Chancellor Palpatine. Not even he had been successful in discovering the route in which the Senator was traveling home to Naboo on. His eyes scanned the whole place and he spotted a cloaked figure at the corner table, just where he said he would be.<p>

"You have information for me?" Jango questioned, as he squinted, attempting to see who's face was beneath the cloak. But it was too dark and he couldn't make out any facial features except a pair of dark eyes.

"The ship carrying Senator Amidala is taking a route that will put them in Corellian space tomorrow morning at approximately nine thirty," the man stated. Jango raised an eyebrow.

"That's pretty damned specific. How the frack do you know something like that and why should I believe you?" Jango questioned.

"You want the bounty for the Senator's death and I want him…dead," the man said, as a hologram of Knightblade appeared on the man's holo disc viewer. Jango smirked.

"So you're one of _them,_" Jango accused. He felt the man glare at him.

"I don't know how it is fortunate enough for you to know about my people, but for your sake, I hope you know the meaning of discretion. If you value your life, that is," the man warned. Jango smirked at the threat, now spotting the light saber. He knew exactly who this was now, thanks to his former friendship with the kid. He clicked his tongue.

"What would your fellow Jedi think of the esteemed Mace Windu if they knew what you really spend your time doing? I thought that Jedi were supposed to protect…not destroy," Jango goaded. Mace dropped his hood and wore his usual stoic expression.

"Things aren't always that simple. It is beings like Knightblade that we must protect the masses from, even if they don't know they need protection," Mace responded.

"So you're willing to let the Senator go down to get to the kid?" Jango taunted.

"The death of one Senator in the grand scheme is of no consequence. Her obvious…attachment to the boy is too troublesome to be allowed anyhow," Mace replied. Jango chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what did it in for our acquaintance too. He got a little pissed at me when I tried to kill the object of his affection," Jango said.

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries with you, bounty hunter. Are you going to use my information or not?" Mace snapped.

"Are all Jedi this touchy or is it a Xal'Kaar thing? Probably the Jedi thing, right? The crabbiness makes sense since you guys never get laid," Jango joked. Mace's expression turned murderous.

"Utter the name of my people out loud again, Mandalorian scum and it will be the last thing you ever say," Mace threatened. Jango glared back at him.

"Watch who you threaten, _Jedi. _I've been known to take a few of you down in my day. The job will be done. I'll collect the bounty on the Senator's head and your operatives can have the kid. As for my discretion, if those blind fools in the Temple haven't figured you out yet, then they deserve what they get. They won't hear anything from me. But I don't do _anything_ for free either," Jango snapped.

"When Knightblade is dead, you'll get your bonus. If you know the kid, then you know he won't be easy to take down. Try not to foul things up," Mace spat, as he raised his hood and stood up. Jango joined him.

"I'll take care of the Senator. Your people are the ones you have to worry about screwing up the job with the kid," Jango retorted, as he stormed out. Mace glared at him as he went. When this was all finished, he would have to see about getting rid of that bounty hunter too…

* * *

><p>His eyes scanned the surroundings carefully, looking for anything amiss or anyone really. He didn't trust the Xal'Kaar obviously and with Mace knowing the ship's route, he suspected that there may be a few on board somewhere. So far though, he sensed nothing suspicious. That only meant that Mace was trying not to be so obvious. Or that Master Quinlan had headed a few off. He knew his Master was likely following the transport in his own ship, likely only an hour or so behind. Anakin didn't take offense to it. He knew his Masters trusted him and knew he could handle things himself. But a lot of lives were at stake as usual. With so many people always after him, it was comforting knowing that there was someone like Master Quinlan that could always be counted on.<p>

He had risen early, as usual and slipped into the kitchen to grab breakfast unbeknownst to any of the staff. Now he watched passengers do the same, filling their plates and socializing with those around them.

The one he sought finally made an appearance beside a little droid and the young Togrutan padawan. She was breathtaking, as always, dressed in a simple long blue skirt and matching top that left a sliver of her abdomen visible. A blue ribbon gathered her beautiful curls in a low pony tail that draped over her left shoulder and he watched as those beautiful chocolate eyes scanned the room. She likely knew that she wouldn't see him with so many people around, but she was still looking…looking for him. His heart fluttered at the thought and the memory of her taste invaded his thoughts again, just as she had all night long.

He continued to watch, as she ate and tried to unsuccessfully make conversation with the padawan, who still had not warmed up to her. He sighed. If he had his way, he would have taken her away from all this. He knew how to keep her safe. With Mace involved, she would never be safe with Jedi mandated protection. That bastard would willingly sacrifice her for his cause, but he wouldn't let it happen. He just hoped she trusted him as much as she said she did.

Suddenly, he felt the ship shudder. He jumped to the nearest viewport window at the rear of the vessel and saw nothing but stars streaking by. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed it was simply turbulence, but there was someone out there on their tail. Someone who knew their exact position. He could _feel_ it and it was the only way they could get hit directly with anything in the midst of hyperspace. This time, he saw the blast coming and the ship shuddered much more violently this time. The lights flickered and the ship lurched, telling Anakin that they had been knocked out of hyperspace. He jumped again to another viewport window and recognized Corellia in the near distance. Jumping back to the rear of the ship, he spotted the small vessel behind them. He couldn't make out the people in the cockpit, but he knew they were Xal'Kaar.

Panic was growing on the ship, as the cabin lights flickered in and out and the ship seemed to be slightly leaning to the right.

"What happened?" Padme wondered.

"I don't know. Stay here and I'll go find out," Ahsoka replied, as she made her way in the direction that would take her to the cockpit. The ship lurched again, dipping to the right even more and Padme held onto Artoo, as he used his grappler to hold onto the wall. The lights suddenly went out and didn't come back on, creating more panic. Padme tried to calm her breathing, wondering where he was, and just like that, her thoughts were answered. She jumped in fright, as she felt strong arms around her waist.

"I can save us all. Do you trust me?" his rich tenor voice asked. She turned in his arms and looked up at the man she knew she was in love with. Her logical mind knew it was insanity to love someone who's name she didn't even know. But her heart saw absolutely nothing wrong with it, as she gazed into the sapphire gaze behind the mask.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Tell your droid to release his cable," Knightblade instructed.

"Do it Artoo," she ordered and the little droid obeyed.

"Now close your eyes and take a deep breath," he continued. She did exactly as he asked and felt him tighten one arm around her waist, holding her firmly against his body. He put his other hand on the droid's domed head and disappeared.

When Padme felt her feet touch solid ground again, she felt dizzy, but he held her steady. As her vision slowly cleared, she saw that they were now on the bridge of the ship. If it had been up to Anakin completely, he would have jumped the three of them home to Yavin IV and been done with it. But his conscience wouldn't let him leave all these innocent people to a doomed fate.

"Hey…you can't be in here!" one of the pilots called.

"You! Senator, get away from him!" Ahsoka called. Anakin waved his hand before the pilot and his co-pilot's faces.

"You will go back into the cabin and help the passengers calm down and strap in. I will pilot the ship now," Knightblade said firmly.

"We will go back into the cabin and help the passengers calm down and strap in. You will pilot the ship now," the pilot parroted back to him, as the two men simply walked out.

"Don't listen to him!" Ahsoka hissed, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"Strap in. I'm going to try and put this ship down as gently as possible," Anakin said, as he led Padme to a seat and fastened her into a harness. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, as he then moved fluidly to the pilot's chair.

"The engines are dead and the landing gear is damaged. We're going to crash," Ahsoka said.

"Not if I can jump us to the surface. Now sit down and strap in. Artoo, you better find something to hold onto as well," Knightblade called, as he took the control yokes.

"Jump the ship? What are you talking about?" Ahsoka cried, as she strapped in.

"Just be quiet and let me work," he snapped back.

"No…you're not even supposed to be here! Are you stalking the Senator?" Ahsoka accused. Knightblade snorted.

"No, I'm saving her since you're incapable. You just think we randomly got shot at?" he snapped back.

"What are you saying?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Think about it, you're intelligent or supposed to be," he leered, earning her glare.

"Only the Chancellor and the Jedi Council know the route this ship is on and as much as I don't trust the Chancellor, I don't think he's responsible for shooting us down," Knightblade stated. Ahsoka gasped.

"Are you seriously accusing the Jedi of trying to kill the Senator?" Ahsoka demanded to know.

"Not the Jedi as a whole. Just a few that aren't what they seem," Knightblade replied cryptically, as he pulled back hard on the control yokes. The ship shuddered again and Ahsoka continued to yell at him.

"You're making it worse!" Ahsoka cried.

"Shut up…I need to concentrate," he snapped, as he reached out with the Force, getting a feel for the mass of the entire ship around him. He had never jumped something this big before. He was easily able to jump speeders and even an air bus once, but the mass of this thing was easily ten times more than any speeder. But if he didn't, none of them would survive the crash. His determination hardened, as he looked back at her frightened, yet hopeful face. She trusted him and he wasn't going to let her down. A surge of adrenaline coursed through his body, as he wrapped his senses around the entire vessel. It trembled violently and then disappeared…


	14. Mystery and Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 14! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 14: Mystery and Deception

Anakin clenched his teeth in determination, as he gripped the control yokes tightly. The sheer mass of jumping something this big was easily overwhelming, especially since there was no guarantee that he could do it successfully. But if he didn't, none of them would survive the crash. They were coming into too hot and with a dead engine and little to response from the controls, not even an incredible pilot like him could land without casualties. . His determination hardened, as he looked back at her frightened, yet hopeful face. She trusted him and he wasn't going to let her down. A surge of adrenaline coursed through his body, as he wrapped his senses around the entire vessel. It trembled violently and then disappeared…

* * *

><p>Moments later, the ship reappeared seemingly out of thin air and skidded roughly through an open field in the Corellian countryside outside a small farming village. People screamed out in fear, as the rough landing jarred them around, but most were harnessed in.<p>

In the cockpit, Padme gripped her chair, as the jarring threatened to rip her from her harness. Knightblade pulled back on the control yokes as hard as he could and the ship started to slow. The turbulence finally ceased and the ship slowly came to a creaking stop. He let go of the controls and breathed a sigh of relief. He had successfully jumped the entire ship and through the Force felt that no one had perished. Undoing his harness, he stood up and started toward Padme.

"Stop right there, don't go another step toward her," Ahsoka spat, as she drew her light saber, threatening to ignite the blade. Padme fumed and stepped around her, placing herself beside him.

"Put your weapon away! He just saved all our lives!" Padme hissed.

"The question is why?" Ahsoka questioned suspiciously. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Because I can and it was the right thing to do. I could have just saved myself and the Senator and left all of you behind. But I didn't," Knightblade replied.

"I don't know who you are, but it's my mandate to protect the Senator; not yours," Ahsoka spat.

"If I left her protection up to you, then she would be dead. Let's not forget that the only people that are supposed to know this ship's route were Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council," Knightblade retorted. Padme looked at him and then back at Ahsoka.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes…but obviously something went wrong and we were tracked," Ahsoka reasoned. Knightblade shook his head.

"Not likely. I did a complete sweep of the ship before we departed. There were no tracking devices. I don't trust the Chancellor, but I have a feeling that he had nothing to do with this," Knightblade said.

"You're insane if you think the Jedi Council would try to kill Senator Amidala," Ahsoka responded. Knightblade scoffed.

"Not everyone on your precious Council is what they seem. If all Jedi are as clueless as you, then you're all lost," Knightblade replied, as they heard noise outside the bridge. It was probably the staff returning.

"We're not safe here. The people that shot us down will be looking for us," Knightblade said, as he started thinking about jump sites on Corellia. He wanted to jump himself and Padme back to Yavin IV, but with the padawan tagging along, he wasn't going to do that. Nor did he want her to know that he had the ability to jump to other planets yet. They would have to lay low on Corellia for the time being.

"Take my hand. I'm going to get us somewhere we can lay low until it's safe to move on," Knightblade said, looking at Padme. She nodded without question and took his hand.

"Let's go Artoo," she called, as the little droid rolled over to her.

"Senator…you can't trust this man!" Ahsoka pleaded.

"He's saved my life three times now and the life of everyone on this ship, including yours. I'm sorry padawan Tano, but my complete trust lies with him," Padme replied sternly.

"Last chance padawan. Are you coming or not?" Anakin asked. She hesitated, but then felt uneasiness in the Force and it wasn't coming from the masked stranger.

"I know I'm going to regret this," she growled, as she took his other hand.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes," he instructed. Padme listened and did as she had the first time he had jumped with her.

"What? Why?" Ahsoka questioned, not listening doing as instructed. But Knightblade waited no longer and the three of them, plus the little droid, disappeared just as the piloting crew returned to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan slowly landed his star fighter on the landing pad that had been designated by the flight tower and powered the engines down. It was pouring like no tomorrow and from what little he had been able to gather about Kamino, it was like this all the time. He raised the hood of his cloak, as he hopped out and jogged toward the nearest entrance.<p>

Once inside the building, he lowered his hood and shook the water off. He immediately noticed a tall, spindly white colored creature saunter toward him.

As Obi-Wan entered the structure, a tall, rail think native greeted him.

"Greetings, we've been expecting you. I am Taun We," she introduced in an obvious female voice.

"Expecting me?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"Yes. Prime Minister Lama Su has been expecting you. May I introduce Prime Minister, Lama Su," Taun We said. An even taller native bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Master..." he paused, waiting for their introductions.

"Ah…Obi-Wan Kenobi," Kenobi stammered.

"A pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi. I am pleased to report that we are ahead of schedule," Lama Su said. Obi-Wan had trouble disguising his confusion.

"Ahead of schedule?" the Jedi questioned.

"Yes, we have a first wave ready to be dispatched any time. Master Dyas should be quite pleased," Lama Su replied.

"I'm sorry, Master who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Jedi Master Sifo Dyas is still a member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Lama Su asked.

"No, Jedi Master Sifo Dyas left the Jedi many years ago. In fact, no one is even certain he is still alive," Obi-Wan informed him. The creature paused in his stride for a moment, but then continued.

"That is unfortunate. He would be most pleased with the army we have built him," Lama Su replied. Obi-Wan couldn't hide his perplexed look this time.

"Army?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes, an army of the Republic. Master Dyas placed the order almost ten years ago on behalf of the Jedi Council," Lama Su said.

"Of course, the Clone army, I recall now," Obi-Wan lied.

"If you'll follow me, I shall show you our progress," Lama Su boasted.

"That's...why I'm here," Obi-Wan lied, as they followed the Kaminoan Prime Minister. This mystery kept growing by the minute. Obi-Wan had no idea about any kind of army or why Sifo-Dyas, the mysterious rogue Jedi Master had ordered its creation. Obi-Wan had more questions than answers. His attention was perked when they came to what looked like a military style base and Obi-Wan peered down through the glass windows at hundreds of identical soldiers.

"These are the facilities where the Clones are trained," Lama Su stated. Obi-wan watched, as the men trained and learned their purposes as soldiers.

"Who was the donor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. He resides here in our facility. Besides his pay, which is considerable, he only asked for one thing. An unaltered clone, with no age acceleration or manipulation to make it more docile. A curious request, don't you think?" Lama Su asked.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan answered.

"May I meet this Jango Fett?" the Jedi asked.

"Of course," he said, as he motioned for Taun We.

"Please escort this gentleman to meet Jango," Lama Su said.

"Of course, this way please," Taun We motioned. The Jedi followed, hoping that he could piece this mystery together.

* * *

><p>A young boy answered the door and recognized Master Sifo-Dyas behind it.<p>

"Hello Boba, is your father here?" he asked. The boy nodded.

"Is Anakin with you?" he asked, as he let Sifo in.

"I'm afraid not this time. I know he enjoys his time with you, but he's seeing to the protection of someone he cares very deeply about," Sifo-Dyas explained.

"Run along to your room, Boba," Jango ordered, as he came into the room. The young boy, none too happy with his father these days, shot him a glare and stormed off.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Jango said, as he poured himself a drink.

"The Clone Army won't be a secret much longer. I was hoping to encounter my old friend, but I have a feeling that the new Republic army will soon lead me to him," Sifo-Dyas replied. Jango smirked.

"Last time you came in contact with the Count, you almost met your end," Jango reminded. The rogue Jedi nodded.

"True, but Dooku and I still have unfinished business. Speaking of that though, your son seems plenty angry with you," Sifo-Dyas said. Jango scoffed.

"Boba is too young to understand," Jango replied.

"Is he supposed to understand you trying to kill his only friend?" Sifo-Dyas questioned, referring to Anakin. Jango sighed.

"If he wouldn't have interfered and just let me do my job, then I wouldn't have to fight him. She's just a Senator and another job, nothing personal," Jango argued.

"It is to Anakin. That Senator is very important to him. He's not going to let you harm her and I would advise not fighting him. He is more than a match for you. Let this job go," Sifo-Dyas warned.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Jango insisted.

"Since when do you let someone dictate what jobs you take? It's Dooku, isn't it? He has ordered you to kill her," Sifo-Dyas said knowingly.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome," Jango retorted shortly. Sifo-Dyas suddenly sensed a presence and knew he had to be going too.

"I'm truly sorry then and you're right, I must be going," Sifo-Dyas said abruptly, as he slipped out of Jango's quarters and out of sight, just as Obi-Wan and Taun We rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>When they reappeared, Ahsoka stumbled, as a wave of intense dizziness swept her. She fell to her knees and her vision blurred.<p>

"I feel sick. What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything. You should have listened. The same thing happened to me the first time I discovered my ability. Unless you're used to jumping, it's going to make you dizzy and nauseous," Knightblade told her. As he said that, Ahsoka emptied the contents of her stomach in the alleyway they were in. Padme winced and gently rubbed her back.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"A small village that's away from the city. They have an inn where we can get a room for the night. We can see about acquiring another ship tomorrow," he said.

"You're…not making the decisions here. I'm in…charge of the Senator's security," Ahsoka said in between heaves.

"Not when you can't keep your breakfast down," he retorted. She growled.

"It's your fault that I'm throwing my guts up right now," she spat.

"I told you to close your eyes, but you didn't listen. I'm not going to argue with you. I know this village and we'll be safe here for now. The people that shot us down will be combing the planet for us so we need to get somewhere out of sight," Knightblade snapped, as he took Padme's hand. He pulled his hood up and she followed suit, pulling the tan hood of her cloak over her head. Ahsoka did the same with her own cloak and followed reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Boba answered the door again, as his father nursed another glass of scotch. He had heard the entire conversation and he had already pleaded with this father to let the bounty on the Senator go. Anakin was his friend and if this Senator was special to him, then he didn't want to see her hurt, which in turn would only hurt his friend. But his father wouldn't see reason and so Boba had been giving him the silent treatment.<p>

When he saw Taun We at the door with a strange man, he eyed him suspiciously, especially when he spotted the light saber at his belt. A Jedi. And not one like Anakin, Quinlan, or Sifo-Dyas.

"Hello Boba, is your father here?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Dad, Taun We is here," the boy called, as he let them in.

"Jango, I trust your recent travel to the mid rim was profitable," Taun We said.

"Somewhat," Jango answered.

"May I introduce Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Taun We said.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango said, with a fake smile.

"Your Clones are very impressive. You must be very proud," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. I hope they will be sufficient for your uses," Jango replied.

"Oh yes...they most certainly will. Tell me, Mr. Fett, have you have been to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan questioned. Jango tensed visibly.

"Once or twice," he replied.

"Recently?" Obi-Wan continued.

"No," Jango lied. The Jedi eyed a curious looking armor in a nearby room. Jango spoke to his son in another language and the boy shut the door.

"Thank you Mr. Fett. My visit here has been most informative," Obi-Wan said.

"The Clones will do their job well," Jango replied.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Obi-Wan replied, as bowed slightly and exited the room with Taun We. Once they were gone, Jango spoke to his son.

"Pack your things. We're leaving," Jango told him.

* * *

><p>After settling into a room in the small country inn, Padme used the kitchenette to prepare them something to eat after Ahsoka got a few things at the local market. To Ahsoka's surprise and Anakin's as well, the meal was delicious.<p>

"I have to say Senator, I didn't know you could cook, let alone cook well," Ahsoka complimented.

"She's right. It was delicious," Knightblade said, as he remained at the window on watch.

"Thank you. It helps that the goods at the market here were so fresh. How do you know about this small village? Are you from here?" she asked curiously.

"No…but I had a friend that was," he replied. She noted the sadness in his voice and the past tense use of phrasing.

"Who taught you to use the Force?" Ahsoka interrupted abruptly. She had been studying him since they arrived and noticed his use on several occasions, including now as he probed the Force for any sigh of danger.

"My Master," Knightblade replied vaguely.

"You're not a Jedi," she said in an accusing tone.

"Jedi aren't the only Force sensitive's in the galaxy," he replied.

"I know, my Master told me about another group," she said, glaring at him. He smirked.

"I'm not a Sith either, Snips," he retorted in amusement.

"What did you call me?" she demanded.

"Snips. I think it fits," he replied in amusement, making her fume.

"The Force is not as black and white as the Jedi have taught you to think. Something all powerful like the Force is a whole lot bigger than that. To think that your way is the only way is to deal in absolutes and is the epitome of arrogance, or so my Master would say," Knightblade recited.

"So your Master thinks the Jedi are arrogant?" Ahsoka scoffed.

"And the Sith. We are neither," Knightblade said, as he went toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To get some air. I won't be far," he replied, as Padme watched him go.

"Wow, he can use a door. I'm shocked," Ahsoka spat sarcastically, as she started toward one of the bedrooms.

"I'll be meditating if you need me. Don't go anywhere," Ahsoka said, as the door slid closed. Padme huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't like the how the young padawan talked to her like she was a child or something. She stepped to the window and looked around at the small town. There were small buildings, a town square, and the market and on the outskirts, near the some farm fields, was a cemetery. She spotted a tall figure in the distance next to a gravestone. She knew that Ahsoka would probably never leave her alone for even a second again if she ventured out by herself. But something was drawing her to the mysterious stranger that had saved her life multiple times. She didn't know his real name or where he had come from, but something inside her was telling her that he needed her. As quietly as she could, she slipped out of the room to follow the man she knew only by the name Knightblade.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mia…it's me," Anakin said, as he swallowed the lump in his throat.<p>

"I know I promised that I wouldn't come back here without Han…but I'm not giving up. I'll get your son back from those monsters, I promise. I haven't forgotten and I won't give up," Anakin said, as he stared at her simple grave. He heard soft footfalls behind him and turned to find Padme there.

"I'm sorry, it's wrong of me to intrude. I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Padme said.

"You're not intruding. Your presence is…soothing," he told her, as she came to stand beside him, reading the name on the grave.

"Who was she?" she asked timidly.

"A good friend. She was among a group of slaves that I rescued a few years ago…but she was killed by someone that was trying to get to me," he responded. She touched his arm.

"And you blame yourself," she concluded.

"If she had never crossed paths with me, she'd still be alive," he stated.

"She might still be a slave though," Padme reminded.

"At least she would be alive," he grumbled.

"Most people would rather live one day as a free person than a lifetime as a slave. If she knew you, than I'd venture that she didn't have any regrets," she reasoned. He sighed.

"Maybe, but I'm starting to wonder if I'm putting you in more danger by being near you," he replied.

"I doubt that. I'd already be dead without you," she reminded him.

"Do you really free slaves?" she asked curiously.

"Slavery is wrong. No one has the right to own another person, so I use my powers to free them and give them justice by taking down their owners," he replied.

"I don't think I can think of a more noble cause," she mentioned. He smirked.

"Some wouldn't agree. I'm a vigilante in the eyes of most," he said.

"Or maybe you're a man trying to make things right," she replied, as they stared into each other's eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly again and tell her everything. But it wasn't time yet, even though they were technically alone right now.

"How did you get away from the padawan anyway?" he asked suspiciously. She shrugged.

"She told me she was going to meditate in the bedroom and that I should stay put. I guess I don't take orders well," she replied, sheepishly. He smirked, but then suddenly his smile faded into a frown.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"She might have just told you that. She could be contacting the Council and telling them where we are," he said, distress in his voice.

"Do you really believe that the Council had something to do with the ship being shot down?" she asked. He took her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Some on the Council are oblivious to what's really going on, but never trust Mace Windu…ever. Promise me," he demanded. She stared at him and heard the serious tone in his voice.

"I promise, but I don't understand. What's going on?" she asked.

"I promise I'll explain everything. I just have to get you out of here. We need to go get your droid and then we're gone," he said, as he grabbed her around the waist and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Masters," Ahsoka bowed respectfully, as Mace and Yoda's holograms appeared before her. She noticed that Mace's background appeared different than Master Yoda's, which meant he was not in the Temple. The scenery around him looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.<p>

_Is the Senator unharmed?"_ Mace questioned.

"Yes Master, but I am afraid she has chosen to trust this Knightblade character and insists on staying with him. I have not been in a position to protest this. He did save the Senator's life though,"

"_Be that as it may, this man has his own agenda. He is dangerous," _Mace said.

"_Know that yet, we do not. If intent on protecting the Senator he is, accept his help for now, we must," _Yoda said. Mace looked at the small Master, his expression unreadable.

"_Of course Master. Ahsoka, stay where you are. In the morning, you can arrange safe passage to Naboo. Be mindful around this Knightblade person,"_ Mace instructed. She bowed.

"Yes Master," Ahsoka responded. As Mace's hologram winked out, she caught sight of what looked like the Coronet City capital building.

"Master Windu is on Corellia?" she wondered, as she walked out to the living area, just as the Senator and Knightblade appeared in the room.

"What…where have you been?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Never mind that. Have you talked to the Council?" he demanded to know.

"Of course, I had to report in and give them our position," she replied. He clenched his fists and glared daggers at her.

"Dammit…do you know what you've done!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Quickly, get your things. We have to hurry!" he called to Padme, who scrambled to grab what she could.

"We're not going anywhere. Master Windu ordered us to stay here," Ahsoka responded.

"I don't take orders from that Son of a Sith," Knightblade growled, as he put his arm around Padme's waist and his hand on Artoo's dome.

"Wait…you can't leave!" Ahsoka cried, as she suddenly felt something hard and blunt hit her on the head. Her vision swam and Jango Fett knocked her into the far wall, as he came through the window. Unconsciousness claimed her, as Anakin jumped and reappeared on the outskirts of town.

"We need to make sure we lose them before I make a planet jump," he told her. But as he feared, they watched with horror as Jango Fett and none other than Mace Windu appeared through his jump scar.

"How…" she breathed.

"They went through my jump scar. This is an ambush," he whispered, as he spotted Cox and Zana, as their speeder slowed.

"Run Padme," he told her.

"What? I'm not leaving you," she replied.

"You don't understand, they'll kill you too, just for being near me! Fett wants the bounty on your head!" he yelled.

"I said I'm not leaving you!" she cried and then screamed, as two cables shot toward Knightblade. He pushed her back and ignited his light saber, swiping through the electric cables before they could wrap around him. Padme felt Jango's cable wrap tightly around her, as he hauled her to her feet.

"Come along Senator, it's time for us to go. My employer actually would like the pleasure of executing you himself," Jango spat.

"No…please if you were ever friends with Knightblade, then you have to help him!" she cried. Jango watched, as two cables wound around his arms and another two around his ankles. He cried out in agony, as electricity seared through his entire body, sending him to his knees. Mace grabbed a handful of his hair and his vibro blade gleamed in the light of the sunset.

"No…you're a Jedi, why are you doing this?" Padme cried. Mace looked up at her and she couldn't help but shiver at the coldness in his eyes.

"Kill her now. She's seen too much," he ordered with no feeling in his voice. She gasped, realizing that Knightblade had been more right about him than she could have ever imagined.

"We've finally got you and now it's time purify the Force by eliminating you from existence," Mace said coldly. Tears rolled down Padme's cheeks and something inside her snapped.

"No please…you can't do this. Please…I love him!" she cried, not being able to stop the words from coming out. His eyes went wide beneath his mask as he stared at her, hardly believing what he had heard her say. But Mace was unfazed and turned the blade in his hand and slowly brought it toward his neck…

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was more than a little confused. After his encounter with the bounty hunter Jango Fett on Kamino, he had planned to stop him and his son from leaving the planet. But he had been unsuccessful, so he had instead followed him. But Corellia was the last place he expected him to go. He was now in Coronet City and had lost the bounty hunter. He decided that he would wait near his ship so he could again follow him and the young boy when they left…<p> 


	15. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 15! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 15: Identity Revealed

Obi-Wan had avoided following Jango Fett too close as to not reveal himself, but it had backfired once he landed, as the bounty hunter and his son quickly evaded him. In the meantime, he had successfully attached a tracking device to the underbelly of Fett's ship. As he instructed Arfour to perform routine maintenance checks during the down time, he felt the Force tugging at his senses. He suddenly felt panic from his padawan, before her Force signature slowly faded. She was in the city.

"Why is Ahsoka on Corellia?" he wondered to himself. It didn't matter, because she was in trouble, so he quickly caught a ride on a passing air transport and used the Force to pinpoint her location when he last sensed her.

"No please…you can't do this. Please…I love him!" she cried, not being able to stop the words from coming out. His eyes went wide beneath his mask as he stared at her, hardly believing what he had heard her say. But Mace was unfazed and turned the blade in his hand and slowly brought it toward his neck.

"_She loves me…" _Anakin uttered silently, trying to wrap his mind around the concept. It was everything he had ever hoped for, but she didn't know everything yet. He had to get them out of here. He concentrated through the pain as much as he could and he flickered, fazing in and out.

"It's kind of hard to jump when you have ten thousand volts of electricity coursing through your brain," Mace hissed.

"Hard…but not impossible…" Anakin panted, as he howled in agony and disappeared. Mace's eyes were wide, as he was unable to hide his surprise. Anakin didn't get far, however, and landed in a painful heap, several feet away, cables still attached. He cried out in pain, as Cox kicked him in the stomach.

"Nice try kid. I must say, I'm impressed," he mocked, as he grabbed the young man's hair and pulled his head back.

"Nice mask. I bet the Senator is just _dying_ to see under it. Let's make it the last thing she sees," Cox sneered, as he ripped it off and punched Anakin in the face. He grunted in pain, as he felt a fifth cable wrap around his waist, bringing a fresh wave of electricity and pain with it.

"Jango…let her go, please!" Anakin pleaded.

"You better worry about yourself," Zana spat, as she kicked him in the chest.

"Stop it!" Padme cried. Her eyes locked on his handsome face, of which she was seeing all of for the first time.

"I knew you were a mistake the moment you walked into the Council room…Skywalker," Mace said, as he approached again, blade ready in hand. Padme gasped in disbelief, as she heard the name.

"Anakin…" she uttered, eyes wide in wonder. Anakin gazed into her eyes for what he thought would be the last time, as Mace closed in.

"I love you Padme…I have since the moment I met you," he told her passionately. Tears spilled down her cheeks, as despair swept through her. Was the Force really this cruel? She had finally found love and it was about to snatched away before she could even experience it.

"Ugh…let's kill them already before I lose my dinner," Zana complained in disgust. Her words were followed by a sharp cry of pain, as an emerald bladed light saber protruded through her chest. As she fell dead to the ground, Quinlan jumped and reappeared several feet away. He tossed his light saber, end of end, and sparks spewed, as it severed all five cables. Anakin disappeared and Quinlan caught his blade in his hand, before disappearing again.

"Don't let them escape!" Mace called, as they fired the cables from their gauntlets.

Anakin reappeared and his light saber, which was clipped to Mace's belt, flew into his hand. With an angry swipe, he destroyed Cox's gauntlet, taking his arm off at the same time. Cox screamed in horrified agony, as he clutched his severed limb.

"Anakin…look out!" Boba cried, as he suddenly ran into the fray from the hiding place where Jango had told him to stay. Mace fired his gauntlet as Boba got in the way and he stood frozen in fear. Anakin jumped and grabbed the boy, before reappearing next to Jango. He stared into the bounty hunter's eyes and gave him his son.

"Anakin…you saved me!" Boba said, admiration shining in his eyes. Anakin gave him a quick wink and cut the cable around Padme, releasing her. Jango grabbed her arm, not intending to let the bounty escape and Anakin glared at him coldly.

"Dad…let her go!" Boba pleaded.

"I know you're a man of honor…or at least you were when we first met," Anakin said. Jango sighed and let her go. Anakin swept her into his arms and disappeared, joining Quinlan, who was picking up Artoo, who had been short circuited when trying to interfere.

"Concentrate kid, you need to get us off this planet," Quinlan told him. Anakin pushed the residual pain down, as he concentrated on their home Temple on Yavin IV. As two cables shot at them, Anakin, Padme, Artoo, and Quinlan disappeared.

"NO! Get the machine running!" Mace ordered to Cox, intending to go through his jump scar again. Cox switched it on and it hummed to life, but nothing was happening.

"Where is the jump scar?" Mace demanded. Cox looked just as puzzled.

"There…isn't one," Cox concluded. Mace released his rage into the Force and glared at the retreating form of the bounty hunter that had double crossed them.

"Next time, your failure will have dire consequences," Mace warned to his subordinate, who cowered to him.

"Get rid of Zana's body. We'll get Skywalker soon," Mace stated more calmly.

"How can you be sure, Master?" Cox moaned in pain, as he stumbled around, using one hand to pour a flammable liquid on his partner's dead body. Mace raised his hand and concentrated his Force energy. The body burst into flames a moment later.

"Master Yoda's hologram earlier revealed that the Senate has granted emergency powers to the Chancellor. The Republic and the Separatists will soon be at war and if Skywalker continues his mission to help slaves, then he won't be able to resist all the refugees and misplaced people that will be caught in the middle. We will have more opportunities to cleanse the Force of him," Mace said, as they trudged back to Cox's speeder. Cox was surprised that the Master leader of the Xal'Kaar seemed to quickly calm over the Force Jumper's escape and he knew that meant that Windu had a plan.

* * *

><p>When they reappeared inside their home on Yavin IV, Anakin collapsed to his knees.<p>

"Are you all right?" Padme asked, as she knelt beside him. He nodded and they stood up.

"I'm fine. Are you?" he asked. She nodded and looked around.

"Won't they try to follow us?" she asked with apprehension.

"They can't here. This is Yavin IV. We live here mainly because it's deserted and the Force is so strong that our jump scars disappear too quickly for their machines to harness," Quinlan told her.

"Yavin IV? I've never heard of it," Padme said, as she looked around.

"Not many have, which makes it perfect. We're not sure who built the Temples, but no beings have lived in them for centuries from what we can tell," Anakin replied.

"That cut on your head needs attention," Quinlan mentioned.

"I'm pretty good with first aid. I can look over your injuries," Padme said, jumping at the chance to get him alone. He was anxious too, for he had a lot to say. Quinlan smirked.

"Thank you Senator, there's a first aid kit in the fresher," he mentioned with a smirk.

"Please, call me Padme," she replied.

"Have you heard from Master Sifo?" Anakin asked, as he stood up.

"Not yet. Whatever he's up to, he's keeping me out of it too this time," Quinlan responded.

"Master Sifo?" she asked.

"He's my other mentor. He left the Jedi too many years ago. He's not a Force Jumper, but he took Quinlan in when he first discovered his ability and then they both took me in," Anakin explained, as he led her upstairs.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka groaned in pain, as she slowly picked herself up off the floor. She looked around and saw that the Senator and Knightblade were gone. Someone had knocked her out and as much as she wanted to blame the masked stranger, she knew that it had not been him. She knew she was starting to panic, so she took a deep, calming breath and as her Master had taught her, she reached into the Force to get a feel for her surroundings. And suddenly, she felt her Master nearby.<p>

"Master Obi-Wan is here?" she wondered aloud, as she continued to observe her surroundings. She couldn't feel the Senator anymore and she could never feel Knightblade unless he wasn't purposely masking his Force presence. Oddly enough, she hadn't felt anything from the person that knocked her out, which likely meant they knew how to mask their presence too. She sighed.

"I need to find Master Obi-Wan," she concluded, knowing he would probably be disappointed that she had lost track of the Senator.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat down on his bed, as Padme opened the first aid kit and gently dabbed a bacta cloth on the gash. They gaze between them was intense and she gently placed a small bandage on the cut.<p>

"Padme…" he started.

"Is it really you Ani?" she asked. He stared into her eyes and nodded, as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out. I planned to tell you everything, including that I'm in love with you," he told her honestly. Her heart skipped a beat, as she gazed into his sapphire eyes. How had she forgotten those eyes of the little boy she had once known? It was no surprise that she hadn't made the connection though. This was no little boy, but rather a man before her.

"I love you too. I kept telling myself that I couldn't be in love with someone that I don't even know…but I guess we're not really strangers after all," she replied, as she sat beside him on the bed.

"So much has happened to me…and I will tell you everything," he promised.

"Good, because I want to hear everything and I expect you to leave nothing out," she replied, as they smiled at each other. He stood up and put his hand out for her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Yavin IV is a really beautiful place and I want to share it with you. I've been waiting to share it with you for a long time," he told her. She smiled and took his hand.

"Will I ever be able to jump with you without closing my eyes?" she asked. He smiled.

"You'll be used to it soon, if you're not already. Just to be safe though, close your eyes this time," he replied. She nodded and closed her eyes, as she felt his arms slide around her waist. As he stared down at the beauty in his arms, he couldn't stop himself and planted his lips on hers. Her eyes flew open in momentary surprise, but then closed again, as she kissed him back with just as much passion. Their lips parted moments later, as their need for oxygen forced them apart. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. He smirked and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka rode back to the landing pad in silence with Master Obi-Wan.<p>

"I'm sorry Master, I failed my mandate," Ahsoka said, as they arrived back at her Master's star fighter.

"We will discuss this later, padawan. It seems that there is much more going on here though. It's not entirely your fault," Obi-Wan assured her.

"How right you are, Master Kenobi," a voice said, as they turned.

"Master Windu? What are you doing here? I thought you were on Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.

"I was until the Senator's ship was shot down," Mace stated.

"The Senator went with Knightblade and they disappeared," Ahsoka informed.

"Yes, we have reason to believe that this Knightblade person has kidnapped Senator Amidala," Mace announced. Ahsoka gasped.

"She went with him willingly. She wouldn't listen to me, but as much as I hate to admit it, he did save everyone on the ship," Ahsoka said.

"Yes, to make himself look like the hero. We have reason to believe that it was a co-conspirator of his that shot the ship down on purpose," Mace lied.

"It would make sense. No one besides the Chancellor and the Council knew the route that ship was taking. He could have easily told his conspirator and staged the whole thing to gain the Senator's trust," Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka furrowed her brow. She found the mysterious man known as Knightblade infuriating, but she had a hard time believing that he would want to harm the Senator.

"Forgive me Master, but I saw them together. I don't believe Knightblade wants to hurt the Senator," Ahsoka spoke up, earning a cool glare from Mace and a warning gaze from her Master.

"I'm afraid your senses aren't so attuned yet, padawan. This Knightblade knows how to mask his feelings very well. None of us can be sure of his true intentions," Obi-Wan chided.

"Your Master is right. We must treat this as a kidnapping and find the Senator so we can see her safely home," Mace said.

"Master, we will begin our search for them," Obi-Wan said. Mace nodded, knowing that he would do well to allow Kenobi to attempt a search. He didn't suspect anything and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I will be returning to Coruscant to make a statement to the Holonet. The public must know of the danger this man poses to everyone," Mace said, as he left without another word.

"Master, with all due respect, I don't think Knightblade was responsible for shooting the ship down and I don't think he had anyone else do it," Ahsoka said, as she climbed into the second seat of his star fighter.

"Master Windu knows what he is doing, my young padawan, and he is far more experienced than even I. it is not our place to question him," Obi-Wan responded, effectively ending the conversation. Ahsoka sighed.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I managed to put a tracking device on the bounty hunter, Jango Fett's ship. I think if we follow him, then we many find the person that has put the bounty on the Senator's head," Obi-Wan replied, as he fired up the engines and piloted the star fighter out of Corellia's atmosphere. Taking a look the tracking location on his screen, he locked the coordinates on Fett's ship and made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Padme reappeared and she found herself getting used to the sensation of Force jumping. She looked around in awe of the natural beauty around them.<p>

"This place is amazing…" Padme said, as she looked around at the lush greenery. He took her hand and jumped again, this time to the roof of one of the temples. She gasped at the view and noticed the blanket.

"I come up here a lot when I need to think or get away from everything," he said, as he sat down. The view of the sunset was breathtaking and she sat down beside him. She gave him a serious gaze and touched his hand.

"It's…no coincidence that we found each other again, is it?" she asked. He smiled gently.

"I don't really believe in coincidence; only the Will of the Force," he responded.

"All these years…I often thought about you. I wondered what had ever happened to you," she said, biting her bottom lip. She wondered if she should tell him that she had hired someone to find him years ago, but thought better of it for the moment.

"Really?" he asked.

"You seem surprised," she replied. He shrugged.

"I've thought about you every day since the moment we parted, but it never occurred to me that you might have given me a second thought," he said. She squeezed his hand.

"Of course I did. You saved my people and you were my friend, even if you were just a little boy then. Five years age difference was a lifetime between us then, but it really doesn't seem like anything now," she replied. There was a small awkward pause between them, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"So…you were going to tell me everything," she prompted. He nodded.

"Have you always had this…ability?" she asked.

"I was born with it, but it didn't happen for the first time until I was ten, about a year after I returned to Tatooine," Anakin said, recalling the memories. Padme noticed how his face suddenly became paler and his eyes haunted. Her worst fears were confirmed. Something horrible had happened to him after the Jedi rejected him and forced him back to that terrible planet. She scooted closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me. I told you that I love you and nothing will ever change that now," she assured him.

"She was still a slave, so I started seeking work to earn enough money to buy her freedom from Watto. But unfortunately, that meant commuting to Anchorhead on a daily basis. Most in Mos Espa have slaves to do their labor, but Anchorhead is mostly frequented by farming families. Many there don't believe in slavery so I was able to find a job in a maintenance shop. It didn't matter though," Anakin said, pausing sadly for a moment, before continuing.

"Sebulba, the Dug I beat in the Boonta Eve classic was still really pissed that I won and wanted revenge," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He continued after she squeezed his hand gently.

"The first time I Force jumped was the night my mother was murdered," he stated, recalling the painful memories he had buried for years. Padme gasped, as he began telling her the events of that tragic night, nine years ago…

* * *

><p><em>When Anakin arrived back at his and his mother's hovel, he wasn't too alarmed when she wasn't home. It wasn't unusual for her to work late with Watto if they had work backed up, so he ventured into the city and to Watto's small repair shop. As he stepped inside, he immediately knew something was wrong. He felt it. <em>

"_Mom…" he called. There was only silence. _

"_Watto…" he called, but he somehow knew no one would answer. He slowly crept toward Watto's work bench and he felt a gush of fear grip him, as he saw his former master crumpled beneath a mess of tools, blood oozing from his dead body. Someone had beaten him to death. He pushed back the tears, as dread filled him. He didn't want to look behind the counter, but he had to. The tears were flooding from his eyes by now, as the sight he dreaded finally filled his vision. He broke down, falling to his knees, as violent sobs racked his small body. He crawled next to his lifeless mother and sobbed against her shoulder, wishing for nothing more than her arms to go around him like they always had and comfort him. But he would never have that again, because she was gone. He looked down at her, noticing that her last moments were probably horrific. Her clothes were ripped and he knew what that meant. He knew what the animals on this planet were like. After violating her, the life had clearly been choked out of her, as was evident by the dark bruising around her neck. _

"_No mom…NOOOO!" he screamed, as he cried as hard as he had ever cried. What would he do without her? He was only ten and he was alone. What would he do? And who had done this? Unfortunately, he was about to find out exactly who had taken his mother from him. _

"_Well, it's about time you got here, boy. We've been waiting for you," a gruff male voice spat. Anakin's head shot up, as two big, burly men loomed above him. He scarcely had time to cry out, as one grabbed him by the hair and yanked him into the air. _

"_NO!" Anakin screamed, as he kicked and punched, as hard as he could. But this only earned him a knee to his gut, which knocked the air out of him. The man dropped his sobbing form to the ground, as he held his stomach in pain. _

"_Sebulba seems to have it in for you pretty bad," he heard one say. Anakin clenched his teeth in anger. Sebulba had done this. He had hired these men to take his mother away. _

"_Here's the stun cuffs. I told Zar we would be there in an hour. He wants to meet his new…slave…" the other hissed. White hot fear filled him. Not again…he would not be sold back into slavery. _

"_Yeah, you're gonna like you're new master and he's gonna love you, cause he's going to make a fortune off you," one said, as they both chuckled evilly. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't become a slave again. He had heard of Zar and he knew exactly what business he was in. If he let himself be chipped again, then it would be all over. He would never live to see freedom again. He would never see Padme again. _

"_Padme!"__ he cried in his head, as images of the beautiful girl that he knew was an angel filled his mind. He cried in anguish, but was thankful that she would never see this ugliness. _

"_Why is this happening to me!" __he screamed in his head, calling out to the Force. Qui-Gon had told him much about the Force in their short time together, but right now, he didn't believe there was anything out there watching out for him. _

"_You are the Chosen One, Ani,"__ he heard Qui-Gon's voice tell him. _

"_If I am this so called Chosen One, then why is this happening! I'm not the Chosen One or I wouldn't be leading such a worthless existence!"__ he screamed angrily into the Force, though his captors heard none of it. But someone…or something did. His rage filled him and though he had been warned against his anger, he didn't care. He let his rage erupt and he felt his vision becoming blurry, fazing in and out. _

"_What the hell?" he heard one of them cry. The two slavers looked on in astonishment, as the boy on the ground suddenly disappeared into thin air and appeared again, just a few yards away. _

"_This kid is a freak!" he heard one cry. Anakin looked around as best he could. His vision was blurry and everything was spinning, making him sick to his stomach. _

"_Get him before he gets away!" the other cried, as he saw their feet coming toward him. _

"_No…stay away from me!" he cried, as he felt his vision start to go dark and tears fill his eyes again. He was going to be a slave again…a slave of the worst kind. He would never see Padme again and even though his fate would be a bleak one, he hoped she lived a good, happy life. He just wished he could be there to see it. _

"_I love you Padme…" he whispered, as everything went black and he disappeared right before the two men's eyes. The slavers looked around, dumbfounded. _

"_Where the hell did he go?" one cried. _

"_What the hell is he?" the other hissed, as they looked all around the shop. But they would never find him…_

* * *

><p>"Anakin…oh Ani, I'm so sorry," Padme cried, as she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.<p>

"This is my fault," Padme sniffed, as she shed tears for him. His eyes widened and he pulled back to look at her.

"Padme…none of what happened to me or my mother was your fault," he assured her.

"But if they had just let me have access to my own damn money, then I could have freed her and brought her to Naboo," Padme sobbed. He shook his head.

"You tried and you know that I love you for everything you tried to do for me," he assured her.

"I looked for you…" she blurted out suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"I tried to find you when my second term was over. I hired an investigator to try and find you, but his search turned up empty. I was afraid something terrible had happened to you and your mother," Padme cried. He gently caressed her cheek and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You looked for me?" he asked, surprised that she had bothered. She nodded and he surprised her by seizing her lips with his own.

"Thank you," he told her, as their lips parted.

"For what? I didn't do anything," she replied.

"You kept your promise. You never forgot me," he answered. She melted in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"How could I?" she whispered and sniffed again. He smiled and pulled back, suddenly captivated by her beauty once more.

"You're so beautiful…" he said passionately, as he gazed at her in awe. She looked away shyly, gently wiping her tears.

"Please, I'm a mess now," she protested.

"Even angels cry, I guess," he countered with a mischievous smirk. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"You are far too charming for your own good, _my Hero With No Fear,"_ she countered, whispering the name with a seductive edge in her voice that made him shiver. This time, the heat was rising in his cheeks. She smirked, satisfied by his reaction and cuddled closer.

"So are you going to tell me the rest of your story?" she asked.

"You really want to hear more?" he asked. She nodded seriously.

"Everything," she insisted. He nodded, as they settled down on the blanket. By now, the stars dotted the sky above them in and the sight was almost breathtaking.

"My first Force Jump may have only a few feet in distance, but my second took me all the way from Tatooine to Naboo…" he began, as she listened with rapt attention.

* * *

><p>Quinlan heard the comm system beep, as he finished off another glass of scotch. He was only feeling a slight buzz, even after three glasses, but that was no surprise. He had a legendary tolerance for liquor. He answered and sighed a bit in relief, as Sifo-Dyas appeared on the other end.<p>

"You know, I don't know why I worry about you, old man, but the kid and I don't appreciate not hearing from you for days," Quinlan chided. Sifo smirked at his first protégé.

"I'm sorry Quin, but I have not been in a position to contact either of you in the last few days. I trust Anakin and the Senator are all right?" Sifo asked.

"You missed a bit of excitement. Mace, I've got a stick up my ass, Windu ambushed him and Padme on Corellia. They unmasked him so she knows everything, but fortunately I got there before he could cut our boy up. We're safe at home for now," Quinlan informed. Sifo had a pensive frown on his face.

"I trust you haven't seen the Holonet yet either then," Sifo responded.

"Not yet, why?" he asked.

"You may want to tune into the Galactic news. The Chancellor has declared Knightblade an enemy to the Republic and announced that he has kidnapped Senator Amidala," Sifo explained. Quinlan frowned.

"That lying piece of…" Quinlan started to go on, before Sifo held his hand up.

"I'm sure once all this is over, the good Senator will set the record straight," Sifo mentioned. Quin shook his head.

"I know, but that won't stop Mace. Where are you anyway?" Quinlan asked suspiciously.

"On my way to Geonosis," Sifo responded.

"What's on Geonosis?" Quinlan asked.

"Count Dooku. He thinks he has played me for a fool and I intend to see that he is held accountable for his actions. The Jedi still seem to think he is incapable of becoming a Sith," Sifo-Dyas explained. Quinlan snorted.

"Blind, ignorant fools, the lot of them! Why are you risking your life to help them?" Quinlan asked, getting angry all the sudden.

"I am doing so to help the people that have no one, just like Anakin does. The people that suffer the most under tyranny…the people that the Jedi have decided are not worth their attention, you know that," Sifo-Dyas chided gently. Quinlan sighed.

"Not alone you're not. Anakin and I will be on our way soon," Quinlan replied.

"Not yet, not until I contact you again. Right now, Anakin's priority is Padme and I want you with them for now," Sifo respond.

"But Master…" Quinlan protested.

"Respect my wishes, young one. I will contact you soon," Sifo-Dyas said, as the transmission blinked out. Quinlan growled and poured another glass of scotch.

"I hate it when he calls me that," he grumbled, as he flipped on the holoscreen to see what damage was being done by the media…

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter, Anakin continues his story and tells Padme about his ventures in rescuing slaves. Meanwhile, Mace publicly declares that Knightblade has kidnapped Senator Amidala and is an enemy to the Republic. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka follow Jango to Geonosis and finds more going on there. And Sifo-Dyas comes face to face with Dooku once again…<em>


	16. Love Across the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 16! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 16: Love Across the Stars

_"And if you're just joining us, we have recently received a report from the Jedi Council _

_Senator Amidala of the Naboo system has apparently been kidnapped by the mysterious Knightblade, who recently thwarted the attempts on her life. The Jedi Council has assured everyone that they are doing everything possible to recover the Senator unharmed and bring this vigilante to justice. In other news…" _the reporter droned on and Quinlan clicked the screen off, sighing in frustration.

"Damn you Windu," Quinlan swore. Anakin and Padme were not back yet, so he decided it would be best to tell them about this in the morning. With that thought, he trudged upstairs to retire for the night.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan disengaged hyperspace and a brownishtan planet was before them. This was

where the Bounty Hunter's ship had gone and he quickly made the necessary adjustments for landing.

"What planet is this, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Geonosis…no surprise that it is a planet involved with the Separatists movement. We may find what we're looking for here," Obi-Wan said, as he began the descent to the desert planet.

"I know what Master Windu said, but I don't think Knightblade is involved with the attempts on the Senator's life," Ahsoka mentioned.

"We have discussed this padawan," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"I know that Master, but I was with them and hurting her was the last thing he would do based on his body language and their interaction. Wherever they are, Master, she's with him willingly," Ahsoka mentioned. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Perhaps young one, but we still must find her and bring him to justice," Obi-Wan responded.

"We need to bring the ones that are really trying to kill her to justice. I'll admit that I don't really like Knightblade, but I don't think he's the true enemy here," Ahsoka argued. Obi-Wan bit back a growl. His headstrong padawan was not going to let this one go.

"Master Windu knows what he is doing and she will be found. She is a Senator and it is a crime to abduct a Senator, even if it might have, and I stress the _might have_, been for her own safety," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Our mandate now is to bring those responsible for putting the hit out on her to justice. Master Windu will deal with Knightblade when he finds the Senator," Obi-Wan continued.

"Even if she doesn't want to be found?" Ahsoka questioned.

"That's not her decision, young one. She chose to be a servant of the public and that means her life is not always her own. The Chancellor has ordered that she be returned and since she is one of his subordinates, she cannot refuse his orders," Obi-Wan said sternly, urging her to drop the discussion. Ahsoka heeded his warning this time, but doubted that even the Chancellor's orders would make Padme listen to reason. She didn't take orders from anyone and seemed intent on following Knightblade wherever he went. He seemed to be the only one she trusted and the young padawan was actually surprised that she wasn't worried about Padme's safety at all. Something inside her, the Force she was sure, told her that Padme Amidala was perfectly safe as long as she was with the mysterious Knightblade.

* * *

><p>"And that's why I came up with the Knightblade disguise, not only to absorb blaster fire, but to conceal my identity. It helped me take on larger operations and free more slaves. But I should have known that Jango would turn on me eventually," Anakin explained.<p>

"You wanted to believe that he was your friend. There was nothing wrong with that," Padme replied.

"It could have gotten you killed," Anakin stated.

"Last time I checked, every bounty hunter in the galaxy is after me. I really doubt that it would have mattered if Jango decided to honor your friendship by not pursuing me. Please don't blame yourself. You've saved my life five or six times now. I'm losing count," she teased, as they shared a smile.

"I'd do anything for you," he responded, as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Padme found herself captivated by her handsome company.

"What?" he asked, as he met her gaze.

"I'm just thinking about how many people you've saved by doing what you do, all while putting yourself in mortal danger. I went into public service to help people, but you help so many more, so many that must feel so hopeless," Padme said in awe. He shrugged.

"The Force gave me this gift for a reason. I have to do something good with it or it's a waste. But a lot of people consider me a vigilante and the Xal'Kaar don't care if I am freeing slaves. They want me dead just because of what I am," he replied. She shook her head.

"I still don't understand that or how Mace Windu can lead a double life. Are you sure no one would believe us if we told them?" she asked. He nodded.

"Positive. He has recruited too many Jedi to his way of thinking and those he hasn't practically worship him as the greatest Jedi of all time. The war between the Xal'Kaar and Force Jumpers has been going on for centuries under the noses of just about everyone," he replied. She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"He's wrong to do what he does though, for what it's worth. You're freeing helpless and abused women and children. Your courage is truly humbling," she whispered, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Coming from you, that means everything to me. I've feared for a long time that being loved back by you would forever be a fantasy," he whispered back. She smiled and brushed his shaggy bangs from his eyes.

"Well, in that case I hope I can live up to your fantasy," she teased. He smiled.

"The real you exceeds anything I could ever imagine," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. Their lips parted a few moments later, but neither really wanted to let the other go. Anakin sighed, as he noticed it was dark now.

"We should probably get back. It's getting late," he mentioned. She nodded, as they stood up. Taking her in his arms, they disappeared and quickly reappeared on the second floor of the Temple they lived in.

"Uh…there is a guest room down the hall that you can stay in," he said, stumbling over his words nervously. She smiled up at him, her amber eyes gazing into his sapphire pools.

"I think you and I both know that I won't need a guest room," she whispered. Anakin felt the air leave his lungs.

"Padme…are you sure?" he asked, finding his voice. She nodded and put her hands in his.

"As sure as I am that you're the man I want to be with forever," she replied passionately. Their lips met with passionate hunger, as their bodies were pressed tightly together. Anakin didn't bother with the door and jumped them into his darkened bedroom where passion ignited between them.

* * *

><p>Count Dooku swirled his glass of wine and sipped at the decadent liquid, as he pondered his earlier meeting with the Separatist leaders. Everything was falling into place as it should, though his Master was decidedly perturbed by the young Force Jumper who kept getting in the way. The Count assured him that if the bounty hunters were unable to kill Amidala and Windu failed to take out the boy, that he would step in and deal the other Force Jumper's fate to him. His abilities were a great asset to the Sith Master, but proved to be detrimental to his plans when being used against him. That situation was decidedly more complicated than convincing the separatist leaders to go to war. That had been easy, his cultured upbringing and eloquence with words hadn't even been needed really. The money and power hungry leaders thought themselves above the corruption they saw in the Republic. But they were the same as their counterparts. Blind, corrupt, greedy filth that were easily manipulated. The Commerce Guild leaders fancied themselves revolutionaries; instead they were pawns, to be manipulated around the galaxy as if they were pieces on a Dejarik board. They were motivated by selfishness, greed, and interested only in whatever benefitted them personally and not the people they were representing. Those were of no concern, whatsoever. Only lining their pockets mattered. And he played that weakness like an expert Dejarik player would.<p>

The commerce leaders were all too easy to convince to go to war. Show them a little ambition, some financial incentives to go to war, and they were all ready to desert the Republic and form their glorious new government.

It was ironic. The Separatists thought they were creating a new era in the galaxy, where they would be able to practice their business enterprises free from the troubling rules and taxes of the Republic. Instead they were signing on for the death of everything they held dear, including themselves.

And the Jedi…how foolishly blind his former brethren had become. Mace Windu conducted his war on Force Jumpers right beneath their noses, while a Sith Lord interacted with them on a daily basis, pulling the strings of everyone like a grand puppeteer. The galaxy needed staunch leadership and real protectors, not ones who pandered to the whims of a governed body that wasted money on living lavishly while the people they represented starved. The system was broken, but they would build a grand Empire to fix these problems. There would be no need for the archaic Jedi. They had long outlived their usefulness and it was time for new order. This war would accomplish this goal and the Jedi would help them do it. They would fight this war and command a grand army of the Republic. Then that same army would do away with them when they had won. Ironic indeed. As he raised his glass to his lips again, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I did not commission the army for it to be used against the people of the galaxy," Sifo-Dyas said, walking into the light.

"Sorry to deceive you, old friend. But I couldn't have the Clone army being traced back to me. And they'll be fighting for the people," Dooku responded.

"Starting a war is not the way to fix the Republic or the Jedi," Sifo-Dyas replied.

"I know. My Master and I don't intend to fix either of them. It is time for a new order," Dooku stated.

"A Sith order will only bring death and destruction to the galaxy," Sifo-Dyas insisted.

"That is already at hand, my friend. The Jedi boast that they are the peacekeepers of the galaxy, yet the capital world where they reside has one of the highest crime rates in the galaxy. Exactly what are they doing behind those ivory walls? Waiting for the greedy constituents that rule them to tell them to do something about it? They only care when it hurts their bottom line. A war will do that and then the Jedi will have their day to save the galaxy. But I think we both know that they cannot rise to that challenge. That's where the army comes in. It is time to raze what does not work; the Republic and the Jedi, and start anew," Dooku said eloquently.

"I am surprised that you did not mention the Xal'Kaar in your statement," Sifo-Dyas said, watching Dooku's features darken a bit.

"He has told you to leave them alone, hasn't he? The war between Force Jumpers and the Xal'Kaar does not fit into his plans. He could care less about Mace Windu's crusade against your kind and yet you are helping to hand him the galaxy on silver platter," Sifo-Dyas said, approaching closer.

"Don't you see that he will soon have no use for you?" Sifo-Dyas asked.

"Of course I have. That's why I pled for you to join me ten years ago. We could overthrow him and truly revolutionize order in the galaxy, but you're not as enlightened as I had believed," Dooku spat.

"You mean I'm not deluded into believing the Sith will _fix_ anything," Sifo-Dyas fought back. Dooku glared at him.

"You were a fool to come here, my friend. I'm afraid I can't let you leave here," Dooku said, as he pulled back his cloak and the curved hilt of his weapon flew into his hand. Sifo-Dyas followed suit and his own weapon snapped to his hand.

"If you strike me down, then I will become more powerful than you can imagine," Sifo-Dyas challenged. Dooku chuckled.

"You are of no use to me dead, my friend. I have an…interesting plan for you," Dooku said, as he ignited his crimson blade.

"You should feel honored though. You will make your mark, so to speak, on the galaxy yet," Dooku said. Sifo-Dyas circled him and ignited his emerald blade, as they clashed together in…

* * *

><p><em>The light sabers, scarlet and emerald clashed wildly in a series of strikes and parries. The two combatants shuffled along the expanse of the room, each looking for an opening to strike down the other. They were dead even in skill so it was no surprise that the one wielding the color of the Sith resorted to harsher tactics. Force lightning erupted from the bearded man's fingertips and slammed into the other man. The emerald blade fell to the ground extinguishing upon contact, as the man hit the wall, before falling unconscious to the floor. Count Dooku smirked down at his fallen former comrade, before ordering his droids to drag the man from the room and into his captivity. <em>

* * *

><p>Anakin awoke with a start and his eyes darted around wildly, as the dream replayed in his head. He felt a weight on his chest and gazed down at the beautiful angel sleeping peacefully, curled against him. Gently, he laid her down on her pillow and got up, slipping his pants on and padding to the window, pondering whether his dream had already happened or was going to. The uneasiness he felt in the Force told him that his Master was already in trouble though and he needed to go wake Quinlan.<p>

"Ani…" Padme called sleepily. He turned and smiled, as he slipped back into bed.

"Are you all right?" she asked. He nodded.

"I just had a dream…I think it was a vision," he confessed.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"Master Sifo-Dyas. I think he's been captured by Count Dooku. He's alive…but he's in trouble I think," Anakin said, his face troubled.

"Then we have to go rescue him," she said, as she sat up, holding the sheet over her unclothed body.

"It's too dangerous. I can't take you right into the Nexu's den, but you would be safe here on Yavin IV," Anakin said. She shook her head.

"You are not leaving me behind," she refuted.

"Padme…" he started to argue.

"No Ani, I'm not letting you go alone and that's final. We're a team now and I saw more than one ship in the landing bay. If you go without me, then I'll just follow you," she responded in a tone that bore no argument. He sighed in frustration.

"Is this how it's going to be? You being impossible and me taking orders from you?" he challenged, as he brought his face within inches of hers. She smirked dangerously at him and he felt the heat spread through his body.

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked sweetly, batting her gorgeous amber eyes.

"I guess I did say I would do anything for you," he replied. She smiled.

"You should go wake Master Quinlan and I'll pack for us," Padme said. He stopped her.

"It's best if we wait until morning. I'm libel to get run through with his light saber. He doesn't like to be woken up and it's scary if you have to," Anakin replied.

"Okay, but I'm not sure if I can go back to sleep. I'm wide awake now," she said. He smirked this time.

"Good, cause I never said I was going to let you go back to sleep," he said with a seductive edge in his voice that made a delicious shiver run down her spine. He pounced and she squeaked in pleasure, as his lips claimed hers.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan set the ship down near a rocky outcropping.<p>

"Master, did you see those smoke stacks when we flew over?" Ahsoka asked. He nodded.

"A droid factory, most likely. This is definitely a Separatist outpost for sure," Obi-Wan replied, as the two Jedi hopped out.

"What now?" she asked.

"If that is a droid factory, then we're sorely outnumbered. Going in by ourselves would be a suicide mission. We should contact the Council first," Obi-Wan replied.

"Arfour, open a transmission with Coruscant," Obi-Wan ordered. Arfour whirled in response.

"He says that Coruscant is out of range," Ahsoka informed. The elder Jedi thought for a moment.

"Perhaps Master Windu's ship is not. He's probably en route to Coruscant. Arfour, see if you can hone in on Master Windu's ship. He should be able to transmit our message to the Council," Obi-Wan said. They waited a few moments while Arfour did his work and they finally heard the Korun Master's voice over the comm.

"Master Windu, we have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to Geonosis. Unfortunately, Coruscant is out of range. Can you transmit our signal to the Council?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"Yes, standby," _Mace responded.

_"All right Obi-Wan, we're all hearing you. Go ahead," _Mace said a few moments later.

"We've tracked the Bounty hunter, Jango Fett to Geonosis. We believe we are near one of the Trade Federation droid factories. We also believe Jango was likely hired by them to assassinate Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan informed them.

_"Do not attempt to engage. We will send reinforcements to aide you," _Mace ordered.

"Master…droids!" Ahsoka cried, suddenly, as they were surrounded. Blaster fire rang out, as the two Jedi attempted to fight them off. But they were quickly outnumbered and the transmission was severed.

Mace sighed in frustration.

"Master Yoda, I'm changing course and heading to Geonosis," Mace stated.

_"Send reinforcements to meet you, I will. Go to Kamino and see this army of the Republic for myself, I must," _Yoda responded.

"May the Force be with you, Master," Mace said, as the transmission ended.

"Enjoy your reprieve Skywalker, because once this is over, I will find you and you will die," Mace swore to himself, as his ship changed course for Geonosis.

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter, Quinlan, Anakin, and Padme head for Geonosis. Meanwhile, Mace and hundreds of Jedi also arrive to rescue Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and battle erupts on Geonosis.<em>


	17. Complications on Geonosis

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 17! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 17: Complications on Geonosis

Count Dooku's boots sounded thickly on the permacrete, as he entered the holding cell where the two Jedi prisoners were suspended in plasma rings.

"Traitor," Obi-Wan spat upon seeing the former Jedi Master.

"Oh no my friend, this is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far this time," Dooku refuted.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku," Obi-Wan reproached.

"Yeah and if this is such a mistake, then get us down," Ahsoka chimed in. Dooku smirked, finding the young, sharp tongued padawan quite amusing.

"This has nothing to do with me, I assure you," he said, pausing for a moment.

"I will petition immediately to have you set free," he continued.

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. We have work to do," Obi-Wan snapped. Dooku's demeanor changed from remorse to what seemed like irritation.

"May I ask what a Jedi Knight and his young padawan are doing all the way out on Geonosis?" Dooku questioned. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. So it was an interrogation after all. Deciding that they had nothing else to lose, he told the truth.

"We've been tracking a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Obi-Wan answered with a question. Dooku was silent for a moment.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them," Dooku replied.

"Well, who could blame them? But he is here, I assure you," Obi-Wan pressed. Dooku paused again, before nodding.

"It's a shame our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke so highly of you. I…I wish he was still alive. I could use his help right now," Dooku said solemnly.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you," Obi-Wan spat in distaste.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice as you are his," Dooku reminded.

"And you think his loyalty to you would overrule his loyalty to the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked, scoffing at the notion. Dooku ignored him.

"He knew all about the corruption in the Senate," Dooku said, pausing for another moment.

"They all do of course, Yoda and…Mace Windu," Dooku said and Obi-Wan caught the obvious dislike for the latter man in the tone of the traitor's voice.

"But he would have never gone along with the status quo, with that corruption, if he had known the truth as I do," Dooku said in an ominous tone. Another pause, this one demanding that Obi-Wan press on with his incessant questioning, while Ahsoka listened to the exchange with rapt attention.

"The truth?" the younger Jedi asked.

"The truth," Dooku stated.

"What if I told you that the Senate is under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?" the Count questioned.

"No…that's impossible!" Obi-Wan refuted, his mind whirling at even the possibility of such a notion. There was just no way such a thing could happen.

"The Jedi would be aware of it," Obi-Wan stated confidently.

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend," Dooku responded.

"Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Dark Lord known as Darth Sidious," Dooku offered up.

"I don't believe you," Obi-Wan replied flatly, while his young padawan's mouth gaped open in disbelief.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with him, but he was betrayed ten years ago. He came to me and told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them, but they wouldn't listen. Once they realize their error, it will be too late. You and your apprentice must join me, Obi-Wan, and together, we can destroy the Sith!" Dooku proposed.

"We will never join you, Dooku," Obi-Wan spat. The regal man gave a disappointed sigh and then turned to leave.

"It may be difficult to secure your release," he tossed at them, before exiting the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Quinlan sipped at his caf, as Anakin came down the stairs, dressed with slightly damp hair. He smirked.<p>

"Well, well, I didn't think you'd be up yet for hours," Quinlan teased. Anakin sighed.

"Funny Master, but I had a dream last night and I think Master Sifo is in trouble," Anakin said with a pained expression.

"Damn it…I knew it. He's gone and got himself in over his head," Quinlan cursed.

"You talked to him?" the younger man asked.

"Last night while you were out with Padme. He insisted that we not get involved, but he was going to confront Dooku on Geonosis," Quinlan replied.

"Then we have to go. My dream was a vision and Master Sifo didn't win that duel. Dooku has captured him…I'm sure of it," Anakin stated.

"Then we need to move," Quinlan replied, finishing his caf.

"I've never been to Geonosis. I don't have any jump sites there," Anakin mentioned.

"No, but Tatooine is only a half a parsec from there. You can jump us to that dust ball, we'll acquire a ship, and then get to the other dust ball," Quinlan suggested.

"Tatooine?" Anakin groaned.

"We won't be there long," Quinlan promised, as he eyed his young apprentice taking note of a few differences in him this morning. Anakin noticed his smirk.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just can't wait to tell Master Sifo that our little Ani is a man now," Quinlan chuckled, watching Anakin shift uncomfortably.

"Master, this is seriously not the time," Anakin said in frustration. Quinlan laughed.

"Good thing for you, but I'll have something to tease you about on the way to Geonosis," Quinlan responded.

"Padme will be with us so you wouldn't dare," Anakin retorted.

"Why is Padme coming? She should be staying here for her own safety," Quinlan replied. Anakin looked away sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Um…well, she won't let me leave her behind so she's coming too," Anakin replied quickly. Quinlan chuckled.

"She won't _let _you?" he teased. Anakin sighed.

"I don't like it either Master, but it's pointless to argue with her. When she makes up her mind, then that's it. She'll just follow us if we don't bring her and in that case, I'd rather keep her close," Anakin said. Quinlan whistled playfully.

"She really must be some girl if she's got you whipped already," he teased. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Go suit up Knightblade. We need to get our esteemed leader out of the hole he's dug himself before Dooku decides to do some weird experiments on him or something," Quinlan ordered. Anakin nodded, as he jumped to the other temple where he kept his disguise stored. A few minutes later, Padme quietly came down the stairs with a travel case and dressed in what looked like a white battle uniform with silver arm cuffs.

"Good morning Senator. Caf?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you, but you can just call me Padme," she replied, as he poured her a cup. She noticed the man's amused smirk.

"You're probably not too happy about me coming, are you?" she asked. His smirk widened.

"On the contrary actually," he responded.

"Really?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You keep Anakin in line. It's not something that's easily done," he replied.

"I love him…you can trust me with him," she promised.

"Good to know. And he's not going to let anything happen to you, because he's crazy about you too," Quinlan mentioned, watching her cheeks color slightly.

"Besides, something tells me that you know how to use one of these," Quinlan added, as he tossed a blaster to her. She caught it, checked the charge, cocked, and un-cocked it, before flipping the safety on and holstering it on her utility belt.

"Maybe," she replied nonchalantly, as Anakin came back in his armor and minus his mask for the time being.

"Are we ready?" he asked. They nodded and huddled together, as Anakin jumped them to Mos Espa space port…

* * *

><p>Sabe turned off the holoscreen and sighed deeply. She couldn't believe that Jar-Jar Binks had just proposed to give the Chancellor Emergency powers. He was tricked into doing it of course. Padme would have never in a million years proposed such a motion. She was going to be furious, though Representative Binks had not meant any harm, he had gotten them into quite a situation. Now there would be no avoiding a war.<p>

She also didn't buy the story that Padme had been kidnapped by Knightblade. She didn't know why, but she knew her best friend well enough to know that she had probably gone with him willingly for her own safety. The Jedi protection had left her less than confident, after all. She had a feeling that the woman that she considered her little sister and the mysterious masked vigilante would turn up in the middle of all this.

"Captain Typho, ready the ship. We need to go to Geonosis," Sabe said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just a feeling I have. I don't know how I know, but I think Padme and her masked hero will turn up in the middle of all of this," Sabe mentioned, voicing her thoughts.

"That masked hero kidnapped her," Typho growled. Sabe snorted.

"Oh please, he may be wearing a mask, but I saw the way he was looking at her and the way she was looking at him. Padme is with him of her own free will, I'm sure of it," Sabe said, as she went to pack her things.

"Go on, get the ship ready," Sabe called back. He sighed and went to do as he was told.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Padme," Sabe whispered, as she packed a travel case and included some of Padme's things, just in case.

* * *

><p>Acquiring a ship on Tatooine had not been hard with Quinlan's persuasion and Padme's money. Now they were well on their way to Geonosis. Quinlan was in back meditating, while Anakin piloted and Padme sat next to him in the co-pilot chair.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and gave him a nod.

"I just worked for so long to keep the Republic from going to war, but I don't think any of it is going to matter. Some seem determined to drag us into exactly that," she replied. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I know, taking you here is the worst thing I could do, you know. It's possible that the people behind trying to have you killed could be here," he mentioned.

"I'll be fine, as long as I'm with you. I haven't meant your Master, but I can tell how much he means to you," she responded. He nodded.

"He's like a father to me. Quinlan kind of is too, but I think he thinks of me as a kid brother. He found me after my first jump, but it was Master Sifo that used to comfort me most of the time when I'd wake up from the nightmares during my first year with them. I kept reliving that night my mom was murdered, but he was there for me," Anakin replied. She smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be okay and I can't wait to meet him," she reassured him. He nodded.

"Just stay close once we get there. I can't lose you either," he told her. She nodded, as she squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>Dooku walked into the tiny cell where he kept his secret prisoner.<p>

"Well, I see you're finally awake my friend," Dooku spoke, as he approached.

"No thanks to you…_friend_," Sifo replied, as he struggled with his plasma bonds. He watched, as several Geonosians, armed with plasma pikes, came into his cell.

"Have him moved to my ship discreetly," Dooku ordered to them.

"Your ship?" Sifo questioned.

"I have very specific plans for you and I can't have anything interfering," Dooku told him.

"Plans?" Sifo questioned. The Count chuckled.

"It's really not very pleasant, but if you must know, I need your…participation in a little cybernetics experiment I've been working on," Dooku replied.

"Cybernetics? Do you know how completely mad you sound?" Sifo asked, eliciting another chuckle from his former friend.

"Yes, I suppose it does sound that way, but you should be honored. You'll soon be helping make Galactic history by bringing down the broken Republic and replacing it with something far greater," Dooku said. Sifo-Dyas shook his head.

"Now I know you've completely lost it," Sifo spat, as the Geonosians began to carry out their orders. But something familiar tugged at Sifo-Dyas senses and he allowed himself a smirk, as they moved him to the hanger where Dooku's ship rested.

"Figures that since I told those boys to stay put that they would do the opposite," Sifo-Dyas mumbled, as he was put on this ship.

* * *

><p>The ship they acquired on Tatooine cut through the thick, rusty colored clouds on Geonosis, as Anakin wove around the planets rocky outcroppings and circled flat topped mesas that peppered the landscape.<p>

"See those steam columns?" Padme pointed. Anakin nodded.

"I think they might be exhaust vents of some kind," she added.

"That'll do," he answered, as he slowed and slowly landed the ship on a solid, flat platform between the vents. They stood up and she gazed up into his eyes.

"Stay close," he reminded. She nodded.

"Who knows, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to all this," she replied in jest.

"I wish angel, but I think aggressive negotiations are going to be the only negotiating of any kind," he replied.

"Aggressive negotiations?" she asked, as he took her hand and led her back toward the ramp. Quinlan was already outside waiting on them.

"Negotiations with a light saber," he clarified, as he securely placed his mask over his eyes, his armor already in place. She smirked.

"I see, so there's no real plan?" she asked. He returned her smirk.

"Of sorts, though I tend to make up most of it as I go along," he replied.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," she quipped, as she put her arms around his neck. His slid around her waist and he leaned down, pressing his lips softly against hers.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too…" he responded, as they joined Quinlan outside the ship.

"I'm going to find our wayward Master, but there is definitely more going on here. You two try and find out more," Quinlan instructed, before holding up his hand.

"Discreetly," he added. Anakin shot him a look.

"I'm always discreet," he argued and Quinlan gave him an incredulous look.

"Well, I try to be. Stay out of trouble, Master," Anakin called.

"I will if you will," Quinlan called back, as he disappeared.

"I bet this is some kind of factory. Let's find out what the Geonosians are making so much of," Anakin said, as he led her toward the entrance.

"Artoo, you stay here," Padme called. The little droid, however, had other ideas and followed his Mistress and new Master anyway.

* * *

><p>Quinlan Vos crept silently along rafters above the meeting room. Upon entrance to this place, he had been lucky enough to witness Count Dooku himself strode passed him through the corridor. Following him quietly and carefully suppressing his Force presence, he witnessed him enter a meeting room with several other beings. Careful not to alert them to his presence, he jumped to the rafters and listened quietly to the meeting.<p>

Nute Gunray slammed his fist on the table.

"I signed your treaty and you have not held up your end of the bargain! Amidala still lives!" Gunray ranted.

"Patience Viceroy, another opportunity to deal with her will soon present itself. She is not one to disappear from the political scene for too long," Dooku assured.

"She had better die soon or you'll have no cooperation from us," Gunray hissed.

"She'll be dealt with, Neimodian scum, but I can just as easily deal with you too," Jango snapped, as he started toward the coward. Dooku held up his hand and Jango stopped.

"You would do well to remember who is in charge here, Viceroy. Now, I believe we have an execution to attend," Dooku said. Gunray, who was cowering away from Fett, managed to pull himself together.

"Yes of course," he said, as several of them, including Fett, slowly exited the room.

"You may come out of your hiding place anytime," Dooku called into the room. Quinlan bit back a curse and jumped, landing in front of the Count.

"Where is Sifo-Dyas," Quinlan demanded to know. Dooku smirked.

"Such loyalty to your Master is to be admired. I could use someone like you in my cause. Another Force Jumper would be a great addition. Together, along with your young protégé, we could even take down Windu and his entire operation," Dooku tempted. Quinlan snorted.

"You don't care about taking down the Xal'Kaar. As long as they're not after you, you could care less about the other Force Jumpers they kill. My Master won't join you and neither will Anakin and I," Quinlan spat.

"Then I'm sorry my friend, I'm afraid I cannot let you leave this place alive then," Dooku said, as he drew his light saber, but didn't ignite it. Quinlan drew his and his emerald blade lit, just as he felt the pain of electricity slam into his body. A cord constricted around him, as Cox took him by surprise from behind. Quinlan fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Coward!" he spat.

"You have him and our deal is done. The boy is obviously here somewhere too. Put him in the arena to be executed with the Jedi and you'll ensure the boy with show up to save him," Dooku said. Cox smirked at the Force Jumper.

"Two Force Jumpers in one day, including the most powerful one we've ever come across. Master Windu will have be running my own operation for this," Cox said smugly.

"You'll never get Anakin…" Quinlan seethed, as electricity coursed through his body, preventing him from using his powers. Cox kicked him in the stomach and then shoved him forward. Two Geonosian lackeys then dragged him away.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Anakin looked around and jumped them to the other side, as they went through another doorway. Padme felt herself start to fall, but Anakin grabbed her and jumped them to another platform above where the bridge extending over the factory line wasn't missing.<p>

"A droid factory," Anakin said.

"They're making an army," Padme added sadly, as it seemed that everything she had done to prevent a war the last year had truly been for nothing. Anakin heard something and quickly jumped them to a small crevice, hiding their presence, as a few Geonosians entered the factory to observe progress. Behind them entered none other than Jango Fett.

"What is he doing here?" Padme whispered. Anakin shook his head.

"I'm not sure, unless he's collecting for other jobs, which might mean that whoever is behind all this is also behind the attempts to kill you. Let's find Boba. He might be able to tell us more," Anakin whispered back, as he jumped them just outside the entrance where they bounty hunter had entered. Falling into the shadows, he led her along the unfamiliar corridors, searching for a possible hanger where Jango's ship may be resting. They soon found it and crept into the hanger. Geonosians milled about and Anakin waved his hand, suggesting that the few workers sleep. As Boba noticed the creatures suddenly just fall over, he came down the ramp and his eyes lit up when he saw Anakin.

"Anakin!" Boba called.

"Shh…not too loud, kid," Anakin said.

"I'm glad to see you, but my dad's going to be back any minute. We're going to an execution!" Boba said.

"What execution?" Anakin asked, suddenly fearing that it might Sifo-Dyas.

"Some Jedi named Kenobi and his padawan. They chased us here from Kamino and they were arrested for espionage," Boba informed them.

"The Republic won't stand for the execution of a Jedi," Padme told him.

"Leave it to Kenobi to get himself and his padawan mixed up in this. Do you know where they're holding them?" Anakin asked.

"The arena is down another level. That's where the executions take place. I heard there's going to be an Acklay!" Boba said with enthusiasm. Anakin gave him a look.

"What? I want to see if they're as powerful as I read," Boba said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry kid, but no one's getting eaten here today if I can help it and the fact that you think it's wizard to watch the Geonosians feed people to one is a little disturbing, don't you think?" Anakin asked. Boba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, spoil my fun," Boba replied.

"Don't tell your dad I was here," Anakin called.

"I'm mad at him right now anyway, so I'm not even talking to him," Boba called back. Anakin smirked, as he took Padme's hand and they disappeared again.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka stumbled, as she was prodded into carriage.<p>

"Don't be frightened, young one," Obi-Wan tried to comfort her.

"No offense Master, but we're about to be executed and I know a Jedi isn't supposed to fear anything…but that's a lot to ask," Ahsoka replied. Obi-Wan sighed.

"I know, but this isn't over yet. The Republic will not stand for this. It is an act of war and help is on the way," Obi-Wan responded.

"Then they're late," Ahsoka griped, as the carriage slowly carried them into the arena, the sun's punishing rays now beaming down on them. The Geonosian arena was filled to capacity, its citizens eager for the execution to commence. They were each led to a pillar and chained to it. Then to Obi-Wan's shock, another man was dragged out to the third pillar. There was a sparking electric cord around him and a peculiar device attached to it that seemed to power the electrical current. The man was secured to the third post.

"Quinlan Vos?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Kenobi…long time no see," Quinlan said, as he struggled to get his breath. Obi-Wan was about to ask more questions, but an animalistic shriek caught his attention. A large, aqua colored Acklay was prodded into the arena. Another roar was heard, as a Reek was released from the second holding pen. It sniffed the air and set its sights on Ahsoka. And finally, an eager, salivating Nexu growled, as its bloodstained teeth gleamed and its multiple eyes focused on Quinlan.

"Oh just bloody perfect! A Nexu of all creatures…you better get your ass down here, Mr. Hero With No Fear," Quinlan grumbled, wondering when his apprentice was going to make his grand entrance.

Poggle the Lesser addressed the crowd in his native Geonosian language, as Count Dooku, Jango Fett, and Nute Gunray joined him on the balcony overlooking the arena. He held his hand up and motioned.

"_Let the executions begin!" _


	18. The Arena and Confrontation with Dooku

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 18! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 18: The Arena and Confrontation with Dooku

"Oh just bloody perfect! A Nexu of all creatures…you better get your ass down here, Mr. Hero With No Fear," Quinlan grumbled, wondering when his apprentice was going to make his grand entrance.

Poggle the Lesser addressed the crowd in his native Geonosian language, as Count Dooku, Jango Fett, and Nute Gunray joined him on the balcony overlooking the arena. He held his hand up and motioned.

"_Let the executions begin!"_

"Master…" Ahsoka called, as the Reek was prodded toward her.

"Relax young one and use the Force. It can overpower a weak minded beast," Obi-Wan reminded. The Reek roared and she took a deep breath, before reaching deeply into the Force in an attempt to influence the beast's thoughts.

The Acklay screeched and looked menacingly at the small creature that prodded him, before its powerful jaws snapped the Geonosian up and tore it apart, before tossing it to the ground. Apparently the creature did not prefer to eat the insect-like creatures and there was a sickening crunch, as its long spear-like leg pierced the creature. Obi-Wan picked up a prodding staff to defend himself, as the Acklay set its hungry sites on the Jedi.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Padme landed in the dimly lit hanger bay just outside the Geonosian capital city.<p>

"He's in that ship," Anakin said.

"How do you know?" Padme asked. He shrugged.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but it's sort of a master/padawan bond that we've established over the years. Master insists on a lot of meditation training, which I think I really boring most of the time, but it definitely has its benefits," Anakin explained, as he stopped suddenly, sensing more danger.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need to hurry. Master Quin is in trouble too. Stay here," Anakin said, as he went up the ramp of the ship. Padme sighed and didn't notice the pair of sinister eyes watching her.

"Master!" Anakin called.

"Back here!" Sifo-Dyas called. Anakin found him at the rear of the ship trapped behind some ray shields.

"Getting into trouble as usual, are you Master?" Anakin mused, as he found the control panel and released the ray shields.

"I told Quinlan not to come here, but I suppose it's lucky for me that neither of you listen very well," Sifo-Dyas replied.

"I think Master Quin is in trouble now too though. We need to hurry," Anakin said, as another dark tremor swept them both.

"He's not the only one in trouble," Sifo mumbled.

"Padme!" Anakin cried, as he went darting out of the ship.

* * *

><p>Padme waited impatiently for Anakin to return and she suddenly felt something press against the back of her head.<p>

"Don't move…" a sinister voice growled. Her eyes widened, as she realized that there was the barrel of a blaster against her head. She was about to turn around, but he warned her again.

"I said don't move, Senator," he growled, as he unwound a cable from his belt so he could use it to bind her hands.

"Who are you?" she demanded. He chuckled.

"Just someone who stands to make a lot of money off you," he drawled.

"You're a bounty hunter…" she concluded.

"That's right sweet cheeks, let's go," he snarled, as he nudged her with the barrel of his blaster.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded to know.

"Shut up and put your hands behind your back," he hissed. She reluctantly did as he asked and he holstered his weapon, as he began tying her hands. She whimpered, as he pulled the twine extra tight, purposely cutting off the circulation in her hands. She swallowed the lump in her throat, praying Anakin would hurry and felt the man's hot breath on her neck. He sniffed her hair and she turned her head away from his horrible breath.

"Too bad I don't have time to have a little…fun with you," he hissed in her ear. Padme thrust her head back, banging him in the nose and tore away from him. He held his face in pain and drew his blaster.

"You little bitch…" he growled, as he fired his weapon. Padme gasped, but Anakin, with his mask on, appeared between her and the assailant, his armor absorbing the blaster fire harmlessly. The man's eyes widened, as he kept firing, as Anakin strode toward him. He used the Force to pull the blaster from his hand and then kicked his legs out from under him. He landed flat on his back and Anakin's sapphire blade hummed at his throat.

"Tell me who hired you!" he demanded.

"I'm as good as dead if I say anything," the man growled. Anakin smirked.

"You're dead if you don't talk too," Anakin threatened.

"Easy Knightblade…we can easily extract the information we need. Besides, I have a pretty good hunch that Count Dooku is behind everything, including my captivity," Sifo-Dyas said, as he came down the ramp of the ship.

"You must tell us who you are working for," Sifo-Dyas suggested.

"Viceroy Gunray has promised a fortune to the person that kills Senator Amidala. However, there is a bonus in it if he gets her alive so he can carry out her execution personally. He wants her to suffer for the embarrassment she has caused him," the glassy eyed man parroted.

"It's as I thought. Count Dooku is leading this entire operation. He's behind the Separatist ruse," Sifo-Dyas stated.

"You will not ever approach the Senator again, lest you wish to forfeit your life," Anakin growled. The man parroted the line back and fell unconscious, thanks to a sleep suggestions from Sifo-Dyas.

"Then I was right! The Jedi assured me that it couldn't be him, because he was once a Jedi," Padme said. Anakin scoffed.

"I'm afraid the dark side has clouded their vision, milady," Sifo-Dyas told her.

"Gunray is a coward and he's going to pay for trying to kill you," Anakin growled.

"Easy young one, I believe we need to find Quinlan first," Sifo-Dyas reminded. Anakin smirked.

"He came here to save you. It's kind of funny that it's going to be other way around," Anakin said in amusement, as he took Padme's hand. Sifo smirked.

"We'll deal with his damaged ego later. Let's just get him and get off this dreadful sand ball," Sifo-Dyas said. Anakin nodded, as he grabbed his master's arm and all three disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Dammit…" Quinlan cursed, as he struggled against the electric bonds. The Nexu yelped, as he kicked it in the head again. But the bloodthirsty creature was too persistent and got up again, pacing hungrily. Quinlan watched, as the Nexu sat back on his haunches, preparing to launch to make a bite for his neck. As it leapt, its head was promptly severed from its body, as Anakin, Sifo-Dyas, and Padme appeared.<p>

"Took you long enough, kid. I was about to be dinner for that little bastard," Quinlan growled.

"You're welcome, Master," Anakin drawled sarcastically.

"Just cut me lose," Quinlan demanded. Sifo-Dyas smirked and sliced through the electrified cables.

"I thought you came here to rescue me," Sifo teased. Quinlan pointed his finger at him.

"Not a word, Master," Quinlan warned grumpily. Anakin sliced through Ahsoka's shackles and then Obi-Wan's, before taking Padme's hand and guarding her, as he took on the Acklay that screeched in pain, as one of its legs was severed.

"Senator…are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked. Padme looked at him strangely.

"Of course," she replied simply, further confusing Obi-Wan.

"But you were kidnapped by this vigilante and now he's dragged you here. I must put you back under the protection of the Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"I was not kidnapped. I'm with Knightblade willingly and forgive me, Master Jedi, but I would be dead now if I stayed under the protection of the Jedi. I assure you that I'm exactly where I should be," Padme replied, as the head of the Acklay fell to the ground, separated from the body. A loud thud was heard, as the lifeless body slumped over. Quinlan had slain the Reek at the same time and the gates opened up and droids began to flood into the arena. Padme drew her blaster and stood back to back with Anakin, as they were slowly surrounded.

Nute Gunray chuckled with glee, as he saw Padme Amidala be surrounded by the droids. He would relish the look on her face as she drew her last breath.

"Shoot her!" he called.

"Patience Viceroy," Dooku chided. He fumed.

"No…she was supposed to be dead long ago! Jango, finish her off!" he ordered.

"Patience, she will die," Dooku repeated, resisting the urge to rid himself of the Neimodian nuisance. He stepped forward to the ledge to speak.

"A valiant effort, my friends, but you are sorely outnumbered," Dooku's voice sounded. They looked up and found him on the upper balcony with Nute Gunray and Jango Fett beside him. Suddenly, a violet colored light saber appeared before Dooku's throat.

"Well, Master Windu…I should have anticipated your interference," Dooku said.

"This party's over," Mace replied dangerously, as the stadium suddenly lit up with light sabers, revealing hundreds of Jedi.

"Do we stay and help?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Dooku must be dealt with. We cannot allow a war to happen," Sifo-Dyas replied.

"I think you and I both know it's a little late for that, Master," Quinlan quipped.

"Still…we must do what we can and bring Dooku to justice if possible," Sifo-Dyas said, as he eyed his former friend atop the balcony that overlooked the arena.

"You are impossibly outnumbered, Master Jedi," Dooku told the Korun Master.

"We shall see," Mace retorted. Dooku smirked.

"We shall. I know all about your duties…outside your life as a Jedi. I wonder what Master Yoda would think of your little operation," Dooku said in a low voice. But Mace only smirked.

"You may be his old padawan, but he'll take my word over that of a Sith," Mace hissed. Dooku didn't hide his frown, knowing that Mace was probably right.

"Perhaps, but you will be dealt with," Dooku promised. Mace smirked.

"Not if I deal with you first," Mace retorted, as Jango Fett attacked with his flamethrower. Mace's cloak caught fire, as he went plummeting toward the sand. He landed easily on his feet, shedding his flaming cloak, with amethyst blade humming. Jango Fett followed and took on the seasoned Jedi.

The battle had already erupted in the arena, blaster bolts screaming and light sabers humming, so many that it started to sound like a whirring. Their light sabers deflected blaster bolts wildly and some native Geonosians scrambled about, some trying to attack the Jedi and some simply trying to flee.

Quinlan and Mace battled against the barrage of blaster bolts in a back to back position, while Anakin and Padme assumed a similar position near them.

"You call this diplomacy?" Anakin asked her in a teasing tone with his usual smirk. She smiled back.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations," she responded. He grinned for a moment, as he continued to deflect blaster bolts and she expertly shot down droids.

As Mace Windu fought side by side with Obi-Wan, they were slowly driven apart by the hordes of droids. Mace slashed wildly through the Geonosians and droids, coming face to face with Jango Fett again. Jango fired his blaster and Mace deflected the attack, remembering how Fett's hesitation had been partly responsible for allowing Skywalker and the Senator to escape. Mace parried the blaster fire, charging at the bounty hunter and as he moved in for the killing blow that would end Fett, a sapphire light saber parried his own violet blade. Caught off guard, the young, masked Force Jumper pushed him back and disappeared with Fett and the Senator. Mace's dark eyes hardened and he watched Quinlan Vos smirk at him, before disappearing with another man that he could have sworn was the elusive Sifo-Dyas.

* * *

><p>Anakin, Padme, and Jango Fett reappeared in the landing bay where Boba waited with their ship.<p>

"Dad!" Boba called, as Jango stumbled.

"What's going on?" Boba asked.

"I just saved your dad from getting his head taken off by a Jedi," Anakin answered.

"I could have handled him," Jango grumbled.

"You could be dead right now," Anakin retorted. Jango sighed.

"Fine, I owe you one kid," Jango relented.

"You don't owe me anything. Just never…ever come after her again," Anakin bargained. Jango looked at him warily and Boba nudged him.

"Promise him dad," Boba urged, glaring at him. Jango rolled his eyes.

"All right fine, I won't be coming after her. But there are a lot of other bounty hunters out there," Jango warned. Anakin nodded.

"I know and they're all dead if they try it," Anakin replied, as he took Padme's hand. Suddenly, he sensed that Quinlan and Sifo-Dyas were in trouble. It was Dooku…he was sure of it.

"We need to go," Anakin said, as they abruptly disappeared.

"What now?" Boba asked.

"We're getting off this damned sand ball, that's what. Fire up the engines," Jango ordered. Boba smiled and hurried up the ramp of the ship.

* * *

><p>Mace was absolutely seething, as he was unable to do anything to apprehend the Force Jumpers in the presence of hundreds of fellow Jedi. Skywalker had escaped with the Senator, who was obviously his willing partner while they were faced with thousands of battle droids. Slowly, the remaining Jedi, just over twenty in number, were all herded together, surrounded by battle droids. That's when all movement ceased.<p>

"Master Windu!" Count Dooku called from the balcony, his expression showing that he was enjoying seeing the two faced Jedi in this predicament.

"You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi Temple. Now it's finished," Dooku said, pausing, as he gazed down at the trapped Jedi.

"Surrender…and your lives will be spared," Dooku continued.

"We will not become hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Mace called without hesitation.

"Then I'm sorry," Dooku replied, not sounding sorry in the slightest. He raised his hand and looked at his assembled army, prepared to give the signal.

But then Ahsoka, exhausted, dirty, and injured looked above to the sky.

"Look!" she cried, causing all eyes to turn up to see half a dozen gunships fast descending upon the arena. Sand and dust was whipped about by the roaring engines, as Clone troopers rushed out to their aid. A storm of blaster fire rang out from the new arrivals and with the shields up on the gunships; the droid fire was harmlessly absorbed. Amid the confusion, Master Yoda appeared from one of the gunships, motioning his fellow Jedi to the gunships. With the Jedi aboard the gunships and most of the droids in the arena destroyed now, the gunships took flight in pursuit of the Trade Federation leaders, whom Dooku had abandoned. He had mysteriously disappeared upon his arrival and that puzzled Yoda immensely. Mace, however, knew exactly how Dooku had so easily disappeared, but said nothing. Yoda seemed to still be able to sense his old padawan and gave orders to the Clone Troopers. They would deal with Dooku yet.

* * *

><p>"Where is Count Dooku?" Nute Gunray demanded, as Archduke Poggle the Lesser escorted him and his colleagues into the Geonosian command center.<p>

"He has abandoned us!" one cried.

"_Perhaps he has gone to deal the Jedi personally," _Poggle the Lesser suggested.

"I have not received what I have been promised! I was told if I join the Separatists that Senator Amidala would die and we would put an end to the defunct Republic! And now the Jedi have amassed a huge army!" Gunray ranted.

A Geonosian lackey said something to the Archduke in their native tongue, before the Geonosian leader pressed a button on the console.

"_The Count has left us instructions," _he said simply, as Dooku's hologram appeared before them.

"_My friends, I must return to Coruscant and could not delay. My Master will not let the Republic get away with this treachery. You must transmit the designs to me and then destroy the originals. The Jedi must not discover what we are planning to create. They will be safe with my Master and me," _Dooku instructed. The Archduke copied the designs for their ultimate weapon and transmitted it to the Count's personal ship, before frying the program. Nute Gunray, a sour look on his ugly gray face, swept from the room with his associates in search of his ship.

* * *

><p>Dooku arrived at his ship and as he prepared to board, two men suddenly appeared in the landing bay.<p>

"Stop where you stand, Count. You're not going anywhere," Quinlan stated. The aging Jedi turned Sith smiled with some amount of amusement.

"Well, I see that I am missing my prisoner. I should have anticipated interference from the brat," Dooku said, referring to Anakin. Quinlan ignited his light saber and approached.

"You're not getting away this time," Quinlan stated. Dooku smirked.

"You couldn't defeat me the first time. What makes you think a rematch will make any difference at all?" Dooku asked, as he ignited his curved blade. Quinlan Force jumped and Dooku followed, as they suddenly both reappeared in the center of the landing bay, their blades clashing, crimson against emerald. They exchanged several slashes, before disappearing again and appearing on the hull of Dooku's ship, before exchanging more strikes. Unfortunately, as they had the first time, Quinlan's flurry of attacks seemed less than effective against Dooku's older fighting style that he favored.

"You disappoint me, Master Vos. Though I truly admire you for abandoning the archaic ways of the Jedi, you still are wasting your skills. Think of what you would accomplish if you joined me? We know what one Force Jumper can accomplish. Think of what two can do…or better yet, three," Dooku tempted.

"I may be a maverick, but I'm not a murdering maniac. I'm not joining you…and neither is Anakin," Quinlan said, as he continued his onslaught of attacks, all of which Dooku parried.

"Then I'm sorry, my young friend," Dooku said, as he parried Quinlan's blade again and outstretched his hand, blue Force lightning erupting from his fingers. Quinlan was lifted off his feet and went sailing from the hull of the ship to the ground below, skidding painfully on his back, until he hit the wall hard. Sifo-Dyas stood in Dooku's way, as he Force jumped down and looked to board his ship.

"Stand aside old friend and I shall spare you today," Dooku stated. Sifo-Dyas ignited his own emerald blade and the Count sighed, almost sadly, as he prepared to deal a sad fate to his old friend.

Sifo-Dyas met each slash that Dooku delivered; more familiar with his old friend's fighting style. But the Sith's treachery would run deeply, as he used the Force to push the other former Jedi back. He left his old friend shadowboxing, as he used his Force jumping abilities to appear and disappear around him at will. Sifo-Dyas cried out in agony, as the Count viciously passed his blood red saber through his left leg at the knee, spilling him to the floor. The crimson blade hummed at his throat, as Sifo-Dyas looked up into the cold, yellow eyes of the Count of Serenno.

"You've forced me to do this…you could have been a part of something grand! You could have been a part of a cybernetic masterpiece and led the Separatist army to glory!" Dooku spat angrily.

"But I guess I will have to find another to receive the honor," Dooku said, so consumed by his hatred that he didn't notice the young man and woman that appeared in the corner of the landing bay. Leaving Padme there safe, Anakin Force jumped to his Master's side, parrying the Count's blade with his sapphire one.

"Master…" Anakin said in disbelief, as his azure eyes pierced through the Count, flashing dangerously.

"Do not let your anger consume you like it has my old friend," Sifo-Dyas warned in a pained voice.

"Anger makes you powerful, young one. I can feel your rage…it's almost tangible. Give into it and become more powerful than you've ever imagined," Dooku tempted.

"He's lying. The dark side is the path to easy power, but it will come at the price of your soul," Sifo-Dyas retorted. Anakin knew that his Master was right, but he couldn't help his anger. Dooku had viciously cut his Master down. He took his leg and had planned to take his life. If only he had gotten there a few seconds sooner…

"_Do not blame yourself for this, young one. Let go of your rage and focus on your positive emotions. That is the only way to fight him," _Sifo-Dyas told him through their Master/padawan bond. Anakin wasn't sure he could do that…until he saw Padme out of the corner of his eye. She was helping Quinlan to sit up, as he tried to get his bearings. Her hair was a mess, falling out of the bun it was pulled back in, there were dirt smudges on her face and white uniform, but she was still simply breathtaking to him. He felt his love her swelling in his heart, filling it so full that he felt it might burst. She looked on at her love, her chestnut gaze locked on him. He brought his blade up and it slammed against Dooku's, all his rage leaving and love filling him.

"I'm not like you or Mace Windu…you're both the same, albeit with different goals. You hurt innocent people for your so called ideals and your idea of the greater good. But your actions will only lead to ruin…yours and his," Anakin spoke.

"Do not compare me to the likes of the leader of the Xal'Kaar. He is a mutual enemy, young one. Think about it…we could take him down together," Dooku tempted. Anakin smirked.

"I'll deal with him myself eventually and when I do, I won't need your kind of help," Anakin retorted. Dooku frowned.

"Then so be it…you'll die today too then," Dooku said, as their blades clashed and they darted all over the landing bay, disappearing and reappearing like bolts of lightning.

In the entrance of the landing bay, Master Yoda hobbled forward, having just arrived to witness the spectacular battle against Knightblade and his old padawan. He was shocked to learn that his former student apparently possessed the same peculiar ability as the mysterious young warrior who eluded them. Yoda felt Dooku's treachery a few seconds before it happened.

He had not expected the young Force jumper to be so powerful, though he lacked much experience. While Dooku was confident he could defeat the young warrior, he knew he could waste nor more time in making his escape. Force lightning erupted from his fingertips, hurtling not toward the masked young man, but toward Padme and Quinlan.

"No…PADME!" Anakin cried, as he Force jumped between her and the attack. He raised his blade to catch the lightning, but was thrown back against the wall. Quinlan leapt to his feet and grabbed him, yanking both him and Padme away, as the lightning struck the wall, causing the whole landing bay to shudder. Dooku took the distraction and hurried onto his ship before anyone could stop him.

Mace Windu arrived a few moments later beside Yoda, glaring at Dooku's ship, as he made his escape. He then turned his attention to the others in the landing bay.

"Senator Amidala…we have your ship waiting for you. Your chief handmaiden and head of security await you," Mace stated.

"Thank you Master Windu, but please tell them that I need them to return to Coruscant. I will rejoin them soon," Padme responded.

"Senator please…we cannot allow you to stay in the company of these vigilantes," Mace said, glaring at Anakin and Quinlan.

"That's not your decision. I thank the Jedi for all they have done, but I am no longer in need of your services, Master Jedi," Padme replied as politely as possible, as Quinlan and Anakin helped Sifo-Dyas up. Before he could protest more, the four disappeared. Mace seethed inwardly, knowing he couldn't use his equipment to try and sustain the jump scar in the presence of Master Yoda.

"Return to Coruscant, we must. Much to discuss, we have," Yoda stated.

"Master…we must go after these vigilantes. They cannot be allowed to run amuck like this any longer. The fact that a Senator is now in league with them is no better," Mace protested.

"Hmmm…evil I do not sense from them. Their ways, different from ours, yes, but follow the Sith like Dooku, they do not," Yoda responded. Mace released his rage into the Force.

"Perhaps not Master…but I believe they are still dangerous," Mace argued.

"Time will tell. For now, the Republic, our main concern is. Begun…the Clone Wars has," Yoda stated sadly, as his green ears dipped low. Mace followed the tiny Master back to the gunship.

"_If you think this is over, Skywalker, then you are sadly mistaken. I will rid the galaxy of your kind once and for all. This war might be exactly what the Xal'Kaar need to turn the tide against your kind,"_ Mace said silently to himself, as he boarded the gunship with his Master and their new Clone soldiers.


	19. Aftermath of Geonosis

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 19! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 19: Aftermath of Geonosis

Anakin and Quinlan appeared home in their Temple on Yavin IV with Padme and Sifo-Dyas in tow.

"Well, that was an adventure I'd rather not repeat," Sifo-Dyas mentioned.

"It's your fault we were in that mess in the first place, Master. Exactly what were you thinking in going after Count Dooku?" Quinlan demanded. Sifo-Dyas sighed.

"I was hoping to avoid a war. I'm afraid that my intention to create an army to protect the Republic has been manipulated by the Sith themselves," he replied sadly.

"Now the Jedi are commanding the Clone army," Anakin said. Quinlan and Sifo-Dyas exchanged a glance.

"Because the Sith are letting them. They do not have the control that they think they do," Sifo-Dyas warned.

"I can't believe how closed minded they seem. I suggested the Count Dooku was behind the attempts on my life and I was quickly rebuked," Padme mentioned.

"The dark side clouds their vision and they don't even realize it," Quinlan told her.

"So what do we do?" Anakin asked.

"We keep tabs on the situation, but we remain uninvolved as much as possible. I don't want you two out there fighting this blasted war with them," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Windu is going to use this war to his advantage. He's going to be on the hunt for us now," Quinlan warned.

"I'll need to return to the Senate soon," Padme said.

"I'm not sure that's too safe," Anakin argued.

"It doesn't matter. Now that war has broken out, I have to do whatever I must to see that it ends soon and both sides can be brought to negotiation," Padme replied.

"Then I'll be near. I'll stay out of sight, but I'm not letting you go back to Coruscant alone, especially since Mace knows what you mean to me," he said. She nodded.

"It is best if you keep up appearances in the Senate, but I believe it would be safest if you two return here when Padme is not attending to her duties in the Senate," Sifo-Dyas suggested. Padme nodded.

"I need to return briefly to Coruscant to let Sabe know what's going on and then I should probably spend a few days on Naboo. I do know of a place that is very secluded there. It belongs to my family and very few know about it," Padme stated. Sifo-Dyas nodded.

"Naboo should be okay as long as you keep out of sight in Theed," the elder former Jedi agreed.

"For tonight, I think we all need to eat a good meal and get some rest," Quinlan added, as he started to the kitchen.

"I can help with dinner if you'd like," Padme offered.

"You cook?" Quinlan asked. She nodded with a smile.

"I did grow up in a small village before I became Queen. It comes quite naturally to me, actually," Padme responded.

"Well, if you want to. We usually let the cooking bots do the work, but we won't say no to a meal that's actually prepared by a person," Quinlan said.

"None of you cook?" Padme asked.

"Master Quinlan's cooking tastes like feet," Anakin added without missing a beat.

"And coming from Ani, that's saying something. There's not much he won't eat," Sifo-Dyas teased.

"You two can't do any better. You burn EVERYTHING and the kid can't even boil water," Quinlan quipped. Padme giggled.

"Well, if that's true, then it's probably best that you all stay out of my kitchen. Come on Artoo, you can help me," Padme called, as the little droid rolled happily after his Mistress. Anakin smiled, as he watched her go.

"She's amazing," Anakin said, as Quinlan and Sifo-Dyas shook their heads in amusement.

* * *

><p>Sabe tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for Captain Typho to lower the ramp. She was half as irritated with Padme as the Captain was, but she trusted that her friend knew what she was doing.<p>

"I'm really worried about the Senator," the Captain mentioned.

"If I didn't know she was completely safe, I would be too. I'm sure she's going to check in soon," Sabe replied.

"How can you be sure?" Captain Typho asked.

"Padme is fine. She's a formidable woman, despite her small size and Knightblade wouldn't harm a hair on her head," Sabe assured, as they made their way to lift at Republica 500.

"How do you know? What if the Jedi are right about him?" Typho asked.

"I'm sure, because he loves her. It was so obvious between them the last time I was with them," Sabe mused. Typho sighed.

"You better be right," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"I usually am," she quipped. It was Typho's turn to roll his one good eye.

"Women," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Anakin jumped himself and Padme to the roof of the Temple where they lived, just as the sun was setting on the horizon. Together, they sat on the edge and she cuddled against him, as he put his arm around her.<p>

"The sunset here is so beautiful. I could get used to this," Padme said, as she rested her head on his chest. He smiled down at her.

"Hopefully someday we won't have to hide. Being with me is going to mean spending a lot of time here where they can't find us," he told her. She smiled up at him.

"If I have to hide here to be with you for the rest of my life, then I'm perfectly fine with that," she responded.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She smiled and brushed his sandy blonde bangs away from his eyes.

"Of course I'm sure. I love you," she whispered.

"I know…I love you too. I just want you to make sure you know what loving me means," he replied. She looked up at him and kissed him tenderly.

"I know that it means being happy with someone who loves me and would never hurt me. If hiding is what we have to in order to be together, then that's what we'll do," Padme said. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Besides, during the day, I'll be hiding in plain sight. In some ways, Coruscant is almost as safe as being here," Padme said. He quirked his left eyebrow.

"How do you figure that, angel?" he asked. She smirked.

"Because if Mace tries anything or does anything suspicious in or around the Senate district, then he risks exposing all his dirty secrets. You could even help slaves on Coruscant," Padme suggested. He sighed.

"I don't know, that might be a little risky, though antagonizing Mace Windu is a favorite hobby of mine," he joked.

"Think about it…you could operate right under his nose and he really couldn't do anything about it, unless he wants me to tell everything I know to the Holonet. It wouldn't matter if he claimed it was all untrue or not. His entire organization could unravel and if not that, his position as a Jedi might be in question," Padme suggested.

"I don't know angel, I think you underestimate the pull that Mace has over the Jedi Council. But…the Holonet would ruin him. The last thing the Jedi need is bad press and they will be busy with a war," he noted.

"Coruscant might be safer than I thought, but we still have to be extremely careful. He uses not only his own kind, but the Xal'Kaar will hire more bounty hunters and mercenaries if they have to. And they pay for their discretion," Anakin warned. She nodded.

"I know…I just don't like the idea of him being allowed to do what he does right under the noses of the Senate and the Jedi. He is making a mockery of democracy," she replied. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"I know…but I will stop him. Unfortunately, my battle with the Xal'Kaar is its own war. There will be a lot of little battles, before we see the end," he said.

"But you'll always come home to me…wherever home happens to be," she replied, as their lips met again, passion swelling between them. As their lips dueled for control, Anakin gathered her in his arms and jumped them to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Count Dooku made his way down the ramp from his ship, which he had docked on his Master's secret landing bay in The Works.<p>

"The Force is with us, my Master. The war has begun," the Count announced, as he took stride beside the cloaked form of his Master.

"That is excellent news. What of your other project?" Sidious inquired. Dooku sighed.

"I'm afraid that Sifo-Dyas escaped. That project will be delayed until I can find another donor. However, with a war to fight now, a worthy Jedi candidate shouldn't be difficult to acquire," Dooku responded.

"And our Kaleesh General?" Sidious questioned.

"He remains in stasis on Geonosis, awaiting the necessary blood transfusion," Dooku answered.

"We must not waste any more time. The droid army needs a leader, one that is a master in tactics and strategy. One that is out for revenge and is bloodthirsty, devoid of any moral compass…and with a unique ability," Sidious leered. Dooku was silent. He knew what ability his Master was speaking of. It was the one power that eluded Sidious, much to his chagrin.

"Master…do you believe that it would be wise? If Grievous were to have that ability, he could be unpredictable and we could easily lose control," Dooku argued.

"The mind manipulation that has been performed on the comatose General should make his will sufficiently malleable. He is your responsibility, my apprentice. You will make him obey," Sidious hissed.

"Yes my Master, but using the blood of another Force Jumper does not guarantee that it will give our protégé the same ability," Dooku reminded.

"On the contrary. The Geonosian scientists are convinced that the ability is a result of a midichlorian mutation at the genetic level that can be caused by a number of factors or even occur naturally in some cases. Find a specimen and proceed with the project immediately. There shall be no more delays," Sidious ordered. Dooku bowed deeply.

"Yes my Master…I will leave to search at once," Dooku responded.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka aimlessly wandered the halls of the Jedi Temple. War…it was unfathomable to Ahsoka. The Republic had not been at war for centuries and in one fell swoop, all that had changed. Her Master and she would surely be off to the front lines to battle the Separatists. The whole situation felt wrong. Jedi were not raised to be soldiers, yet they would be leading an army.<p>

"Hey, watch out," a voice called. Ahsoka stopped short of crashing into the other girl.

"Oh, sorry Scout," Ahsoka apologized.

"That's okay. You looked like you're half a galaxy away," the other padawan replied.

"Yeah, just thinking about the war is all," Ahsoka replied.

"Yeah, think of all the places you're going to see and the action! You're lucky you have a Master. I'm stuck here in the Temple," Scout said.

"The battle on Geonosis was hell. I mean, I guess it's kind of exciting, but fighting a war seems like exactly the opposite of what Jedi are supposed to be doing," Ahsoka replied.

"Of course it's going to be exciting! Your Master is the infamous Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's going to see all the best action," Scout reminded. Ahsoka nodded.

"You'll get chosen by a Master soon, I'm sure of it," Ahsoka tried to tell her friend. But Scout scoffed and knew better.

"Yeah right, I'll probably be shipped off to Agri-Corps soon," she scoffed. Ahsoka shook her head.

"Don't say that. Everything will work out," Ahsoka promised, as her comlink chimed.

"This is Ahsoka," she answered.

_"We have a few things to go over before we leave in the morning, young one. Please join me in my quarters," _Obi-Wan requested.

"I'll be right there, Master," she answered.

"Duty calls," Scout said. Ahsoka nodded, as she and her friend parted ways.

* * *

><p>Mace Windu seethed inwardly, as they observed the Holonet's rendition of the events that had taken place on Geonosis. War had erupted in the galaxy and now the Jedi were expected to lead an army of clones against the droid armies of the Separatists. But that wasn't the source of all his frustration. Skywalker and Vos were free, gallivanting across the galaxy still, and he was near powerless to stop them. He clenched his fist and released his anger into the Force, before Yoda could pick up on it.<p>

"Well, I must say without the Clones, it wouldn't have been a victory," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"Victory? Victory you say? No Master Obi-Wan, no victory was there today," Yoda said sadly. Obi-Wan lowered his head, effectively chastised. Master Yoda was right of course. A war had erupted from that so called victory on Geonosis and Senator Amidala was still technically missing. The Holonet was rampant with talk that she was willingly allied with the mysterious Knightblade, who had seemed to be on their side during the battle. Then of course, they couldn't stop talking about the rumors that the beautiful Senator was romantically involved with Knightblade. Obi-Wan knew that both rumors were true and for the life of him couldn't understand what had gotten into the normally level headed, responsible former Queen of Naboo.

"Obi-Wan, where is your padawan now?" Mace asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I believe she is with the other padawans," Obi-Wan responded.

"The Separatists are already drawing massive amounts of support from various systems. More and more planets have left the Republic in the last twenty-four hours and droid armies have popped up on dozens of worlds," Mace stated.

"Then I suppose Ahsoka and I will be sent to the front lines," Obi-Wan responded.

"Christophsis has been invaded by the Separatist forces and they've taken over the mining business. A lot of Republic worlds count on the crystals and minerals mined there. You and Ahsoka will go mount the front against the droid forces there," Mace decided.

"Forgive me Master, but Christophsis only exports to Republic worlds minimally. Perhaps Ahsoka and I would be more needed in another place?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Normally I would wholeheartedly agree, Master Kenobi, but Christophsis is not important for its minerals really. It's the location that is concerning us," Mace responded.

"Trying to grip control of the hyper lanes, the Separatists are. Control of the outer rim, they desire," Yoda stated.

"And Christophsis is right in the middle of that," Obi-Wan deduced with a nod.

"I will summon Ahsoka to my quarters this evening and discuss our mission with her," Obi-Wan added. Mace nodded.

"Your Clone battalion will be awaiting you in the morning for departure," Mace instructed. Obi-Wan took his leave, as did Mace, leaving a troubled Yoda behind in the Council room, as the small Jedi Grand Master gazed out at the busy Coruscant skyline. ~*~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two days later<em>**

Anakin and Padme arrived in her Republica 500 apartment that morning. Sabe walked from the kitchen and nearly dropped her cup of caf. After putting it down, she ran and hugged her best friend.

"Dammit, where the hell have you been?" Sabe asked.

"I've been safe, I assure you," Padme replied.

"I see that…Knightblade," she greeted with a nod. Anakin smirked.

"Milady," he replied.

"You're still not going to tell me who you are when it's obvious that Padme knows?" Sabe asked.

"Maybe soon, but not here," he replied mysteriously.

"We won't be here long either. I came to pack a few things and then I need to go speak with the Queen. After that, I thought we would spend a few days in the Lake Country," she stated.

"Yes, the Queen is anxious to speak with you. The Holonet rumors about you two are running rampant," Sabe mentioned.

"I haven't done anything wrong. If I had stayed with the Jedi protection I had, then I would be dead right now," Padme refuted.

"Oh I agree, I'm just warning you for the media storm you'll return to when you get back," Sabe warned, as Padme packed some fresh clothes in her travel case.

"I would think they would have more pressing things to talk about with the war in all," Padme mentioned. Sabe scoffed.

"Your love life is far more interesting than the war to them," Sabe jabbed, while Padme gave her a withering look.

"My love life is none of anyone's business," Padme replied.

"Ah, so there is a love life! I knew it!" Sabe exclaimed. Padme sighed.

"Can we please not do this right now?" Padme asked.

"So you are sleeping together," Sabe deduced playfully. Padme groaned.

"And it must be really good to get you this worked up," Sabe continued to poke at her best friend.

"You're incorrigible," Padme said.

"You do know that your parents will be expecting a visit. They're probably worried sick," Sabe reminded. Padme nodded.

"We'll be visiting them briefly before going to the Lake Country," Padme said nervously.

"Oh that will be interesting. You think I'm grilling you about him, then you haven't seen anything yet," Sabe mused. Padme sighed. She knew her family would be just as intrusive and demand answers…answers she wasn't ready to give.

"Well, they'll have to take what I'm ready to give. It's my life and I haven't let my mother run it thus far, though Force knows she's tried, and I don't plan to let her now. I love A…Knightblade and they can accept it or not accept it," Padme replied.

"You don't have to convince me, I approve. I don't have to worry about you not being safe anymore and he's sexy to boot," she added, earning a giggle from Padme.

"You have no idea," she mused dreamily.

"Well, of course I don't, because someone refuses to share any details!" Sabe said saucily.

"I promise I'll let you grill me when I get back," Padme replied.

"Oh, I'm going to hold you to that," Sabe said, as they shared a sisterly hug. Padme carried her travel case out to the living area where her love waited for her.

"Take care of her," Sabe requested of him.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to her," he assured. She nodded and watched in amazement, as the two disappeared seemingly into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A remote town on Dantooine<em>**

The young teen smirked, his dark brown eyes dancing with mischief, as he evaded the notice the security guards. It was a new day, which meant another bank and another payday for him, as he jumped into the vault, without opening the door. No alarm sounded, for he had not tripped any security settings since he didn't open the vault door. He rubbed his hands together and started filling his knapsack with credits. He heard a rumbling come from his stomach and sighed. He hoped Johnny, his best friend, was out scoring them something to eat.

Stealing was wrong and he was well aware, but when you had the ability that he and his best friend possessed, stealing and hiding quickly became a way of life. Shouldering the knapsack, he jumped, appearing in the back alleyway outside the bank. The employees wouldn't notice they had even been robbed until after they closed and the daily count was done. He and Johnny would be long gone by then.

"Did you get a lot Cory?" Johnny, a brown haired teen, light skinned teen about the same age asked. The chocolate skinned boy scoffed.

"Of course I did, I'm the brains of this operation after all," he replied.

"Did you get us something to eat? I'm starving," Cory complained. Johnny opened his own knapsack, revealing a score of goods to eat. Cory nodded in appreciation.

"You know, we have the credits. We could buy food," Johnny suggested.

"What's the fun in that? Besides, how else am I supposed to teach you to use your abilities?" Cory asked.

"True, you really saved my ass from those clowns last time," Johnny replied.

"It felt good to beat those sleamo Xal'Kaar creeps for once. We got lucky that our jump scars closed before they got their machine rolling. You weren't careless like last time, were you?" Cory chided.

"Man, no faith in me at all, huh? I did everything just as you told me to," Johnny complained.

"Just checking. We can't be too careful," Cory replied, as they entered the small, abandoned building that they were currently crashing in. With the credits they had just acquired, they would be able to buy a ship in the morning and leave this stupid little backwater mud ball. Dantooine was a drag, but proved uninteresting to any Xal'Kaar agents and jump scars disappeared quickly there.

"I'll start cooking up this grub. I snagged some bantha steaks!" Johnny called excitedly.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, as two Xal'Kaar agents fired their electrified cables, immediately capturing young Johnny. Cory jumped to evade them and drew his vibro blade to defend himself. He screamed in horror, as he watched Johnny's throat be slit by the other man and he lunged at him. The other agent fired his cable and captured Cory, dragging him back by the leg.

"Sorry jumper scum, time to join your little friend," the man sneered, as he drew his vibro blade. A blood red blade suddenly protruded from the man's chest, as he fell dead to the floor. The teen looked up to find an aging, bearded man above him.

"Who are you?" Cory asked.

"I am someone who will allow you to have revenge on the Xal'Kaar…someone who will see that you become a part of something great," Dooku said. Before the young teen could say or do anything else, his life was ended by the swiftness of Count Dooku's blade. Dooku employed his droids to collect the body and the blood of the other young Force Jumper, before leaving quickly and unnoticed by anyone. The Grievous project would be realized without the blood of Sifo-Dyas and he would be more deadly than originally planned…


	20. Return to Naboo

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 20! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Force Jumper

Chapter 20: Return to Naboo

Anakin sighed, as the woman he loved pouted before him, wielding her feminine power to the fullest. She batted her pleading eyes and slinked her arms around his neck, before pressing her lithe body against his.

"Please Ani…" she pleaded sweetly. He rolled his eyes, not believing the lengths she was going through to get her way.

"No way angel…it's too dangerous," he said, remaining firm.

"But I want to help…at least with any of the children you rescue. A female presence may be comforting," she argued.

"_Sithspit…that's a really good point," _Anakin thought silently, not missing Quinlan's chuckling in the background. He sent a glare at his Master, before turning his attention back to the beautiful woman before him.

"Maybe, but it's still way too dangerous. Slavers are the worst kind of filth and I don't want them even getting a glimpse of you," he argued back.

"Well…I could stay on the ship," she suggested, biting her bottom lip. He looked skeptically at her.

"You'd stay on the ship?" he inquired.

"I promise," she said, brightening up. He sighed.

"Why do you want to go with me to such a dangerous place? I mean, I know you want to help, because that's part of who you are. But I just worry that something could go wrong," he argued.

"Yes, I want to help. For once, I want to go somewhere and do more good for a few women and children in one morning than I've ever been able to do in all my time in the Senate," Padme stated.

"_Dammit…she's good at this,"_ Anakin thought silently and rolled his eyes, as Quinlan chuckled again.

"Besides, I'm in no hurry to visit my parents. In fact, we're staying for one lunch and that's it. Then we're out of there," she said, referring to their trip home to Naboo tomorrow. He quirked his eyebrow.

"So you want to go with me into a situation that could have possible mortal danger, with no reservations and yet you dread an afternoon with your parents?" Anakin asked. She smirked.

"With my mother actually. Daddy and Sola are always supportive, but mom never approves of anything I do. And there won't be any danger if I stay on the ship. I know you won't let anything happen to me," she replied.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to lose a lot of any future arguments we ever have?" he asked rhetorically. She smirked and kissed his cheek, before going upstairs to get ready. Quinlan chuckled again, as Anakin took the blue milk out of the refrigeration unit.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny, Master," Anakin drawled.

"You're so whipped," Quinlan teased. Anakin scoffed.

"I am not," he argued. Quinlan quirked his left eyebrow.

"Okay, I am, but it has its perks," Anakin replied, with a smirk, as Padme returned in an outfit much like the one she had worn to Geonosis, only it was light blue in color. She held an indigo colored cloak and put it around her shoulders, as he took her hand.

"Be careful you two," Quinlan called, as Anakin jumped them to the ship hanger. They were taking the ship so they would have the ability to transport the rescued slaves to a safe haven on Naboo. They were all packed, including Anakin's disguise, and Artoo was waiting at the controls. Once they boarded, the ship slowly lifted off and left the atmosphere of Yavin IV.

* * *

><p>"<em>And if you are just joining us, we are discussing the recent whirlwind of events that has drawn our great Republic into a war. But what the public is much more interested in is the involvement of the mysterious renegade known as Knightblade and his apparent and perhaps even amorous connection to esteemed Senator Padme Amidala," <em>the reporter droned on, but Padme's name immediately caught Sabe's attention. She had received a call from Padme, asking her to join her on Naboo at her parent's home. It was only a four hour journey by ship to their home planet and it was very early still on Coruscant, so she was idly listening to the Holonews while packing.

"_Many of her colleagues in the Senate are calling her actions and involvement with this vigilante deplorable and citing her possible romantic involvement with him as scandalous. While the Senator will not comment on her relationship with this mysterious man, the evidence that they are indeed romantically involved keeps building," _the reporter stated, as holos of the two flashed on the screen, each with him masked, but her very close to him, even some with her in his arms, and a few where their faces were mere inches apart.

"Oh Padme…I hope you're prepared for the firestorm of gossip you've created. Your mother is probably going ballistic," Sabe mumbled.

"_Joining me now is Senator Amidala's former boyfriend, senior cabinet member on Senator Mon Mothma's staff, Gavin Jothra," _the reporter said, as the politician, who was around Padme's age, sat down with the reporter.

"_Thank you for joining me, Mr. Jothra," _the reporter said.

"_Thank you for meeting with me," _Gavin said smugly. Sabe curled her lip in disgust.

"_Sir, how do you feel about what has transpired and Amidala's involvement in all of it?" _the reporter asked.

"_Well, it truly saddens me that she has become so unstable. Had I known that our parting would have caused her such grief, then I would have at least sought to get professional help for the poor dear," _Gavin stated.

"_But our sources say that Amidala ended your relationship because of your infidelity," _the reporter prompted. Gavin smirked.

"_Padme was paranoid about that. She thought I was always cheating on her and finally broke it off. It's truly sad, because I loved her and I think I could have helped her if she would have let me. Now I'm afraid she's got herself into quite a predicament with this dangerous vigilante," _Jothra answered.

"You slimy space worm! Oh, I am going to ruin you by making sure every little spec of dirt in your closet comes to light," Sabe growled, as she finished packing and stormed out to the living area.

"Are you ready to go?" Typho asked.

"Almost, I just have to make a quick call to my friend," Sabe replied, as she activated the main comm.

"Which friend?" Typho asked.

"My friend the private investigator," Sabe responded smugly.

"Uh oh…who pissed you off this time?" Typho asked, only half joking.

"Gavin Jothra just basically called Padme a paranoid nutcase on the Holonews, so I'm going to uncover all his dirty little secrets," Sabe mused. Typho snorted.

"That guy is scum so that shouldn't be hard," he replied. Sabe smirked.

"Exactly," Sabe responded in amusement.

* * *

><p>Scout parried the blonde haired boy's light saber with hers, as they shuffled along the expanse of the training room. Whie Malreaux, sensing her next strike, brought his blade up and blocked the young red head's weapon. She smirked at him and he felt himself blush under her pretty stare, quickly losing concentration. She took full advantage and moved into strike. Regaining his concentration just in time, he blocked her blade and smirked back at her.<p>

"What's the matter Whie? You seem distracted," she purred.

"If you trained as much as you talk, Esterhazy, then you'd be able to keep up with me," he retorted, as their blades clashed again. She laughed, as she dodged and evaded, leaving him shadowboxing.

"You may be good, but I'm faster. Catch me if you can," Scout tempted. He smirked.

"Careful what you wish for Tallisibeth," he taunted.

"Don't call me that," she scolded, as she saw his practice blade coming at her with no time to evade. Realizing her error, she closed her eyes and waited for the tap she would receive from his blade signifying defeat. Suddenly, she felt her entire body tingling and before she knew what was happening, she was gone from the middle of the room and up against the wall on the other side. Dizzy and disoriented, she stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Scout!" Whie cried, as he ran to her and knelt beside her.

"What…what happened?" she asked, fighting the nausea she felt.

"I…I don't know. You just vanished and then you were way over here," he said, baffled at what had just happened.

"Huh? But how is that possible?" she asked, as her vision started to clear. He shrugged, disbelief still all over his face.

"I don't know and I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes. What were you thinking about just before it happened?" he asked. She thought for a moment, as she stood up, the dizziness subsiding.

"I realized that I was going to lose the spar and knew that I was going to get stung by your practice saber. Then I felt all tingly and then I was against the wall," she explained.

"Try it again," Whie urged.

"What? Try what again?" she asked in confusion.

"Think about being on the other side of the room and see what happens," Whie replied. She sighed.

"This is silly," she said.

"Scout…we need to know if what just happened can happen again," Whie replied. She huffed and closed her eyes, thinking about being on the other side of the room. She felt the same tingly feeling again and gasped, as she stumbled, holding onto the wall to steady herself. She turned around, mouth ajar, as she stared at Whie who was still where she had been just a second ago. His mouth was slightly open too, as his mind was still trying to wrap around this ability as well.

"What's going on here?" Mace Windu asked, as he entered the training room. Scout's eyes widened and her mind went blank, but fortunately, Whie, ever quick, responded.

"We were just sparring Master," Whie stated. The dark skinned Jedi Master glanced between the two with scrutinizing eyes.

"I believe Ms. Esterhazy is a little below your level, Padawan Malreaux," Mace stated. Scout frowned at the insult, but Whie didn't miss a beat.

"She's still my friend. I was just giving her a few pointers," he responded.

"Fine, but you're leaving with your Master for your assignment in the morning. I suggest you both go clean-up for evening meal and then get back to your dorms for lights out," Mace ordered. The two padawans nodded and quickly left after gathering their practice sabers and cloaks. Scout didn't miss Mace Windu's scrutinizing stare, as they left.

"You didn't tell him," Scout whispered gratefully.

"Of course I didn't, you're my friend," Whie responded.

"He probably wouldn't have believed you anyway," she said.

"Or he would have and that could have been worse," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Whie glanced around the corridor, making sure they were alone.

"You've heard of Knightblade, right?" he whispered. Her brows knitted in confusion.

"What does that guy have to do with this?" she asked.

"He does the same thing you do and there are always people after him. No one can know about this except us," Whie told her. She nodded uncertainly.

"But I don't even know how I did it and you're leaving tomorrow," Scout said.

"Then practice while I'm gone and I'll still write to you," he promised, making her smile.

"You really need to stop all the self-doubting, Talli," he scolded lightly, calling her by the special name on he called her, as they continued on.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that will probably end up in Agri-Corps," she replied. He shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is that you just did isn't something that just any Jedi can do. It makes you special and you'll be safe here in the Temple," Whie assured her. Scout nodded with a smile. Neither had any idea though how wrong that statement would prove to be…

* * *

><p>Mace stood still in the training room, looking around with scrutinizing eyes after the two padawans had gone. He had felt something peculiar in the Force that had caused him to come to this room and his senses for tracking those he hunted were never wrong. Pulling a silver spray can from his cloak, he dispensed a liquid mist from the nozzle in a zigzag motion across the air. The mist was simply a mixture of water and other non-hazardous chemicals that were designed to make jump scars visible to the eye and slow their closure. Mace's eyes hardened when he saw the closing jump scars show up and he looked back down the now empty corridor. It was just as he suspected. One of those padawans had made a jump in this very room. The question of course was which one? Whie would be harder to keep tabs on, being that he would soon be on the battlefield, however, dispatching one of his agents to tail him wouldn't be too difficult. He had doubt that Tallisibeth Esterhazy could muster such ability, being that she was so weak in the Force. But all the same, she would be very easy to keep an eye on right here in the Temple…<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin cuffed the last patron and shoved him against the wall with the others. As usual, he only killed those where it couldn't be avoided and chained up the rest for local authorities to deal with. It went unspoken, but some of the smaller planets actually appreciated his work. They were overworked and understaffed and he gladly let them reap the glory of the takedowns of these kinds of operations. He wanted none of it. As long as no one stopped him from freeing and relocating the people he freed, then they could have the credit for busting the slavers and the patrons.<p>

"You really think you're going to get away with this?" the lead slaver hissed. Anakin, disguised by his mask, glared at him.

"I'll be out in a few years and then I'll just start all over, but I'll be really angry then and I'll take it out on some poor girl. I'll tell her that it's your fault that she's being tortured," he hissed. Anakin disappeared and reappeared face to face with the scum, causing him to cry out with a start.

"Then when you get out, I'll be back to watch your every move," Anakin hissed, as he jumped to the other side of the room.

"You'll never know when I'm watching or when I'll show up," Anakin stated, as he jumped to the other end of the room.

"I can be anywhere in an instant anytime I want," Anakin said, as he was in his face again.

"But that sounds like a lot of work. Maybe I'll just make sure the local authorities make sure that the other inmates in the prison know that you like to rape little girls. Bet you'll last a few months at most then," Anakin hissed. The man gulped, clearly frightened by that prospect.

"That's wrong…you can't do that…" he stammered.

"Wrong?" Anakin asked, his eyes igniting like blue flames.

"WRONG? You rape children and young women! You sell them like pieces of meat to degenerate, pathetic worms. And you want to talk to me about WRONG?" Anakin roared, as he punched the man, breaking his nose. The man cried out in pain, as blood gushed from his face.

"Anyone else want to talk to me about how unfair you think this is?" he prompted. The scum was quiet as Anakin went into the back where the slaves cowered before him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt any of you. Everyone hold still," Knightblade said, as he used his slave chip scrambling device to deactivate the chips in them, before pocketing the device.

"What did you do?" one young girl asked.

"My device deactivated the chip in all of you," Knightblade replied, as surprise rippled through them.

"Now everyone hold hands and close your eyes," he instructed. They did so and once he had a gather on all their Force energy, they all disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

"Did everyone have enough?" Padme called from the kitchenette of their ship. There were a chorus of positive affirmations and Padme sat down beside one of the young women.

"I don't know how to thank you. That was the first decent meal any of us have had in years," she said sadly.

"Just that you all had enough and that you're free now is all the thanks I need," Padme replied.

"Why?" the young woman asked.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"I mean…why do you care when no one else does? And why did that man you're with risk his own life for us?" she asked curiously.

"Because slavery is wrong and we both believe that to the core of our very beings. I know it's hard to for you to believe, but there are good people in the galaxy and the place we're going is more than just a shelter for people that have nowhere to go. The people that run the refugee center on my home planet will help you receive job training so you can care for yourself and your children when you're ready. And the children will go to school," Padme explained.

"What about the ones that don't have mothers?" she asked.

"They'll be put into the adoption system. Many orphans are adopted into loving homes," Padme assured.

"And as for Knightblade, his reasons for his war on slavery are his own, but I assure you that it's the slavers that don't stand a chance against him," Padme added, as she got up and went to the cockpit to check on Anakin.

"Hey," she said. He smiled and flipped the autopilot on, before pulling her into his lap.

"Are you coming back to get something to eat?" she asked. He nodded.

"Soon…I was just thinking about things. I get so angry when I think about what they've been through," he said. She stroked his face gently.

"I know, but they're safe now and free, thanks to you," she reminded. He nodded.

"They seem to love you, not that I'm surprised," he mentioned, earning a smile from her.

"And I feel like I've done more to help people in one day than I've done in a whole year in the Senate," Padme replied.

"Is that your way of saying that you'll be making me bring you more often?" he asked. She smirked.

"That's exactly what it means," she replied, as she took his hand and led him back into the cabin with the others.

* * *

><p>The two boys ran through the sandy alleyway for their very lives, as a man and a woman chased after them. The taller, older one tugged the small one along behind him. The older one, probably no older than nine had sandy blonde, shaggy hair and silvery blue eyes, and fair skin with strong, chiseled features. The younger one, probably four or five in age had dark chocolate eyes and a jet black mop of hair. His skin was a bit darker, naturally tanned and soft, cherub features that one would find on most children his age. The two were brothers in every way except blood and the grip the older one had on the little one told that he would die before letting anyone hurt the little one.<p>

"Hunter…I'm scared…" the smallest one whispered.

"I know Blake," the older boy said, as he scooped him and disappeared. Instantaneously, they two reappeared in the busy spaceport of Mos Eisley. Quickly, the blonde boy snuck them onboard a ship and hid, just as the two that had given chase appeared through Hunter's jump scar. Looking around, they realized there was little chance of finding two small kids in a mass of hundreds of people.

"Damn it, the little brats got away again," the man hissed.

"Forget it, we should find bigger ones to fry. We'll get the blonde kid eventually," the female replied. He nodded, as they turned and went the other way.

"Hunter…why did they want to hurt us?" Blake asked innocently.

"I don't know B, but I'm not going to let them, I promise," Hunter replied.

"Where are we going?" the little one asked.

"I don't know that either, but anywhere is better than this place," the older one replied, as they remained hidden and the ship set course, leaving Tatooine. Little did either of the boys know, it would be making a short journey to Naboo

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Despite the stares and whispers, Anakin, disguised as Knightblade, escorted Padme into Theed palace. They had just come from seeing that the slaves they had rescued were admitted safely to the refugee center on Naboo, before bidding them goodbye, and journeying to the palace. Padme smiled, as Sabe and Typho greeted her at the top of the steps and the two women hugged. Typho gave Knightblade a curt nod, which he returned and they continued on inside for a brief meeting with Queen Jamilla.

"Senator Amidala…it warms my heart to see that you are safe," Jamilla said formally, as she rose from her Throne.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Padme responded, as the palace guards were roused, clearly unnerved by the presence of Knightblade.

"It's all right, he's my personal bodyguard and he is not a threat," Padme assured. Jamilla hesitated for a second, but then nodded.

"Stand down," she ordered. Reluctantly, the Royal Guard obeyed, as Governor Bibble stepped forward.

"So it's true that he is protecting you?" he asked, eyeing the masked man warily. Padme nodded.

"Yes and anyone I consider an ally has nothing to fear from him. He is the very reason I stand before you alive and well," Padme stated.

"Very well, I assume you are here for a visit with your family?" Bibble inquired. She nodded.

"I am stopping by this afternoon, before I spend a few days in the Lake Country. Then I'll be returning to the Senate to try and do something to end this senseless war that has erupted between the Republic and the Separatists," she assured. He nodded.

"In all my years in office, I believed war in the Republic to be unthinkable. I should have known better, what with all the corruption in the Senate," Bibble mentioned. She nodded.

"I'm afraid that there will be no easy end to this war. With Count Dooku leading the Separatists, democracy will crumble and our freedoms will cease to exist. But I will fight to keep that from happening," Padme stated.

"And what of you, Knightblade, is it? Where do you stand in this, if I may ask?" Bibble questioned.

"I fight for those who can't fight for themselves. I will not involve myself with the Jedi or Clones, but I will do whatever necessary to protect innocents from suffering. And anyone that dares to hurt the innocent or the Senator will have to go through me first," Anakin stated simply. The Governor and the Queen seemed quite impressed by his honest and quick answer.

"Very well, we will not keep you any longer, Senator. I am sure your family is anxious to see you," Jamilla said, as he rose and bowed curtly. Padme returned it and allowed Knightblade to lead her out, with Sabe and Typho flanking them.

"Now onto the real battle," Sabe mused.

"Is your mother really that bad?" Anakin asked, making Sabe laugh.

"She can be very judgmental, especially about my life and would love it if I let her run it for me. I love her, but I can only take her for about one afternoon. Sabe thinks it's hilarious," Padme said in annoyance.

"That's because it is. Your future mother-in-law is a trip," she told him.

"Sabe!" Padme scolded. Anakin smirked.

"It's fine angel. I mean, I can handle slavers and the Xal'Kaar, so I think I can handle anything," Anakin replied. Padme sighed.

"I hope she doesn't make you eat those words," Padme quipped…


	21. Survival

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 20! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Note: The grammar errors in Blake's dialogue are intentional, because he's four.

Force Jumper

Chapter 21: Survival

The Naberrie family waited impatiently, as Padme's speeder arrived. Anakin helped her out, as Typho parked and Sola's girls ran toward their Aunt.

"Aunt Padme!" they called. She smiled and knelt down to hug them both. Anakin wore a smile, as she watched her interact with them.

"Look at you two…you've gotten so big," Padme told them.

"Padme…it's so good to see you!" Sola cried, as the two sisters hugged.

"I've missed you Sola," Padme whispered.

"Welcome home pixie," Ruwee said warmly, as he hugged her. Jobal was next and hugged her as well.

"Sweetheart, are you going to introduce us to your guest?" Jobal asked, though her smile was quickly becoming a frown.

"Mom, Dad, Sola, this is my bodyguard and the man that saved my life on more than one occasion. For his and my safety, I can't tell you his real name at this point in time, but he has become my family," Padme said warmly, as she joined hands with her masked lover.

"Padme…you're not serious…" Jobal said, very nearly horrified. But Ruwee extended his hand.

"Any man that has put his life on the line for my little girl is instantly welcome in my home," the former Senator stated. Anakin graciously shook his hand.

"Ruwee…" Jobal hissed.

"Don't start Jo," he hissed back. And Padme felt a little sad but not surprised that underneath the gloss of the picture perfect family they tried to present, that their disagreements were as strong as ever.

"What exactly can we call you?" Jobal asked simply.

"Someday, I hope a disguise won't be necessary, but for Padme's safety, my identity must remain known only to her and a few others. However, the Holonet has taken to calling me Knightblade," Anakin explained.

"In uncertain times, people often need a symbol that gives them hope and someone to put their faith in when it seems like their rulers do not care what becomes of them. I know you can't reveal much, but I would certainly like to hear more about the work you do," Ruwee said. Anakin gave him a gentle smile and nodded. Padme hugged her father again. How she had missed his infinite wisdom.

"Well, we should go inside or lunch will be cold," Jobal said shortly. They nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p>Scout took a deep breath, as she finished her spar. Since both Whie and Ahsoka were gone now, she had no one that would even bother with her, so she worked out alone. But she didn't mind, though she missed her only two friends terribly. She remembered yesterday's events after sparring very clearly. Had that really happened? Had she really moved across the room without walking there? She remembered Whie's advice.<p>

"_Practice while I'm gone, but don't tell anyone," _she remembered him saying. She took a deep breath and focused on her quarters, seeing the image in her head. She felt tingly all over again and she gasped, as she was suddenly in her room. She had done it again and it was getting easier.

* * *

><p>"Please Sir, I promise I'll work really hard if you just give me a chance," Hunter pleaded with the shop owner. This was the third one today, as he had already been turned away by two already.<p>

"I'm sorry, but you're too young to work here. Where are your parents?" the middle aged man asked. Hunter lowered his head.

"We don't have any. It's just me and my little brother and he means everything to me. I want to take care of him, so I will work really hard for you and I'll do anything," Hunter pleaded. The man sighed.

"Listen, you seem like a nice kid, but I just can't hire anyone under sixteen. There are child labor laws here on Naboo that prohibit that. But there are places for orphans where they'll take care of you and your brother," the man told him. Hunter nodded sadly.

"Thank you for your time, Sir," he said, as he left the shop and found Blake waiting outside. The four year old was sitting on a bench, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Come on B, let's get going. We need to find shelter for the night," Hunter said, as he took his little brother's hand and they started on through the merchant district of Theed.

Hunter knew that if they went to an orphanage that there was a good chance that they'd eventually be separated. Blake was still very young and adoptable, but the likelihood of the same couple wanting to adopt them both was highly unlikely. He loved Blake so much and that's why he knew he had to do what was in his best interest…even if it meant losing him forever. Hunter knelt down to eye level with his baby brother.

"Listen Blake, no one is going to hire me here, which means that we're not going to have any money to get food. I don't think we have any choice but to go to one of the orphanages," Hunter said sadly. Blake's eyes widened in horror.

"No…I hate those places!" Blake whined. Hunter sighed. He did too. In the orphanages, it was every kid for himself. The strong ones dominated the weaker ones. Little ones like Blake were often bullied, even in the best facilities. And in the worst, like the one they used to be in, they were usually abused. Blake would have been no different if not for Hunter, who had always taken out any other kid that tried to hurt him.

"I do too Blake, but you know I just want what's best for you. You need a nice family to adopt you and take care of you," Hunter said.

"No! Please don't leave me," Blake pleaded. Hunter hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to Blake, it's the last thing I want to do. But I just want you to be taken care of," Hunter replied.

"We be okay if we together, I know it," the little boy pleaded. Hunter smiled at his innocence. He never wanted Blake to lose that.

"All right, we'll keep trying. Who knows, maybe you're right and we'll catch a break," Hunter said, though he knew it was unlikely. But he would have faith for Blake's sake at least.

"Come on, we need to find a place to crash for the night and scrounge up some dinner," Hunter said, as he took his little brother's hand, as the two trotted off down the street.

* * *

><p>"Lunch was wonderful, as usual Mom," Padme said, as she hugged Jobal. They had enjoyed a surprisingly wonderful afternoon with her family and now it was nearing evening. Padme had showed Anakin all around the homestead where she had grown up and Ruwee and Sola had been especially welcoming to him, despite not even knowing his real name. Padme wasn't surprised though. Her father believed strongly in serving the people and there were far too many people in the Senate only serving themselves. He had great respect for what Knightblade did for the people that had no voices, despite the danger to himself.<p>

"Won't you stay the night?" Jobal asked. Padme shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. The last ferry leaves for Varykino soon and the seclusion makes it a lot safer for us," Padme explained.

"Oh when will you leave this life?" Jobal exclaimed. Padme was taken aback, though she knew she shouldn't have been surprised.

"I'm not doing this with you, mother," Padme refuted.

"Padme…please just consider staying for dinner too. I…I invited a few people from the village," Jobal stated. Padme looked suspiciously at her.

"Who exactly did you invite?" Padme questioned.

"The Valdin family. You remember them, don't you? Mr. and Mrs. Valdin are coming with their sons. They're both around your age and have grown up to be very handsome…" Jobal rattled on, but Padme cut her off.

"I don't believe you, mother! You did this last time I came home and that's why it's been almost two years! Will you stop trying to get me to settle down with some man that you've deemed suitable?!" Padme shouted.

"Now Padme, I'm only trying to look out for you. Would it be so terrible if you settled down with someone safe that can take care of you and leave that awful life on the capital world behind?" Jobal asked.

"Since they probably both have the personality equivalent of a stump and a rock, it would! But it makes even worse since I'm already in love with someone else!" Padme confessed. Jobal drew back and Sola smiled at her sister.

"I knew it!" Sola exclaimed excitedly. Padme rolled her eyes playfully at her sister's antics.

"Padme…you can't be serious, you don't even know who he is!" Jobal exclaimed.

"Yes I do. When we're alone, there are no secrets between us, least of all his true identity," Padme replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, I assure you that my feelings for your daughter are as real and deep as hers are for me. No harm will come to her as long as she's with me," Knightblade promised.

"Oh please…you can't protect her," Jobal spat.

"He already has Jo and our daughter loves him. That's enough for me," Ruwee refuted. She scoffed.

"Enough for you? This is our daughter we're talking about and you're okay with this? You're okay with her gallivanting off to Force knows where with a man we don't even know?" Jobal asked accusingly.

"She's happy Jo…can't you see that? Or are you just mad because she's not living the way you want her to?" Ruwee shot back.

"Don't make me out to be the bad person in this again!" Jobal spat back at him.

"Stop fighting!" Padme pleaded. Jobal turned away from her husband and faced her daughter.

I suppose you'll do as you please, Padme, you always do. Just be careful and remember that I do love you," Jobal said, as she walked back toward the house.

"I know you do mom and I love you too," Padme called to her, as Ruwee hugged her tightly.

"Cheer up pixie, she'll be fine. Just don't wait to come visit me for so long again," Ruwee told her. She nodded and smiled at her father.

"I won't. I'd really like if you'd come to Coruscant and stay with me soon too," Padme mentioned. He smiled.

"I just might have to do that," Ruwee replied, as he kissed her forehead. Padme hugged her sister.

"Take care baby sis and you have really good taste in men," Sola whispered, enjoying Padme's blush.

"Thanks, I love you Sola," she said, as she approached Sabe and Typho.

"We'll see you back in Theed in a few days then," Sabe stated. Padme nodded.

"Take care of her," Sabe said to Knightblade.

"Always," he promised, as they joined hands.

"Have you been to the marina?" she asked. He nodded.

"I can get us there in a flash," he replied, with a smile. She waved to her family and friends. Then to their complete amazement, the two disappeared.

* * *

><p>Cox stormed into the control room in the home base on Haruun Kal.<p>

"What was so urgent that you called me away from training?" Cox asked, referring to his training of future Xal'Kaar agents.

"We have sporadic activity on Naboo again, in several different places," Fitch reported.

"Knightblade…" Cox hissed.

"Very likely, but there could be more than just him. The concentration is much higher this time," Fitch informed.

"Cara and Brenden, you're with me. Let's mobilize," Cox ordered.

"But Sir, we don't have orders from Master Windu yet," Fitch warned.

"I think Master Windu will understand my vigilance. If we wait, we lose him," Cox said, as his subordinates followed him out.

* * *

><p>Padme relished the feeling of his arms around her, as the ferry slowly lapped at the water. The ferry pilot was a little taken aback by her masked escort, but Anakin promised her a simple mind trick when they arrived would cause him to forget he had seen him. Once he saw the place they were going, there would no longer be a need to ever use the ferry again, after all.<p>

"I can't wait to show you Varykino. It's special to me and I've always known that I'd only ever share it with someone very special and now that I have you, it will be our place," she told him, as she rested her head on his chest. He smiled down at her.

"As long as I'm with you angel, I'm home," he assured. She returned his smile.

"Once we get there, I'm going to dismiss all the servants, make you dinner, and then we can lose ourselves in each other by the fire," she whispered sensually.

"Then I can't wait for tonight," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. As the ferry slowly came around the bend, Varykino was in sight and Padme pointed it out.

"That's it," she said.

"That's…like a castle…" he said in awe, though he shouldn't have been surprised that such a beautiful place belonged to his beloved.

"It's amazing," he said, as the ferry soon docked. A quick mind trick saw the ferry driver on his way, remembering on the Senator, as Anakin and Padme strolled up the pathway.

* * *

><p>As Scout ate her evening meal, she saw Master Windu strode into the mess hall and head straight for her. That in of itself made her nervous, but the look in his cold eyes terrified her.<p>

"Scout, I'd like to speak with you after you are finished. Please come to the Council room in thirty minutes," Mace stated evenly. Scout swallowed and managed a simple nod, as she watched the intimidating Master leave as quickly as he came. She had an idea about what he wanted to discuss with her and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. This was it for her. She probably hadn't been chosen by any of the Masters to be a padawan and they were going to tell her that she would be on the shuttle with the next batch of kids headed for Agri-Corps. And the worst part was that she would probably be gone before Whie and Ahsoka returned. She wouldn't get to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

Anakin cuddled closer to her and kissed her bare shoulder, as the sun peeked through the blinds slowly roused him. The previous evening had been full of romance, as they made love by the fireplace, before retiring to their bedroom where they continued to feed their insatiable desire for each other. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and headed to the shower. Once he was finished and dressed, he returned, just in time to see her waking.

"Morning angel," he said, as he leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"Morning handsome," she cooed, as she sat up, covering her unclothed body with the bedclothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You mentioned last night that we needed to go to the marketplace today so I thought I'd go in early. Then we have the whole day when I get back," he replied. She smiled.

"That's sweet of you, but aren't you going to wear your mask?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I've got it with me just in case, but no one's going to remember seeing me in the small marketplace in the town near here that you told me about," he replied. She gave him a sly look.

"Would Master Sifo approve of you mind tricking so many people?" she asked coyly.

"Who do you think taught me?" he replied slyly.

"Well, as long as you're going, make sure you get more shurra since we ate it all last night," she said. He smirked.

"We're out of whipped cream too, thanks to you. You do know that it's meant to go on the shurra and not on me, right?" he teased. Her mouth dropped open in mock outrage, as she tossed a pillow at him. He laughed and used the Force to deflect it.

"I'll be back," he called, as he left the bedroom.

"You better and don't forget more whipped cream," she added with a giggle, before she headed to the fresher to clean up too.

* * *

><p>Hunter panted air into his starved lungs, as he clutched a crying Blake to his body and ran as fast as he could. Jumping through the alleyway periodically was only helping minimally, as the three people followed him through his jump scars. He was forced to a stop, as he was cornered in a dirty, abandoned alleyway. Blake sobbed against him and Hunter pried him away, stuffing him behind a stack of cargo crates.<p>

"Hunter…" he whimpered.

"Stay here Blakie, you'll be safe," he whispered, as he faced the three assailants.

"What do you want from me?" Hunter asked. Cox smirked.

"I think you know the answer to that, kid," Cox replied.

"You're gonna kill me," Hunter stated.

"Smart kid," Cara hissed.

"What about Blake? He hasn't done anything wrong," Hunter said, as he prepared to plead for his brother's life.

"He's young, but he's still seen too much. His fate will be the same as yours," Cox stated coldly. Hunter swallowed the bile in his throat, as he came to the realization that this was the end for them. Anger swelled inside him. It wasn't fair! Blake was in this situation because of him and they were going kill him anyway!

The young sandy blonde made a dodge for his little brother again and tried to jump again to get away. But Cox was ready and fired his grabbling cable, catching the boy's leg. Hunter cried out in agony, as electricity surged through his body. He retracted his arms from Blake and called out to him.

"Run Blake!" he pleaded. The four-year-old sobbed and his fear kept his feet planted where they were. He felt someone grab his arm and he looked up into the cold eyes of the man who he had heard the other one call Brenden. The little boy screamed, as the man raised his blaster and pointed it at him.

"No…NO BLAKE!" Hunter cried, as the man prepared to kill his little brother. But before he could pull the trigger, Hunter's scream of rage drew his attention and the man's eyes widened, as blue electricity trembled from his fingertips and struck the man, stunning them all. When the attack stopped, Hunter looked at his hand in horror, completely baffled at what had just happened. Cara knelt beside Brenden and found no pulse.

"He's dead," she announced.

"You little bastard…" Cox hissed, as he grabbed the boy's blonde hair.

"Run Blake!" he pleaded.

"The little brat isn't going anywhere," Cara snapped, as she reached out to grab the small child, but she suddenly felt herself lifted off the ground and she went sailing into the wall. The impact knocked her unconscious and Blake screamed, as someone grabbed him.

"It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you," the masked man promised. The little boy looked up at him in awe.

"Wow…I seen you on the Holo…" he said in wonder. Anakin smiled at his innocence and set him down on one of the crates.

"You help my big brother?" Blake asked. Anakin smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm going to take care of this," Anakin promised. Anakin ignited his light saber and cut the grabbling cable, freeing the older boy, as he strode toward Cox.

"You're pathetic. It's one thing to come after me, but they're children," Anakin hissed. Cox sneered.

"No, they're filthy Force Jumpers, just like you," Cox spat back. Anakin disarmed him of his blaster and leveled his light saber at Cox's throat.

"If you grab your cohort and leave Naboo now, we'll call this one a draw. Otherwise, I'll be happy to end you, though I'd rather not do it in front of children," Anakin said. Cox smirked.

"We'll meet again another day, you and me, no brats, and only one of us will come out alive," Cox promised. Anakin smirked.

"Looking forward to it," Anakin said, as he turned to the boys.

"You'll be safe with me and away from him," Anakin told them, as Blake let him pick him up.

"Come on Hunter!" Blake called. The older boy was more suspicious and Anakin used his powers to gain his trust.

"I'm like you and you can trust me," he assured. Deciding that this man was better than the other by far, Hunter took his other hand and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sighed, as she returned to her quarters on the ship. They had just rescued Jabba the Hutt's son and prevented the Separatists taking control of several outer rim territories. The whole experience had been scary, but exciting as well. She couldn't wait to tell Scout all about it and sat down to compose another letter to her best friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin appeared with the two boys in the meadow behind the massive lake house.<p>

"Wow…is that a castle?" Blake asked in awe. Anakin chuckled.

"No, it's just a really big house, but I thought it was a castle too the first time I saw it," Anakin said.

"Who lives here?" Hunter asked.

"It belongs to my girlfriend," Anakin said, as he put the little one down and knelt in front of them.

"You has powers like my big brother?" Blake asked. Anakin nodded.

"We call it Force jumping," Anakin told them.

"We?" the older one asked.

"There are more of us and the people that were chasing you are people that hunt Force jumpers. But you're safe now," Anakin assured them.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"He had a laser sword! That means he's good!" Blake said excitedly, making Anakin chuckle.

"You're a Jedi?" Hunter asked. Anakin shook his head.

"I've been trained in the Jedi arts, but not in the traditional sense. My masters, though they're more like my father and older brother, taught me. We have no association with the Jedi. My name is Anakin," he told them.

"I'm Blake," the little one said.

"Hunter…" the older one said.

"Has the blue lightning thing happened before?" Anakin asked. The other blonde shook his head.

"No…that was the first time. I don't know what happened," Hunter replied.

"It's okay, you'll learn about your powers in time, that is if you'll let me train you," Anakin stated.

"Train me?" Hunter asked.

"You need to learn more about your Force jumping powers, but I'm guessing that you're also capable of learning to use the Force in other ways, including light saber training, if you're willing," Anakin stated.

"What about Blake? He doesn't have the same powers," Hunter said.

"But he's your brother, so he'll stay with us," Anakin promised.

"Why are you helping us?" Hunter questioned. Anakin smiled and knelt down at eye level with him.

"Because when I was your age, I was running from the same people that you were today. A man named Quinlan Vos saved me and took me in, along with his Master Sifo-Dyas. They became my family and raised me to help others like myself," Anakin told him, before standing up again and lifting Blake into his arms.

"Come on, let's go meet Padme," Anakin urged.

"What if she doesn't want us?" Hunter asked. Anakin smiled.

"I don't foresee that happening, boys. She's a wonderful woman and she loves children. She has nieces around your ages," Anakin said.

"Is she pretty?" Blake asked. Anakin chuckled.

"She's beautiful and you'll love her as much as I know she's going to love you," he promised, as they walked toward the house.

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter, Scout finds herself en route to Bandomeer, but she soon finds herself being hunted by a mysterious pair. Meanwhile, Hunter and Blake meet Padme and Hunter begins to trust them. Anakin explains how he sensed Hunter's power nearby when he was in the marketplace and Padme takes an instant liking to them.<em>


	22. Somewhere to Belong

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 22! Thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry for the delay on this. Once the holidays are over, I hope to be back to more regular updates. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all who celebrate!

Here are notes to those who reviewed. Many thanks, as always:

sexystarwarslover: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. More heartwarming scenes to come. :)

foggraven: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story. I don't like crossovers that just throw two worlds together. I tried to make it believable, so it's nice to know that I was able to pull it off. :)

JediQueen: Thank you, your review was very humbling. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the characters so much. I enjoy writing them. Hope you continue to enjoy with this next installment.

Dolphingirls: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story.

GreyJedi1: Yep, Scout is in a bit of trouble. Enjoy this next installment. ;)

Harry2: Yes, Hunter and Blake have found a home. I just want to make sure you know that this is not crossing the PR universe with SW. The characters names of the boys are the same and the personalities resemble them, but this is more of a character adaptation. The dynamic between these two characters is what I needed for these characters. I simply chose not to change the name, because there is even a chemistry with the names. Just want to be clear on that. Glad you're enjoying the story.

Jedi Angel001: Yeah, I'm glad he saved the boys too. The boys have already grown on me too. I adapted these two character personas from another pair of characters in another universe, because they have a dynamic I was looking for, so I'm hoping they grow on the readers as well. As for Scout, yeah she's in trouble. There is much more her path to be seen. Enjoy! :)

Guest: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story. As for having their own Order, I don't know about that, but they are definitely expanding their ranks. Enjoy this next installment. :)

Guest: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story. :)

Melcangel: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story. :)

* * *

><p>Force Jumper<p>

Chapter 22: Somewhere to Belong

"There you are…I was getting worried," Padme said, as he came into the kitchen with the things he had purchased at the marketplace, before his detour. Anakin kissed her cheek and she saw the two young boys behind him.

"Who are they?" she asked, smiling at the boys.

"I sensed them nearby and stopped Cox from killing them," Anakin explained. Padme frowned.

"Cox is here on Naboo again?" she asked. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I made sure he couldn't follow us here," he assured her.

"They're Force Jumpers too?" she asked.

"Just the oldest, but they're brothers and I wasn't about to leave them in some orphanage. This is Hunter and his little brother Blake," he said.

"It's very nice to meet you both, I'm Padme," she said, as she knelt down to them. Blake looked at her shyly.

"You were right, Mr. Anakin, she's pretty," Blake said. Padme giggled.

"Well, aren't you the little charmer," she teased, before standing up.

"I bet you both must be hungry. I was just about to make lunch," Padme stated.

"Great, I'm starved too," Anakin said.

"That's not surprising. Then after lunch, we'll get you boys settled in rooms upstairs. We'll be here another day or so before we go visit Master Quin and Master Dyas," Padme said.

"You…you mean you're going to let us stay here?" Hunter asked in disbelief. Padme exchanged a glance with Anakin.

"Of course sweetie, you have powers that you need trained to use and there's no one that can help you better with that than Anakin and his Masters," Padme said, as she took Anakin's hand.

"We know that you've never been able to trust anyone before, but we promise we're not going to hurt you. Just give us time to prove ourselves. That man that tried to kill you won't hurt you as long as I'm around," Anakin promised. Hunter nodded, as they sat down at the table. Padme poured them each a glass of blue milk, before going about making lunch. When she finished, she sat the plates of sandwiches, sliced shurra fruit, and cookie on the table.

"Eat up boys, there will be no one going hungry in this house," she promised. The two orphans ate almost ravenously.

* * *

><p>Mace Windu stormed into the secretive Xal'Kaar headquarters down in the Works. He was furious and had released his anger into the Force, though it had only helped minimally.<p>

"Master…" Cox said nervously. Mace simply stared at him with a cold expression.

"Let me see if I have this correct," Mace stated, as he paced before Cox's team.

"You engaged a young Force jumper on Naboo, whom you witnessed killing one of us with Force lightning of all things and you let Skywalker get away with the little bastard?" Mace questioned.

"Master…I didn't let him get away. There was a chance I would not survive an encounter with him and I knew you needed to know what the brat did," Cox stated. Mace glared at him.

"If you're that incapable, then perhaps you should be relieved of your duties," Mace stated coldly.

"Master please allow me another chance! I will get Skywalker and that boy," Cox insisted.

"I have no more patience for your failures. We now have the most powerful Force Jumper we've ever encountered, one that can jump from planet to planet, now taking another powerful one under his wing, one that can perform Force lightning, the worst abominable use of the Force that there is!" Mace hissed.

"Master…" Cox tried to explain.

"Save it…you are relieved of your duties. You will return to Haruun Kal and be given remedial work until further notice," Mace ordered. Cox stared at him in disbelief. He hated the idea of a desk job.

"Yes Master," Cox said coldly, as he was dismissed. As he stalked away to his quarters to pack his things, thoughts of Skywalker and those brats burned in his memory.

"You and those little bastards are going to pay…" Cox growled, as he started to pack.

* * *

><p>Count Dooku's cape swirled, as he rounded the corner and entered the laboratory where the Kaminoan scientists worked.<p>

"Status report," Dooku ordered.

"The General is stable, My Lord and the readings are promising," the Kaminoan doctor reported.

"Will he be able to do what we discussed?" Dooku questioned.

"It will be unclear until he is conscious and we're able to test him, but the test results we have so far are very promising," the doctor informed.

"How long until he will be awake?" Dooku demanded to know. Master Sidious was impatient and had demanded that he get the General in fighting form in order to turn the war in their favor.

"We should be able to rouse him in a few days and begin testing," the doctor reported. Dooku was not satisfied, however.

"I don't care what you have to do, doctor, but I want him conscious in the morning," Dooku ordered, as he left quickly to make his report to Master Sidious.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Anakin and Padme decided to take the boys out to the meadow. Anakin decided that it would be the perfect place to assess Hunter's skills, while Padme played with Blake and let him run around in the fresh air. Anakin and Hunter phased around the meadow with Anakin monitoring his abilities.<p>

"You're definitely comfortable with Force jumping. When did you make your first jump?" Anakin asked.

"Two years ago. The orphanage we grew up in was really rough so I learned how to fight young. Some of the older kids, three in particular, made it their mission to bully the rest of us into doing or giving them whatever they wanted," Hunter said, remembering their time in that horrible orphanage.

"Blake was two and he had only been there a couple days when I caught them hitting him one day," Hunter said, clenching his fists in anger. Anakin put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"The leader used to tell the kids that he tortured all about the things his dad used to do to him before he came to the orphanage and how he was going to do the same to them. Blake and most of the other kids were terrified of him and his friends," Hunter said, pausing for a moment.

"Anyway, I came in and got really mad. I started hitting them and fighting them off. I think I caught them off guard, because they left, but not before the leader told me that he'd get me back. The other little ones they were hurting ran off scared, but Blake stayed with me, looking up at me with these wide eyes…and then he smiled and hugged me. When I got over the shock of that, I smiled too. It's one of the only times I remember smiling in that place. Since then, Blake has been my baby brother and we've been inseparable. But the kid that promised to get me back tried to make good on his word a few months later," Hunter recalled. By now, Padme and Blake were sitting with them. The little dark haired boy was curled up in Padme's lap, fighting sleep and Hunter watched the woman gently stroke his black hair, before he recalled that day of his first jump with frightening clarity.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Hunter coughed violently, as two boys held him down, while the leader pounded his fists into his stomach and face. Blake was sitting nearby, crying, as Hunter struggled to break free. _

"_I warned you not to cross me," the older boy hissed, as he continued to beat on the seven-year-old. Blake sobbed loudly and the boy glared at him._

"_Shut up you little brat, you're next," he spat, as he punched Hunter again._

"_Leave him alone," Hunter cried through a cough. The older boy smirked and stepped back, motioning for his friends to release him. _

"_I think it's time to take this up a notch and really teach you a lesson," the boy hissed, as he took off his belt. _

"_My dad used to use one like this on me when I did something he didn't like…and sometimes he did just because he felt like it. I'm about to give you something to cry about," he hissed, glaring at Blake. Hunter crawled to him and took him in his arms, shielding him and waiting for the pain. Suddenly, he felt his entire body tingling and dizziness swept them both, as their surroundings changed. They landed unceremoniously on the dirty ground of an alleyway Hunter vaguely recognized that was near the place he had lived with his drunken mother before she had died and he was taken to the orphanage two years ago._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

><p>"Both Blake and I got sick after the first jump, but we realized that we were free from that place, even though we were on the streets, and we didn't want to go back. I tried to find a job, but no one wants to hire someone my age," Hunter said, as he lowered his head.<p>

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Padme asked gently.

"You're going to hate me," he replied. Anakin squeezed his shoulder.

"I promise that we won't. You survived and you took care of your little brother, no matter what you had to do. We'd never hate you for that," Anakin promised.

"I had to steal food sometimes. It was really easy when I got good at Force jumping. I felt guilty…but we were so hungry…" Hunter said, as he swiped tears away from his eyes.

"You did what you had to for Blake," Anakin told him softly. Padme gently scooted next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin's right and now neither of you will have to worry about not having enough to eat or somewhere to sleep," she promised.

"But why? Why would you help us when no one else would?" he demanded to know, a bitterness in his voice that didn't belong in someone of such tender years.

"Because we want to and it's the right thing to do. Plus…you need training. Those people that were after you are after anyone that can do what we do, simply because they don't believe we should have such power. There are also bad people out there that would like to use you to do bad things for them. But we're not going to let anything of that happen. I'm going to teach you to use your powers for good, just like Master Quin and Master Sifo-Dyas taught me," Anakin explained.

"What if they don't like us?" Hunter asked. Anakin chuckled.

"Trust me; they'll love you both too. Plus, I don't think we could separate those two now if we tried," Anakin said, indicating Padme and Blake. The little one was curled up against her, sound asleep, thumb in his mouth, as Padme continued to cuddle him and gently stroke his soft hair.

"Ani…we should go put him down for a nap," Padme said. Anakin nodded and lifted the little boy into his arms and took Padme's hand, helping her up. She held out her hand to Hunter. The older boy looked at her for a moment and then took her hand, a beginning step of trust established between them, and they trekked toward the house together.

* * *

><p>"Master Windu…surely you jest…" Adi Gallia protested, as she and a few others sat in the Council room, namely Master Yoda, discussing matters of the war, among other things.<p>

"This is not a joke, Master Gallia; I see promise in young Esterhazy. I think she will make a fine padawan," Mace responded stoically.

"I am inclined to agree with you, Master Windu. I believe we all have underestimated Scout due to her low midichlorian count. However, I'm not sure she would be suited to you, Master, no disrespect," Shaak Ti spoke.

"None taken Master Ti, I realize that my decision might come as a shock, but I have been observing her lessons as of late. She is very dedicated and very determined, despite being behind some of her peers. Those kinds of qualities can sometimes make all the difference in a student," Mace argued.

"Agree with Master Ti, I do. More suited to someone like Master Ti, she might be," Yoda suggested.

"I respect your opinion Master, but there is no changing my mind on this. I'd like to try this out," Mace stated.

"If firm in your decision you are, then have no objections, do I," Yoda stated. The other Masters declined to speak out against Master Yoda's decision and Mace nodded.

"I will go inform padawan Esterhazy that we will be leaving for the battlefield tomorrow," Mace stated, as he left the stunned Council Room behind.

Even though none of his peers were aware of his life as leader of the Xal'Kaar, he knew he couldn't simply eliminate Scout without causing a firestorm of inquiry into her death, no matter how careful he was. He had concluded that even simply sending her to Agri-Corps, only to have one of his agents take her out once she arrived, would still raise too many suspicions as well. But thrusting an inexperienced padawan, especially one as weak as Scout, onto the battlefield was the perfect way to see to her demise without raising any suspicion…

* * *

><p>"And so the little boy destroyed the droid control ship, which made all the droids shut down. No one thought he could do it, because he was so young, but in the end he was the only one that could. He saved all of Naboo that day," Padme said, as she told the boys a bedtime story. They were content to share a room for now, as the two were very close, even though Padme had offered them their own rooms. But the queen sized bed in the room she had designated for Hunter was more than big enough for both. She knew as they grew up, they would eventually desire their own space, especially when Hunter got to the point that he fully trusted them.<p>

"Was the Queen happy?" Blake asked, listening with rapt attention. Padme smiled.

"She was very happy and she made sure all the people knew what the little boy had done for them," Padme said, concluding her story.

"Wow…will you tell us another story tomorrow night?" Blake asked. Padme smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Sure sweetie," she replied, as she tucked them both in. She dropped a kiss on Hunter's forehead as well, before retreating to the door where Anakin stood and turned the light down.

"Goodnight boys…sweet dreams," she called, before shutting the door and walking down the hall to the bedroom that she and Anakin shared.

"Thank you," Anakin told her, as they shut their bedroom door.

"For what?" she asked curiously. He responded by kissing her tenderly.

"For taking them in with such warmth, even though I didn't talk to you first," Anakin replied. She smiled.

"Of course, there was no way I was going to send them to an orphanage. Even the ones on Naboo are overcrowded and understaffed. They're special…there is something about them and it's more than just Hunter's powers," Padme said, explaining her eagerness to take the boys in.

"I know, I sensed it too when I met them and it's more than Hunter's unique abilities," Anakin replied.

"You mean his Force jumping abilities?" Padme asked.

"Not just that. He wielded Force lightning and that's not usually something a Force novice can do. In fact, it is usually only something a Sith uses and is strictly forbidden by the Jedi. But I didn't sense any evil from Hunter. He was just angry and scared, so he lashed out," Anakin explained.

"I'm sure Master Sifo-Dyas might have more insight," Padme suggested. He nodded.

"I was thinking the same. We should take them to Yavin IV tomorrow," Anakin suggested. She nodded and kissed him tenderly.

"Everything is going to be fine. Now…let's go to bed," she suggested. He smirked and swept her into his arms, used the Force to dim the lights, and carried her to their bed.

* * *

><p>Scout looked at Master Windu in sheer disbelief.<p>

"You want me…to be _your_ padawan?" she stammered. He nodded curtly.

"But…why?" she asked.

"I've been watching you train lately and I have seen a unique potential in you that is absent in many other padawans," Mace explained.

"But I'm further behind the other padawans my age," she protested.

"Yes, but that makes you work harder, because it doesn't come as easily to you. That is the kind of padawan I want at my side," Mace stated, as he turned away to gaze out the window of the Council room.

"I'm…I'm honored Master Windu," the young redhead replied. Mace smirked.

"Pack your things then. We leave for the war in the morning," Mace informed. Scout nodded and took her dismissal, walking from the Council room in a daze. Just when she was sure she would be sent to Agri-Corps, she had finally been picked! But not by just any Master, no she was chosen by the great Master Windu. Whie and Ahsoka weren't going to believe this…

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw when he regained awareness were bright lights above him. The first thing he felt was…nothing. No pain of any kind and his limbs felt oddly heavy. He could hear his own heartbeat and it sounded irregular in a way, like something was helping it beat. But he was most startled when he exhaled a breath and heard a raspy, mechanical sound. His eyes darted around the room wildly, as the table lifted and turned him upright. He tried to move his limbs, but they were in restraints and he could only watch as a cloaked figure strode toward him. The person dropped their hood, revealing an aging, white bearded man with a light saber hanging from his belt.<p>

"Who…who are you?" the Kaleesh general demanded, startled by the sound of his new voice. It was a mixture of his old voice with what sounded like a droid voice.

"You may call me Master, since that is what I am to you. But if you must know, I am Lord Tyrannus, dark Lord of the Sith and you are my new apprentice, chosen to lead my droid army and the Separatists against the Republic," Dooku informed him.

"I don't understand…I was dying…" the general rasped.

"Yes and my Master and I gave you a second chance. With your new abilities, you can seek revenge on all that have wronged you if you work for us," Dooku continued.

"New abilities?" he questioned. Dooku did not respond, but simply Force jumped closer to him and then further away, before striding back toward him.

"Release the General's restraints so he may test his new powers," Dooku ordered to the scientists and they did so. Grievous stared at the man with glowing yellow eyes.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Visualize moving to another place in this room without walking," Dooku instructed. The Kaleesh General closed his eyes and did as instructed. He suddenly felt the few parts of him that were still organic tingling. The organic droid disappeared and reappeared across the room, dropping to his metal knees and coughing violently.

"It will become easier with time and practice," Dooku said, as he tossed a light saber to the droid general, who caught it and stared at the weapon in awe.

"Your training has begun, General Grievous…"

* * *

><p>Boba hopped down from the Slave I, as he and his father arrived home on Kamino. As usual, there was a torrential downpour and he was soaked. He hated this blasted place, but the room and board was free, so they couldn't complain much.<p>

"Dad…what are we doing back here?" Boba asked, as they went inside the compound.

"We're taking it easy for a few days. Besides, I'm sure the scientists need more samples from me," Jango replied.

"But…Anakin probably isn't going to like that," Boba mentioned. Jango rolled his eyes.

"I promised him that I wouldn't go after his woman, not that I wouldn't continue to get paid handsomely for letting them swab me for DNA. The easy money is too good to pass up. Besides, Skywalker isn't fighting that bloody war, the Jedi are and you know how much I care for Jedi," Jango replied. Boba sighed.

"I'm hungry," he complained.

"Ah Jango…you have returned. Lama Su will be pleased," Taun We stated. Jango nodded.

"Did we miss dinner?" Boba asked.

"Run along to the kitchen and the cooks will make you anything you like," Taun We said, as Boba did so, while Jango followed Taun We to the lab.

* * *

><p>Hunter was beginning to wonder if he was dreaming. They had awakened in a soft, warm bed, in a house with two people that cared about them for some reason, even though they barely knew them. The woman, Padme, had showed him to the fresher where he could bathe. Once he was done, she had taken his little brother and helped him with his bath. The smiles on his little brother's face were enough to know that he was happy and he really liked her. He knew he was hoping she would be his new mother. He just hoped that the woman didn't disappoint him. After they were cleaned up, they had gone downstairs and ate a hot, delicious breakfast together. To the woman, this seemed routine, but to the boys, this was very new. But now he was worried, because they were going somewhere to visit two people…he couldn't remember their names. Anakin's voice cut through Hunter's thoughts.<p>

"Ready?" he asked. He nodded apprehensively. Anakin knelt beside him.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah…I…we just like it here and I think we're both afraid that we won't come back," Hunter confessed. Anakin and Padme exchanged a glance, as Blake clung to her.

"Sweetie, I'll admit that we may not live here all the time and that we have several places we call home, but I promise that no matter where we go that we're going to be together and that each one will be your home as much as it is ours," Padme explained.

"Are we going to have another room at the other place?" Blake asked. Padme smiled at him.

"Of course," she promised. That answer seemed to erase any of his little brother's worries and did a lot to ease Hunter's as well. Anakin took Padme's hand and put his other hand on Hunter's shoulder, while Padme held Blake in her arms.

"Ready?" he asked again. Hunter nodded more eagerly this time, as the four of them disappeared…


	23. New People and New Places

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 23! Thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry for the delay on this. Life gets busy. Here are notes to those who reviewed. Many thanks, as always:

MyNoseAgreesWithMe: I'm not familiar with the technique you mentioned. Force Jumper and the powers is more based off the movie and book "Jumper". Thanks for reading.

FateOfChaos: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Yes, Han will be back, but later on in the story. Luke and Leia will make their appearance. We are at the beginning of the Clone Wars right now and they will be born at the same time here as they were in the canon. Enjoy this installment.

Love Chocolate Writing; Thanks, so glad you like it!

sexystarwarslover: Thanks, so glad you're enjoying the story and all its aspects. Here's the next installment!

TheNabooQueen: Don't worry, she is returning to the Senate very soon. Though it seems like it has been a long time, it still has only been a few days since the fiasco on Geonosis.

Dolphingirls: Glad you're enjoying the story, but don't count Scout out yet. ;)

Dolphingirls: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story. They are a cute family. Glad like you like the dynamic.

Annabel Willow: Thanks, glad you liked it. Yep, Cox got demoted. He's not happy. As for Scout, only time will tell. :)

Chewbrok: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.

Harry2: Glad you're enjoying the story, though the Jedi and Force Jumpers won't really be working together. The Jedi don't necessarily approve of the way they use their powers. They just don't go the extremes like Mace does. Enjoy this installment.

Force Jumper

Chapter 23: New People and New Places

The four of them appeared in the main Temple they called home on Yavin IV. Anakin had briefly contacted Master Quinlan the previous evening and told him about the boys so they were expecting them.

"Good morning. Quinlan is on his morning run, but he should be back soon," Sifo-Dyas said, as he used his walking cane and limped toward them on his new prosthetic leg. Count Dooku taking his leg on Geonosis had changed his life, but he remained positive and knew his role now would be overseeing the rest of Anakin's training as well as the new young man that he had brought with him.

"How are you feeling, Master?" Anakin asked. Sifo-Dyas smiled at his concern.

"This prosthetic is taking some getting used to, but much of the pain has decreased. I'll be fine, padawan," Sifo assured. Anakin nodded, as they saw Quinlan come in, breathing heavily from his morning run.

"About time you got here. No more skipping out on our morning run," Quinlan teased.

"Morning Master Quin," Anakin greeted, as put his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"This is Hunter and his little brother Blake. Boys, this is Master Sifo-Dyas and Master Quinlan," he introduced and looked at Hunter.

"They took me in when I was about your age and trained me," Anakin explained.

"It's nice to meet you Sirs," Hunter said politely. Blake was being shy and hid behind Padme's skirt.

"It's okay sweetie, they're very nice," Padme promised. The little boy looked up at her and then at them, as he slowly came out of hiding.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello little one," Sifo-Dyas greeted.

"Nice to meet you both and we appreciate the good manners, but you don't have to call either of us Sir. I'm not old enough for that yet," Quinlan joked. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are," Anakin retorted.

"Very funny," Quinlan said sarcastically, as she changed the subject.

"So Cox is now going after children? I mean, I knew he was the lowest form of pond scum, but a four-year-old and a ten-year-old?" Quinlan asked. Anakin nodded.

"He doesn't care who he hurts, as long as he's killing Force Jumpers and anyone associated with them. But he wasn't expecting Hunter's exceptional abilities," Anakin replied.

"I don't even know how I did that blue stuff. It never happened before," Hunter said, clearly still confused by his extraordinary powers.

"That's all right. With training and time, you'll learn to understand and control your powers," Sifo-Dyas said.

"It will be hard work, but I don't think you'll regret it," Anakin added. Hunter looked at him.

"We really get to stay with you and Miss Padme?" he asked, still a little unsure as to why anyone would want to put up with him. Anakin and Padme smiled.

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind moving around a bit. Sometimes we live here, sometimes we visit Naboo, and much of the time we'll be living on Coruscant. But Yavin IV will always be a safe place where the Xal'Kaar can't reach us," Anakin explained.

"You live on the capital world too?" Hunter asked. Anakin nodded.

"Padme is a Senator, but we'll still be well protected there," Anakin promised.

"And…I'll learn to help others like me?" Hunter asked. Anakin smiled.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"What will Blake do?" he asked. Padme smiled and lifted the little boy into her arms.

"He'll be a little boy. I have some very nice handmaidens that I know will love to help watch him for me when I'm working and when he's old enough, he'll start tutoring and learning all kinds of things," Padme explained. Blake smiled. He didn't really know what any of that meant, but he didn't care as long as he got to stay with these nice people. Hunter nodded.

"I want to learn how to use my powers," he decided. Anakin patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, meditation will be a good place to start and fortunately this planet is a very good place for it," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Blake and I will bring you lunch later," Padme said, as they headed outside.

* * *

><p>Ruwee set his travel case beside his speeder and looked back sadly at the homestead where he and Jobal had raised their family. Silver graced his dark brown hair and the lines around his eyes gave away that he was older than he looked, but as was the Naberrie family trait, he looked younger than his fifty eight years would suggest.<p>

"Daddy…you can't leave," Sola called, as she hurried out to him with her daughters following her. He hugged her tightly.

"It's not something I want, sweetheart, but you mother and I have tried for twenty-five years to save this rocky marriage. I think we both gave up a long time ago and I wasn't really surprised when she finally asked me to leave," Ruwee stated sadly. Sola nodded, the sadness clear on her face as well. She wasn't a little girl anymore, but it still broke her heart that her parents weren't happy together. She was mature enough to realize that maybe apart they finally could be happy though.

"Where will you go?" Sola asked.

"I think I'm going to surprise Padme and spend a few days with her on Coruscant. But don't worry, I'll be back and I'll get a place close by, so you and the girls can come visit all the time," Ruwee promised, as he knelt down to hug Ryoo and Pooja. He stood up and hugged Sola too, as Jobal came out of the house.

"I'll send for the rest of my things soon," Ruwee said simply to his wife of twenty-six years. Jobal nodded. It was a sad day truthfully, but she and Ruwee had not been on the same page in their relationship for many years and hadn't even shared a bedroom in the last four years. While she had always tried to keep up the appearances of a sound, perfect marriage between them to their friends in the village when they hosted frequent dinner parties, it had come to the point that she was tired of deception. Ruwee had never been okay with it and she always had to fight him to attend her socials, arm in arm, lying through their teeth at how blissfully happy they were. She was the wife of a revered former Senator and the once envy of most her female friends. But in such a moderate sized community, even rumors of their not-so-amorous coupling surfaced. Padme's recent scandalous activities with a known vigilante was also an explosive point between them. Jobal was embarrassed by the town's whispers, while Ruwee bravely voiced at how proud he was of his little pixie and that her personal life was none of anyone else's business. But Jobal felt very differently and it was just another point of contention between them.

"Comm me when you get to Coruscant," Sola requested. Ruwee nodded and kissed her cheek, before climbing into his speeder and slowly driving off.

* * *

><p>"Feel, don't think," Anakin instructed, as they sat before a pile of small to moderate sized rocks.<p>

"Clear your mind and focus on the Force. I know that it's very new to you, but I also know that you feel it very strongly, even if you don't realize it," Quinlan added. Hunter sighed, closed his eyes, and did as they instructed. Soon, he became amazed at what he was feeling around him.

"It's…everywhere!" he said. Quinlan smirked.

"The Force exists in all living things so a place like Yavin IV, it feels very strong," Quinlan explained.

"Let the Force fill you up and then project that to lift the rocks," Anakin instructed.

As Hunter concentrated, they noticed that the rocks started to tremble with movement. The rocks started to float unsteadily off the ground, as Hunter opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm doing it!" he said in amazement. Anakin grinned.

"You're a quick learner. At this rate, we'll have you learning with a practice saber in no time," Anakin complimented. The boy lost concentration and breathed deeply from the strain.

"Using the Force will soon become effortless and second nature with time and training," Quinlan assured him.

"What…about that blue lightning stuff that I did in the alleyway?" Hunter asked.

"That was something that we, and by we, I mean most Force users, call Force lightning," Sifo-Dyas chimed in, as he approached, hobbling on his prosthetic leg.

"Is it bad?" Hunter asked.

"It can be, for it is manifested of negative emotions, particularly anger and hate. But you didn't do anything wrong," Sifo-Dyas assured him.

"Master is right. You're always going to have emotions and some would say that we must suppress those emotions," Anakin stated.

"But as you can imagine, that can be very difficult, especially for humans. Our emotions are often a part of who we are, so we will teach you to control your emotions and your powers," Quinlan added.

"It's all about what you do with your powers. The power you used in the alleyway saved yours and Blake's lives so that certainly wasn't bad," Anakin reasoned. Hunter nodded, soaking up all the information. Anakin patted his shoulder.

"Okay…let's try again. I think you'll find it will only keep getting easier," he said. Hunter nodded and they returned to training.

* * *

><p>Padme smiled, as she glanced back at Blake. His glass of blue milk was empty and he colored intently on the electronic coloring pad she had given him.<p>

"_He is a cutie. I can see how one look from those sweet brown eyes and you'd be putty," _Sabe said. Padme was usually quite predictable, but this time she had completely surprised Sabe.

"They're both sweet. Hunter reminds me so much of…well, you know," Padme said, catching herself. She knew she could trust Sabe with Anakin's true identity, but they had decided they would finally tell her in person when they returned to Coruscant in the morning.

"_So…you really want adoption papers drawn up?" _Sabe asked. Padme nodded.

"I know it seems fast, but it feels right. You'll get it when you meet them. I can't really explain it, but I've felt connected to them since An…Knightblade rescued them and brought them home," Padme replied, catching herself again.

"_I'll get the process moving,"_ Sabe replied.

"So…can you tell me what I'm returning to when the session resumes tomorrow?" Padme asked. Sabe sighed.

"_A mess. The bill to fund the war of course is at the top of the agenda and you won't believe the price tag," _Sabe replied.

"I'll bet. The Republic is going to go bankrupt while the Separatists are funded by the seemingly endless deep pockets of one Count Dooku," Padme huffed.

"_You've got it, though I'm not convinced that it's completely safe for you to return to Coruscant. Nute Gunray is still out there and he still wants you dead," _Sabe said. Padme nodded.

"I know, but Knightblade isn't going to let anything happen to me. I'm not going to allow that pint sized you-know-what to control my life," Padme replied, careful not to swear with Blake's ears in range. Sabe chuckled.

"_Fair enough. I'll see you in the morning then and I look forward to meeting the boys," _Sabe said. Padme smiled and nodded.

"Good night Sabe," she said, as the comm went dark.

"Who was that?" Blake asked curiously. Padme smiled and sat down at the table beside him.

"That was a very good friend of mine. You'll meet her tomorrow," Padme replied.

"What are you drawing?" Padme asked.

"The castle," Blake replied, as she peered at the page. It was Varykino in the backdrop with what looked like the four of them in front. Padme was amazed at how good it was. While it had a childlike quality, it was far more advanced than anything she had ever seen a four-year-old create. The colors were contained mostly within the lines and he had captured distinct likenesses in not only the people, but the scenery as well.

"Sweetie…that's wonderful," Padme praised.

"I like to draw," Blake replied.

"Have you ever painted?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I saw someone do it on the Holonet one time. It looked fun," Blake replied.

"How would you like to try it?" Padme asked. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded, as she took his hand and they went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sighed, as she watched the planet of Tatooine disappear behind them, as the ship made the jump to hyperspace. She and Master Obi-Wan had returned Jabba the Hutt's son and with the help of Senator Bail Organa, they convinced the Hutt Lord that the Jedi were not behind his son's abduction.<p>

"Hey…heard about your excitement down on the sand ball," Whie said, as she entered the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be adding that place to my list of places I never want to go again," she said, as she plopped down at a table.

"Hungry?" he asked, pushing a plate of food toward her. She smiled.

"Famished, thanks," she replied, as she starting eating.

"I got a data letter from Scout today," he mentioned.

"Let me guess, she's bored and envying us out here fighting this blasted war?" Ahsoka guessed.

"Not anymore. She got chosen to become a padawan," he announced. The Togrutan's head shot up.

"By which Master?" Ahsoka asked, happy for her friend, since she had feared she would soon be sent to Agri-Corps.

"Master Windu," Whie replied.

"What?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"I know, I was surprised too, not that Scout was chosen, because she has way more potential than most give her credit for, but Master Windu was the last one I thought would ever give her the time of day," Whie replied.

"That doesn't make any sense," Ahsoka stated.

"What? You don't think Scout can handle it?" he asked, a little defensively.

"It's not that Whie, I believe in her as much as you do, but we both also know the types of padawans that Master Windu usually favors. He's always been critical of her, because of her lower midichlorian count," Ahsoka reasoned. Whie shrugged.

"True, but he also likes hard workers and we both know what Scout is like when she wants something. She never gives up," Whie replied. Ahsoka nodded in agreement, but something was tugging in the back of her mind. Something was off and she remembered looking into Master Windu's cold eyes the last time she had seen him. He was the Temple's greatest prodigy, the Jedi that they all strived to be more like, but the look in his eyes that day had made her shiver involuntarily and gave her a sick feeling in her gut.

"_Be careful my friend," _she found herself thinking silently.

* * *

><p><em>On a Republic post, somewhere in the outer rim<em>

Clone Troopers milled about on the small supply outpost, going about their day and performing their duties. Many were loading supply ships that would be soon going to the bases near the frontlines.

An alarm disrupted the normal routine and the base, now on high alert, buzzed with heightened activity.

"Report!" the commanding Clone officer demanded.

"Sir, a Separatists ship is preparing to land on this moon," one of his Clone brethren answered.

"Point the canons and shoot that ship down!" the Clone commander ordered. Clone Troopers rushed out of the base and began firing their blaster rifles at the ship, while the external canon fired off rounds as well. But the ship dodged everything and a lone figure jumped from his craft, disappeared and then reappeared, landing on the ground before them.

"It's just a droid…fire!" the Commander called. They did so, but two light sabers blazed to life in the figure's metal hands, blood red in color.

"What the…" the Clone commander uttered, as the droid-like figure leapt at them, cutting his troops down with ease. As the Commander stared into the bleeding yellow eyes behind the droid visage, he felt fear ripple down his spine. This was like no droid he had ever seen or heard of.

"What…are you?" he stammered.

"I am General Grievous…and you're dead," the droid being answered, as he cut him down. The ground was littered with Clone bodies, as Grievous Force jumped inside the compound. Blaster fire rang out in vain, as the occupants inside the base were slaughtered mercilessly at the blades of the new Sith assassin. Once he was finished with his massacre, Grievous planted several thermal detonators around the compound and on the supply ships, destroying everything, before returning to his ship and leaving the atmosphere of the small moon. Soon, the Republic would hear of the destruction of their outpost and learn of him. He had been careful not to destroy the cameras so they could witness his demonstration and know that he had dealt the devastating blow to these Clones. And he was positive that the Jedi would get his message too…that he was coming for them next…

* * *

><p>Padme kissed a sleeping Blake on the forehead and then Hunter. She had told them another story, but Hunter had been first to fall asleep, as he was exhausted from training. Blake soon followed his brother and she tiptoed out of the room with Anakin, who was waiting for her by the door. They strolled hand in hand down to their bedroom and the door slid closed behind them. Padme sat down at her vanity and started brushing out her hair for bed.<p>

"Wow…did you draw this?" Anakin asked, as he looked at the holo drawing on her dresser. It was a very good likeness of Varykino

"I could never hope to draw that good. Blake drew it," Padme replied.

"Blake drew _this_?" Anakin asked in amazement. Padme nodded with a smile.

"It seems that he's a very talented artist. At his age, it's prodigious, so I decided to give him a creative outlet and we painted on some parchment that Master Dyas gave. Let's just say his paintings were much better than mine," Padme replied.

"That's amazing," Anakin replied, as he kissed her cheek.

"So did you prepare Sabe?" he asked. She nodded.

"She's having Dorme get rooms ready for the boys and she's eager to meet them, though I think I've surprised her, which isn't easy to do," she replied, as she stood up and turned to him.

"Are you sure Coruscant is safe for you?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"It's like being in the eye of the storm. He can't come after me without raising a lot of questions from not only the Jedi, but the public. And he's going to leery of sending his puppets after me too. He knows that most of them are no match for me and that anything that happens on Coruscant will be discussed to death by the Holonet," he said, as he kissed her again.

"Trust me, Mace Windu doesn't want any more attention drawn to my kind, any more than it already has been," Anakin added.

"Okay…just as long as you're sure. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you or the boys," she replied.

"We'll be fine," he said, as he surprised her and swept her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked playfully.

"I'm carrying you to bed," he replied.

"But I'm not sure I'm tired yet," she said coyly. He smirked.

"I didn't say we're going to sleep," he replied slyly, as he dimmed the lights with the Force and she became lost in the man she loved.

* * *

><p>Jedi Master Plo Koon touched down on the supply outpost in the outer rim and exited his star fighter. He surveyed the damage around him, as a few Clones accompanied him.<p>

"I find it hard to believe that ordinary droids did all this," Commander Rex spoke.

"So do I Commander and from these wounds, it is clear that this was not done by ordinary Separatist battle droids," Plo agreed.

"Sir?" Rex asked.

"Light saber wounds killed these Clones," Koon stated, as they explored the rubble that remained of the command outpost. All the supplies and weapons, millions worth were utterly destroyed.

"Sir…I believe the camera recordings weren't damaged," Rex said, as he began recalling the holo footage from the one undamaged console.

"With this kind of destruction, it is not by chance that this console is undamaged. Whoever did this wants us to see," Plo deduced, as the footage played. Plo Koon had seen many things in his days as a Jedi, but nothing prepared him for this. Not only did this being resemble a droid, he fought with a light saber, with skill only learned by training in the Jedi arts. And if that wasn't enough, this thing could somehow disappear and reappear anywhere at will.

"Commander, copy that footage to a holodisc. I must contact the Council from my star fighter immediately. They must know of his new adversary," Plo demanded.

"Yes sir," Rex complied. A few moments later, with the holodisc in hand, Plo Koon returned to his star fighter.

"Arseven, patch me through on a secure comm channel to the Jedi Temple, code it as "Care of the Old Folks Home"," Plo Koon said, as he prepared to deliver the startling footage to the Council.

* * *

><p>Anakin, disguised as Knightblade, Padme, and they boys appeared in her penthouse apartment on Coruscant that morning. Sabe and Captain Typho were waiting and Padme greeted her best friend with a hug.<p>

"It's good to see you. These must be the boys you told me about," Sabe said, motioning to them. Padme nodded.

"This is Hunter and his little brother Blake. They're a part of our family now," Padme announced.

"Hello boys, I'm Sabe and it's very nice to meet you," she said to them.

"Are you sisters?" Hunter asked, looking between them. The two women smiled.

"Not by blood, but like you and Blake, we are sisters as if we really were connected by blood," Sabe replied.

"We are going to live here too?" Blake asked. Padme knelt beside him.

"When I'm working, we'll live here most of the time. Sometimes we'll be on Yavin IV and sometimes Naboo. But don't worry, we're always going to be together," she explained.

"But what will I do when you're working?" Blake asked.

"Well, while Hunter trains with Knightblade and I work, you'll be with Sabe and my other friend Dorme. You'll have fun and when you're old enough, you'll go to school during the day. Maybe even a very nice art school, but we'll talk about that more when that time comes," Padme assured him. Blake seemed to accept that, but seemed scared of Typho.

"You don't have to be scared of him, sweetheart. This is Captain Typho and he's my bodyguard when Knightblade is not here," Padme explained.

"My protection will extend to you as well now, young ones," Typho spoke, trying to ease the boy's fears.

"He's telling the truth, B. I don't sense anything bad from him," Hunter assured his baby brother.

"Come on, let's get you boys settled in," Padme said, as she led them through the apartment. Anakin hung back and faced Sabe and Typho, who looked at him, Sabe with anxiousness and Typho with a healthy amount of distrust.

"You still seem uncomfortable with my presence, Captain," Anakin voiced.

"I still don't trust you," Typho said honestly.

"Oh please Captain, he has saved Padme's life numerous times," Sabe argued.

"And he's also sleeping in her bed," Typho snapped. Sabe gasped.

"Careful or I might just take out your other eye," Sabe threatened. Anakin chuckled.

"It's all right Sabe, I appreciate his loyalty to Padme and yours as well. You are both trustworthy, you've proven that," Anakin stated.

"Then you're going to reveal your identity to us?" Sabe asked hopefully. Anakin smiled.

"Yes, but I must know that you understand that this goes no further, for it could endanger Padme and the boys," Anakin replied.

"I would never do anything to jeopardize Senator Amidala's life," Typho said in vehement.

"Nor would I. She is like my own baby sister," Sabe echoed. Anakin nodded and slowly removed the eye mask, letting him see his full face exposed.

"My real name is Anakin Skywalker," he announced, causing them both to gasp in surprise.

"Anakin Skywalker! You mean little Ani Skywalker? The little boy that we met on that dreadful sand ball?" Sabe exclaimed. He nodded.

"You're the same boy that destroyed the droid control ship and saved Naboo?" Typho asked. He nodded again.

"After the Jedi refused to train me, I returned to Tatooine to be with my mother, though I was torn, because I didn't want to leave Padme. I knew my mother needed me though and for a year after I returned, I found work where I could as a mechanic and started saving money to free her," Anakin said, as he gazed out at the Coruscant cityscape from the veranda.

"But I had to commute to Anchorhead every day for work, for that is the only place where they do not employ slave labor. As you can imagine, owning slaves to do your work is far more profitable than hiring a free person that you have to pay real wages to. Work was hard to find and the pay was dismal, not that it would matter," Anakin said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Sabe asked in concern.

"One night, almost a year later to the date of my return, I came home one evening to Watto's shop to pick up my mother, but I felt that something was wrong the moment I walked into the shop," Anakin replied.

"What happened?" Typho asked.

"I found Watto and my mother dead. They beat Watto to death and strangled my mother after they raped her. You'll never find a cesspool of crueler creatures than on Tatooine. Unfortunately, they were waiting for me too," Anakin said, recalling that horrible night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, it's about time you got here, boy. We've been waiting for you," a gruff male voice spat. Anakin's head shot up, as two big, burly men loomed above him. He scarcely had time to cry out, as one grabbed him by the hair and yanked him into the air. <em>

"_NO!" Anakin screamed, as he kicked and punched, as hard as he could. But this only earned him a knee to his gut, which knocked the air out of him. The man dropped his sobbing form to the ground, as he held his stomach in pain. _

"_Sebulba seems to have it in for you pretty bad," he heard one say. Anakin clenched his teeth in anger. Sebulba had done this. He had hired these men to take his mother away. _

"_Here's the stun cuffs. I told Zar we would be there in an hour. He wants to meet his new…slave…" the other hissed. White hot fear filled him. Not again…he would not be sold back into slavery. _

* * *

><p>"Sebulba, the Dug that I had beaten in the podrace that won my freedom had hired these men to murder my mother, capture me, and sell me back into slavery. He wanted revenge so he could think of nothing crueler to do than take my mother away and sell me into the worst possible slavery imaginable," Anakin said, looking Sabe in the eyes. He didn't have to tell her what he meant by that, as she could see it in his eyes.<p>

"That's when it happened for the first time. I Force jumped across the room from them. I had no idea what the hell had happened, but I knew I had to do it again to get away or I would never see Padme again," Anakin explained, recalling his very first planet jump.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell?!" he heard one of them cry. The two slavers looked on in astonishment, as the boy on the ground suddenly disappeared into thin air and appeared again, just a few yards away. <em>

"_This kid is a freak!" he heard one cry. Anakin looked around as best he could. His vision was blurry and everything was spinning, making him sick to his stomach. _

"_Get him before he gets away!" the other cried, as he saw their feet coming toward him. _

"_No…stay away from me!" he cried, as he felt his vision start to go dark and tears fill his eyes again. He was going to be a slave again…a slave of the worst kind. He would never see Padme again and even though his fate would be a bleak one, he hoped she lived a good, happy life. He just wished he could be there to see it. _

"_I love you Padme…" he whispered, as everything went black and he disappeared right before the two men's eyes. The slavers looked around, dumbfounded. _

"_Where the hell did he go?" one cried. _

"_What the hell is he?" the other hissed, as they looked all around the shop. But they would never find him…_

* * *

><p>"You ended up back on Naboo?" Sabe asked. He nodded.<p>

"Quinlan Vos found me unceremoniously losing my lunch all over the ground. He saved me from the Xal'Kaar before they could get me and took me with him to a safe place to train me," Anakin explained.

"Xal'Kaar?" Typho asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"A secret underground network of people that hunt Force Jumpers simply because they don't think we should be allowed to exist with such power. They have managed to keep themselves and their work secret for over a millennia," Anakin explained. Sabe sighed.

"So that's why Padme could be in danger?" she asked. He nodded.

"And I'm sorry, but now you could be too. Just knowing me makes you a target," Anakin warned.

"I'm not backing away from my best friend," Sabe assured him.

"And I will still do whatever I have to in order to protect the Senator," Typho assured him. Anakin nodded.

"Thank you," he said to them, as Padme and the boys returned.

"I told you so!" Sabe exclaimed to her best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked.

"I told you that when Ani grew up that he would be a total hunk and that five measly years between you wouldn't mean anything," Sabe said with an air superiority. Padme rolled her eyes. She loved to be right.

"When she's right, she's right," Anakin said with a grin, as he put his arms around her.

"So now you know," Padme stated.

"And the secret is safe with us," Typho assured her. Padme nodded gratefully.

"I should get ready for session," Padme said.

"Hunter and I should get back to training," Anakin said.

"I'll take Blake and we'll have fun playing with some new toys," Sabe said.

"Toys?" Blake asked, his interest peaked. Sabe smiled and offered her hand. The little boy took it and waved to Hunter, as he and Anakin disappeared, while Padme kissed his forehead and went to get ready for the Senate session.


	24. Something More

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 24! Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's notes to some of those individuals:

Harry2: Yep, Hunter and Blake have found a family. But I doubt Mace will be deterred. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter.

Annabel Willow: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapter and that you like Hunter and Blake. It's hard to know how OC's will be received. Enjoy this installment!

starwars1885: Thanks, I'm really glad you enjoy the story. Unfortunately, I don't really have a set schedule for chapters. They go up whenever I get the time to work on my stories and I try to divide my time between this one and my others. I try to get the chapters out as quickly as I can, but sometimes life gets in the way. Don't worry, I don't abandon stories though. ;)

Lusitana: Thanks, glad you like the story!

FateOfChaos: Yes, I decided I really liked the idea of a close bond between Padme and Blake. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter!

Dolphingirls: Well, here you go. Enjoy this next chapter and thanks for reading!

sexystarwarslover: Glad you're enjoying the story so much! Lots more in store, like more family time, action, and danger. Enjoy this next chapter!

WolfOfProphecy's: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it. Here's the next chapter!

Welcome To Lala-Land: Here you go! An update. Enjoy!

Force Jumper

Chapter 24: Something More

Master Yoda watched Plo Koon's recording and felt deeply troubled about what had occurred and the power this new adversary seemed to have. With such a leader, the droid army of the Separatists was not to be trifled with. It seemed his old padawan was more treacherous than he had imagined.

"Deeply disturbing this is. A worthy adversary this General Grievous will be," Yoda stated.

"And the teleporting…do you think this means he has any connection to that Knightblade vigilante?" Adi Gallia asked.

"That's exactly what it means. This is proof that Knightblade is dangerous and that Senator Amidala is foolish to keep such company with him," Mace said, keeping his voice as even as possible. He knew full well that Knightblade had no connection to Grievous, but if others could be convinced that he was, then that would them reason to label him as a clear enemy and get Jedi involvement.

"No…believe there is a connection between them, I do not. The same strange ability they have, but a creation of my old padawan, Grievous is I'm sure," Yoda spoke.

"I am inclined to agree with Master Yoda. After all, we have discovered that Count Dooku also possesses this strange teleporting ability. And while Knightblade is clearly a vigilante, he has yet to hurt any innocents," Shaak Ti agreed. Mace seethed inside. He didn't care if Knightblade was connected to this new abominable creation. It was just another monstrosity that they had to deal with. The Force jumping ability would only be brought to light even more after his people had worked so tirelessly on keeping most of the public unaware of their existence. Now that this droid was at the forefront, leading the Separatist army, it only shined more light on those like Knightblade. He knew it meant more might be bold enough to surface on the core worlds, creating more havoc. Then there was the problem of Knightblade himself and the young boy he had rescued. Mace knew he would train the brat and his worst fear was that he would continue to recruit Force Jumpers to his cause. Dealing with a single Force Jumper was enough of a challenge, but dealing with multiple ones at a time could prove to be their undoing.

"He hasn't hurt any innocents yet…but his ways are not of the Jedi and we must be wary nevertheless," Mace stated neutrally.

"Correct, Master Windu is. Remain vigilant, we must," Yoda said, as he dismissed the meeting. Mace turned off the holoscreen and sat back in his chair. He and Scout were currently on a Republic cruiser in mid rim space. So far, his new padawan had proved her worth by working twice as hard as he asked, but it didn't matter. Out on the battlefield, she wouldn't survive. He would see to that.

* * *

><p>Anakin nodded encouragingly, as his practice saber clashed with Hunter's and he continued to instruct him in the art of the light saber while Sifo-Dyas and Quinlan looked on.<p>

"21,000?" Quinlan asked in amazement. Sifo nodded.

"Not as high as Anakin's, but significantly higher than Master Yoda, not to mention the rest of us," Sifo answered.

"So do you think that explains his ability to use Force lightning at such a novice level, not to mention that it's not your normal lightning? Any Force lightning I've ever seen has been evil in nature," Quinlan expressed.

"It may. Anakin is not an ordinary Force Jumper. It could very well be his incredible midichlorian count that makes him extraordinary even among other jumpers," Sifo suggested. Quinlan shook his head.

"What are the odds that Anakin just happened to be near that very alleyway that those boys were that morning?" he asked wistfully.

"The Will of the Force is truly an amazing thing," Sifo reminded.

"So how do you feel about becoming a grandpa?" Quinlan jabbed.

"I welcome it actually, Uncle Quin," he teased.

"One big happy Force jumping, rule breaking, un-Jedi like family that is the bane of Mace, I have a giant stick up my ass, Windu's existence," Quinlan joked, making Sifo-Dyas chuckle.

* * *

><p>Gavin Jothra nursed his drink in the shady establishment that he frequented just once a year. While he loathed making this transaction, he believed it was something that he was doing for the greater good. If anyone were to discover the underground network of well known, wealthy constituents that contributed to this secret cause, the media firestorm would be damning to them all.<p>

Gavin came from a long line of public servants and was one of Chandrilla's brightest up and coming delegates. The whispers that he would be the obvious choice to replace Mon Mothma when she chose to retire were prominent being that the Jothra name was nearly infamous on his home planet.

But the Jothra family belonged to a legacy that none but them knew about and their involvement went back nearly to the times of the Great Sith Wars. While they never actively participated in the cause, they were one of many rich families that made a sizeable yearly donation so this group could continue the work they did.

Truthfully, a year ago and for all his time on Coruscant, he had constantly questioned why his family was involved with such things and even considered stopping his funding. But due to his father's angry reaction to that, he continued his donations. Now, in light of recent events, he saw why they funded this cause.

Knighblade…the renegade vigilante that supposedly gallivanted across the galaxy freeing slaves had caused nothing but turmoil. He now saw why the secretive group he helped to fund hunted ones like him. However, if he were truthful, his hatred of this masked menace began when he saw how close Padme had gotten to him. He knew he had messed up by getting caught with that prostitute and his career had taken a bit of hit. Being the boyfriend of the esteemed Padme Amidala had afforded him instant respect and entrance into prominent circles in the Senate. He had been so confident when he was with her that he had considered running against his own boss for her Senate seat in the next election and with Padme on his arm, he knew he would have won.

But she wouldn't take him back. No, instead she was disgracing herself by having a torrid affair with a violent vigilante. But he would have his revenge on her. He saw the cloaked figure enter the cantina and approach him. It was the same women as it had been last year. Depa Billaba, the right hand to the leader of the Xal'Kaar, quietly sat down next to him without looking his way. He quietly pushed the datacard over to her.

"You'll find that I doubled the amount. I hope your people can put it to good use and stop our enemy," he stated. She nodded.

"Your generosity is appreciated and my Master assures that we will do whatever necessary to stop this man," she replied simply, as she left as quietly as she came. He finished his drink, paid, and left as well.

* * *

><p>"Senator Amidala…there have been speculations about your relationship with the mysterious Knightblade. Can you offer a statement?" the reporter shouted, as she waded through the flashing holocams. Typho and Sabe led the way, as Padme remained silently irritated by their intrusive questions.<p>

"Senator…is it true that Knightblade is your lover?" another shouted.

"Word is that you know his identity. As a public servant, do you realize that it is a breach of ethics to keep his secret!" another shouted maliciously.

"You will let the Senator pass," Typho commanded, as they escorted her to the speeder. Once they were in, Typho sped off toward Republica 500.

"What a nightmare," Padme said with a sigh.

"You do know that it's only going to get worse when you publicly file the adoption papers, right?" Sabe asked. Padme nodded.

"I'm worried about it, but I can't keep the boys a secret. People are going to see them, so they might as well know that they are legally ours," Padme replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Sabe said.

"Ask what?" Padme questioned.

"Well, are you really going to put Anakin's name on their papers as the father?" she asked.

"The papers will be sealed. It's the law so they may find out that I adopted two boys, but the papers can't be viewed by them. Anakin and I talked about it last night…and to the public, the boys will use my maiden name as theirs. But yes, legally I'll be listing them as Hunter and Blake Naberrie Skywalker," Padme explained. Sabe nodded.

"I guess it makes sense. No one really knows who Anakin Skywalker is, but you know the media is going to suspect that Knightblade is raising the boys with you," she warned. Padme nodded.

"Let them speculate. I'm not going to let those vultures stop us from being a family, as unconventional as we are," Padme replied. Sabe smiled.

"Those are two very lucky boys," Sabe said.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Hunter appeared on Padme's veranda. Anakin took a device out of his pocket and pressed the button in the center. A red laser was emitted, as Anakin ran the laser over his jump scar.<p>

"What is that?" Hunter asked.

"Well, it's a device I built that will hopefully help our jump scars disappear faster on places like Coruscant. It can be dangerous to jump here, because our jump scars stay open much longer in places with less natural life," Anakin explained.

"It is working?" Hunter asked. Anakin probed the air and smiled.

"The scar is closed now so it looks like it worked. I'll build another one for you since I think it will definitely come in handy," Anakin replied, as they went inside.

"Hunter!" Blake called, as he sat on the floor playing with his toys. Anakin smiled.

"Go on and play. Training is over for today," Anakin told him, as he patted him on the shoulder and removed his mask. He went into the bedroom and removed his armor, leaving him in the black pants and tunic that he wore underneath. He dropped the case in his hand and examined the contents. Master Sifo-Dyas had acquired more of the metal he had used to construct his disguise and he had brought a small sheet home with him. He was going to start fashioning a mask for Hunter, knowing that he would need his identity protected as well when he started taking him on missions. He smiled, as he heard Blake call out to Padme, who was just arriving home. He returned to the living area and smiled, as he watched her hug the boys. They shared a kiss and she went to see if Dorme needed help with dinner.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for not alerting her to my presence just yet. I was hoping to surprise her," Ruwee said, as he rode the turbo lift up with Sabe. She smiled.<p>

"She'll be ecstatic to see, albeit a little sad to hear about your split with Jobal, though probably not surprised. I'm sorry too, by the way," Sabe replied. Ruwee smiled.

"Thank you, but it was long past time for us to move on and I hope Padme understands," Ruwee said. Sabe smiled.

"She will, because she loves you and wants you to be happy. And she has a little surprise of her own for you," Sabe said mysteriously. Ruwee smiled.

"Well, now you have me intrigued," he replied.

"Trust me, I think you'll find it to be a good surprise," Sabe promised.

* * *

><p>"Dinner is coming along. It's okay if you want to go spend time with the boys," Dorme told her mistress.<p>

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Padme asked. The handmaiden smiled.

"Of course not, that's what I'm here for. To help you," Dorme replied.

"I know, I just feel a little guilty since I sprang extra duties on you with watching Blake and all during the day," Padme said.

"Padme, he was no trouble at all. In fact, I enjoyed watching him. You have to go deal with slimy politicians all day and I got to spend mine with a sweet little boy. Trust me, I don't feel that you've added any extra duties and certainly none that I can't handle," Dorme said kindly. Padme smiled.

"Thanks Dorme," she said, as she went out into the living area to the sight of the boys climbing on Anakin, as they play roughhoused.

At that moment, Sabe came into the apartment and Padme gasped in surprise.

"Daddy?" she asked. Ruwee smiled and opened his arms, as Padme rushed to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you," she asked in surprise.

"Well…I decided to come for a visit," Ruwee said.

"Is Mom with you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid that your mother and I have decided to separate," Ruwee told her gently.

"Oh…oh daddy, I'm so sorry," Padme replied, as she hugged him again.

"It's all right; your mother and I have not been on the same page for a very long time. It's better for both of us at this point," Ruwee said, as she welcomed him in and he spotted the two young boys.

"Sabe said that you have a surprise of your own for me," Ruwee stated, noticing the tall young man with them.

"You're…" Ruwee started to say. Anakin nodded.

"I am, but my real name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm sure I can trust you to keep that to yourself though," Anakin replied. Ruwee smiled.

"Of course. It's the least I can do for the man that has saved my daughter's life more than once," Ruwee said, as he offered his hand. Anakin smiled and shook it.

"And who are the children?" Ruwee asked.

"Well, they're orphans that Ani rescued not too long ago and we haven't told them yet, but we're going to adopt them," Padme told him quietly. Ruwee grinned.

"Padme…that's wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"The older one is Hunter and he has the same ability as Anakin," Padme explained, feeling elated that she could share everything about her life with her beloved father.

"But…he's so young," Ruwee said in astonishment.

"Believe it or not, I was only year older than he is right now when I did it for the first time," Anakin replied.

"Now I know why your name sounds familiar! You were the little boy that destroyed the droid control ship during the blockade!" Ruwee exclaimed. Anakin nodded.

"You think you're surprised. Imagine how surprised I was when I found out," Padme said.

"Does the little one have powers like yours too?" Ruwee asked. Anakin shook his head.

"No, but he's Hunter's little brother, even if it's not by blood. He looked after him when they were in the orphanage together," Anakin explained.

"Boys come here," Padme called. Blake scampered to her with Hunter following behind.

"Boys, this is my father, Ruwee Naberrie," Padme introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you both," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," Hunter responded.

"Hi," Blake said shyly from behind Padme's skirt. Ruwee chuckled.

"I'll get you settled in a guest room, daddy and then we'll eat," Padme said, as she lifted Blake into her arms and led her father into the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were.

* * *

><p>After getting her father settled, they enjoyed dinner together and Padme was soon putting the boys to bed for the night. After finishing another story, she kissed them both on the forehead when Blake's sleepy little voice stopped her.<p>

"Miss Padme?" he asked.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Um…well, are me and Hunter going to live with you and Mr. Anakin all the time?" he asked. She smiled and brushed his dark hair away from his eyes.

"Of course sweetie, you're not going anywhere," she promised.

"Then we don't have to go to an orphanage?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No honey, you're both staying with us permanently," she promised.

"Okay…then is it okay if I call you…mommy?" he asked really softly. Padme beamed and felt tears come to her eyes.

"I would really like that," she whispered back, as she kissed his cheek. He was drifting off to sleep now, his tiny mind at ease and Hunter smiled at her, happy for his little brother.

"Can I too?" he asked. Padme smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she replied, as she kissed his cheek again and quietly left the room.

"Guess you were right a few days ago after all, B. Everything is going to be okay," Hunter said quietly, as he soon joined his brother in sleep.

* * *

><p>Anakin saw the tears in her eyes, as she quietly shut their door and smiled at her.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm…wonderful. They want to call me Mommy," she replied, as she smiled at him. He put his arms around her.

"Of course they do. They see what I see in you; that you're a wonderful, loving woman," he said, as he kissed her tenderly. They walked into their bedroom and the door closed behind them.

"You seem surprised," Anakin mentioned, as he shed his tunic and utility belt.

"I just…wasn't sure I would ever really want a family, before I met you. And now that it's happening, I guess I'm surprised at how much I want it," she confessed. He smiled and dropped a kiss on her head, as she sat at her vanity.

"It helps when you're with the right person," he added. She smiled and nodded.

"That it does," she replied, as she stood and let him unzip her dress.

"Thank you by the way," she mentioned, as she turned around.

"For what?" he asked.

"For trusting my father and letting him in on the secret," she replied. He kissed her forehead.

"Your father is a good man and the way your face lit up when you saw him was enough for me. I would have told him before, but I don't think your mother could have been trusted to keep the secret. No offense intended," he said.

"None taken, Mother gossips regularly with her so called friends. I'm a frequent topic of their criticism," Padme replied.

"They have no idea what an amazing woman you really are and that's their loss," he told her, as she kissed her tenderly. She giggled, as he picked her up and then jumped them the short distance to their bed.

"Maybe it's not your traditional family, but we're a family. And sometimes it seems like all the negative emotions around us are stronger, but they're not. Nothing is stronger than love and we now have two boys to pass those lessons on to," Anakin stated. She smiled and caressed his face.

"Being with me may never be easy in the sense that someone may always be hunting us. Sometimes I'm not sure if it's right to put you in that kind of danger, but the selfish side of me never wants to let you go," he continued. She kissed his lips softly.

"It's not selfish to want to be together and no one, especially not Mace Windu and his goon patrol, are going to keep me from being with you. He just better stay away unless he wants me to start telling everyone his dirty little secrets. Whether I'm believed or not, he doesn't want the things we know to ever be spoken of," Padme reminded. He nodded and kissed her again. Their kisses grew long and passionate. Hands explored with tender caresses and gentle squeezes. Clothes were shed until nothing separated them and the oneness of lovemaking consumed them…

* * *

><p>Scout ran through the jungles of Felucia, her face marred with a fearful expression. How had this happened? One moment she was with her Master's clone battalion, taking down invading droids, and the next, she was running for her life. These two men, she wasn't sure if they were mercenaries, were chasing her. They had given no reason and she had used her secret ability to evade them. But to abject horror, they had used some kind of machine to follow her through the jump scars she was leaving. She abandoned the idea of using her powers and quickly climbed a tree, concealing herself in its thick leaves. Since her midichlorian count was lower than most, she was quite adept at hiding her presence with the Force. She peered down from the trees at the two men, as they looked around for her.<p>

"Dammit…the brat got away," one cursed.

"Windu won't be happy. He wants that little Force Jumper dead," the other said. Scout gasped and then covered her mouth to cease any noise.

"Frackin' Felucia, the jumps scars disappear too fast here. We almost didn't make it through those scars and we'll never find her in this blasted forest," the first one spat.

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and the wildlife will do her in. If not, she'll find her way back to the Republic base and we'll ambush her then," the second one reasoned, as they started back the way they had come.

Scout sat in the tree in stunned silence for what seemed like hours. Master Windu wanted her dead? He was Master Windu! Master Jedi and a lead Council member. It didn't make any sense. And what did her ability have to do with it? Why would Master Windu elect to train her…unless this had been his plan all along! If all this was true…then she could never return to the Jedi Temple. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of never seeing Ahsoka and Whie again. But if she was going to survive, then she had to go on the run. It was the only way she would have a chance…

* * *

><p><em>AN: In the next chapter, six months have passed…<em>


	25. Ulterior Motives

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 25! Thanks for all the great reviews. Six months have passed since the events in chapter 24. Here's notes to a few individuals who have been kind enough to review:

Harry2: Thanks, glad you like the story. But Blake's midichlorian count isn't high enough to train in the Jedi arts. His path will be different. As for Scout going to Yoda, it's not that simple. There's no real evidence against Mace and he has many waiting to cover whatever base needs to be covered. The war between Force Jumpers and the Xal'Kaar is a very long way off.

FateOfChaos: Thanks, so glad you're enjoying the story.

Annabel Willow: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story and the addition of Hunter and Blake. And yep, Scout knows. Things are going to get very interesting.

Jedi Angel001: Thanks, glad you like it. Yep, Scout knows the truth and is on the run. Things are okay for now, but I'll be throwing some action in soon. :)

Hannah Jane: Yep, Anakin and Padme have a family before Luke and Leia, but the twins will be born. As for FD, I am slowly working on the next vig, but I'm not in any hurry with. I have this story, plus two others in another fandom. Only so much time to write and I have to go where the inspiration is currently. I will be posting the next vig as soon as I finish the first part of it.

Chewbrok: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story.

sexystarwarslover: Thanks, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Yes, they're going to be family and as for Scout, the coming chapters will tell her story. :)

TheNabooQueen: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

Dolphingirls: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, especially the scenes with Padme and the boys. As for Scout, the coming chapters will tell her story. :)

Avalon West: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story!

generalfangirl: Glad you're enjoying the story! And yes, I reused the name Hunter, but only because I really like the name.

Green Verde: Thanks for the great compliments, glad you're enjoying the story. :)

Regin: Glad you love it! Enjoy this next chapter. :)

Force Jumper

Chapter 25: Ulterior Motives

The wreckage was disheartening and he didn't want to imagine what radical weapon could have so easily caused the catastrophic destruction to their fleet. Various ships in the Clone fleet had been surprised attacked, leaving no survivors. And now Plo Koon and his fleet had discovered a massive Separatist flagship in the Abregado system.

"Commander Wolffe, did you contact Coruscant?" Plo questioned.

"Yes Sir, they are relaying our position to Master Kenobi and his padawan in the nearby Bith system. They had been ordered to protect the supply lines, but the Council is sending them as reinforcements," Wolffe reported.

"Sir…communications are being jammed!" a Clone soldier called.

"It's coming from that ship," Wolffe said. Plo Koon gazed out at the massive flagship and witnessed a purplish orb forming from the weapon.

"They're attacking…battle stations!" Plo Koon called, as the jarring of the hit threw many to the floor. Power was cut and they were thrust into darkness.

"Report!" Plo called.

"That weapon has taken out all power, Sir. The engines and weapons are gone," Wolffe called.

"Another hit and we won't survive. Get to the escape pods!" Plo Koon called. All three Republic attack cruisers were lost, with just Plo Koon, and three Clone soldiers surviving in their escape pods.

* * *

><p>Grievous accepted the incoming transmission and his Master's hologram shimmered to life.<p>

"_General, the location of our ion canon has been compromised. There were survivors of that Republic fleet," _Dooku stated. Grievous wheezed.

"I will send out the pod hunters," the droid general replied.

"_See that you do. The Republic must not discover our weapon," _Dooku replied, as his transmission ended. Grievous Force jumped to the lower level of his vessel and stomped toward his subordinate droid army.

"Find the survivors and eliminate them," he ordered, as the pod hunters were sent out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your Excellency, Master Windu is here," <em>the receptionist informed him through the comm.

"Thank you Diana, please send him in," Palpatine requested. Jedi Master Mace Windu strode confidently into the Chancellor's office and bowed respectfully to the leader of the Senate.

"Chancellor, your summons sounded urgent," Mace stated, wasting no time.

"Yes Master Windu, there is something of importance I would like to discuss with you. Please be seated," Palpatine requested. Mace complied and the Chancellor sat down at his desk.

"As you are painfully aware I'm sure, the Separatist's new weapon is of great concern. The Senate is in uproar and the damage to our fleet is already catastrophic. To lose this war would mean to lose our way of life," Palpatine stated bluntly.

"I am as you say painfully aware, Your Excellency, but I assure you that the Jedi will not rest until we find a way to destroy this radical new weapon," Mace responded.

"There are whispers that you may have found the location of this weapon," Palpatine said. Mace nodded.

"Yes Chancellor, we believe we know. We are still working on a way to nullify this radical new weapon," Mace informed.

"Yes…perhaps I can offer a strategy," Palpatine replied.

"By all means, Your Excellency," Mace requested, as Palpatine stood and motioned to the other man to follow him to his expansive panoramic window that gave a spectacular view of Coruscant.

"I think we both know that your loyalty truly lies with your people, Master Windu, and it is something I respect more than you know," Palpatine stated quietly. Mace was silent for a moment.

"Chancellor, while my people and I are forever grateful to you for your continued funding of our important cause, I believe it is best that we do not speak of this matter aloud," Mace stated.

"Master Windu, our goals are similar. We both agree that the Separatists must be defeated and that your people must continue their work to rid us of dangerous people with the power to create discord and chaos in our great Republic. I am simply offering a solution to a certain aspect of our problem that happens to collate," Palpatine stated smoothly.

"Please continue then, Your Excellency," Mace responded stiffly. With his hands clasped behind his back, Palpatine paced slowly before the window.

"As you know, Senator Amidala is the leading opposition against the war in the Senate and she is very influential, despite her scandalous dealings with a certain vigilante," Palpatine said. Mace nodded curtly.

"I am well aware of the threat posed by Knightblade. But what are you suggesting, Chancellor?" Mace asked.

"On the record, I have a simple, perfectly safe diplomatic mission that I will be sending the Senator on very soon. I will suggest that it is so safe that she can even bring her newly adopted brats with her," Palpatine replied.

"And…off the record?" Mace questioned.

"She will fly right into the thick of battle with the Separatist fleet. Seeing an opportunity to take such a well-known and influential Senator as a hostage will certainly not be an opportunity they will waste," Palpatine informed.

"And this will most certainly draw Knightblade into the fray as well," Mace said, knowing exactly where he was going.

"This conversation never happened," Palpatine warned. Mace looked at him with his usual stoic expression. Mace nodded curtly.

"Good day Chancellor," Mace bid farewell and left quietly.

* * *

><p>"The Chancellor has indicated that negotiations with the banking clan may be possible," Bail Organa stated, as he and a few other Senators that shared the same views met in one of their weekly meetings. This week they were being hosted by Senator Amidala.<p>

"This new weapon the Separatists have has already caused catastrophic damage to the Republic fleet. A negotiation with the banking clan is our only hope. The Republic will be bankrupt in no time at this rate," Mon mentioned, as she sipped at her tea.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of any deals that banking clan will offer us in this time of war," Padme spoke.

"I don't either Padme, but what choice do we have?" Mon asked.

"I realize the situation is dire, but bending to the kind of stipulations they will demand for funding could be morally bankrupting," Padme responded.

"Padme is right. There will be severe cuts and you know those not guided by their morals will call for education and special interests to be the first to go," Bail mentioned, as they heard a small noise. Blake had wandered out from his room and peaked around the corner. Padme smiled, as she saw Dorme dash in.

"I'm sorry milady, I didn't mean for the interruption," she apologized.

"It's fine Dorme. It's okay sweetheart, come here," she called. Blake ran to her and she lifted him into her lap.

"Did you have fun with Dorme today?" she asked. He nodded.

"I painted a picture for you, mommy," he replied. She smiled and hugged him close. In the last six months, that small family bond between the four of them had grown into something wonderful and beyond anything she had ever imagined having. She knew she couldn't love her boys more if she had actually given birth to them.

"I can't wait to see it," she told him, as she turned to her smiling friends.

"Blake, these are my good friends, Bail and Mon. Can you say hi?" she asked. Blake, still very shy around strangers, managed a bashful wave.

"It's very nice to meet you Blake," Bail said.

"Yes, your mother has told us you're quite the little artist," Mon said fondly.

"I like painting. Mommy says I'm going to go to school soon," Blake said, as he eyed the cookies on the caf table. Padme smiled at him and gave him one.

"Just one before dinner," she told him.

As they were about to return to their conversation, they heard the door indicator chime. Dorme answered and immediately bowed, as Chancellor Palpatine stood there, flanked by two red guards.

"Chancellor Palpatine…" Dorme announced in surprise. The three Senators rose to their feet and Blake glanced at the visitors. His arms tightened around Padme's neck at the sight of the red guards, for they were very scary looking.

"Mommy…" he whispered uncertainly.

"It's all right sweetheart," she whispered.

"Good afternoon Senators," Palpatine greeted pleasantly.

"Chancellor Palpatine, what a pleasant surprise," Padme greeted with a curt bow.

"Yes Chancellor, what a pleasure," Mon greeted.

"I came by to request a favor of Senator Amidala," Palpatine stated.

"Please sit and be comfortable, Your Excellency," Padme offered. They all sat down and Padme shifted Blake in her lap. Dorme came to try and take him, but he was having none of it, as he buried his face next in Padme's neck.

"He's all right Dorme," Padme assured.

"Can I offer you some tea, Chancellor?" Padme asked,

"Yes, thank you," Palpatine responded, as Dorme poured it for him.

"This must be one of the charming young ones you've adopted," Palpatine stated.

"Yes, this is Blake. I'm afraid he's a little shy," Padme said, as she ruffled his dark hair.

"It's okay honey," Padme told him, as he turned his head.

"Well, I'm sure the big scary guards aren't helping," Palpatine mentioned.

"This is Chancellor Palpatine. Can you say hi?" Padme asked.

"Hi," Blake said, waving shyly.

"Hello young one," Palpatine greeted.

"Where is your other boy?" Palpatine asked.

"He's in school," Padme responded without missing a beat. Blake knew that Hunter was with the man that he had come to call daddy, but if his mom didn't want this man to know that, then he wasn't about to tell. He knew bad people would chase his brother and his daddy, because of their powers and he didn't want that. And while Blake couldn't sense things about people like Hunter could, he knew mean eyes when he saw them. This man was only pretending to be nice, but he had seen enough mean eyes in the orphanage to easily recognize them when he saw them.

"What was the favor that you needed to ask of me?" Padme asked. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to get rid of him, but he was making Blake uncomfortable and Anakin and Hunter would be home soon.

"Oh yes, well I need a Senator to journey to meeting place for negotiations with the Banking Clan's supreme executive. I believe there is no one better for this than you," Palpatine said.

"I'm honored you think so Chancellor," Padme replied.

"I realize that you're likely not ready to leave your boys yet and I have assurance that this journey is completely safe. In fact, the executive you will be meeting with is hosting it at a very secure resort and has welcomed you and your boys. There will after all be plenty of time for recreation," Palpatine suggested. Padme knew she couldn't refuse. He hadn't employed an executive order of her, but she knew him well enough to know that it was implied.

"Very well Chancellor, when must we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning, if possible. I will have the coordinates relayed to your Artoo unit," Palpatine replied, as he rose from his seat.

"Good day Chancellor," Bail bid him farewell, as his red guards escorted him out.

"We should go as well Padme. It's getting late in the afternoon," Mon said. Padme nodded and saw her friends out.

"We thought they'd never leave," Anakin joked, as he and Hunter appeared suddenly. Blake ran to them and Anakin scooped him up.

"There was a man here and he had mean eyes," Blake blurted out.

"Yeah, we heard from the bedroom. That was Chancellor Palpatine and he's not my favorite person either," Anakin told him.

"I could feel anything from him," Hunter mentioned.

"He has exceptionally strong mind shields and not even I can get a clear read on his emotions. That's why Uncle Quin always warns you about people like him. You never know where they stand," Anakin said, as he kissed Padme tenderly.

"How long have you two been hiding?" Padme asked, as she hugged Hunter.

"Since the mean eyes man asked you to go on a trip," Hunter replied.

"Well, then you know about the negotiations with the executive of the Banking Clan that the Chancellor wants me to attend," Padme said.

"And you agreed?" Anakin asked.

"You know that if I didn't, he would have given me an executive order. You know how he always manages to get his way," Padme replied.

"True, but you're not going alone. I think we should leave the boys on Yavin IV though," Anakin suggested.

"But we want to go too," Hunter whined.

"Yeah," Blake echoed.

"The Chancellor did say it was safe," Padme stated. He looked at her incredulously.

"And you trust him?" he asked.

"Of course not, but he couldn't blatantly send me into danger without rousing suspicion," Padme argued. Anakin nodded. It wasn't the Chancellor's style to get his hands dirty.

"I guess you have a point," Anakin replied.

"And even if something went wrong, you'd have us all out of there in no time, right?" she asked.

"Right," he answered, as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to start dinner and then we'll start packing for our trip. If everything goes right, this will be like our first family vacation. We can even take my dad with us," Padme said, as she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Mace entered his secret Xal'Kaar base of operations on Coruscant<p>

"Master," Depa greeted, bowing respectfully.

"Have there been any sightings of Scout?" he questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not, Master. It seems that she is very adept at hiding and our empty handed searches suggest that she is only jumping when she has no other choice," Depa reported.

"Keep searching, I want her found," Mace ordered to one team.

"Depa, I'll be moving you to a more urgent mission. You'll take four agents with you and leave as soon as possible for the coordinates that I've already programmed into your Arfour unit," Mace explained.

"What is the mission, Master?" Depa questioned.

"I have it on good authority that Senator Amidala will be journeying to these same coordinates, believing she is to meet with the head executive of the banking clan. However, she will find herself in the fray of battle and General Grievous will not waste the opportunity to take a member of the Senate as his hostage. It is most certain that Knightblade and a possible accomplish will show up to rescue her," Mace detailed.

"And then we can ambush him," Depa replied. Mace nodded.

"We must get him this time. There is no room for mistakes or failure," Mace said sternly, as he looked at his agents.

"Understood Master, we will leave at once," Depa replied.

* * *

><p>Ruwee entered his daughter's apartment, the place he had resided for the majority of the last six months. He was returning this evening from a two week visit that he spent on Naboo with Sola and his granddaughters. He had missed them terribly, but he had also missed his new life on Coruscant with his youngest daughter and his new grandsons.<p>

"Grandpa Ruwee!" Blake called, as he ran to him. Ruwee caught him in his arms and lifted him up.

"Well, I missed you too," Ruwee chuckled, as Blake hugged him tightly.

"Grandpa, we're all going on a trip tomorrow," Blake announced.

"A trip?" Ruwee asked.

"The Chancellor has asked me to meet with the executive of the banking clan at a secluded resort. Ani isn't letting me go alone and it's supposed to be safe, so we're taking the boys with us. I know you just got home, but we'd like it if you'd come too," Padme said. He smiled.

"Of course I'll come," Ruwee replied.

"Good, I could use your experience in dealing with stuffy banking executives," Padme said, as she kissed his cheek, before going to check on dinner.

"So the Chancellor asked her to be the one to meet with the banking clan executive?" Ruwee asked Anakin. The Force Jumper nodded.

"I don't like it either, but that's why I'm not letting her go alone. I wasn't crazy about taking the boys, but if something goes wrong, I can get us all out fairly easily," Anakin replied. Ruwee nodded, confident in Anakin's abilities.

"Well, I suppose I won't bother unpacking then," Ruwee said.

"So you're coming grandpa?" Hunter asked. Ruwee nodded.

"Of course, now let's go get washed up for dinner," he said, as he took the boys with him to the fresher.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it Anakin…this whole thing could be a huge trap for you both," Quinlan said. Anakin had jumped home to Yavin IV after dinner to let them know what was going on.<p>

"I sense the same," Sifo-Dyas stated.

"I know Masters, but if Padme had refused, the Chancellor would have just issued an executive order. I'm reluctant to bring the boys though if I'm being honest, I may need Hunter if something goes wrong. He has come a long way in controlling his lightning abilities," Anakin replied.

"Yes, it is remarkable. I have never sensed someone use Force lightning the way he does without it being innately evil," Sifo-Dyas mentioned fondly.

"Be that as it may, you two might need a little experience on your side," Quinlan mentioned.

"Does that mean that Uncle Quin is coming with us?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you lot of troublemakers, that is if this troublemaker promises not to run off and get himself into another predicament like he did on Geonosis," Quinlan quipped, as he looked to Sifo-Dyas.

"I'll be fine Quin. I'm due for a good meditation retreat and I can do that right here," Sifo promised.

"All right kid, let me go pack a bag and we'll be off," Quinlan said, as he went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Scout stepped off the transport and looked around. She stood out, being that she had just arrived on Ryloth, but she'd only be here long enough to find work to make more money so she could continue to stay on the move. This new way of life for her had gotten old, but she knew staying in one place meant being found by her former Master's hunters. And it was all because of an ability she didn't even fully understand. She sighed and decided she would start in the business district and try to find work in a small shop of some sort.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He saw her running for her life through the city streets that he couldn't place. The two men chased her and kept firing strange electrified cables at her. He observed her surroundings as she ran and noticed many of the people milling about were mostly Twi'leks. His breath caught in his throat and he screamed, but no sound came out, as one of the cables caught her around the leg. She looked up at her captors with fearful eyes, as one drew a gleaming blade and thrust it downward. <em>

Whie woke up with a terrified start with her scream ringing in his ears.

"Scout…" he cried, as he panted air into his lungs. One of his gifts, or curses in some cases, was the ability to see the future. He always took heart that what he saw was never set in stone and he had to remind himself that this was one of those times.

"But it will be the future if I don't find her," Whie mumbled to himself.

From day one, he hadn't bought Mace Windu's story that he had fed to the Jedi Council about Scout's death. He had relayed to them all that she had been lost in combat and presumed dead. But Whie believed he would have felt her die if she had. Six long months had passed and he had no dreams or visions of her. Just as he was beginning to accept that she really might be dead, the Force had finally spoken to him. Scout was alive…and in danger. He quickly got up and pulled on his clothes, before stopping to think for a moment. He had seen Twi'leks and while they were all throughout the galaxy, so many in one place suggested that she was on Ryloth. He knew if he went and abandoned the Order, the likelihood of being accepted back weren't good, but he knew in his gut that something much bigger was going on. And the girl he knew he loved, despite it being forbidden, was in the middle of it.

With his decision made, Whie packed his very few belongings and scribbled an apologetic note to his Master, Maks Leem, before slipping out of the quarters he shared with her…

* * *

><p>Artoo rolled up to Anakin, as he approached the Nubian cruiser that rested on the private landing pad.<p>

"Artoo says all the checks are done, so let's be underway," Anakin said, as Padme, the boys, Quinlan, and Ruwee walked up the ramp. Anakin and Artoo followed and raised the ramp, before taking the helm of the ship and leaving Coruscant for their journey ahead…


	26. Malevolence

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 26! Thanks for all the great reviews. Six months have passed since the events in chapter 24. Here's notes to a few individuals who have been kind enough to review:

Harry2: Yes, there is an ambush coming and lots of action. As for Mace, his network is very deeply rooted and he has a certain credibility that allows him to operate without suspicion. Scout knows the truth like Anakin and the others, but exposing Mace is far from simple.

generalfangirl: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story. I will continue to expand on the Whie/Scout plot, as well as Hunter and Blake. I know updates are a little slow, but they can't be rushed. It just wouldn't turn out as well if I rushed my processes. Rest assured though, I always finish my stories. ;)

sexystarwarslover: Glad you love the story so much! Yeah, I really liked the part about Blake coming up with the mean eyes. I thought it was cute. Kids aren't stupid. ;) As for being ambushed and getting out of that...hang onto your seat, because it isn't going to be so simple. :)

Annabel Willow: Yeah, sorry for all the danger, but it's necessary to move the plot along. Despite that and all the suspense, I am a fan of happy endings. That's all I can say. :)

Green Verde: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it so much.

Avalon West: Yep, as Admiral Ackbar famously said, "It's a Trap," and yes, it's going to be getting very good. :)

Kungfukittycat: Glad you're enjoying the story.

CCougar42709: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it so much. :)

Force Jumper

Chapter 26: Malevolence

"And after the Great War, the King, sorrowful from the losses of many of his people, vowed that there would be no more wars. The people vowed to strive to solve their conflicts without bloodshed and this tradition continued for many years. Naboo became a very peaceful and prosperous place. But when war threatened it again centuries later, the queen of the time decided that she would fight again to protect her home and force the invaders away from her peaceful planet," Padme recited, as she read to Blake. They were curled up in a chair together, Blake in her lap, while she read to him. Ruwee sat nearby, listening to her as well and also keeping an eye on Hunter's training, which fascinated him.

"Did the queen win?" Blake asked.

"With the help of her very good friends, she did and Naboo was peaceful once again," Padme replied.

"Mommy…even though I'm going to learn to read when I go to school, will you still read to me then?" he asked. She smiled and kissed his hair.

"I'll read to you as long as you want me to, baby," she replied, as they settled down to continue the story. Nearby, Anakin was having Hunter complete a training exercise.

"Focus…feel, don't think," Anakin instructed, as Hunter wore a helmet with the blast shield down while deflecting laser bolts from a training remote with his sapphire bladed light saber. He felt the blasts before they came and effectively blocked them, however, one surprised him, hitting his leg.

"Ow…" Hunter hissed.

"That's a weak spot…one that could be an opening in battle. Focus on closing that opening by immersing yourself in the Force," Anakin instructed, as the remote fired again. This time Hunter managed to block them all and Anakin used the Force to shut the remote off. He called the small device to his hand and set it aside, as Hunter removed his helmet.

"You're a fast learner," Anakin told him.

"Yeah, you've earned a break, kid," Quinlan added. As if on cue, Hunter's stomach growled, and Anakin laughed.

"Oh no…another one that eats like a Bantha. I swear, it's a good thing Master Sifo and Padme are well off. We'd never be able to keep you two fed," Quinlan joked, as he pointed at Anakin and his mini-me, as he affectionately called Hunter.

"Come on, let's go see what we can rustle up in the kitchen," Quinlan said, as Blake looked up at him.

"I'll go with you," Ruwee said, as he stood up from his place beside Padme.

"How about you squirt? How does a snack sound?" Quinlan asked. Blake nodded and he plucked him from Padme's lap, before they headed to the kitchen. Anakin and Padme shared a smile, as she got up and joined him across the room. He pulled her into his lap and she kissed him tenderly.

"Sometimes, I still can't believe it," she mentioned.

"Believe what?" he asked.

"How much my life has changed for the better in the last year. I have you, the love of my life, two amazing boys that I'm lucky enough to be a mom to, and my father back in my life. I'm very blessed," she replied. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers again.

"So am I. I didn't think I'd be a father quite this soon, but I love our boys. I thought I had done well just by somehow winning your heart, let alone getting two sons," he said, as he frowned slightly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he tried to deflect, but she wasn't convinced.

"You may wear a mask for the rest of the galaxy, but you can't hide anything from me, my love," she told him.

"I…well, when I found the boys and saved them from the Xal'Kaar, I told myself that I wouldn't fail them…like I failed Han," Anakin admitted.

"You did not fail him, Ani," she insisted.

"But I promised Mia…her dying wish was for me to find him and protect him. It's been almost four years and I can't get to him as long as they keep him on Haruun Kal," Anakin said sadly.

"By the time he does leave that place, he'll be one of them and completely brainwashed," he added.

"Then we'll do whatever we can to get through to him," Padme promised, as she kissed his cheek.

"Everything will be fine, as long as we're together," Padme assured him, as they shared another tender kiss. He nodded, as they stood up.

"I'm going to go check our position," he said. She nodded and watched him go, before retreating to the kitchenette.

* * *

><p>"Master…the Republic ships are closing in," General Grievous wheezed.<p>

"_Patience General. I am sending a ship your way. It carries Senator Amidala and her two brats. Once the ship happens upon your location, you will take her and her boys as your hostages. The Republic ships will not risk advancing with her in your captivity," _Dooku informed.

"Excellent…I will ready the ion cannon for her ships arrival," Grievous responded.

"_She is not alone, General. A very powerful Force Jumper is with her as well," _Dooku warned.

"Ah…the illustrious Knightblade, I assume," Grievous replied.

"_Yes and he will attempt to use his abilities to save the Senator and the boys. I don't have to remind you that he is not limited as we are in our Force Jumping abilities. He can jump to any planet any time he wants. In addition to the ion cannon, you must employ the EMP wave as well. It will encase the ship in an electrical barrier that he will not be able to jump through, at least not without serious injury," _Dooku instructed. Grievous nodded.

"I will ready the EMP wave and encase this ship in an electrical shield as well once we have them. They will not escape," Grievous stated.

"_See that they don't. Do not fail me, General," _Dooku replied, as his hologram faded.

* * *

><p>Whie stepped off the transport and slung his satchel over his shoulder. The capital city bustled with morning activity and while many of the city's patrons were Twi'leks, many humans and other species also inhabited the planet. Finding Scout in a place this was not going to be as easy as he thought. He decided to find a room to rent and then he would set out to look for her. Knowing Scout though, that wouldn't be easy since she was hiding and didn't want to be found. Fortunately, he knew her better than anyone…<p>

* * *

><p>"Something on your mind is there, Master Windu?" Yoda asked, as the dark skinned Master entered Yoda's meditation chamber. He took a seat on the meditation pad and crossed his legs.<p>

"I have spoken with Master Leem about padawan Malreaux's desertion. She is deeply troubled and I am as well Master," Mace stated.

"Force padawan Malreaux to return, we cannot, even if find him, we do," Yoda chided.

"I understand that Master, but Whie is still very much a child and I believe his reasons, whatever they may be, could be terribly misguided," Mace responded evenly.

"Hmmm…perhaps, but disturbed by this war, many Jedi are. Not the first to leave in the wake of the Clone Wars, the padawan is. Agree with it, many do not. Perhaps, right they are in refusing to fight such battles," Yoda pondered.

"But Master, it is our mandate to fight this war. The Separatists threaten thousands of years of peace and democracy," Mace stated.

"Hmm…many points of view there are in a situation so complex. If find the padawan, we do, talk to him, we will. See our point of view, he may, but if not, let him go, we must," Yoda instructed.

"Yes Master," Mace obeyed, as Yoda proceeded into a deep meditation. Truthfully, Mace didn't care at all about Whie Malreaux…unless he managed to find Scout. If she resurfaced before he could deal with her, he risked her telling what really happened the day of her "death". At the same time, he still had Knightblade to deal with, but if everything went as it should this afternoon, then that large problem would soon be eliminated…

* * *

><p>Padme leaned down and kissed Blake's head, as he slept curled up on the sofa in the cabin area of the ship. He had fallen asleep playing with his toys, as she knew he would. Nearby, Anakin and Hunter sat in meditation while Quinlan had gone to speak to Master Sifo on the comm system. As she sat down herself with her datapad, intending to do a little work, she heard a beeping indicating they would be coming out of hyperspace in a few moments.<p>

"I'll go help Artoo navigate," Anakin said, as he headed to the cockpit while Hunter sat next to Padme.

"All right Artoo, bring us out of hyperspace. Then I'll comm the nearest flight tower to get permission to land," Anakin said, as the little droid performed the task. As they came out of hyperspace, they were met with a very rude sight. Laser fire flew past them and Anakin grabbed the control yokes, evading the oncoming fire.

"Artoo…are you sure these are the right coordinates?" Artoo squealed insistently. Anakin double checked the coordinates they were given.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinlan cried, as he arrived in the cockpit.

"We've been set up, that's what," Anakin spat angrily.

"Dammit…we should have known. Let's get Padme and the boys and get out of here," Quinlan said.

"That means you too, short stuff," Quin added, patting Artoo's domed head. As they were about to abandon the cockpit, they saw a purple blast strike them. The engines and power failed, leaving them dead in the water.

"What the hell was that?" Quinlan cried.

"I don't know, but everything's dead," Anakin reported, as he could get no response from any of the controls. As if things weren't bad enough, an electrical barrier suddenly sizzled to life around the ship.

"Oh that's not good," Anakin said gravely.

"An EMP barrier…they don't want us Force jumping off this ship. We've been played," Quinlan said, as they hurried back into the cabin.

"What's going on?" Padme asked. The jarring had woken Blake and he clung to Padme.

"We've been set up. The coordinates we were given put us in the middle of a battle," Anakin said, as he gathered them close.

"Can you jump us to Yavin IV?" she asked. He shook his head.

"They've encased the ship in an EMP barrier after they disabled us. I can't jump through that without serious injury," he said gravely. He didn't want to scare the boys, so he hadn't said that it would kill him, but she saw the implication in his eyes.

"They're pulling us in?" she asked. He nodded and gently rubbed Blake's back, as the little boy was becoming increasingly agitated.

"It's okay buddy, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to us," Anakin promised.

"Ani…your mask," she reminded him. He nodded and opened the case that contained his armor and mask, quickly donning both, before he knelt beside Hunter.

"My armor will absorb any blaster fire. I need you to protect Blake and your mother for me and don't be afraid to use your lightning if you absolutely have to," Anakin instructed. Hunter nodded and gripped the hilt of his lightsaber.

* * *

><p>"Where did that ship come from?" Obi-Wan questioned from the bridge of the Republic star cruiser.<p>

"We're not sure, Sir," Rex responded.

"Master, we're being hailed by the Separatist cruiser," Ahsoka informed.

"Accept the transmission," Obi-Wan replied, as the visage of General Grievous appeared on the holoscreen.

"Greetings Obi-Wan Kenobi," Grievous rasped.

"General Grievous, I presume," Obi-Wan responded.

"Yes and I will soon have the esteemed Senator Amidala and her children in my captivity," Grievous taunted. Obi-Wan looked beyond the screen and noticed the model of the ship, clearly Nubian and knew Grievous was likely telling the truth. What Senator Amidala was doing way out here was beyond him.

"Call off your attack Master Kenobi or I am afraid something tragic might befall the good Senator and her darling brats," Grievous threatened, as the transmission winked out.

"Why doesn't Knightblade just jump them out of there? We know he's got to be with her," Ahsoka said, as they watched an electrical field surrounded the ship.

"Electricity…didn't you once say that Knightblade's ability was disabled by electricity?" Obi-Wan asked. She nodded.

"Let's go, we need to rescue the Senator and her children," Obi-Wan said, as they headed for the docking bay.

* * *

><p>They were slowly pulled into the docking bay of the Separatist's ship and they felt the ship dock gently.<p>

Anakin and Quinlan stood ready by the ramp as it dropped.

"Come out with your hands up," the mechanical droid voice ordered.

"Ready?" Quin asked. Anakin nodded, as they leapt down the ramp. Blaster fire rang out, as their sapphire and emerald blades became a blur, as they chopped through the sea of droids. But despite their best efforts, while they were occupied, three droids slipped onto the ship. Blake gasped, as he saw them.

"Mommy…" he whimpered, as Padme leveled her weapon and held him with the other arm.

"Drop your weapon," the droid ordered. That was the last thing it said, however, as Hunter leapt out in a surprise attack, swiping his blade through all three with ease.

"Whoa…wizard…" Blake said in awe, as he watched his big brother fight. Hunter stared at his blade in amazement, as he was still awestruck by his own abilities.

Anakin came back up the ramp and smiled at his handiwork.

"Nice. Let's go, they have an electrical shield around this ship so we need to find a main control room and shut if off before I can jump us out of here," Anakin explained, as he took Padme's hand.

"Stay close," he instructed them all, as they crept into the corridor and made their way along. Of course, more droids were soon tailing them.

Blaster fire filled the corridor, as they cover around the nearest corner.

"Damn, these bolt heads just keep coming," Quinlan cursed, as he blocked another barrage of laser fire. Padme and Ruwee fired their blasters, picking off the ones they could, while Anakin ricocheted more off his blade. Blake clung to Hunter's leg, as he also used his lightsaber in defense.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Quinlan mentioned.

"Any suggestions?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I could go up into the air shafts. I might find a control room by following them. Cover me and then get to that lift," Quinlan instructed, as he pointed at the elevator at the end of the corridor.

"Good luck Master," Anakin said, as Quinlan sliced a hole in the ceiling above them before propelling himself up into the shaft. Anakin spun his blade rapidly, blocking an increasing amount of blaster bolts. They made it into the elevator and were soon traveling upwards.

"Why would Chancellor Palpatine give us false coordinates? Padme may be his opposition, but such a blatant attack on her would look very bad for him," Ruwee reasoned.

"If he was involved, then he has seen to it that it could never be traced back to him. I'm sure that he'll see that it looks like his source gave him the faulty coordinates as well. My credits are on Count Dooku. This has his stench all over it," Anakin replied.

"Count Dooku?" Ruwee asked.

"Or someone that knows that I can't Force jump through or around electricity. Dooku is a Force jumper himself so he would know and he would know that I would definitely be with her," Anakin stated.

"He was also behind the assassination attempts on my life," Padme added, as she shared a look with him.

"Do you think the bad men that tried to get Blake and me are on the ship?" Hunter asked innocently. Padme, Ruwee, and Anakin shared a look for a moment, before Anakin put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"There's a big possibility. We can still Force jump within the ship, just be careful. They may have EMP rays anywhere inside the ship as well," Anakin warned.

"Ani, do you really think Mace is involved? Would he really go this far? I mean, Republic ships are being attacked by this weapon," Padme said quietly.

"I wish I could believe that he wasn't involved in orchestrating this…but it's not about the Jedi or Republic for him. The Xal'Kaar's objective is paramount to him…above all else," Anakin reminded. She nodded. She knew Mace was committed to the Xal'Kaar first and anything else second. Sometimes it was still hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that a Jedi could commit the heinous acts that Mace Windu engaged in…and get away with it. But she had to remind herself that Count Dooku was once a Jedi as well and no one, not even a Jedi was impervious to corruption. Suddenly the lift stopped abruptly.

"Dammit…they know where we are. Stay back everyone," Anakin warned, as he ignited his ligthsaber and thrust it through the elevator door. He cut a hole and went through it, before helping the others through.

"Ani…" Padme whispered, tugging his arm. He turned and found two Xal'Kaar operatives in their path, armed with their electrical gauntlet-like weapons.

"End of the line Force Jumper," the dark haired man said.

"We came prepared for you this time, _Knightblade," _the other sneered, as they moved aside, revealing a cloaked figure. The person dropped their hood and the woman ignited her lightsaber.

"There will be no escape this time," Depa Billaba stated.

"Ruwee…get Padme and Blake out of here," Anakin whispered. But both corridors were suddenly blocked by two more agents, blocking any possible escape.

"Like I said…there will be no escape this time," she stated.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think he has the Senator and the children?" Ahsoka asked, as they hopped out of their star fighters.<p>

"If she has been captured, then he has likely taken them to the detention block," Obi-Wan responded.

"If?" Ahsoka asked.

"Senator Amidala is very resourceful…and if Knightblade is with her, they could be running around the ship anywhere. I want you to start by checking the detention block though," Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes Master," she responded.

"Be careful padawan," he instructed.

"You too Master, we both know that you're the one that always finds trouble," Ahsoka joked.

"Very funny," Obi-Wan said, as they parted and he crept along the corridors near the docking bay, noticing that it was littered with broken droids.

"Well, it seems that Knightblade is here," Obi-Wan mentioned to himself.

"Oh yes…he's here and will be dealt with soon, as will you, Kenobi," a raspy voice said. Obi-Wan turned, but didn't see anyone and as he turned back, General Grievous appeared suddenly in front of him. The droid General chuckled in amusement and grabbed Obi-Wan's cloak, before disappearing with him.

The Jedi groaned in confusion, as his vision blurred and he felt sick to his stomach.

"I see that was your first time Force jumping…" Grievous rasped, as he allowed Obi-Wan to regain his bearings. As he did, he looked around, noticing the conveyor belt and the machines working away at making weaponry.

"A beautiful thing, isn't it? Machines making machines," Grievous said in a pleased tone.

"Your definition of beautiful is not the same as mine," Obi-Wan groaned, as he stood up. Grievous chuckled and ignited two lightsabers, causing Obi-Wan to arm himself with his own.

"I have waited a long time to fight an opponent that is worthy of my caliber," Grievous said, as he charged and Obi-Wan went on the defense.

* * *

><p>Anakin's eyes darted around and he knew getting out of this unscathed was going to be slim to none…but he had to take his chances.<p>

"Drop your blasters slowly," one of the agents ordered. Padme and Ruwee obeyed and Padme tried to console Blake who was now crying into her shoulder.

"Tell that brat to be quiet," he snapped. Padme glared at him.

"You're scaring him so if you want him to be quiet, then you'll lower your voice," Padme retorted. He smirked and started toward her.

"You're not in charge here Senator and if I have to, I'd be more than happy to show you that I am," he sneered.

"Take another step toward them and it'll be the last thing you do," Knightblade warned.

"You're not in charge here either, you masked freak," he spat, as he took another step. Anakin swiped his blade, making good on his promise, impaling the man on his blade. As he dropped, the other three fired their gauntlets, striking him and subduing him, as hundreds of electrical volts coursed through him violently. He screamed in agony and Padme tried to go to him, but Ruwee wisely held her back.

"Get back on the elevator…" he rasped in pain, as Depa approached and extinguished her lightsaber, before pulling out a sacrificial looking dagger.

"This has been a long time coming…and my Master will be very pleased," Depa said quietly.

"Fine…kill me, but let them go," Anakin said through clenched teeth, as he tried to overcome the pain.

"They know too much…and the blonde boy is just like you. I'm sorry, but they must be cleansed too," Depa responded.

"CLEANSED? Do you hear yourself? You never stood a chance, because your _Master_ filled your head with his garbage when you too young to know the difference," Anakin spat.

"Everything my Master does is for the greater good...you and this boy are an abomination to the Force and must be eradicated," Depa said, as she drew the blade back. She was so focused on the masked man prone beneath her that she didn't see the Force lightning at all. Hunter's attack threw her back several feet and she convulsed in pain, as she tried to regain her bearings. Padme thrust Blake into her father's arms and grabbed a blade from Anakin's belt, quickly cutting him loose from the cables. His extinguished lightsaber flew to his hand and he blocked the cables coming at him this time. Hunter used his Force lightning again to strike the third man, throwing him hard into the wall and rendering him unconscious. Anakin gathered them together and used his lightsaber to cut through the floor around them. They fell through and he cushioned the impact using the Force. They found themselves in the midst of the weapons manufacturing level on the ship…and a lightsaber battle between Obi-Wan Kenobi and a strange droid looking creature…


	27. Destruction of Malevolence

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 27! Thanks for all the great reviews. Six months have passed since the events in chapter 24. Here are notes to a few individuals who have been kind enough to review:

Harry2: Thanks for your review, however, Anakin won't intentionally reveal himself to Obi-Wan. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan is not ready for the reality that everything he knows isn't exactly what it seems. And Grievous will probably be around a while ;)

FateOfChaos: Glad you liked the chapter, sorry you didn't like that last sentence. I was trying to describe him from the character's point of view. This is the first time they've seen him so that's what I was trying to do with that sentence.

Hannah Jane: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)

Annabel Willow: You'll be happy to know that Scout and Whie get a lot of focus in this chapter. ;) Hope you enjoy.

sexystarwarslover: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you know I can't help myself sometimes. ;) Lots of action ahead so enjoy! :)

Mightym: Glad you enjoyed it. As for Forever Destined, I don't always know when new chapters will come, because I have several stories and I work on everything when I can, which is when my free time allows.

Skylanian Writer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it!

cyclops1340: Glad you're enjoying the story.

Destiny Changer: Glad you're enjoying the story, however, I can't contact any other authors for you. If you create an account, it will allow you to PM those authors. Thanks! :)

Avalon West: Yep, it's getting good. Glad you're enjoying it! More Whie and Scout to come too. :)

Force Jumper

Chapter 27: Destruction of Malevolence

Whie, exhausted and hungry from searching the city, stepped inside a small diner. He sat down at the counter and ordered food and water, while casually observing his surroundings. The diner was mostly empty with the exception of a few other patrons. A pod race played on the Holoscreen and two customers seemed particularly interested in it. Gamblers, Whie deduced.

"Damn…I've got to win this race," one complained. His friend chuckled.

"Yeah, you're poor as a womp rat after last night," he teased.

"It isn't funny," he snapped. But the other only chuckled again.

"Actually you getting cleaned out in a Sabaac game by some little red headed tart is hilarious," he teased again.

"I still say she cheated! No little girl can play Sabaac like that!" he complained.

"Yeah, she better watch herself or some of the riff raff that we play with might decide to teach her a lesson," he replied.

"Yeah, the boys down at Sylver's will give her a lesson she won't soon forget. Pretty one like that in a place like Ol' Sylver's is asking for it if you ask me," the other said bitterly.

Whie couldn't believe the sudden turn in his luck. He had been asking the Force for guidance since he arrived on Ryloth and just when he thought he'd never find her, the Force had led him to the answers he needed.

The owner brought his food, as the two that had been talking left.

"Anything else for you, son?" the older man asked.

"Can I get directions to a place called Sylver's?" Whie asked. The man sighed.

"Son, I don't know why you'd want to go to a filthy place like that," the owner replied.

"Please sir, I have a friend that might be in trouble," Whie pleaded.

"Well, if you insist, you take main all the way down into the slums, about ten miles. The dive you're looking for will be on your right," he explained.

"Thank you Sir," Whie replied, as he ate quickly to fill his stomach and replenish his strength. When he was finished, he paid for his meal, left a very generous tip, and left quickly.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan found himself shadowboxing, as Grievous used his abilities to be anywhere around him in seconds.<p>

"Are you too afraid to stay in one place and fight me?" Obi-Wan questioned. Grievous chuckled and appeared before him again. Obi-Wan parried the droid's blades with his, as they struggled for control.

"Oh no Master Kenobi, I assure you that I'm not afraid of you even for an instant. It is you that should be afraid of me!" Grievous rasped, as he jumped away, leaving Obi-Wan searching again. As he was about to appear and launch another surprise attack at the Jedi, Knightblade suddenly appeared in his path and parried his blade with his own shimmering sapphire weapon.

"Ah…the illustrious Knightblade, I presume?" Grievous rasped.

"That's right sleamo, how about fighting someone that can keep up with you?" Knightblade spat, as he Force jumped to the other side of the room.

"That is…if you think you can actually keep up with me," he taunted. Grievous coughed and Force jumped to the other side of the room, his blades slamming against the masked man's. While Knightblade and Grievous exchanged strikes and bounced all over the factory, Obi-Wan turned his attention to Padme, a man that vaguely recognized as her father, and the two boys with them.

"Senator, I need to get you and your children back to my ship safely," Obi-Wan insisted.

"We're not leaving without Knightblade," Padme protested. She gasped, as she watched Grievous embed his metal foot in Anakin's abdomen and then jump to them, while he was recovering from the blow.

"Sorry Master Kenobi, but the Senator and her brats are my hostages," Grievous spat, as he knocked Obi-Wan to the side. But both the droid General and the Jedi were surprised to see Hunter block Grievous' blades with his own. Obi-Wan was stunned and Grievous chuckled, as he shoved the boy back and prepared to end him with a furious swipe. But he was surprised yet again, as the boy hit him with Force lightning of all things, sending him flying back onto his back. The stunned droid flailed and quickly rolled over, scrambling on all fours, before finally managing to rise on his legs again. Obi-Wan was horrified.

"He…used Force lightning…" Obi-Wan said, as Knightblade intercepted Grievous again, before he could advance on the boy again, while Ruwee took the boys and Padme and led them off to the side, as the battle raged.

* * *

><p>Quinlan peered through the vent cover, observing what he was up against on the bridge. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was mostly manned by droids, which wouldn't be too difficult to pick off. He Force Jumped onto the bridge and immediately drew the attention of the droids.<p>

"What?" one cried in surprise, as Quinlan cut him down.

"Hands up…drop your weapon…" another droid called, as it and several others fired on him. Quinlan deflected the blasts back at them, each hitting their mark and he took care of two more advancing from the doorway by Force pushing them into opposite walls. Once clear, he extinguished his blade and made his way to the controls.

"Okay…let's turn off that ion shield," Quinlan said, as his hands moved over the controls.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked, as she entered through the doorway.

"Deactivating the shield, what does it look like? And what are you doing here?" Quinlan asked.

"I'm a Jedi…I think the more appropriate question is why are _you_ here?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Well, it ain't by choice, kid. We were captured and set up. I'm sure Master Windu could tell you all about it. But right now, I suggest you get Kenobi and get off this thing, because I just activated the self-destruct," Quinlan said. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Relax, we have five minutes or so," Quinlan replied. Before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Scout's face betrayed no emotion, as she stared at the other players across the table. Two rough looking humans, a Dug, and a Rhodian. It was dangerous company to keep, but playing and winning at Sabaac was a quick and easy way to make a lot of money in a short amount of time. She needed to keep moving and she needed credits for that. She could almost hear Whie in her head chiding her for frequenting a place such as this.<p>

"All right, what you got, girl?" one asked gruffly. Scout showed her hand.

"It looks like another winning round for me," Scout announced. The table's occupants cursed and angrily tossed their chips away.

"That's it, you little brat! I know you're cheating!" the Dug screamed.

"Or maybe you're just a sore loser," Scout spat back. Technically speaking they were right, as she was using the Force to feel out their emotions, but she needed the money and she figured this bunch knew what the risks were in playing this game.

"That's it girl, I think it's time we teach you a lesson about why pretty little whelps like you don't come to places like this," one of the human male's hissed.

"There are places you do belong…like warming someone's bed," the other leered, as they cornered her. Scout prepared to draw her lightsaber, but she knew that it would only make things worse, as would simply Force Jumping out of there, though she knew she might not have a choice now.

"This one isn't worth your trouble," a deep male voice said, a voice that she recognized instantly. She whipped around and saw a cloaked figure behind her.

"She'll be coming with me," he continued.

"She's not going anywhere, at least not until we teach her a good lesson!" the Dug yelled.

"Wrong choice," the cloaked figure said, as his emerald lightsaber blazed to life.

"Jedi!" someone cried. Scout ignited her own emerald blade and pressed her back against his.

"Whie…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looks like I'm saving your skin, Esterhazy," he retorted.

"I had everything under control," Scout insisted.

"If you have everything under control, then why don't you use your little trick to get us out of here?" he asked.

"Because it attracts too much attention," she replied, as they slashed their way to the exit and warded off any brave enough to take them on. They extinguished their blades and ran into the alleyway behind the dive.

"What do you mean it attracts too much attention?" Whie asked, as he dropped his hood.

"I'll tell you everything, but first, tell me how you found me?" she asked.

"I didn't believe the story you were dead…I just knew it couldn't be true," he replied, as they walked toward the city.

"You…didn't tell anyone you were coming?" she asked, fearing there were others, namely Mace Windu, waiting to pounce on her.

"No…I left the Order," he stated. Her eyes widened.

"You WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"I left the order," he stated, almost nonchalantly.

"Are you crazy? It was your dream to be a Jedi," Scout exclaimed.

"Dreams change. Anyhow, I had to find you. I knew something was wrong and I got the feeling that there were very few I could trust. I was faced with a decision. You or the Jedi Order," he stated.

"And I was a little surprised when I realized that nothing came close to being more important than you," he continued.

"Whie…" she uttered.

"I also knew something had to be terribly wrong if Master Windu was saying you were dead when I knew you weren't. I knew I had to find you, because…I love you," he confessed. Tears cascaded down the fair skin on her cheeks.

"I love you too Whie," she replied, as she collapsed against his chest, finally letting all her emotions out. He held her tightly and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"I've missed you Tally…" he whispered, using the name that only he ever called her.

"I've missed you too," she replied.

"Tell me what's going on? Why are you running and why did Master Windu say you were killed in battle?" Whie asked.

"I'll tell you everything, just not here. I'm staying in a motel…but it's an icky place," she sniffed. He chuckled.

"The room I have is decent, let's go there," he replied. She nodded, as they joined hands and started off again.

* * *

><p>Knightblade leapt at Grievous, furiously exchanging slashes with the droid General. Onlooker's heads darted around the structure of the room, as Grievous and Knightblade teleported all over, high and low, until they finally appeared on the conveyor belt, still exchanging blows. Grievous' metal elbow managed to make contact with Anakin's abdomen, knocking the wind from him and he felt himself begin to fall from the belt.<p>

"Ani…" Padme said in the barest of whisper…but Obi-Wan heard her, or at least believed he did.

"_Ani…no, it can't be," _he thought to himself, his thoughts now absorbed by the possibility. Before he could further question her, Knightblade caught himself from falling, but that only allowed Grievous to land a kick to Anakin's gut. He went down hard on the conveyor belt and rolled away from Grievous' swiping blade. He Force Jumped away and Grievous followed him, as they once again crossed blades. Anakin saw Quinlan appear and knew that meant the shields were down.

"This place is gonna to blow…let's go!" Quinlan called, as he gathered Ruwee, Padme, the boys, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan.

"What do you mean it's gonna blow?" Knightblade called.

"I mean as in BOOM! I initiated the self-destruct, now let's move!" Quinlan called, as he jumped into the fight, slashing at Grievous, before kicking him away. Anakin Force jumped all of them to the bridge of the Republic cruiser to drop Obi-Wan and Ahsoka off, before preparing to jump them home to Yavin IV.

"Wait Senator…please allow us to transport you and your children home to Coruscant. The Chancellor is extremely worried about your well-being," Obi-Wan argued.

"You're a fool if you believe that," Knightblade spat.

"Thank you for your gracious offer, Master Kenobi, but my boys and I are safest with Knightblade. You may report to them that we are safe and we will return to Coruscant tomorrow," Padme responded. Before Obi-Wan could protest, they were gone. He sighed deeply, remembering what he had heard.

"_Could it really be him?"_ Obi-Wan asked himself silently.

"Master…are you okay?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan nodded and motioned to the Clone Commander.

"The Malevolence is set to self-destruct, Commander. Please move us to a clear distance," Kenobi ordered.

"Right away Sir," the Clone obeyed.

"I must report to the Council," Obi-Wan stated, as he left the bridge, leaving Ahsoka to wonder what her Master had on his mind.

* * *

><p>Scout sighed in relief, as she sat down on the bed in Whie's room he had rented in what seemed like a clean and decent motel, compared to the one she had to settle for.<p>

For now, she was safe and that brought her comfort, despite the raging torrent of emotions inside her at the moment.

"Tally…" he whispered, seeing the look of utter loss on her face.

"He never really wanted me," she sniffed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Master Windu…he never really wanted me as his padawan. He wanted me dead, so that's why he took me as his student," she sobbed.

"Why would he want to kill you? That goes against everything the Jedi believe in," Whie responded. She sniffed.

"Well, the Jedi aren't the only Order he belongs to," Scout replied.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said in confusion.

"I don't remember what he called them, but he had other people with him. They weren't Jedi, but that had special weapons that they use to capture people that can do what I can do," she explained.

"You mean the Force jumping thing?" he asked. She nodded.

"They kill people that can do it, even if they haven't done anything wrong," Scout told him. Whie was stunned. How could someone who was supposed to protect and keep the peace try to kill one of their own?

"He tried to kill you?" he uttered. She nodded.

"I think it's why that Knightblade person wears a mask. Anyway, he wanted to kill me and then make it look like I perished on the battlefield. I escaped and I've been laying low since," Scout continued to explain.

"Tally, we have to go to the Council with this. Master Yoda has to know," Whie insisted.

"We can't Whie, we'd never make it. These people have equipment that they can use to follow me through my jump scars. That's why I haven't been using the power much; that and I'm not very good at it yet. Master Windu has people tracking Force Jumpers all over the galaxy from what I heard," Scout argued.

"And even if we did, what if they don't believe us? It's our word against the great Master Windu and I think he has other Jedi involved in this cause. We would be dismissed and then he'd find a way to get to us. He'd make it look like an accident," Scout continued. Whie sighed, knowing she was right. Master Windu's word to any Jedi was law, except maybe Master Yoda. But even the small Grand Master would find it hard to believe that Mace Windu would actually do something so devious as to try and kill a young padawan. It sounded insane to him so he knew what it would sound like to other Jedi.

"Then I guess we keep moving…together," he replied, smiling at her.

"You believe me?" she asked. He smiled.

"Of course I believe you…I love you and I'd do anything for you," he confessed. She smiled through her tears and hugged him tightly. As she pulled away, they noticed their faces were only inches apart. Whie took a chance and closed the distance, finally doing what he had wanted to do for so long and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise at first, but slowly closed, as she kissed him back.

"I love you," she told him. He smiled and pulled her closer, squelching any daylight between them, as their lips met again passionately.

* * *

><p>Grievous coughed and rasped, as he made his way to an escape pod, before jettisoning into open space. He watched as his magnificent ship exploded and he glared at the wreckage.<p>

"You'll pay for this…" Grievous growled. His Master would be most displeased.

* * *

><p>They appeared inside their home Temple on Yavin IV, drawing Sifo-Dyas from his meditation.<p>

"It's okay baby…we're safe now," Padme assured Blake, as he continued to cling to her. The little boy relaxed, as he recognized his surroundings as one of the places he called home. Comfortable now, he allowed Padme to put him down, as he and Hunter hugged Sifo-Dyas, who smiled fondly at the boys.

"Well, I take it negotiations were a farce," he mentioned.

"More like a monumental trap," Quinlan responded.

"That had Dooku's stench all over it," Anakin added, as he removed his mask.

"Who was that droid? I've never seen one like that before," Ruwee questioned.

"Droid?" Sifo-Dyas asked.

"Yep, a Force Jumping droid, obviously a work of Dooku himself as well," Quinlan replied.

"Ah, that must be General Grievous. The chatter underground is that he was once a Kaleesh General whose body was so badly damaged that he shouldn't have survived. His organs were spliced with droid technology and it created the monstrosity that you saw," Sifo-Dyas explained. Quinlan raised his eyebrow.

"And you know that how?" he asked.

"Why do you think he captured me on Geonosis?" Sifo-Dyas questioned back.

"I don't know, because he's gone off the deep end? Count Dooku…more like Count Cuckoo," Quinlan joked, making the rest of them snicker in amusement.

"I won't deny that, but the project he was working on needed a source of organic DNA, such as blood and plasma. It's clear now that I was supposed to be a convenient source," Sifo stated.

"But he obviously didn't get you to supply that," Ruwee said.

"Yeah and that still doesn't explain how he can do what we can," Quinlan added, referring to their Force Jumping abilities.

"He found another source…perhaps from a random Force Jumper. Somehow he succeeded, no doubt with the help of the Kaminoans," Sifo-Dyas responded.

"Great, so we have a Force Jumper leading the Separatist army. Like we didn't have enough people that think Force Jumpers are all bad. Mace must secretly be loving this. If he ever was exposed, what better defense?" Quinlan scoffed.

"They may see me as a vigilante, but with me continuing my work freeing slaves and even cleaning up some of the crime on Coruscant that the Jedi neglect could still help our image," Anakin suggested.

"Maybe, I guess the important thing is that we're safe for the time being," Quinlan replied. Padme nodded and Anakin hugged her close.

"I'm going to find out who was behind this, though I have a pretty good idea," he told her. She nodded.

"I know, but Master Quin is right. We're safe, thanks to you, and that's the important thing," she replied, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Come on, we were cooped up in the ship for a long time. Let's take the boys for a walk," she suggested. He smiled.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed, as they went out to enjoy the fresh air and nature that Yavin IV had to offer.

* * *

><p>"Then safe, the Senator and her children are?" Yoda asked.<p>

"_It appears that way, Master. I insisted that she and the children come with me, but she would have none of it,"_ Obi-Wan reported. On the outside, Mace Windu remained calm and stoic, but on the inside he was seething. He carefully released his anger into the Force. His plans had once again failed completely. This Knightblade always seemed to escape…no matter what he tried.

* * *

><p>Depa Billaba sat in her star fighter, watching the destruction of Grievous' flag ship. They had escaped and her Master would be most displeased. Her subordinates had escaped as well and she pressed a button on her console to accept a hail from their ship.<p>

"_We believe we may have a lead on the Malreaux boy," _one of them said.

"Where?" she asked.

"_We tracked him to Ryloth this time and he has been there more than twenty-four hours. It's possible she is there too," _he reported.

"Relay this to Master Windu and inform him that I've set course for Ryloth," she responded, as she input her course into the navigation computer and jumped to hyperspace…


	28. Family Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 28! Thanks for all the great reviews. Six months have passed since the events in chapter 24. Here's an age check, as some have asked for:

Anakin: 20

Padme: 25

Quinlan: 38

Obi-Wan: 36

Sifo-Dyas: around the age Count Dooku is so...old

Hunter: 10

Blake: 4

Ahsoka: 14

Scout: 15

Whie: 16

Here's notes to those individuals that have reviewed. Many thanks! :

Skylanian Writer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story!

FateOfChaos: Yeah, this world is a bit more screwed up than even the canon. Yeah, Obi-Wan is a bit oblivious. Hopefully, he'll eventually get clued in ;) Glad you're enjoying the story.

Harry2: Yep, Obi-Wan has a hunch, but a meeting is a ways off to say the least. You'll understand reading this chapter. ;)

Toa Naruto: Yes, they suspect that Grievous is some kind of cyborg. No one but Dooku and Sidious know everything about how he came to be. Not really sure that it matters that much though. Droid or cyborg, he's Grievous. It's a small part of a very large plot.

Hannah Jane: Glad you're enjoying the story. Updates will come as much as possible. I have to give equal time to this one, the FD series, and my stories in the Power Ranger fandom as well. But I try to update as much as possible, I promise.

Kennie Loves 'HP'TCoN'TIC: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story!

sexystarwarslover: I love your enthusiasm in your reviews. :) Glad you're loving the story so much.

froovygirl: Glad you enjoy the story and thanks for commenting. :) I'm glad that you're able to enjoy the blended concepts and the family elements. I wish we could have seen that too in the SW canon.

StoryArtistNamedS: Don't worry, I have plans for Whie and Scout. ;) Glad you're enjoying the story.

Avalon West: Glad you like the Scout/Whie. I have plans for them in future chapters. And yes, Obi-Wan suspects he knows Knightblade's identity. This will lead to interesting things too. ;)

Destiny Changer: Scout is about fifteen and Whie is sixteen. They are around Ahsoka's age. They may have sounded a little immature in earlier chapters, but the way I see it is despite being Jedi, padawans are largely sheltered from the rest of the galaxy. Now they're out in the big bad galaxy with no Jedi Temple walls protecting them. That would make them grow up really fast. So that is the explanation for the change in tone. Glad you're enjoying the story. :)

cyclops1340: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story.

force-bringer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it. See above for the age check and enjoy this next installment. :)

meadow-music: Thanks, glad you're enjoying. :)

whitebabywolf90: Thanks, glad you like the mix of the two ideas.

Alyssa: No, Padme shouldn't really be pregnant if I follow the basic timeline. I may be writing my own plots and changing some things, but if I follow the basic time flow of the canon, it would be way too early. Padme doesn't become pregnant with the twins until the Clone Wars is nearly over. This is just a few months after the Clone Wars have STARTED. If I keep following the basic timeline, she will not be pregnant for about 3 years. That being said, this is AU, meaning things can and will change. That also being said, some things may stay true to the canon. That's the beauty of AU.

Force Jumper

Chapter 28: Family Bonds

"_Greetings Masters," _Obi-Wan said via hologram, as his image appeared before Mace Windu and Yoda.

"Greetings Obi-Wan, much to discuss, have we?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"_Yes Master, the Malevolence was destroyed, but Grievous remains at large. However, it would seem that the Senator and her children are safe again," _Obi-Wan reported.

"Then she and the boys are not with you?" Mace asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"_No Master, she again refused the assistance of the Jedi in favor of Knightblade's protection. While I don't agree with it, I don't believe she or the children are in any danger with him," _Obi-Wan said honestly.

"That remains to be seen. He is dangerous, perhaps not to Senator Amidala, but most definitely to the galaxy as a whole," Mace insisted.

"_He did fight General Grievous, Masters, and I'll have to admit, it may take someone like him to defeat him. Unfortunately, due to his ability, I was unable to track his movements most of the time. Knightblade had no such hindrance and seems to have his ability mastered. Grievous' ability seemed sloppy compared to his," _Obi-Wan recalled.

"For all we know, it could have been for show. They both have this strange ability and we must entertain the possibility that Knightblade is in league with the Sith," Mace insisted.

"Hmm…a free agent Knightblade is. His methods, unorthodox they are, but evil I do not sense. Until proven otherwise, treat him as an ally, we should," Yoda suggested. Mace seethed inwardly.

"More you have to discuss, Obi-Wan?" Yoda sensed.

"_Yes Master…it's about one of the boys, the older one, I believe his name is Hunter," _Obi-Wan said.

"Abilities the boy has, yes?" Yoda asked.

"_Yes Master, he has the same Force jumping ability and it is obvious that Knightblade is training him to use it and training him to use a lightsaber. From what I saw and felt, he is clearly Force sensitive and possibly more so that we originally thought," _Obi-Wan reported.

"What makes you say this?" Mace questioned.

"_He used Force lightning," _Obi-Wan announced.

"Then what more proof do we need that Knightblade is in league with the Sith. Force lightning is a Sith technique and strictly forbidden by the Jedi," Mace stated.

"_It was different though Master. I sensed no evil from the boy. He used the Force lightning to protect the Senator and his little brother from Grievous,"_ Obi-Wan reported.

"Hmm…adopted the technique of Force lightning, the Sith did. Only evil is it if evil exists in the heart of the person," Yoda said wisely.

"Master…" Mace started to protest.

"Evil…a child is not. Request to meet this boy, I may," Yoda spoke. Mace was silent, knowing that nothing productive would come from arguing with the small Jedi Grand Master.

Obi-Wan remembered what he heard Senator Amidala whisper and wondered if he should mention it.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Knightblade leapt at Grievous, furiously exchanging slashes with the droid General. Onlooker's heads darted around the structure of the room, as Grievous and Knightblade teleported all over, high and low, until they finally appeared on the conveyor belt, still exchanging blows. Grievous' metal elbow managed to make contact with Anakin's abdomen, knocking the wind from him and he felt himself begin to fall from the belt. _

"_Ani…" Padme said in the barest of whisper…but Obi-Wan heard her, or at least believed he did._

"_Ani…no, it can't be," he thought to himself, his thoughts now absorbed by the possibility. _

_End Flashback_

He still wasn't sure if he had heard right and decided that until he knew more, he would keep this particular piece of information to himself.

* * *

><p>After evening meal, Anakin jumped the four of them home to their apartment on Coruscant. Since she had let it be known that she and the boys would be returning the following morning, they decided to avoid the media by actually coming back to Republica 500 that night. There would likely be Holonet staked out around the complex in the morning, but thanks to Anakin, they'd never get near Padme or the boys. They especially wanted to keep their adopted sons out of the spotlight as much as possible. Neither was comfortable with their perverse fascination they seemed to have with the boys.<p>

The boys were tucked in for the evening and Padme poured wine in two glasses, handing one to Anakin, as they sat together in the living area. Padme's father had also retired and they were effectively alone. Anakin leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss, which she returned with just as much fervor.

"Oh…I almost forgot. I have something to show you," Padme said, as she picked up her datapad and pulled up the encrypted file she wanted, before handing it to him. Anakin's eyes widened in surprise, as he read the documents.

"Hunter Naberrie Skywalker and Blake Naberrie Skywalker," he read. Padme smiled and nodded.

"But…aren't you worried that giving them my last name could be dangerous?" he asked.

"The adoption papers are sealed and the public will know them only by the last name Naberrie. But I want them to know that they're really your boys too. They understand that Skywalker is their secret name," she explained.

"That's amazing, angel, thank you," he said, as he hugged her.

"We're officially a real family now," she replied.

"Not quite…there's still one thing missing. One thing that I've been meaning to make sure is set right," he said. She looked at him with confusion.

"What is it?" she asked. He knelt down on one knee and she gasped in surprise.

"Marry me?" he asked.

"I know it has be to be a secret…but I want to marry you more than anything and make our family complete," he added. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she nodded.

"Yes…" she answered. He smiled.

"Yes?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course yes!" he exclaimed, as he hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"We'll go to Naboo and marry at Varykino. It will have to be secret and therefore small," he said. She nodded.

"The people I love most will be there. You, our boys, my dad, Master Quinlan, Sabe, and Master Sifo," Padme replied. He smiled and kissed her passionately. Wasting no time, he Force jumped them to their bedroom and swept her into his arms, as passion took ahold of them.

* * *

><p>The next day, Obi-Wan found himself venturing into Dex's diner again and the old alien was happy to see his friend, especially so soon after his last visit.<p>

"Obi-Wan…take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute," Dex called, as he called into the kitchen to get a special started for his friend. He poured a jawa juice and set it down, before sliding into the booth across from the Jedi.

"What brings you by?" Dex asked.

"Can't a friend just come by for an idle chat?" Obi-Wan asked. Dex chuckled.

"You could, but while you're here, you usually hit me up for information," Dex replied slyly.

"Well, what do you expect? Somehow, despite hardly leaving this diner, you manage to know what's going on in this galaxy better than the Holonet ever will," Obi-Wan replied. Dex chuckled.

"Well, I have my ways," he replied mysteriously.

"Yes, I know, so what can you tell me about this Knightblade?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm afraid I know as much as everyone else, save for Senator Amidala it seems," Dex replied, just a little too quickly. Obi-Wan looked sternly at him.

"Come on Dex, I know you better than that. You know more than the average person, I know you do," Obi-Wan replied.

"Why are you interested in Knightblade? He operates outside the Jedi and the Republic, just like mercenaries or bounty hunter. The Jedi don't take issue with a bounty hunter who is running around making money off killing people or trafficking slaves or spices," Dex argued.

"We do take issue with it. But it is not our mandate to deal with them. That's what we have criminal officials. It's their job to police the planet," Obi-Wan argued back. Dex snorted.

"Those officers are overworked, underpaid, and simply outgunned and you know it. They don't have the powers necessary to deal with some of these mercenaries," Dex said.

"I realize that Dex, but that's not the issue. Even if he is doing some good, we can't condone vigilantism," Obi-Wan replied.

"Even when young women and children, who would otherwise continue to endure abuse and slavery, are freed and their lives are saved?" Dex questioned.

"You do know who he is, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No…but even if I did, I know when to keep my mouth shut. He's doing good work and getting the real scum out there. The Jedi are too busy carrying out the mandate of the Senate and letting them decide what they think is important," Dex responded. Obi-Wan sighed.

"It's just…I think I may have a hunch as to who he might be and if I'm right, then it was someone that was important to my Master," Obi-Wan confided in him. Dex sighed.

"Qui-Gon Jinn wouldn't agree with a lot of what's going on, you know. If I remember correctly, he was already at odds with the Council around the time of his death," Dex mentioned. Obi-Wan nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

"Qui-Gon Jinn had an open mind and he would want his apprentice to as well," Dex reminded.

"I know…I do try," Obi-Wan said. Dex chuckled.

"What is it that Master Yoda always says?" Dex asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Do or do…there is no try," he recited the old Master's saying.

"I can't tell you what I know…but I can point you in the right direction," Dex said.

"But if you go telling the Council anything…I'll skin you!" Dex added, wagging his finger at him.

"I promise…I will do what my Master would have done in this situation," Obi-Wan swore.

"Even if it means defying the Council and the Republic?" Dex asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes…even if it means that," he answered.

"You might not like what you find. There is a war going on around us that most are not even aware of," Dex stated. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but Dex held his hand up.

"And I'm not talking about the Clone Wars. I can't tell you what I know simply because I only have parts of the story. But I know your Master had discovered something…something very big shortly before he was killed. He left the answers for you to find when you were ready," Dex said.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked. The diner owner nodded.

"Ready to see the galaxy as it is and not just the black and white view they've ingrained into you," Dex responded. Obi-Wan sighed.

"And where are these answers?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Where do the Jedi keep all their information?" Dex countered with another question.

"In the archives?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. Dex nodded.

"I don't understand. If these answers are so guarded, then why would they be in the archives?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Your Master was once very close to a Jedi Master named Tahl, an archive librarian, was he not?" Dex asked. Obi-Wan blanched. He knew Qui-Gon and Tahl were more than just friends and so did Dex.

"What does this have to do with Tahl?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Think about it, Ben," Dex replied, using a nickname that only a few knew him by.

"She taught him how to hide the information, didn't she?" Obi-Wan questioned. Dex nodded.

"And how pray tell do I find it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do you still have your river stone…the one he gave you?" Dex asked. Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course…but what does that stone have to do with this?" he asked. Dex shrugged.

"The stone will guide, that's all I know," Dex replied. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Master always did love riddles," Obi-Wan said, as he stood up and dropped some credits on the table.

"Thanks Dex," he said.

"Good luck," the old alien responded, as he watched his Jedi friend leave his quaint establishment.

* * *

><p>"March you filthy little heathens," the scraggly man hissed, as he prodded them along with a pike, forcing them to line up in front of another man, who was decidedly better dressed and had better hygiene. By the look of his attire and two armed bodyguards, it was easy to deduce that this man was wealthy.<p>

"A pretty crop this time," he boasted to his customer, as he walked behind the whimpering children, aging from ten to sixteen.

"Yes…my brother will be most pleased with the new product," the well-dressed man said, as he looked over the slaves.

"Then shall we talk payment?" he asked.

"You'll find the amount we agreed upon," the wealthy slave owner replied, as he handed the datachip to the slaver, which contained the account information that he could use to retrieve his funds.

"Excellent…have fun with this bunch. I sampled a couple and they are a treat," he leered, as he put his hands on one of the oldest girls, who whimpered in fear.

"Put them on the ship," the man ordered to his guards. Suddenly, the two guards were thrown back hard against the ship, as a masked figure appeared before them.

"What the…" the lead slaver uttered, but he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as the mysterious man's fist was punching him in the mouth.

"Shoot him!" the wealthy dealer called to his guards, who were pulling themselves to their feet. Anakin jumped and grabbed the thugs, disarming them both and knocking them out with ease. He felt a few blaster bolts pelt his armor and turned to the well-dressed man. Anakin appeared just a few inches from his face, startling him, as piercing blue eyes stared straight through him. The coward dropped his weapon and tried to run, but that action was useless against Anakin, as he grabbed him and disappeared. Meanwhile, seemingly left behind, the slaver grabbed his electro whip and snapped it, frightening the slaves.

"Get on the ship, you filthy slugs!" he ordered. He wasn't going to waste an opportunity like this. Not only did he have the man's money, but he now had his fancy ship. He could take his merchandise and find another buyer, all while acquiring a ship large enough to transport three times as many slaves as he could with his old one. But suddenly a boy appeared in his path. He thought for a moment it was the same masked man that had dispatched his buyer and his men, but this one, though he had blonde hair and was masked as well, was noticeably shorter with blonde hair that was a slightly lighter shade

"Get out of my way brat…unless you'd like me to add you to my collection," he hissed, raising his blaster. Hunter smirked and using all he had learned so far, he ignited his light saber and sliced the blaster in half, causing the brute to back away for a moment in fear, before realizing he was backing down from a kid. He threw a punch and missed, as Hunter Force jumped behind him. The large man charged, but the boy disappeared again, causing the man to crash into the wall of the dingy establishment behind them. About that time, Anakin appeared again and smirked at his apprentice's handiwork.

"Nice…somehow it's even more fun when you don't have to even lift a finger to beat them," Anakin said, as he cuffed the sleamo.

"What did you do with the fancy one?" Hunter asked. Anakin smirked.

"He's the younger brother of a well-known slaver and gambler that operates in Cloud City. I just did Bespin's authorities a favor and dropped him on their doorstep. They just don't have the manpower to take on some of the bigger illegal operations," Anakin explained, as he used his device to deactivate the slave chip in the frightened kids.

"It's okay; we're not going to hurt you. My dad deactivated the slave chip in you. We're going to take you somewhere safe," Hunter explained. Anakin smiled, hearing the boy refer to him as dad. It had felt a little odd at first, being that Hunter was only about ten years younger than himself…but it felt right when he and Blake called him that and he knew without a doubt that finding them had been the Will of the Force.

* * *

><p>Blake selected another color from the electronic pad and continued coloring on his electronic color pad. He colored avidly in the living room while Padme sat nearby, hosting afternoon tea for a few of her colleagues, including Bail Organa and Mon Mothma.<p>

"He is absolutely precious, Padme. We have to arrange a play date for him and Jobin," Mon said, referring to her own son, who was about six. Padme smiled and nodded.

"Blake would like that, I'm sure. He's a bit shy, but opens up when he gets to know you. I couldn't love him or his brother more than if I actually gave birth to them," Padme mentioned fondly.

"Where is his brother?" Bail asked curiously.

"He's in school," Padme replied vaguely. She felt a little bad that she was fibbing to her close friends, but knew they wouldn't understand her relationship with the man they knew only as Knightblade and protecting Hunter and Anakin took precedent. Before her colleagues could ask any more questions, Dorme entered the room with a nervous look on her face.

"I'm sorry milady, I told him you weren't available to speak with him, but he forced his way in before I could stop him," she said quickly. Padme didn't have time to respond, as Gavin Jothra waltzed into her living room like he owned the place.

"Padme…" he greeted smugly.

"You have three seconds to exit my home, before I have my chief of security toss you out," Padme snapped, as she stood up. Blake's eyes were wide with trepidation, as he noticed the tone in his mother's voice. He looked at this new man that was now in their home and decided that he didn't like his eyes. He had mean eyes like the old man that everyone called Chancellor. Getting up quickly, he dashed to her and peered up at the man, doing his best "Hunter" impression as he called it and gave him his best glare. He gripped a handful of Padme's long gown and inched behind her partway, all while still staring at the man.

"Padme…you have refused my calls and meeting for months," he stated.

"There's a good reason for that. I have nothing to say to you and I never want to see you again. Now leave," she ordered.

"Not until I say a few things," he refused. Padme glared at him and swept her son into her arms, still standing with a firm stance.

"Fine, then say your piece so you can leave," she replied.

"I was hoping that you would agree to discuss this over dinner," he suggested.

"Not if you were the last man in the galaxy," she retorted. He sighed.

"Fine, since you refuse to be reasonable, I'll get to the point," he stated.

"I'm terribly worried about you and what your association with this vigilante will end up doing to you," he told her.

"Not that my life is any of your business, but Knightblade is a friend and he would never hurt me or my boys," Padme replied.

"That's another thing. What has gotten into you all the sudden that you're adopting two street urchins?" he asked.

"You're lucky my son is in the room right now, Gavin, or I'd deck you for calling them that," Padme retorted. The other politician threw up his hands.

"There is no reasoning with you, as usual," Gavin replied.

"Gavin, as an employee of mine, I suggest you watch how you speak to a Senator and a personal friend of mine," Mon reprimanded.

"I am sorry milady, I am just concerned for Padme on a personal level," Gavin said, trying to explain himself.

"Be that as it may, your conduct is highly unprofessional, as was the interview you gave to the Holonet regarding Padme and her relationship with Knightblade. I do hope you won't make it a habit of dragging my friend through the mud," Mon spoke.

"No milady," he responded.

"Well, since you said your peace, you should be going," Padme told him.

"I'd be happy to walk you out, Gavin," Bail said, stepping in on Padme's behalf. Gavin sighed.

"Please Padme…I'm only asking for a few minutes of your time. I have made a lot of mistakes and I want a chance to get back what we had," Gavin implored. Padme smirked and had to try not to laugh, as a toy star fighter suddenly pelted him in the chest. He looked shocked and Blake quickly hid his face in Padme's shoulder, occasionally taking a peek to see if the man was looking at him.

"I think that was your answer, Gavin. My son doesn't like you and neither do I, so kindly see yourself out. Because if Blake doesn't like you, then Hunter really won't like you and he throws harder," Padme joked.

"Since there is no reasoning with you, then I shall heed your request. Good day, milady," he said coldly, as he left with the other Senators. Padme sighed and let Blake down to go play, as Anakin and Hunter appeared in the room.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave," Anakin said, as he removed his mask.

"Yeah, who was that poodoo head?" Hunter asked, as Padme kissed his forehead.

"He was no one that you need to be worried about and watch the language in front of your brother," she chided playfully, as she kissed Anakin. They watched in amusement, as Blake tackled his older brother and they started wrestling playfully.

"So that was the famous Gavin?" Anakin teased. She smacked him playfully.

"Yes, I know. He's awful and I can't for the life of me figure out what I was thinking for even going on one date with that boring sod," she admitted. He chuckled and kissed her hair.

"I would have liked to punch him, but I think Blake throwing a toy at him was more insulting than anything I could ever do. The look on his face was priceless. Rejected by a four-year-old," Anakin laughed, making her laugh as well.

"I should go get dinner started," she said.

"Actually, I was thinking we should go to Yavin IV. The boys can see Master Quin and Master Sifo. We can go for a walk under the stars after dinner," he tempted.

"Master Quin is refusing to eat Master Sifo's cooking again, isn't he?" she asked knowingly. He smirked.

"You've spoiled them. They'll starve without you now," he joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go boys. It's Yavin IV tonight," she announced, as Anakin gathered them up and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Whie traveled around the various vendor stations at the local market, picking out foods for them. After purchasing his selections, he started back toward the hotel where he and Scout were staying. Depa Billaba watched him unknowingly from the near distance. Her first instinct upon arriving had been to ambush the young Force users and take them out. But they had many occasions lately where this tactic had been failing and she decided she would take a new approach, thus beginning her intense observation of her subjects. When the time was right, she would strike, and they would never see it coming…<p> 


	29. Light in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 29! Thanks for all the great reviews. **Six months have passed since the events in chapter 28**. Hunter and Blake have been with Anakin and Padme now for a year.

AN 2: I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter out. August was not a good month and I'm just getting back on track after having to get a new laptop too. I never meant for such a delay, but life happens unfortunately. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Force Jumper

Chapter 29: Light in the Darkness

It had been a tremulous six months in the galaxy, as the Clone Wars raged. The casualty list on both sides was already devastating, but Mace Windu was hoping for shift in his personal interests. His apprentice, Depa Billaba had been watching Scout and Whie. Though he thought her plan was taking too long to come to fruition, she assured him that she was almost ready to spring her trap, one which she was positive the young Force Jumper and her boyfriend would not be able to escape. He only hoped this plan worked, because they were no closer to ridding the galaxy of the elusive Knightblade or the boy that Senator Amidala had adopted.

It was infuriating for Mace. Knightblade and his new young masked sidekick were spotted often around Coruscant, stopping local riffraff and even freeing slaves right under the noses of the Jedi. They were of course a red hot topic of the Holonet news, some praising their work and snubbing the Jedi for their inefficiency, while others denounced their activities, citing that vigilantism was never the answer.

They paraded around the planet in their disguises, while the boy was publically being raised by one of Coruscant's most public figures. Though the public had not made the connection, largely because the Senator kept her boys out of the limelight as much as possible, Mace knew that Hunter Naberrie and Knightblade's young apprentice were one in the same. It was almost as if they were laughing at him, knowing that he couldn't do anything to them on Coruscant, lest he wished to expose all the guarded secrets of the Xal'Kaar. But he vowed that he would find a way to get them. His thoughts were interrupted, as his comm chimed.

"What do you have to report, Depa?" he questioned sternly.

"_Master…my plan is going down tonight. We will ambush them and there will be no escape this time," _she assured him.

"See that there is not. I want them dead," Mace ordered, as he pocketed his comlink. Taking a deep breath, he released all his frustrations into the Force and his face glazed with his usual stoic expression, as he returned to his duties in the Temple.

* * *

><p>The small Jedi Master had waited several months for this meeting and the day had finally arrived. He understood though. A parent had every right and need to be cautious in their volatile galaxy and he had agreed to all of the Senator's terms.<p>

"Good afternoon, Master Jedi," Dorme greeted, as she opened the door. The tiny Grand Master hobbled into the posh apartment, acknowledging Dorme's respectful bow with a curt nod.

"Greetings Lady Dorme," he said simply, as she gestured him toward the living room. Padme Amidala met them there, welcoming him into her beautiful home. She was dressed in a simple deep purple dress and her hair was worn down, signifying that she was welcoming him as a mother and not a Senator. In Yoda's observation, he had found Padme Amidala the woman and mother to be quite different from Padme Amidala, the former queen and Senator.

"Hello Master Yoda," Padme greeted.

"Greetings Senator, gracious of you it is to allow me into your home," Yoda said.

"It's my honor, Master Jedi, please make yourself comfortable. Would you care for some tea?" Padme asked. Yoda nodded and Padme poured a cup for him.

"Know why I have come, you do?" Yoda asked. Padme nodded.

"Yes Master, I know you wish to meet my oldest son," Padme replied.

"Both I would like to meet, if possible. Truly wonderful, younglings are. Enjoy spending time with them, I do," Yoda replied. Padme smiled.

"I agree wholeheartedly. While I've only had them for a year now, my boys are my whole world," she agreed, as Dorme came into the room with the two boys, now eleven and five. Hunter had gone through a significant growth spurt in the last six months and had grown three inches. Blake had grown as well by two inches and had excelled in his studies so far. Hunter had as well, though it was clear that he was much more interested in his physical training. Still the two brothers, though very different, remained very close.

"Greetings young ones," Yoda said, as Blake climbed onto the sofa and into his mother's lap, while Hunter sat beside her.

"Hello Master Yoda," Hunter replied, as he bowed as his father had shown him was the respectful gesture. Yoda reached out with his senses and found pure innocence in the boys. When he immersed himself in the Force around most younglings, it was always refreshing and these boys were no different. He sensed that the boy's lives before their adoption were hard and full of little happiness. But it was clear to him that the Senator and mysterious man she was engaged to had made a happy home for the boys. When Yoda reached out through the apartment with his senses, he felt traces of someone else and knew it was likely this man the Senator refused to reveal. He understood, for the Holonet could be vicious and go as far as stalking those they wanted stories on. They would be stalking the boys and the Senator if not for their fear of Knightblade's wrath, who seemed to be the family's bodyguard. Yoda naturally suspected that this mysterious fiancé and father to the boys was really Knightblade himself, but he elected not to pry.

"Know why I have come, do you, young one?" Yoda asked the blonde haired boy. Hunter nodded.

"Yes Master…it's because I have Force powers," Hunter answered honestly. Yoda nodded.

"Great potential you have," Yoda assured him.

"Are you going to take my brother away?" Blake whimpered. Padme hugged him close and kissed his forehead.

"Of course not sweetie, no one is going to take Hunter from us," Padme said, looking at the small Master.

"No young one, your brother's choice to come to the Temple, it must be. And even then, too old to be trained as a Jedi, he is. Allow it, the Council would not, though a few think an exception be made, for him," Yoda spoke, returning the Senator's gaze. When Padme had agreed to the meeting, she had been adamant that he be the only Jedi to come, especially excluding any that wanted the exception to be made for her son.

"You just want to make sure I'm not dangerous, because I can use Force lightning, right?" Hunter asked. Yoda chuckled.

"A bright one, you are. A threat you are not, young one, but my mandate to check, it is. Show me, can you?" Yoda requested.

"Uh…well, Mom wouldn't like it in the house," Hunter replied, making Yoda chuckle again. Padme rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

"On the veranda, just this once, will be okay," she told him. They got up and walked out there and Hunter stood across from the small Master. Calling on his powers, he produced a beam of red Force lightning. Yoda caught the attack in his palm and closed his eyes, studying the energy with the Force, before Hunter ceased the power.

"Hmm…different from blue Force lightning, this is," he stated.

"It is?" Hunter asked.

"Cold and full of hate, blue Force lightning is. The color of sadness, blue often is. Sadness leads to anger and anger leads to hate. But full of different emotions, yours is," Yoda explained.

"From the heart, it comes to protect those you love. Careful you must be, but no evil do I sense in your power," Yoda stated. In his almost nine hundred years, Yoda had never seen Force lightning wielded like this and it only raised more questions. But they were questions the boy couldn't answer, for he didn't know how or why he could do this either. Yoda knew that if the boy was happy, then there would be no reason to fear his powers, so he was satisfied to leave him with the Senator. But the small Master would be keeping a careful eye on the boy as he became a man, just to be sure.

"Thank you Senator, a pleasure it was to meet your children. Be going now, I will be," Yoda stated, as he hobbled toward the door.

"Thank you for coming Master Yoda," Padme said, as she saw him out. Once he was gone, Anakin appeared in the room, having been waiting nearby and Blake ran to him.

"Daddy, I'm taller than Master Yoda!" Blake exclaimed in excitement. After all, it wasn't every day that he met people that were shorter than him, especially an adult. Anakin laughed and ruffled his dark hair.

"Yeah, how about that?" he asked.

"Yeah, and that's saying something with you, squirt," Hunter teased.

"Hey, no short jokes," Blake called with a pout.

"Don't worry, you'll grow up soon enough little man," Anakin told him.

"Not too soon, I hope," Padme said, as she kissed her little boy on the forehead.

"Can we go see Grandpa?" Blake asked. Anakin smiled and nodded. Quinlan and Sifo-Dyas were actually waiting for them at Varykino with Ruwee. Tomorrow, they were finally getting married and would enjoy a quick three day respite in the secluded Lake House with the Senate taking a brief recess. Anakin and Padme would have liked a little longer honeymoon, but they knew it wasn't possible at this time. They were just grateful that the Senate was finally taking a small recess, which they had not been able to due to the war, at last.

"Yeah, let's go," Anakin replied, as he put his arm around Padme's waist and Hunter put his on her arm, as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Whie," the shop owner greeted pleasantly. Whie waved and marked himself in, before starting his shift. Ryloth had proved to be an excellent place to lay low. It was quiet in the lower districts of the Capital and Whie and Scout had enjoyed anonymity among the humans and Twi'leks in this quiet community. Whie had been working at the grocer's market, while Scout worked at a shop that sold clothing just a block away. They didn't have much, but they were happy, had made a home, and most importantly were safe. They had also made a few friends and enjoyed their simple life. It was far more fulfilling than either had ever imagined it could be.<p>

"Morning ma'am," he greeted politely, as he started the day.

* * *

><p>In the last six months, Obi-Wan had not made a lot of progress in uncovering any information regarding Knightblade's mysterious powers, which according to Dex, were something that his Master might have known about. The reason he had not made progress though was largely because he had not been on Coruscant at all and rather out in the thick of battle. Now that he had finally returned, he was headed to the archives, while his apprentice enjoyed her own downtime in the dorms with the other padawans. He had been worried about her since they had lost her good friend Scout in battle months ago, but she seemed to have accepted her friend's death, though she was still troubled by Whie Malreaux's decision to abandon the Order. Still, Ahsoka was one of the most level headed padawans he had ever encountered and seemed to accept these unfortunate happenings.<p>

As Obi-Wan entered the massive archive library, he gave a respectful nod to Jocasta Nu and set out to find his information and he was going to start with the woman that had once been his Master's lover. Tahl. It had always unnerved Obi-Wan a bit knowing that his Master had broken the Code and fallen in love, but what unnerved him perhaps the most was the fact that he himself had nearly done the same thing…twice. First with Siri when he was just a teenager. He had almost left the Order for her and though he still loved her, his feelings had since faded some over the years, but the remained very good friends. They both agreed that they had made the right choice by staying true to the Order.

The second time he had gone and fallen in love with a young Monarch. Satine, Duchess of Mandalore, of all places. He had thought he was over her as well, but seeing her on the last mission in which she was dodging assassination attempts had brought back all his feelings to the surface. It was clear to him that his feelings for her had not faded and if possible had only grown over time. He felt guilty, because if he was honest with himself, he knew his love for her would never fade, and that right there was breaking the Code.

"Perhaps I am more like you than anyone knows, Master," Obi-Wan mumbled to himself, as he stared at the mysterious river stone his Master had given to him.

"All right Master, what did you want me to find?" Obi-Wan asked himself, as he began reading the information they had about Tahl. He hoped that something in there would trigger a clue.

* * *

><p>"Thank you ma'am and have a nice day," Whie said, as he handed the customer the satchel of goods and they left.<p>

"Well, I would say that will do for today," the shop owner said. It was closing time and Scout would be along momentarily. Whie began sweeping up and Scout arrived just a few minutes later. Whie signed out for the day and the two left the shop together, hand in hand, heading home to their small apartment. Unfortunately, they didn't sense that they were being followed…

* * *

><p>Anakin kissed her feverishly in their bedroom at Varykino. In twenty-four hours, they would be husband and wife at last. Padme smiled and reluctantly pulled away.<p>

"The boys are waiting for you," she reminded. He sighed.

"I know, but do we really have to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, it's tradition. Even though we've already been together, it's tradition for the bride and groom to spend the night before the wedding apart," Padme replied.

"Okay, I guess I need to let you have a little tradition," he conceded. She kissed him tenderly.

"I don't want things any other way than what they are," she promised.

"But the boys are really excited to camp in the meadow with their dad," she said. He smiled. He was looking forward to it as well.

"Yeah, I better go before they come in here after me," he said, as he gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the altar, my angel," he said. She smiled.

"Until then, my handsome masked protector," she replied, as they shared their final kiss of the night, before he left. Sabe came in a few minutes later, arms full of sweets for them to gorge on.

"You really think we're going to eat all that?" Padme asked, as they sat down on the sofa and flipped on the Holonet. They were both in their nightgowns.

"We're going to try. Now put on the sappiest holomovie you can find so we can adlib and make fun of it," Sabe said, as she grabbed a box of chocolates. Padme shook her head in amusement and began flipping through the Holochannels.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home," Whie said, as they arrived at their apartment building. It wasn't the best, as they couldn't afford much, but they were happy and in love. They heard footsteps behind them and he turned to see who was coming out the shadows. They were always on guard, ready to run if they had to, but he sighed in relief when he found the person to be his boss.<p>

"Mrs. Hallis? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously, noticing that she looked very nervous.

"Mrs. Hallis…are you okay?" he asked, as the Force suddenly warned them of an approaching danger. Shadowy figures now surrounded them in the darkness and a petite hooded one stepped forward, revealing herself.

"Depa Billaba…" Whie said, as he guarded Scout behind him.

"You've done well, Hallis. You should find a very sizeable deposit in your account in the morning. However, if you speak to anyone about any of this, my agents will find you and wipe out your entire family," Depa stated.

"I'm sorry Whie…my store is failing and I have to feed my children," she tried to explain.

"Go now…" Depa ordered, as the woman scurried off.

"There's no escape…I've made sure of that with months of painstakingly keeping tabs on you," Depa warned, as her agents surrounded them.

"You've…been watching us?" Whie accused.

"I was the one that hired that woman to hire you," she replied simply.

"With what money? Jedi are forbidden to have possessions, including money! What would the Council think if they knew?" Whie challenged. But she only smirked in amusement.

"I am the padawan of the Great Mace Windu and you are a deserter, a filthy runaway who shirked his duties and disgraced himself," Depa countered. Whie clenched his teeth.

"And you're a two faced murderer that betrays the ways of the Jedi by lying and killing for some secretive Order with ways even more archaic than those of the Jedi. Murder is never right, no matter what spin the Great Mace Windu tries to put on it. The Xal'Kaar are worse than the Sith!" Whie spat angrily.

"You should watch how you speak," she hissed. He scoffed.

"Why? You're going to kill us both anyway, you sick twisted chutta!" Whie spat angrily. Scout saw the men advance and she grabbed his arm, before jumping. But they didn't get very far, as the Xal'Kaar's gauntlet-like weapons captured them with their electrified cables. Depa strode confidently toward their prone forms and unclothed a vibro dagger that gleamed in the moonlight.

"You are an abomination, Tallisbeth Esterhazy and my Master has ordered that I spill your blood to eradicate your filth from the Force," Depa stated with no emotion in her voice.

"And your filthy lover will meet the same fate. I was going to grant him the swift death by lightsaber, but his mouth has earned him the same excruciating death as you shall receive," she added, glaring down at Whie. Scout's eyes filled with tears, as she cried softly.

"I'm so sorry Whie…" she whispered. He knew she was apologizing for him even being involved with her in the first place. But he wasn't sorry, even though he was about to die.

"Don't be…because I'm not. These last few months with you have been the best in my entire life. I'm just sorry it's going to be cut short," he told her gently, as he gazed deeply into her watery eyes. Depa Billaba raised the dagger and was about to thrust it into Scout's heart when the wind suddenly picked up violently. Blue wisps of wind slammed into two of her agents, sending them to the ground in a heap. The dark blue energy crackled off a figure in the darkness and it reminded her of the young Force jumper that was in league with Knightblade. The blue energy crackled like Force lightning, but it had the properties and force of wind. As she took a closer look, the figure didn't seem very tall and she noticed three others around the same size and a much taller one behind them. All five of them Force jumped and surrounded her and her agents.

"Well, it looks like I'll be getting more than one Force Jumper today. My Master will be very pleased," Depa said. Four faces stepped into the light and Depa smirked, finding that they were just children. The first one that had changed his Force energy into wind was a dark skinned boy with deep brown eyes. He wore, like the others, a black outfit with blue piping and a symbol on the right breastbone that she did not recognize. The others wore similar uniforms. The one next to him was even smaller, a flaxen blonde haired female with striking blue eyes, and aqua colored piping on her uniform and the same symbol as the boy wore. She saw blue Force lightning crackle along her arms and gather in her palms. The Force energy changed, but hers became a torrent of water and Depa was shocked by the sheer power behind it from the small girl. She was slammed into the wall of the building and was drenched, unable to hide the surprise on her face. The other two children smirked, looking much older than their eleven years. The boy had a dark chocolate colored mop of hair and matching eyes, wearing the same kind of uniform with yellow piping. His Force energy was a strange yellow color and different than the others entirely, as she watched him channel the yellow Force lightning into the ground beneath them. The pavement around her agents began to crack and crumble, sending them all scrambling away from the depression the boy's energy had created. These children had abilities of the likes which she had never seen, save for the boy that used red Force lightning. Never had she imagined the Force could allow a user to harness an element through it, other than the traditional Force lightning she knew the Sith used. And even worse than that, they were Force Jumpers running amuck in the galaxy. The final brunette girl stared at her with amber eyes, her uniform identical to the others, save for the white piping. White Force lightning crackled in her hands and she cried out, as she was blasted with an icy shower of snow. At that point, the man with them stepped forward. He was handsome and had a very muscular build and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, with brown hair and eyes.

"Tell your Master that someday, we'll be the ones coming for him," he said, as he helped Whie and Scout up.

"Get them!" Depa growled at her agents, as they were trying to pull themselves together.

"If you come with us, you'll be safe and they'll never find you," the man said.

"Don't bet on that," Depa hissed. Whie sensed no evil from this man and only innocence from the children. He nodded and grabbed Scout's hand. The children Force jumped and the man put his hand on Whie's shoulder and disappeared with them.

"Follow them!" Depa ordered, as her agents started setting up their equipment to keep the jump scars open.

Scout and Whie arrived on a deserted landing pad with their saviors and another young boy with black hair ran down the ramp of the waiting ship.

"Hurry Riley and close the scars," the man ordered. Scout and Whie watched in pure amazement, as the young boy with green piping on his uniform used a green Force lightning and zapped their jump scars, evaporating them instantly.

"I promise we'll explain everything once we're in hyperspace. You're with friends now," the man promised.

"You're all Force Jumpers?" Scout asked. The man nodded.

"We are, but as you can tell, my young charges possess abilities beyond most Force users or Force Jumpers," he replied.

"I'm not a Force Jumper though," Whie said. The man smiled.

"It's okay, many of our family members aren't either, but they are in no less danger from the Xal'Kaar. Now please, we need to go now. We'll introduce ourselves when it's safe," he promised. Scout and Whie nodded, as they boarded the ship with these mysterious people.

* * *

><p>The balcony that overlooked the lake at Varykino had been beautifully decorated for the simple, yet elegant ceremony that was about to take place. Sabe and Ruwee had made sure everything was perfection. Ruwee, with the help of Quinlan, had set up a beautiful white archway over the alter that was covered with Padme's favorite flowers. The floor was also covered in flower petals. Since they didn't really have a flower girl, Sabe made sure that part was already complete. They were having the boys each carry one of the rings on decorative pillows and both were very excited, for they had been tasked with something very important. They had called a Holy man, an old acquaintance of Sifo-Dyas' to perform the ceremony with the promise that he would speak of it to no one. He waited at the altar, as Quinlan and Sifo-Dyas stood on his right. Sabe was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress and held a bouquet, as she stood to the left of the altar. They watched with some amusement, as the boys, dressed in their best formal wear, made their way down the aisle. Hunter had to stop often to wait for Blake, who was distracted by everything around him. They finally arrived and stood in front of Sabe. Anakin winked at them, but then lost ability to speak when Padme entered on her father's arm. Her pure white gown flowed to the floor and an iridescent veil covered her head, but did nothing to hide her incredible beauty.<p>

"Wow…mommy is pretty," Blake uttered cutely and Hunter nodded. Padme smiled at them, as her father escorted her to the altar. When they arrived, Ruwee hugged her and kissed her cheek, before she joined hands with Anakin and he stepped back beside Quinlan.

"Today we have come together to join this man and this woman in the bonds of marriage. Love is the light we hold onto in this dark galaxy and today we bear witness to love between this man, Anakin Skywalker and this woman, Padme Naberrie. Let your hearts speak to one another and let us witness the declaration of your devotion to each other," the Holy man said, prompting them to begin their vows.

"From the moment you walked into that junk shop on Tatooine, I knew you would be the love of my life. Some would have said that it was silly of me to think I was in love, since I was only nine at the time, but growing up as a slave, I knew true love when I felt it since the only other person in my life that loved me was my mom. But you changed everything. Just seeing you for the first time, your very presence, showed me that true love was real. And then, when we met ten years later, I had grown up and you were still the same, as were my feelings for you," he said pausing for a moment.

"I know that even though our marriage will be a close family secret, it won't diminish the love between us. Being your husband will be my greatest privilege and I vow to love and protect you and our boys as long as there is breath in my body. If I have to choose one lesson to teach our boys, it is that love can conquer any darkness or evil and that you must never lose faith in it," he continued.

"I once asked you if you were an angel, the very first time I saw you, and you are without doubt. I will honor, cherish, and protect you forever," he finished. Padme gently wiped her eyes and composed herself, as he squeezed her hands in his own.

"Oh Ani…you're the love of my life. I didn't even believe true love existed until you came back into my life. How could I when all around me was evil and corruption constantly. But you…you changed everything in my life for the better. You showed me true love made the impossible very possible. You found these boys that have now become our greatest joy and a part of our amazing love. I can't wait to be your wife and I promise to love and cherish you forever," she said, pausing briefly.

"If I am an angel as you claim, then it's only because you make me feel like one. You are truly my Knight in shining armor and my heart belongs only to you. It was yours the moment we met, even though I didn't even know it at the time," she finished.

"It is without a doubt that we are in the presence of true, powerful love. The ring is a matrimonial tradition that dates back centuries on Naboo. It completes the union and symbolizes everlasting love. Anakin, place the ring on your bride's finger," the Holy man instructed. Hunter held the pillow up to him and he took the small trinket, before sliding it onto Padme's ring finger.

"You have taken this woman as your wife with the promise to love and honor her, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live," the Holy man said. Anakin nodded.

"I do," he stated.

"Padme, place the ring on your groom's finger," the Holy man instructed. Blake held the pillow up to her and she took the small trinket, before sliding it onto Anakin's ring finger.

"You have taken this man as your husband with the promise to love and honor him, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live," the Holy man recited. Padme nodded.

"I do," she stated.

"The Force has truly blessed this union. May the Force continue to bless this union and the family you have created. By its great power and the laws of Naboo, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the Holy man stated. Anakin smiled, lifted her veil, and eagerly pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, as their family looked on happily. Their family gathered around them and they retreated into the house to celebrate into the night…

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter, Anakin and Padme enjoy a brief respite, before returning to Coruscant. Meanwhile, Scout and Whie learn about their new allies, the children's mysterious powers, and their cause…<em>


	30. Order of the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 30! Thanks for all the great reviews. **Six months have passed since the events in chapter 28**. Hunter and Blake have been with Anakin and Padme now for a year.

Notes and thanks to reviewers:

Hannah Jane: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully this chapter was worth your wait too. :)

froovygirl: Glad you enjoy the family dynamic, it's my favorite too. As for Luke and Leia, they will eventually fill in, but I won't reveal much more than that. As for Obi-Wan, we don't see him in this chapter, but he will slowly make very important discoveries. As for updates, while they may be a little slow, I never abandon my works. :)

MyNoseAgreesWithMe: I think I vaguely remember reading something about Plo Koon's ability, thanks for the info though, I'm going to read up on that. The idea for the elemental control largely stems from my love of Power Rangers Ninja Storm and mirrors their abilities in that show. I've also been told it is much like what they do in the Last Airbender. Glad you're enjoying the story. :)

ULTRA SONIC: Yes, it's turned into quite an epic. Obi-Wan will slowly discover the truth. And the small group of Force Jumpers will now have continued roles in the story. I'm building to something with them. As for Obi-Wan/Satine and Rex, time will tell. :) I'm glad you like the blend of Jumper, Star Wars, and Last Airbender,(though my influence for the elemental powers comes a little more from my love of Power Rangers Ninja Storm in which they also control the elements).

Harry2: Yep, new Force Jumpers to add a whole new dimension to the story. :)

Candace Marie: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it so much. As for Luke or Leia having this ability, only time will tell. ;)

fantasyfreak133: Thank you. Glad you're enjoying the story so much.

Guest: Thank you, glad you enjoyed it so much. The wedding was my favorite part too. :)

Destiny Changer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it. Mace will be exposed eventually, I promise. ;)

Stormburn2: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. :)

Lady Misha: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it. Yes, the fact that Samuel L. Jackson was the villain in Jumper played a huge part in me choosing Mace to be the villain in this story. It fit so well. I loved Mia too, more than I thought I would when I wrote her and I really, really struggled with the decision to kill her. I didn't want to...but I had to in order to further the plot unfortunately. Enjoy this next chapter! :)

Shadowprice: More is here. Enjoy. :)

Skylanian Writer: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.

Avalon West: Thanks, glad you think so and glad you're enjoying. :)

Force Jumper

Chapter 30: Order of the Sun

The man checked their position and then trusted the autopilot to do the rest, as they were safely tucked away in hyperspace. He ventured back into the cabin of the cruiser and saw that their guests were already beginning to talk to his young charges.

"I suppose introductions are finally in order," he said, as he sat down next to the blonde girl that had manifested water from her Force lightning.

"You took a big risk in helping us. Why?" Whie asked.

"Because we're tired of our kind and those we love who don't even have our abilities, being hunted like animals by those self righteous bastards," the man replied.

"We reside on an unknown planet in the outer rim with our families. We call it Solaris V. It's our haven and we've built a thriving village. Those that are part of our families that are not Force Jumpers operate normal daily lives. Those that are Force Jumpers spend their days training under me and other senior members," he explained.

"As you may have guessed, these pupils of mine possess extra abilities that are unique even to Force Jumpers. We train in hopes of one day growing powerful enough to take down the Xal'Kaar for good. My name is Jake Zearing," he stated, before gesturing to the girl beside him who could be no older than eleven, much like the other children.

"This is my daughter Arianna. She has the unique ability to create the element of water with the Force," he stated.

"This is Dustin and Mina," he said, referring to the young chocolate haired male and young brunette female.

"Dustin can channel Force energy into the ground to create quakes and even rock slides. Mina as you saw can transform her Force energy into snow," Jake explained.

"And this is Skylar and Riley. Sky is able to channel his Force energy into wind, while Riley is able to use his to create powerful force fields. These force fields also very efficiently erase our jump scars in an instant," Jake explained.

"Sky? That name is appropriate, considering your element," Whie mentioned with a smirk. Sky nodded.

"I get that a lot," he replied in amusement.

"So...how many Force Jumpers are there?" Scout asked.

"Well, I'd say our city is quite good sized, a community of about fifteen hundred. Of those, about half have the Force Jumping ability, give or take a few," Jake replied. Whie's eyebrows were in his hair.

"Seven hundred and fifty?" he asked. Jake nodded.

"Of those, about fifteen of us have had extensive hand to hand combat and weapons training to enhance our abilities and learn to channel the elements through our Force energy. So far, we've learned that without a midichlorian count of at least fifteen hundred, the ability to learn an element isn't possible," Jake stated. Scout's heart sank.

"Mine's not that high," she admitted. But Jake only smiled.

"Mine isn't either and that's why I compensate by learning the art of hand to hand combat and training with various weapons. In the end, we are all still Force Jumpers," he explained.

"That in itself is still a skill that requires much practice to perfect. Of our some three hundred students, only half of those have the potential to possibly learn an element. Less than that actually develop any use with an element and those that are proficient in it are only about thirty," he said.

"These five are some of the most gifted students we have ever had," he added.

"Do you think you can help Scout improve her Force Jumping abilities?" Whie asked. Jake nodded.

"Most definitely. It's hard to use your powers when you're trying to hide from the Xal'Kaar. We enjoy anonymity on our home planet and freedom to use our powers. In turn, there is something you can teach my students," Jake replied.

"Us?" Whie asked. He nodded.

"I didn't miss the light sabers on your belts and commend you for managing to escape Mace Windu with your lives," he replied. Whie nodded.

"He purposely convinced the Council to allow him to take Scout on as his padawan and then tried to have her killed when they left for the front lines. It would have been easy for him to cover her death by claiming she perished in battle," Whie explained.

"I escaped and hid for several months. Whie didn't give up on me though and found me," Scout said warmly. He squeezed her hand.

"I didn't believe him for a second when he said she was dead. I would have felt it. How can we help your students though?" Whie asked.

"Well, my partners and I are very well trained with many weapons and blasters, except light sabers. It's a special skill and while many of us may be too old to learn, my students aren't," Jake explained.

"You want us to give them light saber training?" Scout asked. He nodded.

"Think about it. You train my top students and eventually they can train new, promising students. Someday, we'll be a force to be reckoned with, especially if we can seek out the mysterious Knightblade and team up with him," Jake stated. Whie nodded.

"It's a great plan, though it make take years until we have the numbers, even with Knightblade's help, assuming we're able to find him. If the rumors are true, he can jump entire planets. From what little we know, he's the only Force Jumper that can do that," Whie replied. Jake nodded.

"Yes, which is why eventually getting involved with him will be essential to taking down the Xal'Kaar. I'm not extremely worried about his cooperation, for he shares our goal in wanting to destroy the Xal'Kaar," Jake said.

"Then Scout and I will gladly help. It's the least we can do to repay you for giving us a place to live without fear," he replied. Jake nodded with a smile.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the Order of the Sun," Jake said, as he shook their hands. Whie and Scout smiled, eager to begin this new life.

* * *

><p>Blake sat on Anakin's knee with a cup in his hand. While the adults were enjoying wine, the boys were treated to sparkling cider.<p>

"The bubbled tickle my nose," Blake giggled, as he sipped at his juice. Anakin chuckled, as he saw Quinlan stand up from the table. It was a small, family reception, but to them it was perfect.

"The old man tells me it's time to make a speech, so we'll see how eloquent I can be," Quinlan joked.

"If I was looking for eloquent, I would have Ruwee or Sabe deliver the speech," Sifo retorted, making them all chuckle.

"Anakin...when I first met you, you were just a scared kid who had made his first jump and was losing his lunch all over the ground," Quinlan said, causing more chuckles.

"I knew this was going to be embarrassing," Anakin grumbled.

"I brought you home with me and the old man decided we should keep you. And you've been a pain in my butt ever since," he said affectionately. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Then ten years later, Padme came along and talk about a lovesick fool. I could see why though. You're an amazing woman Padme and in all seriousness Anakin, seeing you so happy makes me happy. It's not hard to see that you two were made for each other. Then you did something that's made all our lives complete when you found the boys and brought them into our lives," Quinlan said, pausing for a moment.

"Tonight, we celebrate this family. To Anakin and Padme, for proving to me that true love is real. To Hunter and Blake for being two of the most amazing kids and enriching our lives. And to me, of course, for being the coolest Uncle ever," Quinlan said, further amusing them, as they toasted and drank.

"Thanks Master, that was a wonderful speech," Anakin mentioned.

"Yeah, but all this mushy stuff isn't my style, so don't expect that again," he joked. Padme giggled.

"That's okay, Ani and I have mushy covered pretty well I think," she replied, as she slipped her arms around his waist. He gazed down at her and sought her lips in a tender kiss.

"That's an understatement," Quinlan quipped, as he finished his drink.

* * *

><p>"Master..." Depa said, as she bowed deeply before her Master's hologram. Though he maintained his usual stoic expression, she knew he was not pleased with her in the slightest.<p>

"_I gave you a simple task. Those two shouldn't have given you and our agents so much trouble. I sincerely hope you have a good explanation for their escape," _Mace said curtly, as he was clearly trying to keep a tight lid on his anger.

"Unexpected interference occurred, Master. More Force Jumpers with special abilities showed up and saved them," Depa tried to explain.

"_What kind of abilities?"_ Mace demanded to know.

"Like the boy living with Senator Amidala, the one that can use Force lightning. There were more children and they used the Force to harness the elements of water, wind, ground, and ice. I'm afraid I was caught off guard and they all got away," Depa said regrettably.

"_These Force Jumpers with special powers must be eliminated. We cannot have them banding together like this. I will increase patrols in the mid and outer rim," _Mace decided.

"What are your orders for me, Master?" she asked.

"_Return to Haruun Kal for training. You are suspended from duty for one month. I can have no more failure from you, Depa. Do not make me replace you with someone more capable," _Mace threatened. Depa steeled herself against his piercing gaze.

"I will not fail again, Master," she assured him, as his hologram faded. She sighed and left for her ship.

* * *

><p>"Are you and Daddy going away?" Blake asked, as Padme tucked them in that night. She kissed his head and then Hunter's. The reception was over and they had changed into more casual clothing.<p>

"Just for tonight sweetie. We'll see you at breakfast," Padme promised.

"Yeah B, remember, dad can jump anywhere so it doesn't matter how far they go. They'll be back in a flash," Hunter explained. Padme smiled.

"Big brother is right," she told him, as she ruffled his dark hair.

"I love you both so much," she gushed, as she hugged them both.

"We love you too mom," Hunter said.

"Is daddy coming to tuck us in?" Blake asked.

"I'm right here, little man," Anakin replied, as he came in to say goodnight.

"We'll see you in the morning," he told them.

"Sweet dreams, babies," Padme said, as she lowered the lights and closed the door.

"Are you ready, angel?" he asked. She nodded.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll see in just a minute," he replied, as he took her hand and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>They reappeared just moments later and Padme gasped in surprise. They were suddenly standing on a beach and the sun was setting, the tide was coming in and there was not another soul in sight.<p>

"Ani...this is beautiful," Padme said, as she gazed around.

"Where are we?" she asked. He shrugged.

"A planet I found in the outer rim a while back. I think there are sparse settlements on some of the landmasses, but most of it is completely unsettled, including dozens of these islands. I thought it was the perfect way to begin our wedding night," he replied, as he took her in his arms.

"But we didn't bring our bathing suits," she said. He smirked devilishly.

"Angel...it's our wedding night. We don't need bathing suits," he replied, making her cheeks burn.

"No one is around?" she asked. He concentrated for a moment, so he could get a clear sense of his surroundings through the Force.

"The closest human life force I can sense is at least two hundred miles away. We'll have fun here and then jump home for more fun," he said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. She giggled.

"Well, when you put it like that, let the fun begin," she replied, as their lips met with tender passion that slowly grew intensely. He slowly lowered her to the sand and her face was etched in pleasure, as he kissed his way down her neck. And it was there, in the surf as the tide washed around them, that they made love as husband and wife for the first time.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Gavin Jothra admired the beautiful architecture in Theed. It had been a long time since he had been to Naboo and its beauty never ceased to amaze him. Truthfully, his busy schedule almost didn't allow for this visit on short notice, but the call he had received had left him so intrigued that he had cleared his schedule for a couple days and agreed. As he entered the quaint cafe, the hostess greeted him.

"Hello, table for one?" she asked.

"Actually no, I'm meeting a woman here by the name of Jobal Naberrie," Gavin replied.

"Of course, you must be Mr. Jothra. Right this way," she said, as she led him to the table. Gavin Jothra had never met Padme Amidala's mother before, but he instantly saw the resemblance.

"Mrs. Naberrie, it is truly an honor to meet you," Gavin stated.

"Likewise Vice Chair Jothra, I'm just sorry we haven't been introduced sooner. I was truly disheartened when you and Padme ended your relationship. I thought my daughter might finally settle down with someone honorable," Jobal replied, as he took a seat.

"Believe me, Mrs. Naberrie, no one was more upset than me when Padme dumped me," he said sadly.

"Please, call me Jobal. You must be curious as to why I summoned you," she stated, as the waitress delivered their drinks and they quickly ordered.

"I'll admit, I was very intrigued, but something told me that we needed to meet. Padme's erratic behavior in the past year has been quite troubling," he replied.

"Then we agree. I wish my ex-husband thought the same, but he only encourages her recklessness," Jobal said in frustration.

"That's unfortunate. I think if Padme would have given me a second chance, I could have made her happy," he mentioned.

"You still love her?" Jobal asked.

"More than anything. I'd even love her boys if she would let me," he confessed.

"She hasn't even introduced me to them, though I'm not sure what wild hair she got that convinced her to suddenly adopt two street boys," Jobal spat.

"I think we both know the root of her delinquency," Gavin surmised.

"That horrible vigilante...he is behind all of this," Jobal replied.

"We agree again, but you know, there are people out there exactly like us and they have the means to deal with people like Knightblade," Gavin stated.

"I'm not sure I understand," Jobal replied in confusion. Gavin looked around and leaned forward.

"There are others out there with the same ability as this Knightblade and then there are those that hunt them to rid us of their destructive ways," Gavin whispered.

"Are you saying that you're one of them?" Jobal questioned.

"Not directly, but my family has contributed to their cause for many, many years. I believe I may know someone that can help us rid this filth from Padme's life. She would be hurt at first, but ultimately, she will see him for what he really is when he is faced with choosing to protect her or save his own skin," Gavin stated.

"And how exactly do we put all this into motion?" Jobal asked. Gavin looked at her, slightly surprised.

"You're interested?" he asked.

"I want that scourge eliminated from my daughter's life, no matter what it takes," Jobal replied. He smiled.

"Then we want the same things. She is going to fight me though, but I know Knightblade will show his true colors when he has to choose between her and his own life. It will hurt her emotionally at first, but in the long run, she'll be better off. And eventually, she'll even thank us," Gavin said.

"What do you need from me?" Jobal asked.

"The secretive organization that works to rid the galaxy of Force Jumpers relies on continued funding from people like us that believe in their cause. A sizable donation would be a most welcome contribution," Gavin replied. Jobal smiled and reached for her satchel.

"Then I believe this will be the beginning of a wonderful business relationship," Jobal replied.

"I agree and I will bring Padme back to us, milady. Some may think our actions are drastic, but I will do anything to protect her," Gavin said.

"Protecting Padme usually means protecting her from herself. You will have your hands full with my daughter. But at least with you, she won't be disgracing herself by cavorting with a vigilante," Jobal replied.

"I'll take care of her...you have my word," he stated.

* * *

><p>The ship landed on the small landing pad at the equally as small space port. The occupants disembarked and found an entourage awaiting them. In the center was a beautiful middle aged woman with long, flaxen blonde hair done up, wearing a similar uniform like the others were wearing, except she and those around her adopted a tan color and more relaxed material. It was clear that while those they had come with were wearing uniforms of a combat nature, hers and those around her were more an official nature, signified by the formal indigo colored cloaks they wore. They watched the young blonde girl, Arianna, run to the woman in the center and embrace her. A smile eclipsed the woman's face and now it was easy to tell where Arianna had received her blonde hair from so it was no surprise to see Jake hug her next, before bringing her and a few of the others over.<p>

"We have a couple new additions. We stopped Mace Windu's lap dogs from killing them," Jake explained.

"Then you're Force Jumpers too?" the woman asked with an accent that sounded Coruscanti to Whie.

"I am, ma'am," Scout replied respectfully.

"This is Tallisibeth Esterhazy and Whie Malreaux. They used to be Jedi, but when Windu discovered her abilities, he started hunting her. Whie left the Order to find her, so he naturally became hunted too," Jake explained. The woman shook her head.

"I'll never understand that man or his ways, but welcome to our home. I am Jake's wife Katrina," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, milady, and thank you for welcoming us," Whie replied.

"My wife is also our President," Jake said proudly.

"President?" Whie asked. She nodded.

"Even in a smaller society like this, we still must have laws and governing. We have chosen democracy as a means for this," Katrina stated.

"Like the Republic, albeit much less corrupted I'm sure," Scout replied.

"We like to think so, Tallisibeth," Katrina said.

"Please Madam President, most people call me Scout," she replied. Katrina nodded.

"Scout it is then. Allow me to introduce my staff and friends. My Vice President, William Evans, my staff members and friends, Anna Morgan, Summer Hanson, and Sydney Landers. And our Sheriff, Xander Morgan," Katrina introduced.

"And these our some of my associates that you'll be training with. Johnny Landers," he said indicating the shorter, but well built dark haired man next to him. He and Sydney are Sky's parents. My lead combat instructor, David Hanson," he said, indicating the taller and very well built man with short spiky brown hair. His arms were bigger than any Will had ever seen, but his eyes were friendly and danced with a mirth that told him that he wasn't to be feared unless you tried to harm someone he loved.

"He and Summer are Mina's parents. Sheriff Xander and Anna are Dustin's parents," he explained.

"You'll meet others later, but first we need to get you settled in the dorms at the Academy. Then we'll all meet for dinner tonight," Jake stated.

"Yep, and then training, bright and early tomorrow morning," David added.

"Thanks again...for saving our lives and taking us in," Whie said. Jake patted his shoulder.

"It's a new beginning. The Xal'Kaar have no right to do what they do and someday with your help, we'll stop them," Jake said. Whie and Scout nodded, now completely committed to their new cause.

* * *

><p>Gavin Jothra waited nervously at the table in the dark, run down establishment. He was taking a big risk, but if everything went as it should, he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty. A man slid into the chair across from him and dropped the hood on his cloak, revealing himself to be Cox. At one time, Cox had been one of the Xal'Kaar's top operatives until Master Windu had tired of his failure and he was remanded to a desk job on his home planet of Haruun Kal. He had been angry since and Knightblade was the cause of it all.<p>

"Thank you for coming," Gavin greeted.

"If my supervisors find out I'm here, then I'm done," Cox warned.

"Trust me, what I have could put you back in the good graces of Mace Windu himself," Gavin stated. Cox scoffed.

"I doubt that," he grumbled.

"My plan will draw Knightblade where ever you want him to be," Gavin insisted.

"And how are _you_ going to manage that?" Cox asked curiously.

"Senator Amidala is a colleague of mine and very close friends with my boss, Senator Mon Mothma," Gavin replied.

"I still don't know where you're going with this," Cox spat back.

"Listen...if the three of us and say her little boy happened to be gathered together at my residence discussing Senatorial business and happened to be held hostage by an unsavory character, Knightblade and his other brat would surely come to rescue us," Gavin said.

"You're willing to put yourself in that kind of danger for our cause?" Cox asked skeptically.

"I'll never be in any real danger and neither will Padme. I have the means to hire the best mercenaries in the galaxy to do whatever I tell them too. Once Knightblade comes, then the rest would be up to you and your operatives," Gavin replied.

"What do you get out of this?" Cox asked. Gavin smirked.

"I'm going to rescue Padme and protect her. Once her lover is dead, it will my shoulder she cries on. I'll even show an interest in that brat she loves so much," Gavin replied.

"You're deluded if you think this could actually work. If you haven't noticed, Knightblade has thwarted my attempts to take him out time and again. He's taken on several of us at one time and still won," Cox warned.

"If everything goes according to my plan, you and the bounty hunter I've hired are all that will be needed to end him for good," Gavin replied, as he set a small device in the center of the table. It was a perfectly round, flat disk and looked like some kind of sensor.

"This is a new device that's only available on the black market. Apparently some very angry slavers out there have hired a few scientists to fashion these to neutralize Force Jumpers. He's cost them a lot of money and they're angry," Gavin stated.

"What does it do?" Cox asked, now very interested.

"Dozens of these will be placed around my entire residence and the second he tries to Jump, the sensors will pump him full of electricity. Force Jumping won't be possible as a means for escaping. These are supposed to nullify his ability when he is within the vicinity of one," Gavin replied.

"This...could work. But why do we need the bounty hunter?" Cox asked.

"I need someone to hold us hostage for a believable reason. Nute Gunray has already hired one bounty hunter to try to kill Padme so it would come as no surprise that he would hire another. For the price I'm going to pay him, he'll say anything I want him to," Gavin responded.

"Who have you hired?" Cox asked.

"A radical from the outer rim that is quickly making a name for himself. If the rumors are true, then this Cad Bane, as he calls himself, is even better than Jango Fett at what he does," Gavin replied.

"And you're going to involve your boss in this? What if she's caught in the crossfire?" Cox asked. Gavin smirked.

"You're going to pay Bane to dispose of her, aren't you?" Cox asked, with a smirk. Gavin just shrugged.

"Is the life of one Senator worth making sure you get that Force Jumper scum and restore your reputation?" Gavin questioned. Cox considered it for a moment. If he refused, he returned to his mind numbing desk job. If he agreed, then there was a chance to make himself a legend.

"All right...I'm in," Cox agreed. Gavin smirked.

"Then we're both well on our way to having everything we want," Gavin replied, as he ordered them two drinks...


	31. Shocking Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 31! Thanks for all the great reviews. So sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done. The holiday months were crazy and left little time for writing. Now that things are back to normal, hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly.

**Six months have passed since the events in chapter 28**. Hunter and Blake have been with Anakin and Padme now for a year.

Notes and thanks to reviewers:

Force Jumper

Chapter 31: Shocking Revelations

Obi-Wan stared at the small, encrypted data chip that was no bigger than an insect. He had found it just days ago while researching Tahl's missions during his time in the Archives. He knew it was something his Master meant for him to find, because it was so well hidden in the scrolls of information that it had been the light from his humming river stone that had allowed him to see it. He was intrigued, but this feeling soon morphed back into frustration, as every pass code he tried on the encryption had been rejected.

"Blast it Master...what were you so intent on keeping hidden?" Obi-Wan wondered, as he stared at the screen in his starfighter. He had just finished yet another mission and Ahsoka had already headed back inside the Temple. They were on leave again and he was determined to crack the encryption this time. Thinking for a moment, he turned to the river stone. His Master had never told him much about it, other than the unique properties it had possessed and that he had found it on the very planet that Obi-Wan had been born on. That's when it struck him.

"Stewjon," he said, as he inputted the code. Relief washed over his face, as the screen flushed with green and access was granted to him. Relief quickly turned to awe, as a hologram of his long dead Master appeared before him.

"_Greetings, my padawan. If you have found this most sensitive message, then many things I feared have most likely occurred. However, if you are anywhere near the Jedi Temple, you must not continue to play this transmission until you are completely alone and on a private transmission line," _

Obi-Wan paused the hologram and lowered the glass dome of his ship.

"Arfour, take me up and orbit Coruscant. Block out all outgoing and incoming transmission lines," Obi-Wan ordered. His droid did as he asked and soon, Obi-Wan was slowly hovered above the capital planet with nothing but stars around him. He switched the transmission to the private interior channel and played it again.

"_I know you must be very curious by all my charades, but what you are about to hear is information of a very sensitive nature, one that could even put your life in danger," _Qui-Gon said, pausing for a moment.

"_But you deserve to know the truth. I found the truth and was going to tell you everything just before the blockade invasion on Naboo. I sensed the dark times ahead and made this recording in case I did not survive the conflict and hid it. I knew if the situation presented itself that Dex would drop enough hints for you to find this," _Qui-Gon continued.

"_I know you have visited your family on Stewjon a few times and probably still maintain a healthy detachment to them, as mandated by the Code. I hope your detachment in this case serves you well and lessens the blow of what I must tell you," _he said. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, his mind swirling with the possibilities of what his Master might tell him.

"_Those people you have visited are not your real family," _Qui-Gon divulged.

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"_They are staged persons that act as your family to keep up the charade so that you won't find the truth. I know you must be very confused right now, but please listen to everything I must tell you," _Qui-Gon requested. Obi-Wan's mouth suddenly felt like a desert and he quickly found a canteen of water he kept in the ship's cockpit. He drank, as the hologram continued its saga.

"_I learned this truth not long before I recorded this and it seems that since you are viewing this, it means I was unable to deliver it to you in person. For that I am truly sorry, but it will up to you to expose the truth now. Those people posing as your family when needed are involved with the people that killed your real parents, which is the real reason you were handed over the Jedi as an infant," _Qui-Gon explained.

"Just tell me Master..." Obi-Wan requested, though he knew it was silly, since Qui-Gon couldn't hear him.

"_Your real parents...the real Kenobi's were something known as Force Jumpers. They are people that have the ability to teleport from one location to another, no matter the distance, instantaneously. Some are good like your parents were and some have decided to use their gift for not so noble means. Your parents were the former, just trying to live good lives and raise their son. But it didn't matter to the people that hunt their kind," _Qui-Gon said.

"_The people that hunt Force Jumpers are known as the Xal'Kaar and they are a secretive organization that originates on Haruun Kal. They believe that Force Jumpers are an abomination and that by destroying them, they are actually cleansing the Force. They do not care if the Force Jumpers they hunt are good people or bad people. They exist only to destroy ones with this ability," _Qui-Gon explained.

"Haruun Kal..." Obi-Wan uttered.

"_I only found out about all this shortly before the blockade. I found a recording similar to this one left to me by Tahl. I lost the love of my life and though it seemed she perished due to unforeseen circumstances during her last mission, she told me that the events that led up to her death had been carefully orchestrated by the leader of the Xal'Kaar...none other than Mace Windu himself," _Qui-Gon announced.

"What?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"_I know what you are thinking Obi-Wan, but Mace Windu the Jedi is very different from the real Mace Windu, leader of the Xal'Kaar. His ultimate goal is to continue his secret war against Force Jumpers and keep the existence of his Order a secret," _Qui-Gon stated.

"I've got to tell Master Yoda," Obi-Wan uttered.

"_I know your first instinct will be to go to Master Yoda, but that would be a grave error at this point. Tahl warned me not to out Mace directly to Master Yoda without concrete proof, which I did not have. But I told Master Yoda that there were those among us that could not be trusted...that the corruption around us would mean the end of the Jedi. My pleas fell on deaf ears and Mace somehow figured out that I knew about him. If I am no longer among the living, then you can bet that he somehow saw to the events that led to my demise. Perhaps not directly, but he will do absolutely anything to make sure his people are not discovered. If the public were to find out that they hunt Force Jumpers, especially children and innocents with the ability, he would be ruined. And all the funding he gets from elite sources would dry up," _Qui-Gon stated.

"But what can I do, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_I know this is a lot to take in, but there is hope. You can avenge your family and all those that have fallen victim, but you will need numbers. There are Force Jumpers out there that are preparing a revolt. They are well hidden and their rise will most likely take many years to come to fruition. When the time comes, you must stand with them. Only then will the other Jedi stand with you and only together can you keep the Xal'Kaar from silencing you," _Qui-Gon instructed, as the hologram faded.

"Then I know what I have to do. I just hope my suspicions are correct," Obi-Wan said, as he pressed record.

"Ahsoka, during our leave, there is something of a personal nature I must attend to. I shall return in a few days in time for our next mission," he said simply, recording his hologram and then sending it to the Temple. His vague message would alert no suspicion and allow a reasonable excuse. He had often recorded similar messages when he did journey to Stewjon to visit his birth family...a family that only pretended to be his when it was needed. Had Mace Windu really gone to such lengths to keep up his farce? According to his late Master, he would go to any lengths and though Qui-Gon's maverick ways had often frustrated Obi-Wan, he trusted him above all. Setting his course, he set out to embark on the path in which his Master suggested he choose. By doing so, he was defying everything he had come to know and trust in. Obi-Wan Kenobi was on a new, uncertain path now.

* * *

><p>Padme smiled, as the boys and Anakin ate the cloud berry pancakes she had made heartily. It has been a few days since their wedding and the newlyweds had enjoyed some time alone, as well as plenty of family time spent with their boys. However, today it was back to reality, as they would return to Coruscant this morning. She would resume her work in the Senate, while Blake remained home with Dorme and the private tutor she had hired to begin schooling him. Anakin and Hunter would return to Yavin IV to resume training after seeing them safely back to Coruscant.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Later that afternoon...<em>

Gavin Jothra entered the Senate meeting rotunda, a smaller rotunda in the building just off the main Senate rotunda. Originally, Gavin intended for this meeting to take place at his residence, but since it might have seemed slightly suspicious if he asked to host a meeting, he suggested this neutral meeting place for a delegation of Senators to meet since some of the ones coming were at odds with the opinions belonging to his boss, Padme, and Bail Organa. It was the perfect setting and it would make him look perfectly innocent. A room full of witnesses to bring about the end of that vigilante. The meeting was called impromptu, but attendance was mandated. There really was an important budget bill that was in debate that needed to be brought to conclusion and it was the perfect opportunity for his plan. He saw Senator Amidala arrive at last. Her handmaiden was with her and held her youngest son. He was aware the meeting had interrupted some sort of outing, but to him that made it even more tragic and she would welcome his help to see to her son's safety after her lover was disposed of.

"Senator...so glad you could make it," Gavin said, as he approached. Padme ignored his pleasantries.

"Do you know what this meeting is about?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it will take very long. Probably just Orn Free Taa having one of his hissy fits about not getting his way. I'm sure once we calm him down, we can all go about our days," Gavin replied.

"I hope so," Padme said, as she kissed Blake's cheek.

"I'll take him on home, milady," Dorme said. Padme nodded.

"Hopefully, I won't be long," Padme replied. As Dorme was about to head for the exit, a man wearing a tall, billed hat came waltzing through the door, flanked by several of his associates. And they were all armed to the teeth.

"Let's bring this meeting to Order," he said in a raspy, dangerous voice. Padme didn't know who he was, but he was trouble for sure. Quickly, she pulled Dorme back and behind her, as the man's red eyes scanned the room.

"Who are you?" Orn Free Taa demanded to know.

"The name is Cad Bane and I'm charge now, tubby. If you don't want me to blow your fat block off, then you'll back off," Cad threatened.

"What is it that you want?" another Senator asked.

"I'd like to speak with the Chancellor and if I don't get my way, bad things are going to happen to his precious Senators," Bane threatened. Orn Free Taa scurried to the comm screen and hailed the Chancellor's office.

"_What is the meaning of this?" _Palpatine questioned sternly, as he was hailed on the emergency frequency.

"Chancellor Palpatine!" Taa cried, before he was shoved out of the way.

"_Who are you?" _Palpatine demanded to know.

"I'm Cad Bane and as long as I get what I want, then no one gets hurt," Bane stated.

"_And what is it that you want?" _Palpatine asked. Bane's eyes scanned the room and stopped when he spotted Padme Amidala.

"Ah...there she is. My employer has paid me a pretty credit to dispose of this one here," he said, as he approached slowly.

"_Whatever he has paid you, the Republic will double it if you spare her life," _the Chancellor offered. Bane chuckled.

"Yeah, Nute Gunray said you would say that, but the Republic can't afford it with the war, now can they? This was to be a budget meeting, right?" he sneered, as his cold eyes stared down the beautiful Senator.

"Mommy..." Blake whimpered, as he squirmed in Dorme's arms.

"I won't let you harm her," Gavin said, as he stepped in front of her. Gavin and the bounty hunter stared at each other for a moment, before Bane smirked and shoved him out of the way. Padme whimpered, as he grabbed her arm and pointed his blaster at her.

"The Viceroy would like to witness your demise himself. Let's go, Senator," he hissed. Suddenly, a young masked boy appeared out of nowhere between them. Bane was caught off guard completely and fell to the ground in agony, as a peculiar red lightning struck him. A much taller and more menacing masked figure appeared above him. Knightblade kicked Bane away and gathered all the people in the room together. He nodded to Hunter and the boy ignited his lightsaber, cutting a circle in the floor around them, before jumping on with them and falling through the floor. Cad Bane stood up and faced the mysterious vigilante before him.

"So...you're the illustrious Knightblade. Your reputation proceeds you," Bane sneered.

"What is garbage like you doing in the Republic, Bane? I thought you only operated in the Outer Rim?" Anakin questioned. Bane shrugged.

"I'm very good at what I do, so naturally the job offers starting pouring in from this part of the galaxy," he replied simply.

"Forget whatever offer you got for Senator Amidala, because I will never let you touch her," Knightblade warned. Bane smirked.

"That's right, you're sweet on her," Bane chuckled, as he drew his blaster. He fired and just as he planned, Knightblade jumped and appeared on the other side of the room. The sensors came alive in the room and Anakin heard the whining, but couldn't evade the EMP blast that struck him full force.

Anakin's cry of agony sent Padme's heart into her throat. Hunter was about to jump back into the room above, but Padme's hand on his arm stopped him.

"They've placed sensors in that room. If you jump, they'll hit you too," Padme said, as she held her son tightly.

"We have to get to him, mom," Hunter insisted. Padme nodded.

"I know, follow me," she said, as she led him to other side of the room.

"Mommy..." Blake called.

"It's okay sweetie, stay with Dorme," Padme called, as Gavin followed her. Padme interfering was not a part of his plan.

"Padme stop!" Gavin called, as he caught up and grabbed her arm.

"You can't go back in that room, you'll be killed!" he warned. She wrenched her arm away.

"I'm not leaving him at the mercy of that bounty hunter!" she retorted, ignoring the stares of her fellow Senators.

"Padme...listen to yourself, you've lost your senses! That...thing up there is dangerous for you!" Gavin yelled. Padme tried to wrench his arm away, but he was holding on too tightly this time. Hunter clenched his teeth and kneed him in the gut, breaking his grip.

"Don't touch her, sleamo," the boy growled, as they joined hands and hurried to the lift. They took it to the floor above and burst into the room where Anakin writhed on the floor in agony. They saw Cox, smirking above him with a dagger, ready to plunge it into his heart.

"NOOOO!" Padme and Hunter screamed, as red lightning exploded from his fingertips. It struck Cox and thrust him hard against the wall. There was a sickening crack heard, as his spine snapped. Hunter gasped, as he felt the life leave the man through the Force.

"I...I didn't mean to," Hunter uttered, as Anakin climbed to his feet. Padme hugged him close.

"It's okay sweetie, you saved your daddy, it's okay," Padme soothed in a whisper, as she smoothed his hair with her hand in a comforting manner. Anakin drew his lightsaber and faced Bane. But the bounty hunter knew when to cut his losses and jumped down into the room below. Cries of alarm ensued from the Senators, as the bounty hunter stared them down. Seemingly being brave, Gavin stepped forward.

"You won't intimidate us, bounty hunter," Gavin said, his voice shaky. Bane chuckled and pumped blaster bolts at them. Curiously, every single shot missed, except one. Bane was an excellent shot, especially when the targets weren't moving. But he only had one target in the room. He had actually been paid to kill Mon Mothma, so he purposely missed every single shot except that one. But to most it would seem purely accidental. Screams of shock and disbelief filled the room, as the Senators gathered around the fallen woman. Dorme tried to keep her sobbing to a minimum, as she clutched Blake close. The little boy was already crying against her shoulder. Knightblade fell through the hole, just as Clone Troopers flooded the room. Bane fled and Anakin would have helped them track him down if they hadn't immediately pointed their weapons at him as well. Padme and Hunter exited the lift and she gasped in horror, as she saw Mon's lifeless body. Her eyes met Knightblade's and they knew they needed to get the boys out of here immediately. In the chaos, no one noticed him pluck Blake from Dorme's arms and take Hunter's arm, before disappearing. He would return and wait in the shadows for Padme.

"Who did this?" Mace Windu demanded, as he and several other Jedi invaded the room.

"A bounty hunter! He called himself Cad Bane!" Orn Free Taa bellowed.

"And that vigilante showed up!" another Senator called.

"He caused even more havoc!" Gavin added, as Padme glared at him. His plan had not gone even close to planned, except for the fact he was now rid of his boss. He would succeed her, at least until the next election, which he intended to win. With more power, he was certain more opportunities would arise. Nonetheless, he was very disappointed. He knew Padme was enamored with this freak, but he underestimated Knightblade's devotion to her. It seemed that he was willing to do anything to protect her. Still, it was something he could find a way to exploit. It was a setback, but he was determined still. Padme belonged with him and he wouldn't give up. The Senators were led back up to the room where the crime occurred and most were horrified by the body against the wall. Mace quickly examined the body and saw the singed hair and clothes, indicating Force lightning had been used. So now the brat was powerful enough to kill, he quietly determined.

"Can anyone confirm this man's identity?" Mace asked the room full of Senators. Padme had to suppress a scoff at Mace's act. The Jedi knew exactly who the man was. His dark eyes caught hers.

"Senator Amidala, have you ever seen him?" Mace asked coldly. She steeled herself against his gaze and returned it just as coldly.

"No Master Jedi, I've never seen him before," she lied.

"Very well, the coroner will determine the identity. Perhaps he is connected to Cad Bane," Mace stated. Padme rolled her eyes. Cox worked for Mace, but naturally Mace couldn't let that information surface. Fortunately for him, there was no physical proof that he knew him at all. How she hated that he got away with everything, while her husband and boys would constantly be hunted. But she vowed to bring him down. Someday...somehow, she would make him pay and see to it that everyone knew exactly who and what he was.

"Master Jedi...if there is nothing else, I believe we should be allowed to take our leave. A terrible tragedy occurred here today," Bail stated sadly.

"Of course Senator, the culprit will be brought to justice, as will that masked vigilante," Mace stated.

"Actually Master Jedi, it was Knightblade and his young partner that saw to our safety in the first place. Knightblade himself engaged the bounty hunter," Bail stated. Mace inwardly seethed.

"Perhaps Senator, but he has his own agenda, I assure you. Someone that dangerous and unpredictable must be dealt with as well," Mace replied, as his gaze drifted back to Padme.

"If we're finished here, then we are free to leave?" Padme questioned. Mace clenched his teeth, but released his anger into the Force.

"Of course milady," he replied stoically. Padme turned and left the room. She hurried to the lift before anyone else could follow and went to her office where Anakin was waiting for her. She ran to him and he hugged her tightly.

"Are the boys okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"They're already home in the Lake Country. I don't think we need to be on Coruscant right now," he replied. She nodded.

"Let's go," she agreed, as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Focus on your element and expand it," Jake instructed his students, as Scout and Whie quietly observed.<p>

Arianna's arms glowed brightly with blue wisps of lightning and a perfect orb of water formed between her palms.

"That's it Ari...now expand that energy," Jake instructed. Concentration lined her young face, as she expanded her water until it was a wall taller than her. She pushed the attack forward, as it became too big for her to control. It dissipated and splashed to the floor of the training room.

"That was great sweetheart, but we need a mop now," Jake said. Whie and Scout observed the other children in awe, as Sky produced a miniature tornado, something that Johnny had assured them would be deadly in the future as his powers developed. Riley's control of his force fields was effortless, so much so, that David was actually using a vibro blade to demonstrate that it was strong enough not to be penetrated. Dustin's power was too destructive for the gym, so he was outside training, as was Mina since snow was much easier to maintain by drawing on the atmosphere once she manifested her initial attack.

"Their abilities are amazing. They're so young," Whie mentioned.

"Yes, but I'm sure you know that the younger training starts, the better," Jake replied. Whie nodded.

"So, you want us to begin saber training today?" he asked. Johnny nodded and presented the practice sabers that Whie had told they would need to fashion.

"Will these do?" he asked. Scout nodded.

"These will work fine. Then when the time comes, we'll need to acquire the crystals. They can be found on Ilum, but it is a treacherous journey," Scout warned.

"I don't think we should risk it though. Younglings are taken there sporadically on year around trips. Crystals can be acquired on the black market, though it's not cheap," Whie explained. Jake nodded.

"We're no strangers to acquiring weapons on the black market," Jake replied.

"President Zearing and Vice President Evans mandate that part of our defense budget goes specifically for training and weapons purposes directly for defensive maneuvers against the Xal'Kaar. They are the biggest threat to our way of life, so acquiring the funds to purchase the needed crystals when the time comes shouldn't be a problem," Johnny replied. Whie and Scout nodded.

"Then I guess saber training has begun," Whie said, as they prepared to train those who could very well be their future defenders.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Padme appeared in the living area of Varykino. The boys, who were being consoled by their adopted Uncle and Grandfather, ran to them.<p>

"Are you both okay?" Padme fretted, as she looked them over.

"We're fine Mom," Hunter assured her, as Blake clung tightly to her. She scooped him up and rocked him gently.

"Mommy is so sorry you were scared, baby," she cooed sweetly to him. Anakin removed his mask and hugged Hunter tightly.

"You saved my life out there," he told him. Hunter swallowed the lump in his throat.

"He was evil...but I still feel bad. I killed him," he said, as the tears finally spilled down his cheeks. Anakin scooped him and they sat down with the boys in their laps.

"You did the right thing. You were defending someone you loved, sweetheart. And the fact that you still feel bad just means that you're a really good person," Padme assured him.

"Really?" he sniffed. Anakin nodded.

"Really," he assured him.

"He was a very bad man and he would have killed you all. You did the right thing," Quinlan stated. They nodded in agreement, but Anakin saw the look on his wife's face. Something was still bothering her, but the boys needed them right now, so he would talk with her later when they were alone.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan's ship received landing clearance from the Theed tower right away and he promptly landed at the designated landing pad. He had contacted an old acquaintance and hoped that she would agree to help him. He moved through the city and entered the small cafe, before dropping his hood.<p>

"May I help you?" the hostess asked.

"Yes, I am here to meet someone. The name is Ben," he replied. Her eyes shone with recognition.

"Yes, Lady Valerte is waiting for you," she said, as he was led to a table.

"Well, you can imagine my surprise when I heard from the illustrious Obi-Wan Kenobi," Sabe said with playful snark. Obi-Wan smirked.

"You're as lovely as ever, Lady Sabe and thank you for meeting me. I hope that your boss will not see this as a betrayal," Obi-Wan replied, as he sat down.

"I'm loyal to Padme through and through. I will hear what you have to say and make my decision then. But I will never do anything that would endanger her," Sabe replied, as the waitress delivered their drinks.

"Jawa juice...you remembered," Obi-Wan said, as he took a sip. She smirked and took a sip of her wine.

"Of course, now what exactly are you here to discuss?" Sabe asked.

"Well, since I know you hate it when someone beats around the bush, I'll just come out and say it. I'm here to talk about Anakin and Padme," he said bluntly. Sabe nearly choked on her drink and she looked at him in disbelief.

"So he is one in the same. Knightblade and Anakin..." Obi-Wan said in awe.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. Only Padme knows his true identity," she lied.

"I know it's him, Sabe. There has been something about him the moment I saw him...something familiar. And then on the Malevolence, I heard Padme whisper the name Ani...I know it's him and I don't mean them any harm," Obi-Wan stressed.

"And why should I trust you? I know there are certain Jedi that want nothing more than to see him dead," Sabe hissed. Obi-Wan leaned forward.

"I know all about Mace and I can assure you that I want nothing to do with his so called cause. But if you don't believe me, take this recording and play it in private. I'll wait right here while you go do so in your speeder. If you do not return, then I will take that as my answer. But if you do, which I'm sure you will, then I'll know that you believe I want to help their cause," he stated. Sabe looked at him suspiciously and took the holodisc. Excusing herself, she exited the cafe and secluded herself in her speeder.

Obi-Wan was not surprised to see her return fifteen minutes later with an awestricken face.

"Your...you real parents were Force Jumpers?" she whispered.

"Apparently so. As you know, I trust my old Master's wisdom implicitly. If he says this is true, then it is," he replied. She nodded.

"I believe you Ben, but Anakin will flip out. He's very protective of Padme and the boys," Sabe warned. He nodded.

"I know and that's why I'll let you present my case first. Then we'll go from there," Obi-Wan replied. She nodded.

"I'll contact you tonight with their answer," she said, as she got up and hurried off.

* * *

><p>"Angel...are you okay?" Anakin asked, as he joined her on the balcony that overlooked the lake. The boys had calmed down considerably and were inside playing.<p>

"It's my fault that Blake was even there, Ani. And Mon...poor Mon," she said regrettably. He shook his head.

"Angel, there was no way for you to know something like that would happen. I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to save Mon Mothma," he replied.

"Maybe not...but I think Coruscant is too dangerous for the boys. And it's not your fault that Mon is dead, so I don't want you blaming yourself," she said. He nodded.

"I agree about Corusant being too dangerous. I can Force Jump us anywhere in the galaxy. We can live here and on Yavin IV. I'll take you to and from Coruscant," he replied.

"Blake just loves his tutoring so much, but there's no one I could hire that we could trust with our secrets. I don't want to deprive him of his education, but we can't send him to public school either. It's just too risky," she fretted. Anakin nodded and thought deeply for a moment. His eyes lit up suddenly with an idea.

"Hold that thought, angel. I think I have the solution. I shouldn't be gone too long," Anakin said, as he disappeared. Padme smiled and sighed, as she gazed out at the lake, before going inside to spend time with her boys while they waited for Anakin to return...


	32. Turning Point

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 32! Thanks for all the great reviews. **Six months have passed since the events in chapter 28**. Hunter and Blake have been with Anakin and Padme now for a year.

Notes and thanks to reviewers:

Avalon West: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it so much. I would love to publish a book someday. Glad to know you think I have what it takes. :)

Shamczera: Thanks, glad you like it so much.

BookLover: Thanks, glad you like it, but I'm afraid I don't know who Khaleen Hentz is.

ULTRA SONIC: Thank you for your engaging review. I hope this chapter answers a few of your questions, but some will come later. I will just say this though, this is one time where Palpatine is actually not in control and it makes him very angry.

Harry2: Yes it will be very interesting and yes, Yoda is right.

David-El: Sorry, I didn't plan on killing her originally, but I needed Jothra in a more powerful position and she was in his way. Hope I didn't disappoint you too much.

Guest: Well, Mace isn't in league with the Sith, rather he just made sure Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were the Jedi sent to deal with the blockade. His own people ended up not having to step in when Darth Maul appeared. As for Padme, I don't see it that way. In the canon, Padme didn't get a chance to be a mother, which I assure you would have changed her. In this, she was in a room with innocent people and her son. She would have done anything, including surrender, to keep him safe. Once she was assured Blake was safe, she followed Hunter to find Anakin without a second thought, which was very Padme-like, so I disagree with your assessment. This is not the canon and therefore things will not be the same. The situations and circumstances are different and therefore, the character's reactions will be different as well.

Destiny Changer: No, Mace is not in league with the Sith. He simply arranged it so that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were the ones sent to Naboo. He didn't have to step in to make sure Qui-Gon was eliminated, but probably would have had Darth Maul not appeared. Glad you're enjoying the story.

Hannah Jane: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it so much. As for Ahsoka, time will tell. ;)

froovygirl: No, Obi-Wan is not a Force Jumper, just his parents. Force Jumping is not necessarily genetic. You'll understand as you read. Enjoy.

sexystarwarslover: Thanks! So glad you're enjoying it! :)

Jedi Angel001: Thanks, glad you like it. Sorry for the delays between chapters, but sometimes life gets in the way and I don't like to rush the chapters. But I hope the wait is worth it. :)

Force Jumper

Chapter 32: Turning Point

Anakin appeared in the endless desert on the outskirts of Mos Espa, the place he loathed more than any place in the galaxy. It held a lot of bad memories, but had a few bright spots. He remembered all those nights his mother would tuck him in and how she always made things seem okay. And he had met Padme for the first time in Watto's shop, after all. But it was also the place where his mother was murdered, but he was putting that aside for the moment. He had a specific reason for coming back here, but he knew it was a long shot at best. He had already briefly talked to Padme's father and he was thrilled with his idea. He only hope the other half worked out.

Walking into the small village of slave hovels where he had lived until he was nearly ten brought a lot of memories back. He didn't even know if his best friend still lived here. He actually hoped he didn't, that somehow Kitster had gotten out. But not many slaves got out. Knocking on the door of Kitster's old residence, he wasn't surprised to see someone other than him answer.

"Can I help you?" the young woman asked timidly.

"I'm not sure. I'm looking for someone who lived here a long time ago. His name was Kitster Banai," Anakin replied. At that moment, a man came to the door beside her and though they had both grown up, Anakin could instantly tell it was his old friend.

"Kitster?" Anakin asked.

"Who's asking?" he replied suspiciously. Anakin smirked.

"Come on, you don't recognize me?" he asked. The man studied Anakin suspiciously and recognition dawned on him when he looked into his eyes.

"Ani?" he asked. Anakin grinned.

"Took you long enough," he replied.

"It is you!" Kitster exclaimed, as he grinned and hugged him.

"What the...rumors around here were that you were killed years ago!" Kitster said, as he invited him in.

"Since when do believe rumors? Of course the slaver scum is going to say that. They can't let it be known that I escaped them," Anakin replied.

"I knew it...but where have you been?" Kitster asked. Anakin chuckled.

"A lot of places and as far away from this dust ball as possible," he replied.

"Oh Ani...this is my wife Tamora," he said. Anakin shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," he replied.

"Likewise," she said with a kind smile.

"I'll have to bring my wife with me next time," he mentioned.

"Ah, so you do have a girl, not that I'm surprised," he teased. Anakin chuckled.

"Well, believe it or not, I married Padme," Anakin replied.

"Get out...you sly Nexu! I knew you were sweet on her," Kitster teased him.

"So what brought you back to this miserable dust ball?" he asked.

"Well, it's a long shot and an odd request, but do you remember that droid I was building for my mother?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yeah, the annoying one that jabbers a lot. Threepio!" Kitster called.

"Yes Master Kitster," the droid, void of any coverings, tottered into the room. Anakin's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"We never got around to getting him any coverings, but I managed to salvage him from your old home before those lousy slavers came to raid it after your mom died," Kitster replied.

"I can't believe you have him. How much do you want for him?" Anakin asked.

"You want him back? Are you sure? He's irritating," Kitster said. Anakin chuckled.

"I know, but my boys will love him and it will take me too long to build another protocol droid," he replied.

"Whoa, hold up. You have kids already?" Kitster asked in disbelief.

"Padme and I adopted two boys," he replied proudly.

"Wow...you did get busy. Anyway, you made the droid so you can have him back. He still remembers you as his maker," Kitster replied.

"Thanks, but you still have to let me give you something for him. I insist," Anakin said, as he put some credits on the table. Kitster shook his hand.

"Thank you Ani," he replied graciously.

"Master Ani...is that really you?" Threepio asked. He nodded.

"It is and we need to go get you some coverings," Anakin replied.

"You better come back and visit soon. Bring the family," Kitster called. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"I will soon, I promise. Thanks again," Anakin replied, as he and Threepio trudged through the sand, while the droid complained about sand getting in his circuits. Once Anakin was sure he was far enough away, he grabbed the chattering droid's arm and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

"Padme, I need to speak with you and Anakin. It's important," Sabe said, as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay, Ani ran off a while ago on some mysterious task, but he never misses dinner, so he should be back soon," Padme replied, as she put the dish in the oven. As she said that, Anakin appeared in right next to Sabe and she nearly jumped out of her skin. And by the grin on his face, she could tell that he had done it on purpose. She hauled off and smacked his arm.

"Don't do that!" she scolded, as he chuckled.

"What have you been up to?" Padme asked, as he put his arm around her waist.

"I have a solution to the problem of finding a tutor we can trust to school the boys here or on Yavin IV since we both agree that Coruscant isn't a good idea anymore. I talked to your father and he is thrilled to help, but I didn't want him to shoulder all the work," Anakin said, prompting them to follow him into the living room.

Hunter and Blake were already chattering and gathered around the shiny golden protocol droid in the living room.

"A protocol droid?" Padme asked, a little unconvinced.

"Not just any protocol droid, but the one I built when I was boy," he replied. Padme looked at him surprise.

"You mean that's Threepio?" she asked. He nodded.

"But how..." she wondered.

"I went back to Tatooine and visited Kitster. I knew it was a long shot that he would even still be there, much less know what happened to Threepio. Turns out, he is still there and let me buy Threepio back from him. Then I took him to one of those fancy droid pampering places and made him presentable," Anakin replied.

"You hate those droid spas. You think they're a rip off," she teased.

"They are, but the way he was looking before might have scared Blake and it made him shut up about all the sand he had in his circuits so it was worth it. Especially since they love him," Anakin said, as Blake chattered on a mile a minute and was elated to find that the droid could keep up with him just fine.

"And someone is jealous," she said, indicating Artoo, who was feeling a bit left out.

"You should take him to the droid spa tomorrow. We don't want him to feel like he's second string now," Padme told him. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"He's more of a diva than a droid," Anakin complained.

"You did very well. Threepio and my father are the perfect solution," Padme replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Mommy...look at our new droid Daddy got!" Blake called.

"I see, but Daddy actually made this droid," she told him. Blake looked up at him, eyes wide in wonder.

"Really?" he asked in awe, as Anakin ruffled his dark hair.

"Sure did, when I was just a little younger than Hunter, actually," he replied.

"Threepio and Grandpa Ruwee are going to be your new tutors," Padme announced.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"And you both need to listen to them and respect them just like you did Ms Masterson, understood?" she asked. They nodded.

"Okay, why don't you take Threepio and show him around," she said.

"Okay, come on Artoo! You have to come too," Blake urged. Excited to be included again, Artoo followed them with a cheerful chirp.

"Oh Sabe, there was something you needed to speak with us about?" Padme recalled.

"Yes, and I think you should both sit down. And Master Quin and Sifo should hear this too," she said, as they all convened in the living room.

"Sounds serious," Quinlan mentioned.

"It is...I saw Obi-Wan Kenobi today," she announced.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"He asked me to meet him and he asked that I play this message for him. It will be as shocking to you as it was to him," Sabe said, as she played the hologram and the image of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared.

"Master Qui-Gon," Anakin said softly.

_"I know you must be very curious by all my secrecy, but what you are about to hear is information of a very sensitive nature, one that could even put your life in danger,"_ Qui-Gon said, pausing for a moment.

"_But you deserve to know the truth. I found the truth and was going to tell you everything just before the blockade invasion on Naboo. I sensed the dark times ahead and made this recording in case I did not survive the conflict and hid it. I knew if the situation presented itself that Dex would drop enough hints for you to find this," _Qui-Gon continued.

"_I know you have visited your family on Stewjon a few times and probably still maintain a healthy detachment to them, as mandated by the Code. I hope your detachment in this case serves you well and lessens the blow of what I must tell you," _he said.

"_Those people you have visited are not your real family," _Qui-Gon divulged.

"_They are staged persons that act as your family to keep up the charade so that you won't find the truth. I know you must be very confused right now, but please listen to everything I must tell you," _Qui-Gon requested.

"_I learned this truth not long before I recorded this and it seems that since you are viewing this, it means I was unable to deliver it to you in person. For that I am truly sorry, but it will up to you to expose the truth now. Those people posing as your family when needed are involved with the people that killed your real parents, which is the real reason you were handed over the Jedi as an infant," _Qui-Gon explained.

"_Your real parents...the real Kenobis were something known as Force Jumpers. They are people that have the ability to teleport from one location to another, no matter the distance, instantaneously. Some are good like your parents were and some have decided to use their gift for not so noble means. Your parents were the former, just trying to live good lives and raise their son. But it didn't matter to the people that hunt their kind," _Qui-Gon said.

"_The people that hunt Force Jumpers are known as the Xal'Kaar and they are a secretive organization that originates on Haruun Kal. They believe that Force Jumpers are an abomination and that by destroying them, they are actually cleansing the Force. They do not care if the Force Jumpers they hunt are good people or bad people. They exist only to destroy ones with this ability," _Qui-Gon explained.

"_I only found out about all this shortly before the blockade. I found a recording similar to this one left to me by Tahl. I lost the love of my life and though it seemed she perished due to unforeseen circumstances during her last mission, she told me that the events that led up to her death had been carefully orchestrated by the leader of the Xal'Kaar...none other than Mace Hindu himself," _Qui-Gon announced.

"_I know what you are thinking Obi-Wan, but Mace Hindu the Jedi is very different from the real Mace Windu, leader of the Xal'Kaar. His ultimate goal is continue his secret war against Force Jumpers and keep the existence of his Order a secret," _Qui-Gon stated.

"_I know your first instinct will be to go to Master Yoda, but that would be a grave error at this point. Tahl warned me not to out Mace directly to Master Yoda without concrete proof, which I did not have. But I told Master Yoda that there were those among us that could not be trusted...that the corruption around us would mean the end of the Jedi. My pleas fell on deaf ears and Mace somehow figured out that I knew about him. If I am no longer among the living, then you can bet that he somehow saw to the events that led to my demise. Perhaps not directly, but he will do absolutely anything to make sure his people are not discovered. If the public were to find out that they hunt Force Jumpers, especially children and innocents with the ability, he would be ruined. And all the funding he gets from elite sources would dry up," _Qui-Gon stated.

"_I know this is a lot to take in, but there is hope. You can avenge your family and all those that have fallen victim, but you will need numbers. There are Force Jumpers out there that are preparing a revolt. They are well hidden and their rise will most likely take many years to come to fruition. When the time comes, you must stand with them. Only then will the other Jedi stand with you and only together can you keep the Xal'Kaar from silencing you,"_ Qui-Gon instructed, as the hologram faded.

"Obi-Wan's real parents were Force Jumpers?" Anakin asked. She nodded.

"And he wants to help our cause," Sabe announced.

"Sabe...did you tell him that Anakin is Knightblade?" Padme asked wearily.

"I didn't have to. He has suspected it for a while, I don't know how he found out," she replied.

"What do you think, Master?" Anakin asked.

"I think a meeting with him is definitely in order. Imagine what we could do with having a Jedi on the inside to keep an eye on Mace," Sifo-Dyas suggested.

"He certainly would never suspect Obi-Wan, but are you sure we can trust him, Master?" Quinlan asked.

"He could have gone straight to Yoda, but he respects Qui-Gon above all," Sifo replied.

"Master Sifo is right. He didn't want to train me, but he made the request to the Council in Qui-Gon's bequest anyway. He would do anything for him," Anakin stated.

"I agree, but we should choose a more neutral location," Quinlan replied.

"There is the family cabin we own in the north mountains," Ruwee mentioned, speaking for the first time.

"That's a good idea. I can jump us all there tomorrow morning and then go with Sabe to Theed to get him. That way if it goes bad, Varykino will still be a safe haven," Anakin decided. They were in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

"Wow..." Blake said in awe, as he looked over the side of the boat. They didn't worry thought, because Anakin had a firm arm around his waist. Blake was fascinated by the water and the boat of course, as well as the sea life that he could see.

"Daddy, did you and Mommy really go to the Gungan City underwater once?" Blake asked. He nodded.

"Yes, we went there one time with Jar-Jar," Anakin answered. Blake giggled.

"Jar-Jar is silly," Blake mentioned, remembering all the mishaps he had seen the kind, but accident prone Gungan create. Anakin and Padme chuckled.

"Yes, Jar-Jar is very silly," Anakin agreed.

"But he has a good heart. That's what matters," Padme added, as she and Hunter joined them.

"Is that it, Mom?" Hunter asked, pointing in the near distance to a cabin that rested in the mountains with a road that led up to it. She nodded.

"That's it, the Naberrie winter cabin," she replied, noticing another boat at the dock. Sabe and Obi-Wan were already there.

"Do you think Mr. Kenobi is really on our side, dad?" Hunter asked curiously.

"He's a good man that always tries to do what's right. Sometimes he sees things as a little too black and white, but Master Qui-Gon was someone that was very important to him, someone he loved like a father, in fact. If Master Qui-Gon wanted him on our side, then I think that's exactly where he'll be," Anakin answered honestly, as he patted his eldest on the shoulder. The boat soon docked and the occupants boarded the speeder that took them up to the cabin. The family walked through the door and Obi-Wan and Sabe rose from their seats. Obi-Wan took in the tall blonde man first, knowing instantly that this man was Anakin, the once little boy he had met in a junk shop on Tatooine. It blew him away how much a simple mask hid from the galaxy.

"Anakin...it is you..." Obi-Wan said. He nodded.

"And you are Knightblade as well," Obi-Wan continued. He nodded again, as they all took a seat.

"Did...Master Qui-Gon know you were a Force Jumper?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No...I didn't experience my first jump until about a year after I went back to Tatooine," Anakin replied, not wanting to think about that tragic night.

"I don't mean to be rude, Obi-Wan, but I need to know where you stand. I won't expose my family to unnecessary danger. That bastard that sits on your Council has already tried countless times to kill all of us," Anakin stated bluntly.

"Say no more Anakin. Master Qui-Gon's message was proof enough for me. I once respected Master Windu a great deal, but I can admit that I know very little about him. He's very cold and aloof, even for a Jedi. I see now that there is a reason for that. I'm just not sure where to go from here. My first instinct would be to go to Master Yoda, but Qui-Gon advised against it," Obi-Wan stated.

"And with good reason. If we're going to expose the Xal'Kaar to the Jedi, then it will take more than just the people in this room to do it properly," Sifo-Dyas stated.

"They're really that powerful?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes and they even want to kill our boys," Padme replied.

"Padme's right. That's how I found them. They were running from the Xal'Kaar. Blake isn't a Force Jumper, but they were going to kill him right along with Hunter simply because he knew too much. They don't just kill Force Jumpers. They kill their friends, family, and any witnesses. It's how they've remained so secretive for centuries," Anakin said.

"I was hoping that it couldn't be true...that he wouldn't kill children," Obi-Wan replied.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Several months ago, Mace decided to take a new padawan, one that surprised us all. Her name was Tallisibeth Esterhazy and she had a much lower midichlorian count than most. She was the opposite of what we expected Mace to choose in a padawan, but he was adamant, stating that he believed she had potential," Obi-Wan said, pausing for a moment.

"A couple months later, we received word that she was killed in battle. There was no body, for Master Windu said she was lost in an explosion set off by a Separatist planted thermal detonator," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm pretty sure that's a lie. He must have discovered she was a Force Jumper, took her as his padawan, and then turned on her when the time was right," Anakin replied.

"I should have protested more. Even before any of this, I knew Scout wasn't a good fit for him. I had a terrible feeling it would lead to bad things for her," Obi-Wan lamented.

"You couldn't have known, Obi-Wan. He is very good at deceit. He has deceived even Master Yoda, after all," Padme comforted him.

"Padme's right. It's not like he doesn't have help within the Temple either," Quinlan mentioned.

"Then there are others in on it?" he asked.

"The only one we know for sure is Depa Billaba, but I am certain there are others as well," Sifo-Dyas stated. Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile, despite all that he was trying to take in.

"I am going to assume that Anakin is your mysterious husband that the Holonet is always rampantly talking about," Obi-Wan mused. Padme blushed shyly. Anakin smirked.

"Well I did tell you I was going to marry her when I was a kid, didn't I?" Anakin said slyly. Obi-Wan smiled.

"You did indeed," Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't believe I have been properly introduced to these two strapping lads though," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"This is Hunter and Blake," Anakin introduced, as he shook the oldest boy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Master Kenobi," Hunter replied. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Manners...that must be your doing, Padme," Obi-Wan mused slyly.

"You're about as funny as I remember," Anakin joked with an eye roll. Obi-Wan peered down at Blake, who shyly hid his face in Padme's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetheart. Obi-Wan is a very nice man," she assured him. Blake looked up and waved shyly.

"Hello young one," Obi-Wan said kindly.

"So...where do we go from here?" Sabe wondered.

"Well, this is an interesting opportunity. We've never been able to have someone on the inside of the Temple," Sifo-Dyas stated.

"I'm not sure how much I can learn, but I did find the message my Master hid for me eventually. I have suspicions that Dex knows more than he lets on as well. I will do everything I can, even it means spying on my brethren," Obi-Wan said, a little uncomfortable with that thought.

"We know it's a lot to ask and I'm sorry for that," Anakin apologized.

"Say no more, Anakin. If I can save even one child, then it will be worth it. I'm just having trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that they've gotten away with this for so long. That no one else has protested this or how they're able to fund such an operation," Obi-Wan questioned.

"We'd like to know those answers to. I suspect they have benefactors of some sort, but we have no clue who or how much those people know about where their money is going," Quinlan responded.

"You must be careful, Obi-Wan. If Mace even suspects that you know something, he'll find a way to eliminate you and without implicating himself," Sifo-Dyas warned.

"Oh I can be quite sneaky when I need to be," Obi-Wan mused, earning smiles from them.

"Does this mean you're going to visit us a lot, Mr. Kenobi?" Blake asked. Obi-Wan smiled at the small boy.

"Well, I suppose I will be around a bit," Obi-Wan assured him.

"Then we should probably get you used to jumping," Anakin said, as he stood up.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary, Anakin" Obi-Wan protested.

"I can't have you losing your lunch all over the place all the time, so we need to get it out of the way," Anakin said, as he took Obi-Wan's arm and started with a small jump down to the dock. Obi-Wan stumbled dizzily, but managed to keep on his feet.

"Bloody hell Anakin...are you trying to kill me?" Obi-Wan complained.

"You're fine. You're not puking your guts out so that's a good sign," Anakin joked. Obi-Wan gave him a weary look.

"Please tell me it gets easier?" Obi-Wan asked, as they appeared in the house again.

"Yes, it will become natural. It doesn't bother me at all anymore, but that wasn't very nice, Ani," Padme chided. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry angel, but you know I can't help myself," he defended himself. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to be the death of me?" he asked.

"I've often had the same feeling," Quinlan agreed.

"You know, I'm hurt by that," Anakin joked back.

"Then I guess we know our plan," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"I'll be on Coruscant often enough. We've decided that we won't be bringing the boys there any more than necessary, but we can meet at Dex's once a week for a briefing," Anakin suggested. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I frequent there often as it is so it won't rouse any suspicion, but you attract attention wherever you go with that mask," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"And if someone were to see you with Padme and without the mask, it wouldn't take much to put two and two together," Quinlan agreed.

"Okay, then where do you suggest?" Anakin asked.

"Since we know we can trust Obi-Wan now, we could just come to Varykino. Dex's could simply be the rendezvous point," Padme replied. They nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe Dex is where I'll start to begin with and this time he is going to tell me what he knows," Obi-Wan said. Quinlan nodded.

"I'll go with you. He'll know then that he can tell you now," Quinlan stated.

"Even so, this won't be an easy or short venture. You realize that this could take years to bring them down?" Sifo-Dyas questioned. They all nodded.

"We'll do what it takes," Anakin answered. The others agreed.

"I'll get my starfighter and head back to Coruscant. Then I'll meet you tonight," Obi-Wan decided. Quinlan nodded, as they saw Obi-Wan out.

"Well, that went much better than we could have ever expected," Padme mentioned to her husband. Anakin nodded.

"Maybe we finally have a chance of bringing Mace and his entire operation down this time," Anakin replied.

"I hope so...but no matter what, he's not going to touch this family," she said fiercely. He kissed her passionately.

"Never," he promised.

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_N: In the next chapter, 5 years will have passed. Beneath the raging Clone Wars, which have see no end in sight, another war between Force Jumpers and the Xal'Kaar still wages. Mace __is beyond frustrated that Knightblade continues to stifle his operation. Anakin is equally as frustrated that many Force Jumpers he encounters want nothing to do with going up against the Xal'Kaar. Palpatine himself is angry that these outside forces prevent him from ending the war, for he cannot risk such powerful forces turning their attention to him. But will a chance meeting with a member of the Order of the Sun change everything? The adventure continues in the next chapter, coming soon._


	33. Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 33! Thanks for all the great reviews. **Five years have now passed since the events in Chapter 32.** Hunter is now sixteen, Blake is nine, and Ahsoka is seventeen.

Notes and thanks to reviewers:

Hannah Jane: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it. As for Forever Destined, I'll try to work on what will probably be the final vignette soon, but I just haven't had any time to devote to it. But yes, Jenna is based on Jennette MuCurdy's character Sam. ;)

StoryArtistNamedS: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it! :)

Jedi Angel001: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

froovygirl: Glad you're enjoying it. As for Luke and Leia, stay tuned. ;)

Guest: Well, actually, Padme wasn't kidnapped herself in that chapter. The entire delegation was taken hostage, because I borrowed that plot from Clone Wars and reworked it. Anakin saved them in that.

Destiny Changer: I remember your suggestion, but it is not something I'm concerned with, nor interesting in including. Mouth kissing your children is weird to me. Sorry, but that's how I feel. I can tell you from personal experience that kids don't like it. I had one grandma that did insist on kissing on the lips when I was a child and one that kissed on the cheek. Believe me, I hated the awkward mouth kisses. I hate it now too. It's uncomfortable and spreads germs. That's how people spread colds and the flu. Sorry, but that's how I feel. As for the slave rings, I don't have a definite number, but there are also infinite numbers left in all probability. With slavery being legal in the outer rim, then when one goes down, another will pop up. It is a never ending battle. I would gladly check out the Smallville fic, but I wouldn't know what was going on. Never watched that show. Thanks, you have a good day too. :)

sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it so much! :)

Force Jumper

Chapter 33: Fated Meeting

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coruscant<strong>_

"Chancellor Palpatine, as lead member of the delegation of two thousand, I respectfully ask that you lay aside your emergency powers so we may end this long, needless war," Padme Amidala said, as she stood in the Chancellor's office with some of her colleagues, including Bail Organa, Bana Breemu, and others that she was often at odds with like Gavin Jothra and Orn Free Taa.

"If only it were that simple, Senators. But I am afraid that with General Grievous still at large and more planets are considering leaving the Republic, it is simply not possible," Palpatine said gravely.

"The Chancellor is right! We cannot afford more planets leaving the Republic and this is no time for your passive nonsense, Senator," Orn Free Taa spat. Padme ignored the portly blue Twi'lek.

"But Chancellor, if we show those planets that we are committed to resuming a democratic legislation..." Padme argued, but she was cut off.

"They don't care, Padme. Unfortunately, the leaders of those planets are as greedy as any. The Separatists are offering them lucrative payoffs to those that join them. Chancellor Palpatine has graciously maintained our integrity by refusing to sink to their level," Gavin argued.

"The Republic is bankrupt!" she argued.

"I admire your passion for the people, Senator, but my emergency powers will allow me to keep feeding our people and save us from total anarchy. Now, if you'll excuse me, the hour is late," Palpatine said, as he ended the conversation. Padme turned and stormed out with the others following her. She, Bail, and Bana got into a lift and it began to descend to the ground floor of the Senate building.

"Are you all right?" Bana asked her close friend, as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just frustrated," Padme replied, giving her a grateful smile.

"As we all are. This stalemate the war has entered must end. Neither side will make a move. Meanwhile, people are starving and crime is rampant," Bail said. Bana nodded.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"There's nothing we can do except keep trying and hope the Jedi can capture General Grievous. It is the first step in turning this war around in our favor," Padme stated. But she knew the Jedi were at a serious disadvantage since Grievous had the ability to Force jump. Anakin himself had experienced a few encounters and scrapes with him in the last five years. Each time, their battles had ended in stalemates and with Grievous' crafty deceit, he had always escaped. It didn't help that because of he wasn't completely organic, he possessed the ability to Force jump and almost never left a jump scar behind. It was the only reason he was able to escape her husband's pursuit. At the thought of her wonderful little family, she exited the lift and bid her colleagues goodbye. By the exit, a strapping young man with shaggy blonde hair awaited her. She smiled, hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey mom," Hunter said, as he greeted her, his voice much deeper with maturity.

"Hey sweetie," she replied, as they got into the speeder. At sixteen, Hunter was already six feet tall, only a couple inches shorter than Anakin now. He wore his sandy blonde hair in a shaggy style, much like Anakin's, and his once cherub boy features had matured into handsome and chiseled. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence to see young girls his age notice him and she would giggle to herself when her son would return slightly shy, but goofy grins in return. The mother bear in her, however, reared her head when she saw some much older women paying him the same attention that she deemed totally inappropriate.

"Let me guess, Chancellor Bishwag refused to give it up again?" Hunter asked. Padme tossed him a look at his use of the derogatory slang term, even though its meaning of untrustworthy fit Palpatine perfectly.

"He did, but you know how I feel about your cursing. I don't want the twins to pick up on it. They're sponges, you know," Padme replied. He smirked.

"Dad calls him that and I won't say it around the squirts," he promised, as he merged into traffic. Padme smiled. Two years ago, she and Anakin were blessed with not one, but two babies, growing their little family even more. They had three beautiful boys and one beautiful little princess that had Anakin, Sifo, and Quinlan all wrapped around her tiny little pinky.

They soon arrived home to her penthouse apartment in Republican 500, but weren't there long since Anakin was waiting to whisk them home to the Lake Country.

Upon arriving, she immediately heard three young voices calling to her.

"Mom!" Blake greeted, as he ran to her and she scooped him up.

"Hello to you too, sweetie," she replied, as she kissed his cheek. She heard the small voices of her twins next, as her father carried Luke and Master Sifo brought Leia, who he was holding in his lap on his hover chair.

"Daddy!" Leia called, as she reached up to him. Anakin was only too happy to take his little princess, while Padme took Luke.

"Oh good, you're home, Mistress Padme. I'm happy to report that Master Blake once again scored very well on his weekly tests," Threepio reported. Padme smiled.

"That's my boy," she replied. Blake beamed at her praise.

"Threepio, you have blue electronic crayon all over your chest," Anakin mentioned with a chuckle.

"Yes...oh well, Master Luke tired of his electronic coloring pad," Threepio tried to explain, as they all laughed.

"Lukie decided to try and color Threepio blue," Blake explained.

"Treepio blue!" Luke called out.

"Yes, he's definitely your kid," Quinlan added, nudging Anakin with his elbow.

"Let's go start dinner, Threepio and then we'll see if we can get the blue off," Padme said.

"Thank you Miss Padme. I took the liberty of completing all the prep work for dinner," Threepio rattled on. She smiled, as they put the twins down to play with their brothers. The old, timeless saying was true. Home is where the heart is.

* * *

><p>"Did you get the supplies?" Whie asked, as he and Scout loaded their goods in the cargo hold of the ship. Solaris V was rich with most natural resources, but there were a few things they had to acquire from other planets, like some modern medicines, ship parts, and other tech items. Whie and Scout, being that they knew exactly where to get about anything had taken to making their supply runs. Lately, their students had been accompanying them to the planets their parents deemed safe. Arianna and Skyler had joined them on this particular mission to Naboo, for it was a favorite planet for all of them.<p>

"That should be about it. We can head back in the morning," Whie said.

"Good, let's get something to eat. I'm starved," Skyler complained.

"You're _always _starved," Arianna teased her best friend. He smirked.

"My Mom says I am a growing boy," he reminded.

"I saw a nice little cafe a couple blocks away," Scout mentioned. They agreed and headed off. Unfortunately, none of them noticed the person inconspicuously following them.

* * *

><p>Padme snuggled against her husband's bare chest, as they lay entwined beneath the bedclothes. Despite the warring and strife throughout the galaxy, they enjoyed a wonderful, peaceful life with their children, secluded in the Lake Country and occasionally on Yavin IV. Sometimes she felt guilty for their good life, despite that most of it was spent practically in hiding when she was not keeping up her pubic appearances in the Senate. Anakin was fond of telling her that it was okay for them to be happy, even in times of war. And protecting their children came first so that meant Padme was perfectly fine with hiding away for the rest of their lives if they had to. But Anakin always assured her that it wouldn't be that way. He was determined to bring the Xal'Kaar down. In the mean time, they were content to raise their children together.<p>

Hunter was a powerful young warrior now, still learning everything he could from Anakin and his other mentors, all while experiencing everything it meant to be a teenager. Padme was more than aware of his hormones and his healthy awareness of the opposite sex. Still, her oldest son possessed his innocent shyness and his moments of aloofness that reminded her that he was not ordinary. He had abilities that most couldn't even begin to understand. He had experienced much more than most his age and his broodiness scared away the girls Padme considered empty headed and shallow, which she was grateful for. However, sometimes this attracted another kind of woman that Padme wanted him to have nothing to do with. Fortunately, her son seemed more interested in girls around his age and ones that had brains. She had raised him right, after all.

Blake was something of a prodigy now. Her father had spotted the signs early during his tutoring and he believed he would grow up to be quite the diplomat. Ruwee said he reminded him of Padme so much in his conviction to help people. Though his memories had faded more than Hunter's, she knew that Blake still remembered flashes of the bad things he and Hunter had experienced. With her blessing, her father was grooming him much as he had her. It was a little overwhelming to think that in just a few years, her little boy might follow in her footsteps into the legislative youth program. She of course worried about his safety, but self defense was not lost on Blake. He had regular hand to hand combat training with Anakin and Quinlan, alongside Hunter. And when he was older, Anakin would train him with a blaster.

As for their two-year-olds, it was really too early to tell, but she could definitely see Luke wanting to follow Anakin and Hunter, even if it turned out that he didn't have the Force jumping ability. Anakin said it was far too early to know and it would happen to them sporadically if at all. But they were certain about their midichlorian counts and they were perfect twins, each with a count of fourteen thousand five hundred. It would be up to them when they got older as to what path they would take, for Anakin and Padme didn't believe in choosing their paths for them. As long as their children were happy, that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

"Are you sure you don't mind going to the market for me?" Padme asked, as she handed her son her shopping list.

"No, I don't mind at all," Hunter replied.

"Okay, just be careful," she fretted. He chuckled.

"I'll be fine Mom," he said, as he headed out to the speeder. Padme sighed and watched him go.

* * *

><p>"Hi Grandma!" Blake said, as Jobal opened the door. She smiled and knelt down to hug him.<p>

"Hello sweetie," she replied, as he scampered inside to find his cousins and Aunt Sola. Ruwee followed him, holding Luke and Leia's hands, as they toddled beside him.

"There are my little ones," Jobal gushed, as she hugged them.

"Ruwee," she greeted coolly.

"Jobal," he replied, with equal iciness. There was still tension between them following their divorce, but they kept things civil for the sake of their grandchildren. The tension between Padme and Jobal was even thicker, being that she refused to reveal her husband and the twins' father to her. Jobal had never met this mysterious man, but she was more than certain that it was that horrible vigilante. Still, she did not love her grand babies any less. She was even fond of the street urchins Padme adopted, though Blake more than Hunter. The oldest one rarely came to visit and was always with his father, who she had deemed was an obvious bad influence.

"I hope you don't mind, but we have an extra guest this morning for breakfast. He dropped by at the last minute, but he is a good friend," Jobal said, as she led them into the sitting room.

"Senator Jothra, this is my ex-husband, Ruwee," she introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you, Professor Naberrie," Gavin said.

"Senator Jothra, it's quite unexpected to see you here on Naboo," Ruwee replied.

"Oh, he visits quite often and I find his company absolutely refreshing," Jobal gushed. Ruwee rolled his eyes. He didn't trust him at all, but he wasn't surprised that his ex-wife was completely taken in by the younger, charming Senator. And he was positive he was charming Jobal in order to somehow get close to Padme again. Not that he was worried, because Anakin would jump him into a volcano pit if he tried anything. And Padme detested Gavin so she was naturally on guard around him.

"Well, Sola should have breakfast just about ready. Shall we?" she asked, as they headed into the dining room.

* * *

><p>They ran as fast as they could through the alleyways in the shadier parts of Theed.<p>

"Go...Go..." Whie urged, as he checked behind him, only to see the four Xal'Kaar agents gaining on them. He knew if they jumped, they would just follow them through the scars so hiding and outsmarting was the only solution.

"Sky...slow them down," Scout called. The very tanned skinned boy stopped and conjured a gust of wind with his Force powers and thrust it at them. It blew them back and they continued on, only to find two more coming at them from the other direction. Arianna shot a blast of water at them, but it only slowed them down for a moment, as they were cornered in the alley on both sides.

"End of the line, brats," one hissed.

"The Master will pleased to know that we've finally tracked you two down and taken care of his problem," another said, referring to Scout and Whie.

"Too bad for your little friends that they're going to meet the same untimely demise," the first one hissed again. Whie and Scout ignited their light sabers and went to battle four of them, while two seized Sky and Arianna. The teens were not about to go down without a fight and ignited their own light sabers, both sapphire blades blazing forth. But the seasoned agents were able to keep up with the inexperienced kids and Sky found himself shadowboxing to evade the man's vibro blade. He slammed the dark haired boy against a wall and his eyes went wide with fear, as he saw the man draw his blade back.

"Sky!" Ari cried for her best friend. He chuckled sadistically at the fear in his eyes.

"Time to gut me another impure little bastard," he hissed. Those were his final words though, as he was suddenly writhing in agony from red colored lightning that struck him. Ari gasped and saw the other teen, tall with shaggy blonde hair, standing there. She gasped again, as she watched him Force jump and slay the two with ease, before jumping into to assist Scout and Whie with the others. The other four fell to this obviously extremely well trained youth and they stood in awe, wondering if he would now turn on them. But he extinguished his blade and put his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured.

"You're...like us," Sky said. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm a Force jumper. My name is Hunter," he replied.

"You're more than that. You have Force powers and you've been trained in the Jedi arts. Who taught you?" Whie asked.

"I did," Knightblade said, as he emerged from no where. He had sensed the danger through his training bond with Hunter and observed from a distance, as his son took care of the situation.

"Oh my gosh...you're him..." Scout said in awe.

"I know what Mace Windu tried to do to you. Master Kenobi has done some digging over the years and knows that he covered up your escape by telling everyone that you died in an explosion on the battlefield," Knightblade stated.

"Master Kenobi...he knows?" Whie asked in awe.

"He's been our secret mole inside the Temple for the last five years, but this probably isn't the best place to discuss any of this. We have a place we can go and discuss all this," Knightblade said. He noticed his son's stare on the beautiful young blonde his age and nudged him.

"Why don't you get their things?" he suggested.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he said, as he stumbled over to pick up the supplies they had dropped. Anakin shook his head in amusement. When they were ready, Anakin jumped them to the Naberrie cabin the mountains. Ari looked around and then back at Hunter.

"And they can't find us here?" she asked.

"No, plus my dad built a device to erase our jump scars," Hunter replied, as they watched Anakin use his device to erase the scars.

"We have a friend that can do that, only he does it with force fields," Sky said.

"Then there are others that have Force powers like Hunter's?" Anakin asked. Arianna nodded.

"If you have a secure comm system, then I can contact my dad. He can explain everything," she replied. He nodded.

"You guys contact your people. I'm going to get the rest of our family and I'll be back," Anakin said, as he disappeared.

While Whie, Scout, and Sky went about using the secure comm system to contact her father, Arianna found herself drawn outside onto the veranda. The view of the lake below and the mountain range was absolutely breathtaking. For Hunter though, the view was not what he thought was breathtaking. He felt his breath catch, as she turned back to look at him, her amazing sapphire eyes locking on him.

"You have the power of lightning," she mentioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah...you have them too?" he asked curiously. She nodded and he watched in awe, as she conjured a sphere of water.

"That's amazing! I've never seen anyone else Force bend an element," he said. She let the sphere float into the air and then shot it up. It dissipated and they felt a light mist fall on them.

"Are there others that can do this?" he asked.

"A few. Sky can manipulate the wind. And back home, our friend Dustin can manipulate ground elements, even cause quakes. And my best friend Mina can conjure snow," she explained.

"And our friend Riley has an even more unique power. He can create force fields and erase jump scars with his powers," Sky chimed in.

"And you're all Force jumpers too?" Hunter asked. They nodded.

"I didn't get to thank you earlier for saving my life," Sky mentioned, as the two young men shook hands.

"Just glad I got there in time," Hunter replied.

"So, your dad is really the Knightblade?" Arianna asked.

"Well, he and our mom adopted us five years ago. But they're the only parents we've ever known and we love them as if we were related by blood," Hunter explained, as Anakin returned with Sifo-Dyas, Quinlan, Padme, Ruwee, Blake, and the twins.

"This is your family?" Sky asked. Hunter nodded.

"The one in the hover chair is our grandpa Sifo. He and Uncle Quinlan took in my dad when he was just a boy. Then the other man is grandpa Ruwee, then my mom, my little brother Blake, and our little brother Luke and little sister Leia," Hunter explained, as they went back inside.

Arianna saw her father's face appear on the comm screen and they went inside.

"_I was getting worried. You weren't answering my hails to the ship,"_ Jake Zearing said.

"Sorry Mr. Zearing. We ran into a little problem," Whie explained.

"_The Xal'Kaar?"_ he asked in concern.

"Yes, but fortunately, we got a little help," Scout replied.

"_You're Knightblade,"_ Jake stated. Anakin nodded and removed his mask.

"My real name is Anakin Skywalker, though I ask that you keep that to yourself for now. My son rescued your daughter and her friends from Xal'Kaar agents this afternoon. I was surprised to see that they have unique Force powers like he does," Anakin said, as he gestured to Hunter, who showed the man his red lightning.

"_And you're a Force Jumper too?"_ Jake asked. Hunter nodded.

"Then the abilities are limited to those who also have the ability to Force jump?" Anakin asked.

"_It seems so and the abilities start very young. We have about fifteen youths that have extra abilities that go along with their Force jumping skills,"_ Jake explained.

"And you're able to remain hidden from the Xal'Kaar?" Anakin asked.

"_So far. We're very remote, so that helps. Supply runs take weeks since the ship travel takes so long,"_ Jake explained.

"We're training to someday take on the Xal'Kaar, but Mr. Zearing always felt that it would be necessary to somehow ally ourselves to you someday, though we had no idea if you would even be willing," Whie interjected. Jake nodded.

"_Whie is right. Our students have made progress in their light saber training thanks to Whie and Scout. But we need more. As we stand now, we are years away from even being able to take on a good sized faction, let alone the Nexu's den that is Haruun Kal itself. Is it true, however, that you are able to jump entire planets?"_ Jake asked.

"Yes, I just have to see where I'm jumping though. I'll have to take the first trip by ship, but once I have acquired jump sites, I'll be able to jump myself and others between your planet and Naboo or anywhere else in seconds," Anakin explained.

"_Then you are actually willing to help us?"_ Jake asked.

"Well, I won't lie to you. We're probably still a ways away from any kind of strike. Truthfully, I'm not sure taking Haruun Kal down is possible, at least not first anyway. But I do have a plan and we need all the help we can get as well," Anakin said, as Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"This is our friend Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and he is our secret weapon so to speak inside the Jedi Temple," Anakin stated. Jake's eyes widened.

"_You have someone on the inside and Mace Windu doesn't suspect?"_ Jake asked.

"If he does, he doesn't show it. My padawan is privy to our plot as well. Mace Windu is careful though, but I'm confident that we will eventually be able to expose his entire operation. But Anakin is right. We need all the trained fighters we can get," Obi-Wan replied.

"_Then I invite you to our planet, though I must ask you promise discretion,"_ he stated.

"Understood. My eldest son and I can travel back with your daughter and the others. Once I acquire a few jump sites, I can return for the rest of my family," Anakin said.

"_We will be honored to have you and your family join us. Without you, we would have never even believed we had a chance of standing against any of the Xal'Kaar,"_ Jake stated.

"What they do is wrong and it's time the entire Galaxy knows about them, especially the Jedi," Anakin stated.

"We'll get supplies and start out tomorrow morning," Anakin decided. Jake nodded.

"_I'll see all you soon," _Jake said, as the screen went dark.

"Well, I think we should go back to Varykino. You guys can go about training in the meadow for today and then we'll have a special dinner," Padme decided.

* * *

><p>"It's absolutely incredible," Obi-Wan said, as he observed the training in the meadow with Quinlan.<p>

"Yeah, we thought Hunter's abilities were just an anomaly. We were sure that Anakin's ability to Force jump planets was simply because he was the Chosen One, but it seems some pick up specialized abilities. These kids could definitely be the edge we need," Quinlan replied. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, as they continued to observe.

* * *

><p>Hunter knew he was staring again. She had caught him, but didn't seem to mind if her small, shy smiles were anything to go by. He had caught her stealing glances his way as well. Her control with her element was also amazing.<p>

"I haven't met anyone else that can channel the Force into an element," he mentioned.

"There aren't many of us that can do it. I think sometimes it frightens people more than the Force Jumping," she replied. He nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I thought at first it meant I was bad, because Force lightning is always associated with the Sith," he said.

"How did Anakin find you and your brother?" she asked.

"Nearly the same way I found you," he replied.

"Blake and I ran away from the orphanage after a few older boys decided to teach me a lesson after I stopped them from abusing Blake. Once I jumped, we knew there was no turning back. We stowed away on a supply freighter and ended up on Naboo. Anakin saved us from the Xal'Kaar and took us home. Then he and Padme adopted us. He and Uncle Quin trained me," Hunter explained. She nodded.

"My mom is our President and she keeps a close eye on the Republic Senate. She doesn't have a lot of good things to say about most, but admires Senator Amidala greatly. She always says that if there weer more like her and Senator Organa, then the Republic might not be in such turmoil," Ari said.

"She sound like a wise woman," he replied, as they shared a soft smile.

"Come on you two, they're calling us for dinner," Whie said, as they started in.

"Good, I'm starving," Sky mentioned.

"Me too. My Mom is a great cook too," Hunter promised, as they headed inside.


	34. Chasing the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 34! Thanks for all the great reviews. **Five years have now passed since the events in Chapter 32.** Hunter is now sixteen, Blake is nine, and Ahsoka is seventeen.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I moved in May so both May and June have been extremely hectic and exhausting. In addition to having no time to write, with everything going on, it was hard to even gather my thoughts on my stories. It's taken me a while to get back in the groove, but hopefully the delays won't be quite so drastic going forward.

Force Jumper

Chapter 34: Chasing the Sun

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, as she listened to the delegates drone on. She was itching to find out exactly what was going on, but Padme couldn't tell her anything until they were free of prying ears. She had been assigned to Padme's protection detail in Hunter's absence, secretly of course, and she was getting tired of hiding in the cramped air shaft. As per normal, she watched Padme storm out of the Chancellor's office, after once again failing to get them to see any sort of reason. She slipped from the air shaft and into the elevator with her, just as it closed.

"So...why exactly am I assigned to secret protection detail? Not that I don't love spending time with you, but I can't stand not knowing what's going on," Ahsoka said.

"Trust me, as soon as we're in my apartment, we'll tell you everything," Padme replied.

"So it's big?" she asked. Padme nodded.

"Very big," she replied, as Padme exited the lift. Ahsoka waited in the lift, as a cloaked figure entered. Quinlan dropped his hood and Force jumped Ahsoka to Republica 500. Padme arrived minutes later in the speeder with Sabe.

"Okay, now can you tell me? It's not like Sky guy and Sky guy junior to leave you and Blake for very long," she said. Padme smiled at her use of nicknames for Anakin and Hunter.

"Threepio, please make us some tea," Padme requested, as Blake and the twins scampered out. Blake tackled Ahsoka with a hug first, before giving one to his mother too. They sat down with him and the twins.

"Anakin, Hunter, and Obi-Wan are on their way to a place where there is a colony of Force Jumpers that are interested in building a real resistance against the Xal'Kaar," Padme said. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Wow...that's amazing. How did they find these people?" Ahsoka asked.

"A few of them were on Naboo doing a supply run when they were attacked by the Xal'Kaar. Hunter stopped them and discovered that the young people around his age also have unique abilities aside from just their Force jumping abilities. But that's not even the most amazing part," Padme explained.

What is?" Ahsoka asked. Padme put her hand on Ahsoka's.

"Scout is alive," she told her. Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise and Padme's smile widened.

"Scout was with these people?" Ahsoka asked. Padme nodded.

"But...I don't understand," she said in confusion.

"Scout is a Force jumper. Master Windu tried to kill her and then covered up her escape by saying she was killed in action. Whie is with her as well," Padme revealed. Ahsoka smiled and Padme hugged her tightly.

"When can I see them?" she asked eagerly.

"A few days. They reside on a very remote planet, but once Anakin has a few jump sites, he'll be back for us," Padme replied.

"Yeah, there's a girl too that can make water in her hands!" Blake chirped.

"Water? Like Hunter makes lightning?" Ahsoka asked. Padme nodded.

"And a boy that can make wind. Supposedly, there are a few others as well," Padme replied.

"Yeah, but Hunter likes the girl," Blake said, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, someday you're going to like girls too," Padme replied.

"No way...girls are icky!" Blake declared, making them chuckle.

"I just can't believe I have to keep going back to the Temple and acting like nothing is wrong. Mace Windu tried to murder my best friend," Ahsoka said, as she did her best to release her anger into the Force.

"I know, I wish we could expose him. But you know it has to be done the right way or we won't be able to take down the whole operation as well," Padme reasoned. Ahsoka nodded.

"You're right. I'll wait and when the time is right, we'll bring Mace down and everything he's built with him. Then everyone will know exactly who and what he is," Ahsoka said. Padme patted her shoulder.

"That's the spirit," she said.

* * *

><p>Jake and Katrina hugged their daughter in relief, as they arrived home on Solaris V. Sky's<p>

parents, Johnny and Sydney hugged their son as well, also relieved that he was home safe, after hearing about their brush with the Xal'Kaar.

"Thank you so much again for stepping in when the Xal'Kaar cornered them," Jake stated.

"My son deserves most of the credit. He was nearby when it happened, but I'm just glad we both got there in time," Anakin replied, as he turned the attention to Hunter. Jake and Johnny shook the young man's hand.

"Let me introduce you to my wife and our friends," Jake said, as he motioned to the beautiful blonde woman whom was unmistakably Arianna's mother.

"This is my wife and our President, Katrina Zearing," Jake said, as Anakin bowed formally to her.

"Milady," he greeted formally.

"You and your son saved my daughter's life, so you can dismiss the formalities and call me Katrina," she insisted. He nodded.

"Allow me to introduce my staff and friends. My Vice President, William Evans, my staff members and friends, Anna Morgan, Summer Hanson, and Sydney Landers. And our Sheriff, Xander Morgan," Katrina introduced. He greeted them all with handshakes.

"And these are some of my associates that handle the training of our young ones," Jake said.

"Johnny Landers," he said indicating the shorter, but well built dark haired man next to him. He and Sydney are Sky's parents. My lead combat instructor, David Hanson," he said, indicating the taller and very well built man with short spiky brown hair.

"It's an honor. I'd love to test my skills against someone like you," Johnny said. David nodded in agreement.

"Me too," he said eagerly. Anakin smirked.

"Sounds like fun, but first, Hunter and I need to acquire a few jump sites so the rest of our family can join us," Anakin replied. Katrina nodded.

"Of course. Feel free to explore our city and then we can convene for dinner this evening in the Presidential mansion," Katrina stated. They all nodded in agreement.

"I could show you a few places," Arianna suggested to Hunter. The youth looked to Anakin, who nodded.

"Go on. Be back here in thirty minutes," Anakin said, as the two young people joined hands and disappeared.

"Kids," he said, shaking his head in amusement, as he disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>"This is place is really beautiful. It reminds me a lot of home in the Lake Country," Hunter mentioned, as he and Arianna appeared in a cove by the seaside with massive waterfalls that cascaded down into the lagoon.<p>

"This is probably my most favorite place in the world," she replied. He was instantly humbled that she had shared it with him. She startled him when she took his hand.

"Come on, let's go up to the peak," she said, as she jumped.

"Wow," Hunter said in awe, as he gazed around.

"You can see everything from up here," he said.

"That's why I like it," she called over the sound of the roaring falls near them. She took his hand and led him back behind the waterfall, revealing a beautiful, lush garden, full of more colors and flowers than he had ever seen, even on Naboo or Yavin IV.

"This place is amazing! How have you kept this planet from being discovered?" he asked curiously.

"We're very careful and it is quite remote. My Uncle Xander and his team do track those that land here. Most are those trying to escape the Republic authorities. If they keep to themselves, we leave them alone. If they discover our settlement, which a few have, they are allowed to join us if they agree to the terms and laws of our society. As you can imagine though, outlaws see something here to exploit. In those cases, they are arrested and taken back. Usually my dad finds a Republic outpost and jumps there from his ship, drops the prisoner and disappears before they can see. Some might see it as extreme," she explained.

"I don't think it's extreme. We have to do everything we can to protect ourselves and survive. There are so many out there that either want us dead or would try to exploit our powers for criminal purposes. But doesn't your dad worry about those people telling them about this place and your powers?" Hunter asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but that's where my Uncle Johnny comes in. He is not only prolific in hand to hand combat, but he has the gift of telepathy. He can convince them they were never here and never saw anything," she replied.

"He can use Force suggestion?" he asked.

"To an exceptional degree. His midichlorian count is higher than most, around five thousand, so too low to learn some aspects, but he's a gifted telepath. It's part of why he's so good in hand to hand combat too," she explained.

"I'm hoping I can learn from him too," Hunter replied. There was an awkward silence between them and Arianna found herself blushing under his handsome stare.

"Um...we should probably get back," she suggested. He nodded and took her hand, making them both blush.

"I don't really have any jump sites yet," he stammered, trying to cover his seemingly forward gesture. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Then you better hold on," she replied with a smile. He smiled back and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Scout!" Ahsoka called.<p>

"Ahsoka!" Scout called, as they ran to each other and embraced in a hug.

"I wanted so badly to somehow contact you and tell you I was okay," Scout said. Ahsoka hugged her tightly.

"I know why you couldn't," Ahsoka replied, as she hauled off and punched Whie in the arm.

"Owe! What was that for?" he asked.

"For running off like a Nerf, even though I'm glad you did," Ahsoka replied.

"He's been taking good care of me," Scout assured her.

"He better," Ahsoka replied, giving him a sly smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Some things never change," he commented.

"So you and Master Obi-Wan have been working with Knightblade for the last few years?" Scout asked. The young Togrutan nodded.

"Master Obi-Wan found a secret recording left to him by Master Qui-Gon. It told him that his real family had been Force Jumpers. Mace's people killed them and he was brought to the Temple. He told Master Obi-Wan to join the cause against Mace Windu and the Xal'Kaar. Master Obi-Wan suspected Knightblade was really Anakin Skywalker. After they accepted his story and he joined them, he told me everything, including how Mace was probably responsible for your death," Ahsoka explained in detail.

"So Windu has no idea that you and Master Kenobi are double agents?" Whie asked.

"As far as we know, he doesn't suspect. But we're extremely careful nonetheless," she replied.

"Even with Knightblade, do you really think we can take down the Xal'Kaar?" Scout wondered uncertainly.

"It's daunting for sure, but Padme is positive if we set this up right and Mace is tricked into revealing everything himself to the whole galaxy, then that will be the beginning of the end," Ahsoka said.

"I like the idea of that bishwag getting what's coming to him," Whie agreed.

"The timing has to be perfect and the battle will be no easy task, but we will bring down the Xal'Kaar. They have too much blood on their hands," Ahsoka stated.

"And the Sith? Cause you know it's Force Jumpers like Count Dooku and Grievous that are going to make people think that all Force Jumpers are evil," Whie reminded.

"Then we'll have to show the galaxy differently," Anakin interjected, as he returned with his family in tow. They nodded in agreement.

"Senator Amidala, I must say it is both an honor and a privilege to meet you. Many of your ideals went into forming our own system of government and as our leader, I humbly welcome you," Katrina greeted.

"Thank you. The honor is mine. And please, call me Padme," she insisted.

"I've met your oldest and you've met mine. But I don't believe I've had the pleasure of these other little ones," Katrina said.

"This is Blake," Padme introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Blake said, as he bowed properly as his mother and grandpa Ruwee had shown him.

"My, such good manners. It's nice to meet you too, Blake," she greeted in return.

"And these are our twins, Luke and Leia," Padme said, as the toddlers squirmed in their parents arms.

"They're precious. I hope you'll all join us for a special dinner that we've prepared to welcome you," Katrina announced.

"We would be honored. One thing about this brood is that they love to eat," Padme said, eying her husband and oldest son in particular.

"I understand your sentiment. The appetites around here are anything but small," she agreed, as they followed her and her entourage into the Presidential mansion.

* * *

><p>The cloaked woman observed her young teenaged charges toy with their prey, like a pack of Nexu with a womp rat. They very air around her was so thick with the dark side that it was almost tangible. But the once Sith assassin, turned free agent, now turned Xal'Kaar commanding operative, had her reasons for being angry.<p>

She had once been the apprentice to the illustrious Count Dooku or Darth Tyrannus, as he was known to some. But he tossed her aside like trash when he decided he no longer had any use for her. She escaped his attempt to kill her and for a while, she worked as a free lance bounty hunter until one fateful day when Jedi Master Mace Windu had tracked her down. After a fierce duel, Windu had bested her and she prepared to die. But the mysterious Mace Windu had other plans...

* * *

><p><em>Three years ago<em>

"_Go on Jedi scum...kill me already," Asaaj Ventress hissed, as his violet lightsaber hummed mere inches from her throat. She lay on her back in defeat, gazing up at the stoic Jedi Master. But to her complete surprise, he extinguished his weapon and continued to gaze down at her with an unnerving stare._

"_Your former Master, he had a special ability that most do not possess, am I correct?" he questioned. Ventress narrowed her gaze at him._

"_What are you talking about?" she demanded, as he knelt down and surprised her again, as he grabbed the collar of her tunic, bringing her face closer to his. She gazed into his cold black stare. _

"_You know what I'm talking about," __he snapped._

"_You mean the teleporting?" she guessed. He nodded curtly._

"_Yes, your Master is an abomination, one I've spent my life trying to rid the galaxy of," Mace replied, as he shoved her back to the ground and stood up. _

"_You have a choice, Ventress. You can join my cause and hunt Force Jumpers or you can die today. The choice is yours," Mace stated._

"_I'd rather die than join the Jedi!" she spat. He gave her a rare smirk._

"_The Jedi do no hunt Force Jumpers, you fool. I belong, no I lead, another group that is dedicated to ridding the galaxy of these wretched people and should you join the ranks of the Xal'Kaar, I promise that you'll eventually have your revenge on Count Dooku. Your skills would be superbly appreciated by the Xal'Kaar," he tempted. _

"_These...Force Jumpers...you just kill them, all of them?" she asked. He nodded curtly._

"_A very un-Jedi like thing, I know. But what they do not know will not hurt them. We eliminate all Force Jumpers. Men, women, children. Innocent and guilty, it does not matter. We are secret. No one knows we exist and no one must know. Breaching the code of the Xal'Kaar means instant death, but you will never find a people more loyal to their own than us," he promised. Loyalty. Acceptance. Revenge. It was everything she wanted. And it was a much better offer than instant death._

"_All right. I will join you," she agreed. Mace said nothing and raised his hand. Everything went black._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>The rest was history. He had used a powerful sleep suggestion on her and she had awakened on Haruun Kal. Her training within the ranks of other operatives had been extensive and her skills were put to good use. She had soared through the ranks to the top, soon commanding her own team within a year. And her body count was nothing short of what the Xal'Kaar considered extremely impressive and would be appalling to most anyone else if they knew.<p>

"Kill him already!" she snapped at her trainees. She hated taking the trainees on missions, but she knew it was a necessary evil and required by all commanders. She much preferred her efficient killing team though.

"Pl...ease," the young victim pleaded. The boy was no older than fourteen. But he was a Force Jumper and her recruits showed no mercy in their taunting.

"He's crying," one youth said snidely.

"He should be. We're about to gut him," another added. But their carelessness allowed the child to catch them off guard, as he kicked on of them in the stomach and started to scramble away.

"Stang...get the machine ready!" one of the teens called, thinking they would have to chase him through a jump scar. But Assaj's patience was wearing thin and she struck the boy with Force lightning before he could jump away.

"Your reports will not be good today," she snapped at her charges, as she strode toward the boy writhing in agony. She ceased and took pity on him, quickly slitting his throat with her vibro blade.

"Just as we do not play with our food, we do not play with our targets. You subdue them and eliminate them as quickly as possible. Until you learn this, you will not join an operative," she stated.

"We promise to do better, Master," the young male said. The female nodded and she motioned for them to follow. She was tracking at least five others on in this system. There would be more opportunities for them to prove their worth. But she longed to rejoin her team and get back to the real hunt. She would have revenge on her former Master and she would help her new clan bring down the menace known as Knightblade, as well as all his accomplices.

* * *

><p>After dinner, while the adults conversed and got to know each other, the teens took Hunter to their favorite beach that had a large cliff overlooking the cove. As he and Arianna arrived, he saw Dustin take a hold of a rope they had tied to a tall tree and swing, before letting go and somersaulting into the ocean below. Sky took his shirt off and stripped down to his swim trunks, following suit. Riley and Mina were already in the water too.<p>

"So this is why you made me wear swim shorts under my clothes?" he asked. She nodded.

"I spend a lot of time in the water, since it's my element," she replied, as she shed layers, leaving her in a two piece swim suit. Hunter's cheeks burned and his eyes became fixated on her, as she grabbed the rope and dived into the water. She hollered up at him and he snapped out of his trance, before shedding his shirt and pants, leaving him in just a pair of swim shorts. He grabbed the rope and joined his new friends in the water.

* * *

><p>The Xal'Kaar operative nervously entered the room where Mace Windu himself stood gazing out at the landscape of his beloved Haruun Kal. To most, it wasn't much to look at. It didn't have the lush green beauty of Naboo or the cold, but breathtaking mountain ranges of Alderaan. It also didn't have massive shipyards and sprawling cities like Corellia or impressive skyscrapers like Coruscant. In fact, most would consider Haruun Kal dull and boring. No one paid it any mind and that is what Mace loved most about his home. He didn't get to come here often due to his duties and life as a Jedi Master. But when he did, he made the most of it. He sensed the trepidation in the subordinate that had just entered and knew he did not have good news.<p>

"I take it that you don't have good news, Commander," Mace stated in an even tone, betraying no emotion.

"There is troubling news from Naboo, Master," he stated.

"We have recovered the bodies of team K-23574. From their recording logs, it seems they were tracking Esterhazy, Malreaux, and two more unidentified Force Jumpers," he reported.

"Get to the point," Mace snapped.

"They should have had no problem disposing of them, but I'm afraid the whole team is dead," he reported.

"And let me guess, the bodies show signs of lighting burns?" Mace guessed.

"Y...yes Master," he replied in surprise.

"That will be all, Commander," he said, as Depa entered.

"Send Ventress to Naboo. I want that brat eliminated," Mace snapped. Depa bowed and left to deliver his orders.

* * *

><p>Hunter, Arianna, and the others hurried out of the water, as a storm had begun to roll in. The temperature had also dropped and Ari shivered, as they dried off with towels.<p>

"Wow...the weather changed fast," Hunter mentioned.

"Yeah, that's usually how it happens around here," she replied, with chattering teeth. Hunter put his hands on her arms and flared his Force energy like his father had taught him.

"Wow...you're so warm. How do you do that?" she asked, as she cuddled close to him. The heat rose to his cheeks and hers too, as she realized what she was doing.

"It's a little trick my dad taught me," he replied, as he held her. She made no motion to move away and neither did he. Their friends quickly jumped themselves home. But they remained, gazing into each others eyes.

"I...I guess we should get back too," she said, almost in disappointment. He nodded.

"There's just one thing I want to do first," he replied, as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. Several long seconds passed and their lips parted. They smiled shyly at each other. I've been wanting to do that all day," he admitted. She smiled back.

"Me too," she replied, as they joined hands and jumped home.


	35. Plots and Schemes

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 33! Thanks for all the great reviews. **Five years have now passed since the events in Chapter 32.** Hunter is now sixteen, Blake is nine, and Ahsoka is seventeen.

Force Jumper

Chapter 35: Plots and Schemes

The Imperial Hand loomed near Serenno and General Grievous stomped onto the bridge.

"Master Tyrannus..." he greeted in his raspy voice.

"_The time for the next faze of our plan has arrived," _Dooku stated.

"Then we will prepare to receive your shuttle and leave at once, My Master," Grievous replied, as his hologram disappeared. His Master's plan was bold, but it would finally turn this war in their favor...

* * *

><p>Hunter blocked Anakin's blade and back flipped to evade his next strike. Anakin rushed him and their blades clashed furiously. Anakin edged him out again and ended it by sweeping his legs out from under him. He landed on his back and Anakin helped him up.<p>

"You're a little distracted his morning, son," Anakin mentioned.

"Sorry dad," Hunter replied.

"Someone got their first kiss last night," Quinlan teased. Hunter's face grew hot.

"That's not...how did you know?" he asked. Quin laughed.

"I didn't for sure, but I do now," Quinlan teased. Anakin smirked.

"I know it's hard, but you can't let this distract you too much from training," Anakin said.

"Yeah, you would know. You were just as bad. I knocked you on your ass like five times every morning when you first got with Padme, if not worse," Quinlan chimed in. Anakin sighed and Hunter grinned.

"Thank you Master, as usual, you're a huge help," Anakin said sarcastically. Quinlan mock saluted him.

"Anytime padawan," he replied. Their hosts entered the training room, pleasantly surprised to see them hard at work already. Hunter shared a shy smile with Ari.

"And I thought we were early risers," Johnny mentioned, as he started wrapping his hands in gauze for his morning spar.

"The earlier the better, as I'm sure you know," Anakin replied.

"Hunter tells me you're an expert in hand to hand combat," Anakin mentioned.

"Jake and Xander are as well. David too," Johnny responded.

"Would a couple of you mind showing me? I'm trained well enough in hand to hand, but there's probably plenty that Hunter and I can learn from you," Anakin said. Johnny nodded and stepped into the center ring with Xander. They took stance and started trading kicks and punches with no contact. Anakin was already impressed, as he watched them move with fluid speed and precision, all without the reliance on the Force that he had. This was definitely training that could give them an edge. Anakin was eager for both he and Hunter to train with them.

* * *

><p>Later on, they took their training outside. Hunter watched in amazement, as Ari and Sky created amazing attacks. Sky's cyclone swirled over the ocean, while Ari used her powers to bend the water around his cyclone. While they held their attacks, Jake put his hand on Hunter's shoulder.<p>

"Now you combine your lightning with their attacks," he instructed. Hunter took a deep breath and conjured his lightning. He shot it outward and it combined with their attacks, creating a swirling electrified typhoon.

"Incredible...this could be our answer to getting onto Haruun Kal," Anakin said.

"That's what we've been thinking, but we knew it was still risky. Your son's powers of lightning though might give us the edge we need," Jake said.

"He could not only easily take out any generators, but create an entire city wide black out," Johnny added.

"Making it all the easier to pick off their operatives one by one, saving most of our arsenal for the big fish like Mace and his top agents," Anakin agreed.

"This could work," Jake realized.

"But first, we need to orchestrate Mace's downfall in the public eye," Anakin said.

"I agree. We want as many Xal'Kaar as possible on Haruun Kal and the easiest way for that to happen is to force them to pull their operatives out of the field," Johnny said.

"The question is...how do we orchestrate it?" Jake asked. Anakin smirked.

"With Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the inside and my wife's connections, I think I might know how to set things in motion," Anakin replied.

"Then...what are we waiting for?" Jake asked.

* * *

><p>Gavin looked around the dirty cantina nervously, as he tentatively entered the establishment. Normally, he would have never been caught dead in a disgraceful place like this. But his curiosity from the message he received got the better of him. Someone said they could take down Knightblade. How he himself factored in, he had no idea. But he was here nonetheless, his desire to rid the galaxy of that scourge was prevalent as ever. Padme was lost to him forever, he knew, but she had embarrassed him and hurt his credibility professionally. It wasn't something he was willing to forget. She was the disgrace, after all. Her poor mother was an outcast in her own village. Not only had Padme adopted two street urchins six years ago, but she now had two brats that were biologically hers. She refused to name their father, her mysterious husband publicly, but the gossip told the story. She had long been romantically linked to the vigilante and most believed that he had sired those children. And the Xal'Kaar cause was clear on that. He and all the brats were a danger...a danger that was the Xal'Kaar's first priority in eliminating. His attention was taken when a cloaked figure grabbed him by his cloak and dragged him fearfully into the back alley. He cowered as the being threw him to the ground.<p>

"D...don't hurt me. I'll give you..whatever you want!" he stammered. The figure dropped their hood, revealing a hairless female, quite unattractive, but obviously deadly, he decided.

"I will never understand why sniveling worms like you are allowed to exist," she hissed.

"Nevertheless, my Master says that you can help us," she stated.

"Your Master?" he asked.

"You know who I mean, worm. Your family has paid to his cause for generations, as I understand," Ventress said. Gavin stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Well, if you know who I am, then you'll kindly not manhandle me," he said snobbishly. She growled and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic.

"I don't care who you are, you'll help me or I'll gut you right here," she hissed.

"O...okay..." he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Amidala's brats visit their grandmother on Naboo, do they not?" Ventress questioned.

"Yes...her ex-husband brings the toddlers and the youngest adopted boy. The older one doesn't come much anymore though," he recalled.

"But he'll come running for the little ones," she said.

"What are you going to do?" Gavin questioned.

"It's what you're going to do. The toddlers are too much trouble, but the boy with no powers will be the perfect bait. Take him to the marina and I'll take it from there," Ventress said.

"Take him?" Gavin asked.

"Yes! Kidnap him or whatever you need to do," she snapped.

"But won't Knightblade come after me?" he asked fearfully. She smirked.

"I've planned this all out, fool. Someone will be keeping Knightblade very busy while this is going on. If you want your revenge on him, then his downfall begins with the brats," Ventress hissed. He nodded.

"As long as Amidala pays," Gavin replied.

"Oh, they both will, I assure you," Ventress responded, before she quickly dashed away, leaving Gavin to ponder what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Anakin dabbed his forehead with a towel, having finished a spar with Johnny.<p>

"You're really good. I haven't had a challenge like that in a long time," Johnny mentioned.

"Thanks. I definitely like the idea of Hunter and I learning to rely more on our own skills rather than just the Force. It will give us an edge against other Force users," Anakin replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Jake asked.

"Of course," Anakin replied.

"Is Mace Windu really as good as they say? Because seeing you fight, it seems to me that you'd at least be evenly matched, but since you haven't taken him out yet, you must not be sure," Jake observed. Anakin nodded.

"You're right, I'm not sure, because unfortunately Mace is as good as they say, probably better. That's why the extra hand to hand combat could give me the edge. And Hunter's elemental abilities will be essential as well," he replied, as they turned to watch him spar Sky.

The young teems traded blows and then stepped back. Sky conjured his wind beam, forming it into a swirling cyclone, before shooting it forward. Hunter countered by sending a bolt of lightning toward his attack. The attacks exploded, canceling each other out, as the boys Force jumped in rapid succession, sparring fiercely.

"Yes, they'll definitely play a vital role in the fall of the Xal'Kaar," Jake stated.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Days Later<em>

"How come?" Blake asked with a pitiful pout, though it was almost a whine.

"Well, you know how Grandma Jobal is. I'm not really her favorite grand kid," Hunter replied, as Ruwee pushed the twins in a double hover stroller.

"But Grandma doesn't like Grandpa either and he comes," Blake pointed out, earning a hearty laugh from Ruwee.

"He has a point, but Hunter and Ari are going to spend the day in Theed together," Ruwee explained.

"Yeah, so they can go off and kiss!" Blake teased his older brother. Both teens reddened in embarrassment. Ruwee chuckled.

"They'll be back tonight for dinner," Ruwee promised. Blake sighed.

"Okay..." he relented.

"Come on, I'm sure Grandma has some cookies for you," Ruwee assured.

"Nana," Leia cooed.

"Cookies!" Luke called.

"Have fun you two and be back here by dinner," Ruwee told the teenagers.

"We will, thanks Grandpa," Hunter replied.

"And try to stay out of trouble. Don't do anything your parents wouldn't do," Ruwee said. Hunter quirked an eyebrow.

"That leaves a lot of possibilities," he joked.

"Oh...you're right. Okay, don't do anything they would do," he joked back, as they got back into the speeder and headed for the city, while Ruwee took the children inside. He saw that Senator Jothra was visiting again and saw his son-in-law Darred roll his eyes in annoyance, as Jobal laughed at something he said. He, like Darred and Anakin, believed Gavin was a snake. But Jobal was completely enamored with him. He wasn't jealous. He and Jobal had fallen out of love long ago. But he didn't trust him around his grandchildren. Fortunately, Darred kept a watchful eye on his wife and daughters when he was around.

"There's my grand babies," she cooed to the twins and Blake hugged her. Though he wasn't theirs biologically, it was hard to resist the loving little boy and he had even managed to work his magic on Jobal.

"Ruwee," she greeted.

"Where is Hunter?" she asked.

"He's with his girlfriend!" Blake blurted out before Ruwee could answer.

"A girlfriend?" Jobal asked. This perked Sola's interest too.

"Our little Hunter has a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes. He'll be back to introduce her at dinner," Ruwee promised.

"They could have stayed for lunch," Jobal said.

"They're teenagers, Jo. You remember what that's like," he said. She nodded.

"You more than me it seems, you know, with you and Mr. half your age over there," Ruwee said.

"Jealous?" she asked slyly.

"Of the Nexu in Nerf skin? Not at all. He just can't be trusted," Ruwee replied.

"Don't start with me, Ruwee," she lamented. He shrugged.

"Just watch your back, Jo," he warned, as they took the twins out of the stroller so they could play.

"Are there cookies, Aunt Sola?" Blake asked. She giggled.

"Of course there are. I knew you were coming, after all," she replied, as they went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Padme giggled, as she guided the cream topped shurra fruit into her husband's mouth, purposely getting the cream all over his face.<p>

"You better clean up your mess," he tempted. She smirked devilishly and moved closer so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Oh believe me, my masked hero, that is goal of my dastardly plan," she replied, as she captured his lips in her own, moving them over his in a passionate rhythm. She sensually licked every last bit of the remnants away, leaving her husband breathless and speechless.

"Mmm...you are very delicious, my love," she said in a sultry tone.

"You are a naughty temptress, my angel," he replied hoarsely, as he gazed at her with loving awe. She giggled.

"You haven't seen naughty yet," she promised. He gazed at her suspiciously.

"You weren't really going to wear this backless thing you're dressed in to the Senate meeting at all, were you?" he asked, remembering how he had nearly spit out his morning caf when she came out dressed in a scandalous backless dress that she still donned for work this morning.

"I have no idea what you are implying, my love," she said, as she turned away to put things back in the picnic basket, purposely giving him a full view of her bare back.

"Play coy if you want, beautiful, but I know you. You would never wear this to the Senate, cause you're not only a professional, but you also know that I'd Force choke every man in that place that looked at you," he accused.

"Force choking is bad, but I must admit that you have caught me red handed, my love," she said, as she turned to him.

"I decided that with the boys and the twins occupied this afternoon and being faced with a day filled with abhorrent delegates attempting to figure out how to further prolong the war in order to continue to line their pockets, I made the choice to get you to kidnap me for the day," she admitted. He smirked.

"You could have just asked," he replied. She giggled.

"Oh believe me, this was much more fun. You should have seen the look on your face this morning," she laughed. He smirked and grabbed her around the waist. She shrieked, as he started tickling her mercilessly.

"Ani please..." she pleaded in between laughs.

"Seduction is a punishable offense, my angel," he said dangerously.

"Is that a threat, vigilante?" she asked, playing along.

"Oh no...it's a promise, temptress," he replied, as he kissed her neck.

"Well, you have me, masked one. The question is, what will you do with me?" she asked idly, as she began to slowly unbutton his tunic. He smirked and snaked his hand up her bare back to the tiny clasp at the back of her neck.

"I am a man of action, temptress. You'll find out when I show you," he whispered in her ear, sending delicious chills of anticipation down her back. Oh did he know what their games did to her? Judging by his hand beneath her dress, slowly sliding up her thighs, she believed that he did. Despite this, she continued their little ruse. Playing his naughty little game, she reacted to his hands on her hips by grinding against him.

"You will not win so easily," she warned. He smirked and unfastened the small clip at the back of her neck. By the time her dress fell away, they were inside their bedroom. He raised his hands and closed the curtains, squelching the incoming daylight. The next thing she knew, he had jumped them both to the bed where their love and desire consumed them whole.

* * *

><p>Ruwee held his head in pain, as he struggled to keep consciousness. Their pleasant lunch had turned into chaos, as they quickly discovered a toxin had been slipped into the adult's tea. Darred and Sola had already succumbed. Fortunately, it seemed whatever the drug was, wasn't fatal and only caused sleep. He had only had a sip before he saw what was happening to the others. He did his best, despite blurry vision, to get the twins and the girls secluded in a bedroom. But he soon realized that Blake was no where to be seen. He fell to his knees, glaring the responsible party. That's when he saw his grandson asleep in the betrayer's arms.<p>

"What...are you doing?" Ruwee demanded.

"Setting a trap for that scourge, your witch of a daughter, and the oldest brat, of course. This one is just bait," Gavin stated.

"Knightblade will kill you for this. He won't let you harm Padme's children!" Ruwee spat drowsily.

"Oh come off it, I wasn't born yesterday! I know the brats are his too...all of them. And I'm not working alone, he said, with a smug smirk.

"Gavin...why..." Jobal asked from her place on the floor. She was barely conscious.

"Many reasons, my dear. My close relationship with you has allowed me to take the opportunity to use your grand brat as bait to allow colleagues of mine to take drastic measures against that vigilante scum and your whore of daughter. Rest assured, you'll finally be rid of that masked freak," Gavin spat.

"But...what about..." but she couldn't finish.

"Us? Oh darling, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I was simply using you to enact my revenge on Padme and her masked lover. Unfortunately, the brats must suffer too, but I pay good money to keep order in this galaxy and his kind must be eliminated," Gavin said, as he left with Blake, as Ruwee and Jobal lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"This is such a beautiful city," Arianna mentioned, as they viewed the city from atop a building.<p>

"Naboo is my favorite place, though your home is now a very close second," he replied.

"I like Solaris V too, but it's so secluded. Sometimes I miss experiences like this," she said. He nodded.

"We won't always have to hide," he assured her.

"You think?" she asked. He nodded.

"Our numbers and powers are growing. We'll be able to stand against the Xal'Kaar and defeat them one day," he said confidently.

"Well, before I met you, I wasn't so sure, but with you and your dad, I think we have a fighting chance," she said, as she put her hand inside his. He smiled shyly and slowly leaned down to kiss her. They smiled, as their lips parted, but he suddenly went rigid and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Hunter...what is it?" she asked.

"My family...I can sense the twins...they're scared," he said, as he grabbed her hand and they jumped home. Once inside his grandmother's house, he spotted his grandparents, Aunt, and Uncle on the floor. He heard his grandfather groan and he knelt beside him.

"Grandpa...what happened?" he asked, as he helped him sit up.

"Gavin...he took Blake. He's going to try to lure you and your parents into a trap. He's working with the Xal'Kaar. I overheard him mention something about the Marina when he was talking on his comlink," Ruwee groaned, as his grandson helped him into a chair. He hurried to the bedroom and scooped the crying twins up, while Ruwee consoled Ryoo and Pooja.

"I'm going after Blake," Hunter said once the twins had calmed down.

"You should wait for your father. This could be a horrible trap," Ruwee replied.

"It might be too late! Tell Dad to meet us at the Marina," Hunter said, as he took Ari's hand and they disappeared. He picked up his comm and called his son-in-law.

* * *

><p>After their amorous afternoon and subsequent nap, Anakin and Padme had showered and were getting ready for dinner with her family. He came behind her and placed light kisses along her neck. He stopped suddenly though and she felt him go rigid behind her.<p>

"Ani?" she asked in concern, as she turned to him.

"Ani...what's wrong?" she asked.

"The boys...they're in danger," he said, as his comlink chimed.

"_Anakin...it's Ruwee..." _the voice said.

"Daddy...what's going on?" Padme asked.

"_I'm sorry, I should have never trusted him to be anywhere near the children. Gavin has taken Blake as bait to lure you into a trap set by the Xal'Kaar. Hunter has already gone to the Marina after him," _Ruwee said.

"Stay with the kids. We'll handle this," Anakin said, as he quickly donned his armor, mask, and weaponry. In what seemed like lightning speed, Padme had replaced her dress with one of his white battle suits, armed with two blasters, one on each hip.

"I'm coming with you, Ani. No one takes my boys from me," she said fiercely. He smirked.

"I don't think I've ever seen you change that fast," he commented. She smirked back.

"I'm a mother and I'm going to make the bastard that took one of my babies sorry he ever met me," she said, as she checked the charges on her blasters. He grinned.

"Can't wait to see that," he said, as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Hunter and Arianna arrived at the Marina, eyes darting around in search of Blake.<p>

"I don't see anyone," Ari said helplessly.

"BLAKE!" Hunter cried, as he spotted his unconscious baby brother on one of the boats. He ran to him, but Ari knew it was too easy. However, Hunter's concern for his brother had clouded his judgment.

"Hunter...wait!" she called.

"But it was too late. The electrified grappling cable came out of no where and wrapped around his waist. He cried out in agony. Ari conjured her powers, using the water to spray his attacker and another that lunged at her. But a third got her from behind and she writhed in pain next to an unconscious Hunter. The two teens were loaded onto an underwater ship with Blake and it submerged.

Anakin and Padme arrived only moments later and found it deserted.

"Where could they be?" Padme wondered, as her husband darted around the Marina looking for clues.

"One of the underwater crafts is missing," he said. Her eyes widened.

"The underwater catacombs and caves are vast, Ani..." she said, her voice choking back tears. He pulled her into his arms.

"Hey...we'll find them, angel. The Gungans...do you think they'll help us search?" he asked. She nodded, looking hopeful again.

"Let's get to the Gungan Palace. I'm sure Boss Nass will help us. He's fond of children and no friend to trespassers in his waters," she said, as they boarded an underwater ship of their own.

"He's fond of you too. You brought the Naboo and the Gungans together in a peaceful coexistence," he recalled. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"We'll find our boys and whoever took them will regret the day they were born," Anakin assured her, as he took control of the underwater vessel and they submerged...


	36. Turning Tables

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 36! Thanks for all the great reviews. Here's notes to a few individuals:

Hannah Jane: No, it wasn't intentional, but I see it now, especially with the ice powers.

sexystarwarslover: Thanks! So glad you like it. As for Gavin, his deceit goes even deeper than thought, as you'll see in this chapter. A twist ahead. ;)

SilverNightfall: Yep, me either. They go after their boys in this chapter so stay tuned! :)

OwlIs: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.

Green Verde: Thanks, glad you like it.

changingdestiny40: No, Gavin and Jobal were not dating. They were friends and Gavin's continued presence is explained in a bit of a twist in this chapter. He's up to more than anyone realized. As for the Clone Wars only lasting 3 years, I'm well aware, but as I stated in an earlier chapter, this is AU and because events are very different, the War has now raged for over five, which is intentional on my part.

BookLover1182: Glad you're enjoying the story. As for Satine, yes she is alive, but whether or not she'll be a part of anything remains to be seen. She may pop up, but will probably remain a background character.

Force Jumper

Chapter 36: Turning Tables

As awareness came to him, he heard a faint sobbing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the watery stare of Arianna next to him.

"Ari..." he croaked.

"Careful...you have a really big gash on your forehead," she sniffed. He felt the pain in his head when he tried to move.

"Blake..." he called.

"He's over there. He's still out cold," Ari told him, pointing to the little boy sleeping in the corner.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, but I have no idea where we are. They took us in some kind of underwater ship," she said fearfully.

"The Gungan territory," he said.

"Huh?" she asked, as he started to get his bearings.

"Naboo's core is largely made of water. The Gungans rule and live in the seas, while the Naboo live on the dry lands," he explained.

"Are they friendly?" she asked.

"They don't like dry-landers trespassing in their waters, but they love my Mom. They joined forces during the blockade years ago and thanks to her, the Naboo and the Gungans have a treaty. Once she tells them they have unwanted trespassers in their waters, they'll help my parents find us," he told her.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up in thinking those silly amphibians will be any help in rescuing you," a voice hissed. Ari shrunk back under her piercing stare and Hunter scrutinized their captor.

"Whoa...the Xal'Kaar must really be digging at the bottom of the barrel, cause you're all kinds of ugly," he joked. She grit her teeth and snarled at him.

"Make jokes all you want, brat, because I'm the last thing you'll see before I gut you. But I'd like your parents to watch so that's the only reason you're still breathing," Asaaj hissed.

"If you think you can take on my Dad, then you have no idea who you're dealing with," he retorted. But she only smirked deviously

"Oh, but I assure you that I know exactly who and what I'm dealing with. You and your brother are just bait for the big fish," she goaded.

* * *

><p>"This is bombad...muy muy..." Jar Jar panicked, as he led Padme and the mysterious Knightblade into meet with Boss Nass.<p>

"A pleasure to see you Senator," Boss Nass greeted.

"Likewise, your Highness. I only wish the reason for my visit was not so dire," Padme replied.

"Wesa has to help, you Highness," Jar Jar pleaded.

"Trespassers have entered your waters and have taken our children from us. I implore the Gungans to help us find them before harm can come to them," Padme explained.

"Gungans no like trespassers. Like those who hurt children even less," he said angrily, as he summoned his Generals.

"Send out the fleet. Find the Senator's children we must and plunge the trespassers from our waters!" Boss Nass decreed. Anakin and Padme smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she said gratefully, as they followed Jar Jar and the Gungan fleet to the ships.

* * *

><p>Asaaj Ventress snarled, as she looked at the screen.<p>

According to our scanners, there are several ships on the sonar. Looks like they did get the

Gungans to help them search," one man she knew only has Tegan, said.

"Let's gut the brats and get out of here," another, Clancy, suggested.

"We are not going anywhere yet. The big fish is coming right for us and that's exactly what I want. Is everything ready?" she questioned.

"Yes ma'am," Tegan replied.

"Then take your positions," she ordered. They all looked visibly nervous, but obeyed. Ventress smirked evilly at the two young captives, before going about her business.

"Ari...do you think you can bend the water outside the cave...at least enough of it to do damage, but not drown us?" he whispered.

"I think so...but I don't know what good it will do. This place is lined with electrical EMP devices to fry us, including your Dad, if we jump," she whispered back.

"That's why he'll need us and our powers. When I give you the signal. I want you to douse all the sensors you can with water," Hunter replied.

"And what will that do?" she asked.

"Conduct my electricity. It's risky and I'll have to be careful as to not fry us all, but we have to take out those EMP generators if we have any hopes of Force jumping out of here," Hunter said. She nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>Gavin sighed in relief, as he quickly packed his things into the ship, including the money the had been awarded by that witch for delivering the brat.<p>

"I'm sorry Padme, but you brought this on yourself," he mumbled sadly, knowing the fate Ventress planned to deliver to her.

"As for that scourge, the galaxy will finally be safe once its rid of him and the spawn," he said softly, but not softly enough.

"The galaxy will only be safe when ring worm filth like you no longer exists," Quinlan growled, as he appeared out of no where. Gavin jumped in fright and Quinlan enjoyed his fear. He disappeared again and then reappeared directly behind him. Gavin cried out in fright again and scrambled to get away. Quinlan tripped him and he fell face down into the dirt.

"Try not to wet yourself, Senator," he jabbed, as he picked him up by his cloak.

"P...please don't kill me," he pleaded. Quinlan decided to toy with him and ignited his emerald lightsaber.

"Where's all that bravery you showed when you kidnapped my little nephew?" Quinlan spat.

"You can't prove anything!" Gavin growled. This earned him an elbow to the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Any last word before I gut you like a Nabooan gooberfish?" Quinlan hissed, as his blade hummed inches from Gavin's neck. The Senator cried out in fear. Quinlan chuckled.

"Spoken like a true coward. Now would be the time to piss your pants," he joked.

"I'll tell you everything I know!" he exclaimed.

"That would take what...all of five minutes?" Quinlan joked.

"You fool...I have dirt on some people I think you'll have a vested interest. Bank records...communications...it's all yours. But you have to protect me from them!" he pleaded. Quinlan pretended to consider his offer.

"We'll see what Padme makes of your information after, you know, she beats the Sith out of you for drugging her family and taking her little boy," Quinlan said, as he knocked him out and tossed him into the back of his speeder.

* * *

><p>"Order! We will have Order!" Mas Amedda demanded. The Senators shouted in uproar.<p>

"The Jedi Council has assured me that their best team has been dispatched to recover the Chancellor!" he told them, as two Jedi overlooked from the highest balcony.

"I'll get Ahsoka and we'll infiltrate Grievous' ship, as soon as possible," Obi-Wan said.

"The situation is dire. I will join this mission," Mace stated. Obi-Wan carefully hid his surprise.

"Your help would be most welcome, Master," he stated, as he hurried to his starfighter.

Mace wouldn't risk possibly running into Knightblade this close to Coruscant. The only reason he was coming could only mean he expected Anakin not to show...which meant something was wrong.

"Arfour, contact Naboo on a secure channel," Obi-Wan ordered, as he took his starfighter up.

* * *

><p>Senator Gavin Jothra awakened most unpleasantly to a bucket of ice water dousing him. He sputtered and cried out in fright, as Quinlan stood before him. But it was Ruwee Naberrie that had dumped the water on him. They were in a garage, he assumed the one behind the Naberrie homestead.<p>

"You have better pray to the Force that my family returns unharmed or so help me, I'll make sure you suffer," Ruwee spat. Gavin grit his teeth.

"You have nothing on me, Naberrie. I hope they're all dead, especially that little harlot you call a daughter!" Gavin spat.

"Wrong answer, womp rat," Quinlan said, as he ignited his lightsaber. The frightened man clenched his eyes shut and felt the breeze, as the blade passed by his head. But he then realized he was still alive. He cautiously opened his eyes and found the chunk of his long hair that he had pulled back in a ponytail now in his lap.

"Start talking sleamo and don't lie cause next time, I'll take off a lot more than hair," Quinlan threatened.

"This woman...she's a new agent for the Xal'Kaar and wildly powerful. She hired and paid me to kidnap the powerless brat," he stated.

"What's her name?" Ruwee questioned.

"Asaaj Ventress," he replied.

"Son of a Sith..." Quinlan cursed.

"You know her?" Ruwee asked.

"I know of her. She was Dooku's dark apprentice in the early days of the war. Then she just disappeared. Everyone has just assumed she was dead," he replied.

"If the Xal'Kaar find out I told you anything, then I'm dead. You have to see to protection," he insisted.

"Assuming our family returns unharmed and the rest of the information on the Xal'Kaar you have proves useful, then I'm sure we can secure you a protected cell in prison," Quinlan said.

"Prison?!" he exclaimed. But Quinlan was in no mood to listen to his ranting and rendered him unconscious with a sleep suggestion. At that moment, Artoo came rolling in.

"What's he saying?" Quinlan asked, as Ruwee read the translator.

"He says he has a transmission from Obi-Wan," Ruwee replied.

"Patch it through, short stuff," Quinlan said.

"_Quinlan, we have a bit of a situation on Coruscant. My hails to Anakin have gone unanswered," _Obi-Wan's hologram informed with concern in his voice.

"Yes, we have a bit of a situation here too," Quinlan replied.

"_What's happened?" _Kenobi asked.

"Well, Senator Slime ball here drugged Ruwee and the others on his latest visit with Jobal and then kidnapped Blake. As it turns out, Asaaj Ventress is an agent for the Xal'Kaar now," Quinlan informed. That caused great surprise to sweep over Obi-Wan's features.

"_Ventress?!" _he exclaimed in disbelief. Quinlan nodded.

"Hunter and Ari were captured when they went after Blake. Now Anakin and Padme are trying to rescue them all," Ruwee continued.

"_Well, that makes a bit of sense now," _Obi-Wan mentioned.

"Huh?" Quinlan questioned in confusion.

"_The Chancellor has been taken hostage by General Grievous. Ahsoka and I have been charged with the rescue. But to my shock, Mace has decided to accompany us," _Obi-Wan stated.

"He must be pretty confident that Ventress will at least keep Anakin busy. He wouldn't risk a run in with him this close to Coruscant," Quinlan deduced.

"_Those were my thoughts exactly. But Anakin can handle Ventress," _Obi-Wan relied.

"I'll send him your way once they're back and the kids are safe," Quinlan replied.

"_Thank you, I think we may need him and Hunter if Dooku is aboard too,"_ Obi-Wan said.

"Be careful. If Mace suspects you know more than you do, this may be a terrible trap for you and Snips," Quinlan cautioned. He nodded.

"_We will. May the Force be with you," _Obi-Wan responded.

"And you as well," Quinlan responded, as Obi-Wan's hologram disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Padme asked her husband, as they approached the cave in the near distance. The Gungan fleet had expertly tracked their enemies there, though Anakin had a feeling their adversaries were careless on purpose. This was a trap. But he felt the tremors of his boys and Arianna through the Force and nothing would stop him from getting them back. He smirked.<p>

"What makes you think I have a plan?" he asked teasingly. She cocked her head to the side.

"I know you tell Master Quin that you just make it up as you go along, to mess with him, but I know you have a plan of sorts," she replied.

"You know me well, angel. And I do have a plan," he said, as took a small box out of his satchel. She quirked an eyebrow, as she saw the contents.

"A belt buckle?" she asked uncertainly.

"Not just any belt buckle. Remember when Hunter rescued Ari and Sky a few months ago?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Well, they carelessly left behind one of their machines they use to cancel our Jumping powers and open our jump scars. I took it apart and figured out how it worked and built this device that should project a force field if they use the machine on me, rending their machines useless against me. I haven't tested it yet, but it should work. It can't stop the EMP pulses they use, but will stop the older model machines," he explained.

"You're a genius," she said in amazement, as he put the buckle on his belt.

"Maybe, but we still have to get in there. Like I said, the EMP pulses are still a problem, so Force jumping is out of the question until we disable those. So we'll have to go in the old fashioned way.

"But they're probably expecting us," she deduced.

"Oh most definitely. That's why we need to create a distraction and I know the perfect bait," he said, as they smiled and looked back at Jar Jar. The Gungan gulped nervously.

"Oh this is bombad..."

* * *

><p>"Someone has tripped the sensor at the entrance," Tegan said, as they readied their weapons.<p>

"Hello..." a rather annoying voice called in to the cave.

"Exsqueeze me...mesa Jar Jar Binks and mesa lookin' for a friend," he said. They noticed the Gungan was attached to a tether and all tangled in it.

"What is this?" he asked, as he tugged on it. A peculiar little Astro droid came floating in, sputtering and clicking up a storm. It stomped angrily once it landed on the dry ground inside the cave.

"Mesa sorry stubby," Jar Jar said. Artoo spit water out at him, hitting him right in the nose and whirred crossly. He then shocked the one called Tegan with his plasma ray.

"Hey!" the other one shouted, as he kicked the droid down. Jar Jar helped him up and Artoo angrily spat out two thermal detonators and then used his thrusters to blast off. He chuckled, as he dragged a dangling Jar Jar along and the explosion ensued, taking four Xal'Kaar operatives with it. Jar Jar flailed madly until a crimson colored lightsaber cut him down. The clumsy Gungan fell into a heap on the ground then cried out in terror, as the bald woman snarled down at him. He yelped and gagged, as she picked him up by the neck.

"You foolish creature! If you thought you could rescue your young friends, then you are as stupid as they say," she hissed.

"Mesa not the stupid one..." Jar Jar choked. She saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"What?!" she demanded angrily. But it was too late. The wave of water collided with her. She tossed Jar Jar away, as the wave washed over her. The Gungan swam expertly to the platform in the center and carefully lifted the sleeping little boy from it and waited with him. As Ventress attempted to recover, she saw the Astro droid spit a spare lightsaber out and Hunter caught it, before cutting through the operatives. Arianna doused several of the EMP devices that lined the walls with water. Ventress raised her hand and started Force choking them both, but a strong Force push sent her sprawling painfully into the water. Anakin's boots landed solidly on the platform and he let go of Padme, as she rushed to Jar Jar and took Blake in her arms. Ventress pulled herself from the water, dripping and sputtering, as she drew her lightsaber.

"So we meet at last, Knightblade," she hissed. He ignited his lightsaber as well.

"Ventress...first you work for the Separatists and now the Xal'Kaar. I guess you really have no dignity," Knightblade retorted.

"You want to talk about dignity? You're a masked vigilante, hopping around the galaxy with your own personal agenda. The only people that don't damn your name are the worthless slaves you rescue and your pretty Senator of course," Asaaj hissed.

"I'm sure you've heard the talk. Everyone knows that you fathered the Senator's bastard children. It's quite the scandal," Ventress taunted.

"You would do well to leave Senator Amidala and her children out of this," Knightblade hissed. She chuckled.

"You say her children, but the implication is in your voice. The brats are yours and that means you all must be eliminated. Your kind is an abomination," she hissed.

"Don't tell me you fell for their spoon fed garbage," he spat back.

"They pay me to do a job and if that means pretending to understand or care about their ideology, then so be it," she responded, as their blades clashed fiercely.

Meanwhile, Hunter used his lightning powers to fry the EMP devices that Arianna had doused with water.

"Did you get them all?" Padme asked.

"I think so, but I guess there's only one way to find out," Hunter replied, as he disappeared. Padme and Ari held their breaths, as he appeared across the cave and they sighed in relief when nothing happened. He jumped back to them.

"_Hunter...get them out of here," _Anakin told him through their Master/padawan bond. He hesitated.

"_I'll be fine...go..." he insisted. _

"I've got Jar Jar. I'll see you back home," she said. He nodded, as he disappeared with Padme and Blake. Arianna gathered Jar Jar and Artoo and was right behind him.

"You have to know that they weren't the real target. Eliminating them won't be hard with you gone," she taunted.

"I know. And now that they're safely home, I can take care of you without them around," Knightblade taunted back, as he struck viciously with calculated strikes. Ventress managed to keep up, albeit barely, and quickly found herself tiring. He was formidable...far more than she anticipated.

"Do it now!" she screamed. The two operatives she had left fired up their machine and sent a charge barreling toward him. He pressed his belt buckle and an invisible barrier countered the attack. He smirked at the surprise on her face and disappeared, slaying her last two men before she could blink.

"Tell your Master that if he comes after my family again, then I'm going straight to the Jedi Temple to confront him in front of all, consequences be damned," Knightblade growled, before he disappeared. She growled in rage at her defeat.

* * *

><p>Anakin appeared at the Naberrie home next to his wife, only to witness a shouting match between Padme's parents.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ruwee is pretty much losing it on Jobal for her part in bringing Senator slimy here in the first place," Quinlan told them.

"I said I was sorry, Ruwee! How was I supposed to know he would do that?!" she screamed back.

"Because he's a sleamo that's been trying to hurt or undermine our daughter for years!" Ruwee screamed back.

"Padme is the one that broke his heart in the first place! Believe what you want to, but the reason she is in constant danger is because of that man!" Jobal screamed, pointing at Knightblade.

"Mother!" Padme exclaimed.

"It true and you know it!" Jobal defended herself.

"No, Gavin Jothra is the danger here. He kidnapped our grandson and used him to lure our other grandson and our daughter into a trap. But you're so deluded about his faked friendship with you that you don't give a damn," Ruwee spat.

"Don't tell me that I don't care!" Jobal spat back.

"All right, this isn't getting us anywhere," Quinlan reasoned.

"He's right. In any case, we need to figure out what to do with our esteemed Senator," Ruwee stated.

"Wait...you captured the womp weasel?" Knightblade asked. Quinlan smirked.

"Caught him trying to leave the planet with his payoff. He's in the garage and is willing to tell us what he knows for protection in prison. But that might have to wait a little longer. Obi-Wan called while you were gone," Quinlan replied.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine has been abducted by General Grievous," Quinlan informed.

"What?!" Padme exclaimed.

"That's not all. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have been charged with the rescue and in a surprising turn of events, Mace has decided to join them. I think he's confident that you won't show up," Quinlan said.

"Then I'd say he's in for a surprise. Let's go Hunter," he said. Jobal watched in shock, as the masked man kissed her daughter passionately. She had suspected it of course and judging that Ruwee had no reaction, he had been privy to a relationship she had not.

"Be careful...both of you," she pleaded. He nodded. Arianna in turn hugged Hunter fiercely.

"I'll be fine, I promise," he assured her. She nodded and kissed his cheek, before he disappeared with his father.

* * *

><p>Gavin slowly awoke and saw the white boots approaching him. Those white boots were attached to obviously feminine legs and he looked up groggily into the brunette fury that was Padme Amidala. He cried out in pain, as she punched him in his nose.<p>

"Owwww..." he yelled in pain.

"If you ever come near one of my babies again...so help me, I'll put a blaster between your eyes and fire," Padme spat angrily.

"You will rethink that after I give you all the dirt you're after," he tempted.

"Start talking sleamo and then I'll see if I can find you a protected solitary cell in prison," she responded. He chuckled.

"Not so fast beautiful. You'll get your information as long as I get no prison time," he replied.

"Not going to happen," she growled.

"Then I guess the Holonet will find what I have to say very interesting...especially when I reveal the identity of Knightblade," he said smugly

"You can't possibly know that," Padme scoffed.

"Oh no? My family has deep connections all over this galaxy. What do you think people would say if they knew that their esteemed Senator Amidala was married to Anakin Skywalker...a former slave!" Gavin spat. Padme and Quinlan's faces both registered shock and Gavin smirked smugly.

"I've been waiting for exactly the right to time to reveal that little tidbit of information. You're married to that vigilante. The freer of slaves was a slave himself," Jothra hissed.

"How...how can you possibly know that?!" Padme screamed, as she lunged at him, but Quinlan held her back. He smirked smugly again.

"Your dear friend Jamilla. See all this time these past few years I visited Naboo wasn't for your mother's company. It was for the dear former disgraced Queen Jamilla. You did nothing as she was tossed from office after sympathizing with the Separatists. I comforted her through those difficult times," he said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"You mean you seduced her and accessed confidential files!" Padme yelled. He chuckled.

"It was more simple than that. We had both been scorned by you so she naturally told me about your forbidden marriage. It didn't take much after that to access your brat's birth certificates. Once I had the name Anakin Skywalker, I made the rest of the connections. It took some doing, but I traced him all the way back to his roots. All the pieces fell into place after that," Gavin said.

"You had no right!" Padme screamed.

"No...you had no right! You're a public servant! You don't get to keep these kinds of secrets, Padme!" he screamed back.

"My personal life is none of anyone's business!" she screamed, as Quinlan continued to hold her back.

"Be that as it may, if you don't want it splashed all over the Holonet, then you'll agree to let me go after I give you what you want," Gavin stated.

"You scum sucking snake..." Padme cursed. He chuckled.

"Call me what you will, darling. But trust me, you want the information I have. It's solidified proof that not even the stagnant Jedi Council will be able to deny," he mused with a chuckle.

"The Jedi are not immune to corruption and after you learn how deep Mace Windu's web of deceit goes, you'll see that they are as corrupt as the Senate," Jothra stated. Quinlan eyed him suspiciously and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If what you're saying is true and you spill all these supposed secrets, not only will your career be over, but you won't be able to show your face on a civilized system without blaster bolts flying at your head," Quinlan stated. He eyed the rogue Jedi.

"Then I expect you to find me a suitable dwelling," Gavin stated.

"I'll go call Jake," Quinlan told her.

"Do you think he'll agree to house this...worm?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It's not new to them. They have a very strict system of law. He'll abide by the rules for his freedom in their society or he goes to prison. Simple as that," Quinlan stated. Padme nodded, as he went to make a call while she continued to glare at her hostile colleague.


	37. True Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 37! Thanks for all the great reviews.

Force Jumper

Chapter 37: True Colors

As Anakin and Hunter exited hyperspace in their personal two person star fighter, they observed the dog fight before him. Anakin felt the familiar thrill he got when flying and from what he was sensing from Hunter, he too had developed a love for flying as well. Unfortunately, they had no time to lose or even join the battle. Anakin quickly located Grievous' ship and gathered the Force around them and the ship. Like nothing, the ship disappeared and then reappeared again inside the landing bay of the Imperial Hand.

Palpatine's predicament didn't concern Anakin much. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed odd that Mace would take on a mission like this so close to Coruscant. He was a High Council member and his position allowed him the freedom to choose his missions. Anakin and Quinlan had kept track. He always took business or assignments away from Coruscant. It allowed him to pop over to his home world as he saw fit to observe Xal'Kaar daily operations while no one, including Master Yoda, was none the wiser. No, Mace Windu was up to something and he feared that maybe Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's cover was blown. If they managed to save Palpatine, then fine, but he wasn't even on Anakin's radar. It was the perfect opportunity to confront Mace by surprise and perhaps, even expose him.

Droids immediately descended upon them. Hunter flipped out first and ignited his lightsaber. Anakin soon joined him and they made quick work of the droids.

"Since we haven't seen the rest of the ship, we'll need to use the elevator the old fashioned way," Anakin said, as he tossed a comlink to Artoo.

"Stay here Artoo and wait for my call," Anakin ordered, as they boarded the lift. However, the turbo lift happened to be filled with battle droids.

"Hands up," the lead droid ordered. Anakin and Hunter exchanged a glance, before igniting their sabers and chopping the droids to bits.

"Why do the Separatists rely on these dumb droids?" Hunter asked. Anakin smirked.

"They believe them to calculating and efficient," Anakin replied.

"They're efficient at getting destroyed," Hunter quipped. Anakin chuckled.

"Of course, but the Separatist leaders are cheapskates and you don't have to pay droids to work for you like sentient beings," Anakin reminded. Hunter looked at him with suspicion.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, just sounds like something mom would say," Hunter replied.

"Well, who do you think I heard it from?" Anakin countered, as the elevator abruptly stopped.

"They must know we're here," Hunter said.

"Artoo, activate elevator four one one seven," Anakin said into his comlink. But there was no response. Meanwhile, Hunter began using his lightsaber to cut a whole in the roof of the lift.

"Wait for me," Anakin told him. But his eager son and apprentice jumped to the floor they wanted. He hung on the edge as the door opened, revealing more droids.

"Hands up," they ordered. The elevator started again and Hunter fell, leaping back through the opening and landing next to Anakin.

"Was that productive?" Anakin asked. Hunter shook his head.

"No," he relented.

"That's why I said to wait," Anakin replied.

"Sorry dad, but you know, Master Quin says that if I listened to you all the time, then I wouldn't be your son," Hunter quipped. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, your Uncle Quin is full of all kinds of "wisdom" like that," Anakin joked, as the lift came to a stop on the floor they wanted and they crept into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan, Mace, and Ahsoka rounded the corner. They stopped when they came face to face with General Grievous and his prisoner, Master Shaak Ti.<p>

"Master Ti!" Ahsoka exclaimed, but Obi-Wan held her back.

"You will release her, you abomination," Mace hissed. This caused Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to exchange a quick glance.

* * *

><p>A short distance away, Anakin observed the exchange. The opportunity he had been waiting years for had finally presented itself. Mace Windu was isolated with him on this ship. He suspected that Mace suspected Obi-Wan and Ahsoka knew too much. His plan was probably to eliminate them along with Grievous. Shaak Ti would be an obvious casualty as well. Then Mace would rescue Palpatine and be the hero of the day. But Mace wasn't expecting him and he would finally be unnerved enough to expose his true colors.<p>

"Dad, are you sure about this?" Hunter asked, as he appeared beside him Artoo, having retrieved him from the docking bay. Anakin nodded.

"Did you place the holocams where I asked?" he questioned. Hunter nodded.

"Then we're ready," Anakin said and patted Artoo's domed head.

"All right Artoo, broadcast the signal from our holocams to the Holonet and don't let it be overridden or shut off. It's time for the entire galaxy to see the true Mace Windu," Anakin said.

* * *

><p>"Let her go Grievous," Obi-Wan demanded.<p>

"Make me...stinking Jedi!" Grievous rasped, as he drew his weapon, preparing to ignite the blade and kill Shaak Ti. Suddenly his prisoner disappeared and reappeared behind them.

"Stay here and get your barings, Master Ti," Knightblade said, as Hunter helped to steady her.

"You..." Grievous growled.

"General Grievous...coughed up what little organic tissue you have left yet?" Knightblade quipped, enjoying the look of surprise on Mace's face.

"Surprised to see me, Mace?" he questioned. Mace's expression sobered, becoming stoic once again.

"You're not wanted here, vigilante," he stated evenly.

"Master Windu, if Knightblade is indeed here to fight Grievous, then he is not the enemy. He just saved Shaak Ti's life after all," Obi-Wan reasoned, baiting the other Jedi.

"I concur with Master Kenobi. The only evil I sense in this corridor is Grievous. We must work together to defeat him and rescue the Chancellor," Shaak Ti stated.

"Unless you havea quite different plan in mind, Master," Obi-Wan added, as he looked the Korun Master directly in the eye. The Korun Master flashed a rare smirk.

"Meddling in affairs that do not concern you will cost you and your padawan, Kenobi," Mace stated.

"Master Windu..." Shaak Ti said in a scolding, confused tone.

"Then you do know that Ahsoka and I have knowledge of your secret operation, the Xal'Kaar, and exactly what it is they do. I suspected as such," Obi-Wan stated.

"You will not speak that name, traitor," Mace hissed.

"I'm a traitor? Oh no Mace, I think we both know you're the only traitor here," Obi-Wan responded.

"Master Kenobi...what is going on?" Shaak Ti asked.

"The esteemed Master Windu hunts those like Knightlade and his young apprentice, simply for having the ability to Force Jump. He and his cohorts hunt them, kill them, and anyone close to them that know too much, and he runs his secret operation under the guise of being a humble Jedi Master," Obi-Wan stated.

"A wild story and some very serious accusations," Mace countered.

"Not so wild. We have captured an individual that has funded your operation for years. He's spilling his guts to save his own skin right now," Knightblade responded. Mace smirked.

"So you think you have me, do you?" Mace challenged.

"You weren't expecting me today, but I gave Ventress, your newest lap dog, a couple of surprises she wasn't expecting," Knightblade stated, enjoying Mace's nervousness.

"Your plan here today was to allow Grievous to kill Shaak Ti for you, so you could then slay Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, before rescuing the Chancellor. You could have easily pinned all three murders on Grievous and no one would have questioned it," Knightblade replied.

"And no one will. I just have a couple more bodies," Mace hissed. Knightblade smirked.

"I'm so glad you said that. Now the entire galaxy can see you for who and what you really are," Knightblade stated. Mace fowned.

"What are you talking about?" Mace demanded to know.

"This entire exchange is and has been broadcasting live via the Holonet across the entire galaxy. Your cover is gone, Master Windu. Everyone, including Master Yoda, is now seeing you for who you really are," Knightblade hissed. Mace was stunned.

"You murder people, some of them children, because they have an ability they were born with! And you lead an entire organization that follows your every kill order. The only reason you took Talisibeth Esterhazy as your padawan was because she had the ability and you sought to kill her," Knightblade proclaimed. Shaak Ti gasped in horror.

"Master Windu...how could you?" Shaak Ti asked. But Mace ignored her.

"If the Xal'Kaar is exposed to the galaxy, then it's only fair I expose you, Anakin Skywalker," Mace hissed. Anakin smirked and tossed his mask away.

"I still think they'll be more interested in you and your lies," Anakin retorted. Mace smirked.

"Really? Because I think they may be interested in interviewing your wife...Senator Amidala about how she has known your identity all along and how you fathered her brats," Mace hissed.

"Leave Padme out of this," Anakin hissed.

"The gloves have come off, Skywalker," Mace retorted, as he ignited his lightsaber. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Hunter, and Shaak Ti followed suit, while Grievous escaped, Force jumping away.

"Ahsoka and I will handle the traitor. You three get the Chancellor and stop Grievous from escaping!" Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin really wanted to face Mace, but they needed a Force jumper to stop another Force jumper.

"Close your eyes Master Ti. You won't get so dizzy that way," Anakin said. Shaak did so and he jumped back to the elevator. Hunter followed with Artoo, who was still broadcasting the camera signals to the Holonet.

"I believe the Chancellor is being held in the top spire of the ship. Can you not jump there?" Shaak asked.

"Unfortunately, Hunter and I have to know the place we are jumping. Since we have never seen the top spire on this ship, we'll have to take the lift," Anakin replied.

* * *

><p>Quinlan relished the shocked look on Mace's face, as the whole thing played out on the Holonet.<p>

"I've been waiting a long time for the smug bastard to finally be exposed for what he is," Quinlan stated.

"Me too, I just hope the Jedi Council is watching," Padme replied.

"If they aren't, they'll have to soon enough. The Holonew reporters are probably salivating and lining up outside the Temple right now," Quinlan replied.

"The Xal'Kaar won't stand for this. You just made the targets on your backs much bigger," Gavin warned.

"Be quiet," Quinlan snapped.

"Yeah, because if you don't shut up, I'll be sure to tell them you told us everything about their whole operation," Padme threatened.

"The Holonet won't leave you alone either, Padme. Now the Holonet knows for a fact that Knightblade is your lover and father of your bastard children..." Gavin spounted, but a sleep suggestion from Quinlan stopped him.

"Thank you," Padme said gratefully, just as Jobal came into the room.

"Padme...it's all over the Holonews!" Jobal exclaimed. She sighed in frustration and the twins felt her irritation through the Force, whimpering from their playpin.

"Keep it down, Jo," Ruwee snapped, as he picked Leia up while Ari got Luke. Fortunately, Blake was still napping.

"You knew his identity the whole time!" Jobal accused.

"Because I knew I could trust daddy!" Padme retorted.

"And you, young lady, I suppose you know too!" Jobal accused Arianna. Pdame put her arm around Ari's shoulders.

"Leave her alone, Mother. You finally know everything so you should be happy now," Padme replied.

"The family name will be forever tarnished by this!" Jobal ranted. Ruwee was about to retort but Quinlan beat him to it.

"Oh you are unbelievable, woman!" Quinlan exclaimed.

"Lives potentially hang in the balance and you're worried about what your so-called friends will say?" Quinlan growled.

"Your daughter's husband and son are fighting for their lives and you're worried about the family name. Pathetic," Quinlan spat, effectively silencing a stunned Jobal.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Ari asked.

"We have to believe that they will. They've been training for this for a very long time," They'll come back to us...all of them," Padme tried to assure her.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan and Mace's lightsabers clashed furiously, as they shuffled along the corridor.<p>

"It's not too late to come back to my side, Obi-Wan. Skywalker has deceived you. His powers are an abomination!" Mace exclaimed.

"There is no reason that makes what you do okay!" Obi-Wan snapped in return.

"You killed the real Kenobi's and have had your agents pose as my family all these years!" Obi-Wan roared.

"They weren't good for you, Obi-Wan! You were fortunate that their abominable powers didn't rub off on you!" Mace retorted.

"They were good people who had done nothing wrong. And you had them murdered!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Trust me Obi-Wan, sooner or later, all Force Jumpers go bad," Mace responded.

"Oh? Like Scout? An innocent padawan? Tell me how a child is anything but innocent!" Obi-Wan refused, as their sabers locked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Mace hissed.

"Master Qui-Gon knew, didn't he? I uncovered secret messages from him. He knew what you were and you made sure he ended up dead!" Obi-Wan claimed.

"A Sith Lord killed your Master, Kenobi. I had nothing to do with that," Mace denied.

"Wrong again. I've done my research. Plo Koon and his padawan were originally dispatched to assist Naboo during the blockade. But at your suggestion, Qui-Gon and I were sent instead. It was in hopes that Qui-Gon would not survive the conflict, his messages he left behind for me told me that much," Obi-Wan accused.

"Make whatever claims you want, Kenobi. The end result will be the same," Mace said, delving deeply into Vaapad. Obi-Wan struggled to counter his aggressive style and Ahsoka jumped in to help.

* * *

><p>Anakin, Hunter, and Shaak Ti spilled onto the bridge from the turbo lift and spotted Count Dooku himself guarding the Chancellor.<p>

"Well, well, I was curious if I would run into you again, Knightblade. I must say that I'm surprised you've taken an interest in rescuing the Chancellor. Curious that you're not sporting your mask either," Dooku goaded.

"You'll have to go through me first," Dooku responded, as he ignited his blood red lightsaber. Anakin smirked.

"I'm so glad you said it like that," Anakin replied, as he ignited his lightsaber. They disappeared and their sabers clashed when they reappeared on the other side of the bridge. Each time they reappared, their blades struck each other, before they disappeared again. Shaak Ti found it very difficult to keep track and turned her attention to the the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Palpatine, are you all right?" she asked. Palpatine managed a thin smile.

"Yes Master Jedi, however, Grievous is still on the loose and Dooku will not be so easily defeated," Palpatine responded.

"Nevertheless, we must find our way to a shuttle," she said, as she started to lead him to the exit. Dooku caught sight of this and kicked Anakin away, before hurling Force lightning toward the vunerable Master. Hunter stepped in and countered with his own lightning, shocking everyone except Anakin, who took full advantage of the aging Count's shock. He subverted the lightning with his saber and disarmed him, taking off his hands in the process. Horrified pain swept through the aging Count, as he fell to his knees.

"Good...kill him," the Chancellor ordered. The Count looked at him, horrified that his secret Master was turning on him, though he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. But Anakin ignored him.

"We have a common enemy, but I need this war to end," Anakin said. Dooku prepared at that moment to die.

"But I won't kill you," Anakin said, as he grabbed the Count by the cloak and disappeared momentarily.

* * *

><p>The two of them reappeared and Anakin forced Dooku into a room. Around him, the metal walls were electrified.<p>

"Where have you taken me?" Dooku asked.

"That's none of your concern. Just know that you can't escape this place by Force jumping. We have a lot to talk about, but there's not time for that now," Anakin stated.

"What exactly could we have to talk about?" Dooku questioned. The entrance to the room was activated with electrified prison bars.

"Firstly, I have just outted Mace Windu and his entire operation to the galaxy. Secondly, we'll talk about the Sith Master and his identity when I return," Anakin replied.

"What makes you think that I'm not the Master?" Dooku questioned. Anakin smirked.

"You are but the apprentice, old man. The Master isn't like us. He doesn't have our powers, does he?" Anakin asked. Dooku was silent.

"I won't tell you anything," Dooku replied.

"Perhaps you'll speak to me then, old friend," Sifo-Dyas suggested, as he approached in his hover chair.

"I'll be back soon, Master," Anakin said. Sifo nodded.

"Mace Windu is sweating bullets. I wouldn't want you to miss his very public disgracing," Sifo replied. Anakin smirked and disappeared, leaving two old friends turned enemies to talk.

* * *

><p>"Where did you take Count Dooku? He is war criminal," the Chancellor stated.<p>

"Somewhere he can't escape. No Republic prison is equipped to keep him locked up, but fortunately, I know how to capture someone with my abilities," Anakin replied.

"Dad...Ahsoka isn't answering her comm," Hunter said.

"We'll go give them some help with Mace. He's desperate right now, which makes him lethal," Anakin replied.

"I should get the Chancellor to an escape pod," Shaak Ti suggested.

"That's impossible," Hunter said, as he stared out the view window. Anakin joined him to see what he was seeing.

"Someone launched them all," the teen said.

"Grievous," Anakin growled, as he saw the droid general piloting one, before it disappeared. At that moment, the ship tilted violently.

"Frack...change of plans," Anakin said, as he led them to the elevator.

"Get us to the control room, Artoo," he said.

* * *

><p>The ship shuddered violently and Mace used the opportunity to throw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka away, before slipping into an elevator.<p>

"Anakin...I've lost Mace. I think he's heading for the docking bay to escape," Obi-Wan said into his comlink.

"_The ship has already taken heavy damage. I doubt he'll find a flyable ship, but let him try. I'm sending Hunter for you,"_ Anakin replied. Hunter appeared and then disappeared with them in tow, before reappearing in the control room.

"Everyone strap in," Anakin ordered.

"Do you know how to fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing," Anakin quipped, as he took the controls.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant," he told his passengers.

"Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins," Anakin ordered. The ship broke in two, as it began to descend into the atmosphere. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan.

"We lost something," Anakin stated.

"Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship," Obi-Wan replied.

"We're really picking up speed. Keep us level," Anakin said, as they entered the atmosphere.

"Steady," Obi-Wan said. Artoo let loose anxious clicks and whistles.

"Easy Artoo! I know," Anakin called.

"Five Thousand. Five ships on the left and the right," Obi-Wan reported. The ships around them deployed water to cool them down.

"The landing strip is right ahead," Obi-Wan informed.

"We're coming in too hot!" Hunter exclaimed. The ship jolted hard and Anakin gathered the Force around the massive ship, before jumping the entire thing and skidding to the ground safely.

"Another happy landing," Obi-Wan joked, with a grin.

* * *

><p>Master Yoda sat quietly in solitude, acutely aware of the massive upheaval that was now upon them. The Senate was in uproar. The Holonet relentlessly pursued an answer from the Jedi, now camped permanently outside their Temple. In his nearly nine-hundred years of existence, Yoda had not been so thoroughly deceived and by one so close to him. He delved deeply into the Force and suddenly felt a presence he had not felt in a long time.<p>

"I was beginning to wonder if the truth would ever see the light," the Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn stated.

"Know of this did you, before your death?" Yoda questioned with scrutiny.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Master. I warned you what a dangerous place Coruscant was. I warned you that our vision was clouded. You did not believe me and you wouldn't have believed me if I told you about Mace," Qui-Gon refuted.

"No, Anakin knew the only way anyone would believe it was to get Mace to admit it. So he waited for that exact opportunity and his patience finally paid off today," Qui-Gon added.

"Listening I am now. Lecture me if you must," Yoda grumped.

"I will not lecture you, Master. Mace has allies within the Temple. Identifying them now will be a painful task. But Anakin also has allies he is amassing to stop Mace's operation. He cannot be allowed to kill for his cause any longer," Qui-Gon stated.

"Lost he has become. Reach him...reason with him, I must try," Yoda insisted.

"He was raised from the time he was a small boy to hate Force jumpers and all associated with them. He is loyal to the Xal'Kaar first," Qui-Gon warned.

"Try I still must...but prepared for the worst, I will be," Yoda responded, as Qui-Gon faded away. Yoda got up and hobbled out of the room with his walking stick. It was time to face the debacle that was happening outside the safe walls of the Jedi Temple...


End file.
